AUrellia: Supernova Storm!
by Zoicite23
Summary: On the weaker planet Aurellia only the TCG exists, so the dimension-hopping antagonists obliterate all competition with ease. Five chosen duellists need to quickly get up-to-speed with the advanced gameplay if they want to incorporate their decks and save the world!
1. 【Fire Arc: Heidi Hirazumi】

【**01 - Heidi Hirazumi and the Dimension-Travelling Creep!**】

* * *

A young girl was dreaming, but it was unlike anything she'd ever dreamt before. The teenager was used to dreams of her late parents or happy childhood memories. Instead she was floating in space; this was more like a vision, a premonition. Before her appeared a planet, and then it exploded. Power and shockwaves rippling out into space, the gravity seizing her. She shielded her face and when she looked through her arms the scene had changed. Now she was looking at a far-off sun, it too exploded into a nebula of fire that raced forward to consume her.

_You have been chosen._

Heidi woke with a shout and fell out of bed. From downstairs her sister shouted "Heidi! Come on, you're gonna be late for school!"

"I'm up!" she shouted back. It took a few deep breaths to calm down before Heidi could relax, looking around her room. She sat on the floor in full pajamas, around there were shelves of toys, model airplanes and action figures. Posters of Duel Masters, martial arts and race cars. A karaoke box and PlayStation. Her bedroom was rather large, it'd been shared by her three older sisters when they were her age.

The familiar setting displaying her hobbies and interests finally calmed her enough to stand up. _What a crazy dream_, she thought. That exploding star, that supernova, Heidi could've sworn she saw something within the fire that resembled a phoenix. The Phoenix duelist, that was the title she'd chosen for herself as a fire duelist.

"That's it, no more action movies and soda before bed." The girl shook her head.

"Heidi Hirazumi!" her sister's voice made her jump. "I'll come upstairs and drag you down myself!"

"I'm not gonna be late!"

"You're _always_ late!"

Heidi glanced at the kitty-clock on the wall and realized she really should get moving. Tromping out into the wooden plank walkway she went to the bathroom. Daydreaming in the shower before getting yelled at again from downstairs, angrily scrubbing her chin-length black hair dry so it stuck up in all directions. She brushed her teeth just as angrily, pouting through the froth.

She hated being treated like a kid, but it was unavoidable. She was small for her age of sixteen, and while her sisters were each one year apart, she was ten years the youngest and had always been the baby of the family. She was the only one who'd not known their mother and father well enough before they died. Heidi stormed out in a towel, went to get dressed for school. The Hirazumi girls had different interests, though Duel Masters and a passion for the fire civilization was something they all shared.

Natsu had set up the kitty-clock and horse posters that Heidi ripped off the walls to make room for her action ones in later years.

Tailee was responsible for the glow-in-the-dark comet stickers on the roof and amateur space telescope.

Summer, the only sister home but going away on a Duel Masters archeological dig in a few days, was responsible for the multitude of dinosaur-themed toys amidst the army of plastic figurines.

Stomping downstairs with her backpack over her shoulder. She saw porridge waiting for her at one of many circular tables in the wide space downstairs. Behind a counter an old man with her likeness was drying glasses with a rag.

"Morning grandpa."

He shook his head at her lateness "It's like the gods are making a mockery of me… Four granddaughters and not a single grandson to carry my legacy… and not one of them is the least bit lady-like…"

Summer slid into view with a beaming smile "Come on baby sis, I made breakfast."

Morning light streamed in from the wall-windows, the open countryside. Their house doubled as a card shop, which is why downstairs was so open and big. Heidi was used to customers filling their house, kids from school dueling at the little tables, trading or showing off the new cards they'd bought from her Grandpa. She remembered years ago it'd been Natsu and then Summer behind that counter. The Hirazumi Game Shop.

Their Grandpa had been a champion fire civilization duelist in his day, though wasn't too familiar with the latest DM-12 set. Both their parents had been duelists, both had perished dueling together on a boat cruise. Everyone in their family played with some variation of mixed fire decks, Heidi was the only one who consistently stuck with mono fire. The Phoenix duelist, she daydreamed of herself wreathed in glorious golden fire. She daydreamed a lot, it was probably why she was always late for everything.

"Okay baby sis, as you know I'm going away Tuesday."

"Don't remind me… I'll be seeing you off at the station anyway, right?"

"Sure." Her raven hair cascaded past her shoulders and back in loose waves. They had the same black eyes. "You need to promise me you're gonna start making a better effort in school."

"Not a lecture!" Heidi mouthed around the spoonful of hot porridge in her mouth. If her sister thought this pretty honey and berry meal would negate the explosive three-day-long arguments the Hirazumi girls often fell into, she had another thing coming.

"If you want to get into a good college you're going to have to. You're failing four classes."

"It's not my final year! It's okay for you to say this now you've graduated!"

Summer's eyebrow twitched and her body stiffened, instead of punching the table she held herself back. Heidi would've also hated if their last days together were ruined by a fight. All four siblings had always been thick as thieves, but each had tempers and the fights themselves were extreme.

"Listen… Heidi…" she took another breath and 'caring sister' was back. "None of us were ever failing _four classes_. Now I know none of us girls ever liked someone else telling us what to do, but we are worried about you. A hero would want to do her best, right?"

"Ahhhh not that again!" Heidi stooped forward and put her hands on either side of her head, elbows banging the tabletop. "You guys all forgot what you were like as young kids but you all remember my most embarrassing days, totally not fair."

"You were so cute, Heidi." Summer laughed "You in your 'hero' days, remember? '_Heroes don't have bedtimes'_, '_Heroes aren't afraid of monsters in the closet_'. You got in fights at school sticking up for bullied kids. You'd help old ladies cross the street and run around in a red cape." she laughed harder "I thought for sure you were going to grow up to be a vigilante!"

"Alright, alright." Heidi looked away before her nervous expression was seen, but Summer was still too busy laughing. "Fine. I'll try harder in school. I'll start studying, the mid-term exams are still a few weeks away..."

"Promise you will, baby sis?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Great! I'm proud of you!" Another smile of beaming warmth, even Grandpa's lip twitched upward from where he dried off a metal tankard behind the counter. "Now you better finish that up or you'll be late!"

Heidi checked her watch before scoffing down the rest of her meal. She raced out the sliding glass door, out into the fresh air and then running down the countryside toward town. Despite what she'd said to her sister, she had no idea how to get her marks up. She didn't pay attention in class and she didn't do her homework… something about school was just so demotivating. And now she'd promised… dammit. School was stupid. Though honestly it was probably just her, she was stupid.

Of course she was still late despite running, again. Ikebukuro State High was enclosed, white tile floors and long windows. Trading cards were confiscated on sight. Heidi always forgot just how much she hated it until she was there. She was too independent and uninterested. She had to battle and plead with the hook-nosed office administrator for another tardy pass, made her way into first period just as her class was settling in.

Heidi had a lot of friends to talk to, despite not liking school. Her optimism and adventurous spirit attracted a lot of people to her, plus she knew a lot of classmates from her Grandpa's store.

"Yo Heidi,"

"Late again, I see."

"Hey guys…" she found a seat at the back-edge of the room amidst the class of fifty. When the teaching started their talk died and Heidi found herself daydreaming about that breakfast conversation. She had been utterly obsessed with heroism as a young child. Swooping in to save fallen baby birds, help a crying junior find her lost frog, standing up to and getting punched by the bad boys in primary school. That burning passion wasn't so obvious anymore, but it was still aflame within her. The Phoenix, that was supposed to be her superhero and dueling name alike. Saving the day sounded so much more exciting than being in school…

After having to stay back and attempt study, Heidi was finally let out of that hellhole of boredom. She trudged the street in orange sunlight, the evening fast approaching. Staring blankly ahead until she heard a scream and shout. Stopping with a jolt before running around the corner to the commotion. Maybe she'd get to play 'hero' after all.

"Billy!" she recognized a boy from the year below her, a regular at the card shop. Squatting down amidst his cards in the dirt.

"H-he cheated! His cards were way too powerful, and they weren't even registered cards! He beat me in like three turns, my duel stats went all the way down, I'm not going to qualify for the next tournament…"

Heidi looked up with a scowl to see a figure disappearing around the other end of the street.

"He hacked the duel stats system aye? Don't worry, I'll get him!"

She sprinted off, leaving the flabbergasted boy behind her. Running to the alley, jumping off a bin and swinging off a drainpipe to get over the fence. Panting as the adrenaline rushed through her body, muscles working, the same determination that used to possess her in the hero moments she had as a child. Running faster along the dirt and gravel, jumping and pushing off a brick wall to swing over another gate, cutting across the miniature park. Skidding through leaves and sticks, onto the walkway and in front of a top-hatted man in a white suit with emerald eyes.

The two blinked at each other in surprise.

"Are you a cosplayer?"

He looked momentarily offended before his face turned mean "Best watch that tone with me, girlie. I'm Kaido, underling mob boss for the gatekeepers of the outer path." Surely enough there were two black-suited men behind him, they wore sunglasses like FBI agents.

"Oh… you're live-action role-players?"

"We are not role-players you stupid girl!" he erupted furiously. Heidi paused before bursting into laughter. The security guards stepped forward but Kaido raised a gloved hand to stop them. Heidi stopped laughing, regarding the men more seriously. The top-hatted one sneered down his nose at her "Why are you here?"

"Billy said you cheated, is that true?"

"No."

"You're dueling for stat points to qualify for the next tournament? Well even if you found a way to hack the duel stats system you won't be able to fool me! _Kettou da_, I challenge you!" the short, black-haired girl pointed.

"…I'm looking for competent employees, but no one in this entire town seems to have any skill." Dipping his chin he adjusted the brim of his top-hat. There was something weirdly evil about this guy. "You think you can insult me and my men, then challenge me to a duel, girlie? _Yoshi_, I accept. You're gonna get destroyed…"

As he lowered his hand Heidi noticed with shock that it was glowing red, a stream of energy swirling upward.

"You- you're a Kaijudo duelist?"

He gave a smug grin in response. Heidi's resolve returned, she clenched her fist and it also burst with red energy, wisps trailing up her arm "Well so am I!"

The security guards both stepped back in unison. Kaido lost his smirk "This pipsqueak? Well fine, it's a Kaijudo duel then. It's a good thing we have this park beside us, a nice setting for a true Kaijudo duel." The guards looked at each other before following their boss as he stepped into the trees. Heidi was still determined as she turned to walk in after him.

Beyond the trees was a clearing, a tall metal slide and a children's spin carousel. There were vines creeping up the old swing-set.

"You ever played a Kaijudo duel before, kid?" Kaido taunted while his guards took several steps backward.

"Of course I have… with my sisters." Heidi stood at the appropriate distance and waited. The dark dueling tables materialized into place with a ghostly haze. Reaching into her backpack she fished out her deck. She should've been nervous but she wasn't. Dueling her sisters like this had been nerve-wracking, but in this serious match she could go all out and something about that made her brave. She shuffled her deck while grinning, setting it down and raising her hand.

"_Ikuzo_, deploy shields!" with great satisfaction she saw the five blue panels spring to life. _Wow, a real Kaijudo duel._

"_Koi_, shields up." Likewise her opponent summoned his shields as well. The power they both possessed, glowing in their dominant hands had made this magic possible.

Five cards had slid off Heidi's deck and onto the tabletop, reaching over she drew her hand. Her opponent did the same. When she was younger she'd always played with humanoids, filled her decks with them. But now she loved fire birds, it was how she'd come up with her dueling name, the phoenix duelist. Her deck was mostly composed of those two races. She looked up from her hand, smirking.

"Let me show you why they call me the phoenix duelist…"

He raised an eyebrow "Okay, twerp."

"Fire mana!" she set a card upside-down excitedly and it flickered red "Your turn."

"Nature mana." Her opponent was more serious, there was a little green glow from his table. "Your turn."

"More fire mana, and now: Mini Titan Gett!" A youngster on rocket-powered roller-skates burst forth into the real world, skidding to a stop. Heidi marveled at it in the scarlet glow, _so much detail!_

Kaido scoffed "A kid summoned a kid, how appropriate. Now I'll add fire mana and tap to summon Burning Mane!" His cards turned themselves and there was a burst of green light, the brown werewolf leapt up with a frightening roar. It had the same tribal markings as its card depiction, only now living and breathing. The real deal.

With cool confidence Heidi whip-drew a card, set mana and summoned "Pippie Kuppie!"

An orange chicklet arrived in the battlefield in a burst of fire, the edge of its feathers changing green and blue. Heidi looked between her two monsters to the enemy side. "Time to get the ball rolling! Mini Titan Gett, _ike_! Break his shield!" she twisted the card sideways. It was burning with red light, a ripple of power surging out as the humanoid blasted forward on its roller-skates, leaping and spin-kicking through a panel of blue glass. Kaido shielded his face and a shard ripped the arm of his coat.

_These Kaijudo duels are no joke!_

"Seeing as that's all you can do… I'll add mana then summon Bronze-Arm Tribe, affording me even more mana." He surveyed the field before grinning wickedly "Burning Mane, break her shield, _ike_!" As a green staff-wielding fighter landed the furry beside him jumped and slashed Heidi's shield with savagery, she turned her body away and felt sprinkles of glass bouncing off her clothes. A card from the table bounced off from a flash of green and she caught it, no shield trigger.

"These games are intense… just the way I like them!" she straightened. "So who are you anyway? Who are these dark gatekeepers you mentioned?"

"Not to be known about by a brat like you, make your turn!"

"Alright, alright." Her hand flashed to her deck, she smiled at another fire bird. "I add more mana!" then Heidi surveyed the field. _We both have four mana now, I have the strongest creature in play_. "I tap three mana and summon Totto Pipicchi!" A glowing sparrow with goggles swooped into play, now her roller-skating humanoid was flanked by two fire birds. "Mini Titan Gett is a power-attacker! Should've got rid of him when you had the chance! _Ike_, destroy Burning Mane."

The humanoid charged up before scooting out, its power became 3000 before it jump-kicked the now weaker beast folk. Landing somewhere behind it and waiting as it fell forward dramatically and fizzled out. "Yes!" Heidi jumped and punched the air. "Pippie Kuppie break his second shield, _ike_!" the bird on the right burned hotter before flying off, looping and blazing a trail through another shattering blue panel.

"Tch! I'm just getting started, girlie!" the top-hatted man shouted as he took another card to his hand. "Believe me you have no idea what I'm capable of, I'm stronger than any duelist in this pitiful dimension!"

_Dimension? Is he serious?_

His cards untapped as Kaido drew. He added fire mana before four of the upside-down cards tapped themselves "Speed attacker Mezger, Commando Leader!" An armored figure wielding a huge metal mallet stalked forward.

"He duels with humanoids too…"

"Mezger, _ike_! Suicide with Mini Titan Gett! Bronze-Arm Tribe, _ike_! Suicide with Pippie Kuppie! I want that rocket-kid and dumb bird out of my sight!" His two monsters leapt forth, one agile in swinging its staff from the side, the other throwing its mallet overhead in a jump. There were shouts and chirps as the monsters connected and vanished in bursts of bright light, four cards flying off the tabletops.

"I don't know how you managed to cheat against Billy, but you're not going to be able to cheat in a Kaijudo duel." The magical energy from the overlapping creature world was palpable. "I add mana and then" Heidi set down the last card in her hand "tap three and summon Cocco Lupia!" An orange bird wearing a crown spun into view, flapping its wings. Heidi stood between her two flapping fire birds and pointed across the field "Totto Pipicchi _ike_, break a shield!"

The burning sparrow became a thin line of fire, shattering glass but this time the pieces paused mid-air, fusing back together while Kaido stretched out his arm. He presented the glowing green card "Shield Trigger Great Blessing! Now my three fallen creatures are added to my mana zone!"

A swirling portal of green light opened overhead and Heidi stared with wary confusion.

"A nature spell that gives you a boost of three extra mana? How could I have never heard of a card like that?"

Kaido laughed before dipping the brim of his top-hat "because it's from the DM-20, stupid girlie."

_What the hell is he talking about? On all of planet Aurellia, the latest release is DM-12… Sometimes rich guys get access to the newest set early, but the only way he could possibly have a DM-20 card was if…_

"I came from another dimension." He drew, unusual emerald eyes sparkling. He added mana "I cast the spell Mana Nexus which lets me send a card from my mana to the shield zone!" Another blue panel reassembled so he had three again. _That one's probably a shield trigger_. "Then I summon another Burning Mane and Ahni, Assault Hero! With all this mana and cards in my hand you're doomed girlie, not that you ever stood a chance against me!" He started laughing pompously.

Heidi clenched her fists, eyebrow twittering in confusion – a nervous tick. She had four shields but much less mana than her opponent. He had three shields again and both his monsters were stronger than her two little fire birds. But the most disturbing part was…

"Ahni, Assault Hero…" she studied the red-armored humanoid, a 3000 power-attacker. "I know all the fire civilization humanoids that were ever released from Grandpa's game shop at home… maybe you could've hacked the duel stats system, but this is a Kaijudo duel. There's no way you hacked real magic…"

"This fellow is from the DM-27, if I recall correctly." Kaido stared up at him appreciatively.

Heidi stared at the unknown figure with intimidation. She couldn't prepare strategies against cards from the future! This strange guy's deck was packed with cards from sets that hadn't even been released yet!

"I'm not giving up… a hero doesn't quit!"

"Hero? A pipsqueak like you?" he laughed but something about his opponent's presence made him stop. Her hand was blazing with red energy again, she swiped for her deck. This energy was just like the fire civilization: it was all about power and being powerful, chaotically and overwhelmingly so. For a moment it almost seemed like her whole body was giving off that scarlet glow, and Kaido wondered if this girl could possibly, remotely ever be one of the prophesized chosen duelists that arose whenever dark forces began using the game's magic for evil. The awaited enemies of his masters.

Her five mana cards tapped and she slapped a card onto the field "I summon Astrocomet Dragon!"

A furious wave of red energy made the trees shake and Kaido reached up to keep his hat on. An enormous dragon in red armor rose up, fire in its serpentine mouth, stretching those enormous wings.

"An armored dragon…"

"Cocco Lupia reduces his cost while Totto Pipicchi makes him a speed attacker! Fire birds are the ultimate allies of the strongest race in the fire civilization! Astrocomet Dragon is a double-breaker and has 10,000 power while attacking!" From beside her dragon, towering above the surrounding trees, the two fire birds flapped their wings either side of him. Heidi pointed "You only have three shields! This game is over!" she reached down "Astrocomet Dragon _ike_!"

It reared its head and fired a jet of flames, Kaido's two creatures leapt aside and two shields protecting the suited man were incinerated. He cried out from the power, the grass before his table was singed and smoking. When the impressive attack was done the young girl didn't miss a beat "Cocco Lupia break his last shield!"

"It's a shield trigger!"

"I thought so…"

"Phantom Dragon's Flame!" a swirling skeletal fire-being flew out from the red glow emitted by Kaido's card "Destroy Totto Pipicchi!" it snapped its jaws over her fire sparrow and he cooked before exploding.

"Well that's saved you for a turn… I still have four shields!"

"Not for long… I have nine mana, and finally the opportunity to use the card I've been waiting for." Kaido's hand glowed red "You're better than I thought, kid, but you're no match for my cards! I tap all my mana and summon Bolshack Cross NEX!"

There was blinding red light and the being that emerged Heidi had never seen before. It looked like a dragon… but it also looked divine, gold and blue with wings and a halo of fire. It stood upright, taller than her Astrocomet Dragon.

Kaido dipped his head with amusement at her jaw-dropping "Since you like to prattle off the stats of your worthless cards how about I give you an introduction? Bolshack Cross NEX is a speed attacker in his own right, he normally has 12,000 power unless he's attacking, then it becomes 17,000." Heidi wasn't blinking as she stared up at the impossible creature, hearing how impossibly strong it was. "It's a triple breaker and as long as it's in play nobody can summon a creature that costs four or less."

"Billion-Degree Dragon and Bolgash Dragon are the only fire civilization cards that can break three shields in one attack… Bolshack what? Bolshack Dragon can't do that…"

"This is Bolshack Cross NEX," he stated "from the DM-34. Attacking this dimension turned out to be a good idea. You can't even fathom how the game has evolved from where I'm from. It's like taking candy from a baby…" he cackled and rubbed his gloved hands together. "Alright! Even with four shields I'm taking you down in one turn! Witness true power!" His eyes were hungry "Bolshack Cross NEX triple-break her shields!"

The god-monster raised its palm and spewed fire that blazed out everything. The three shields broke one at a time, no triggers. Heidi raised her head to see the grass before her table alight, her clothes and skin were glowing with heat.

"Ahni, Assault Hero break her last shield!" The red-armored human fired a bolt that caused her last defense to shatter "Now Burning Mane-!"

"Not so fast!" Heidi's furious red presence was back. Kaido couldn't believe it, in the face of superior cards this girl was still determined. Is she a chosen duelist after all?

"No one from this world can beat my Bolshack Cross NEX!"

"Tornado Flame! Wipe out his untapped creature!" A swirling storm of fire spun forth in a vortex, Kaido winced and held his wrist as the card flicked off the table before he could turn it. "And now," Heidi drew and started her turn, eying down her incredulous opponent. _This is a Kaijudo duel… finishing him off with Astrocomet Dragon could seriously hurt this guy… I still don't know for sure that he's evil…_ "Cocco Lupia totomeda!"

The fire bird blazed with energy, flying forward and turning, getting past her enemy's monster and barging into the white-suited man. He cried out as he flew, tumbling backward. The creatures fizzled out.

_I attacked him with a 1000 power creature, he's probably alright_. Heidi quickly gathered her deck together. The tables faded out of existence. Kaido was scrambling to get his hat, winded and ruffled, his guards trying to help him up "Get off of me you morons!" he shoved them angrily "You got real lucky girlie, to even think a mediocre talent in this dimension could beat me!" He hung onto the shoulder of his guard for balance, clutching his ribs. She couldn't tell how injured he was from his furious tirade.

"So that means you don't wanna hire me?" she tilted her head.

The strange guy whipped away from her, storming off through the trees and his henchmen followed, one of them lagging back to gather his boss's fallen cards. Heidi watched them go.

"…dark gatekeepers, dimension travelling, duel masters cards from the future? Who are these guys?"

* * *

『_AN: Why hello, FanFiction says we're not allowed to have author's notes, so what am I gonna do? Have author's notes. My friend on here acumashindorballomu has written incredible Duel Masters fics so I'm going to see if I can complete one that is half-decent. In these fun spaces after chapters I'm going to thank followers, reviewers or whatever else it is I want to do. This chapter turned out longer than I meant it to, and writing duels can be hard. I can tell why acumshindorballomu has them all written before even writing the chapters. Anyway, please read and review!_』

* * *

。


	2. 。Dawn of the Phoenix

【**02 - Dawn of the Phoenix Whackos! Rise of Supernova Mars Disaster!**】

* * *

"Do you have to go…?" Heidi looked down at her shoes, she sounded like a child and hated it.

"I'm sorry, baby sis. Got to go where adventure takes me." Summer reached down to pinch Heidi's cheek and she furiously slapped the girl's hand away. It only made her big sister laugh; she hated being the baby of the family.

Days had passed since the strange encounter with the top-hatted man. Heidi hadn't told her sister because she didn't want to get lectured for participating in Kaijudo duels with strangers. Now they were in Ikebukuro's subway station. Grandpa stood behind holding a few of Summer's smaller bags. The shining steel train whipped soundlessly across the platform, slowing to a stop. Heidi felt a burst of desperation.

"You better write! And call! And text!"

"Us Hirazumi girls may be bad at keeping in touch, but we're always there for each other when we need it." She put a hand on her hip.

"Natsu and Tailee went off to their own colleges and important jobs, you finished college and now you're off for an archeological dig! I'm the only sister left, it's going to be so lonely…"

"You'll be fine. Hey," she made Heidi look up at her "stay in school."

The shorter girl laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head while their grandpa sighed. When the train doors opened Summer piled all her bags together and with impressive strength carried them into the train "See you guys!"

They waved her off and watched the train whisk her away. Heidi felt embittered, _everyone gets to go on adventures but me. I want to play 'hero'_. She'd been too young to know her parents, too young to be finishing college and starting a cool job like her sisters. Instead she was home with grandpa and failing school. _I want to leave this town too._

Little did Heidi know that a white-robed man stood watching her through the crowd. In his hand he held a duel masters card that was flashing red in her direction.

"Is it her?" four younger disciples stood behind the man in similar white cloaks. One of them a tall brunette teenager, he studied Heidi from beside his master "She'd be about the same age as the rest of them."

"It seems so…" the older man answered in his deep baritone "The phoenix cards have served us well."

Later that day Heidi found herself in her room, doing anything but studying. She lay back on her bed, uninterested in video games or karaoke. She spat a ping pong ball from her mouth, watched it bounce against the wall and caught it again. Putting it back in her mouth and repeating the process mindlessly.

"Heidi!" her grandpa called upstairs. "Heidi… some people here want to see you!"

Sitting bolt upright she spat the plastic ball across the room and it bounced between her figurines and airplane models. _Could it be… that weird top-hat guy?_

"I'm coming down!" she thought to grab her deck before hurriedly taking the stairs. She paused on the third step, taking in the sight of grandpa uncertainly facing a group of five white-cloaked travelers, the oldest leader hooded. He lowered it at the sight of her.

"Heidi Hirazumi…"

"You guys aren't affiliated with those outer path freaks, are you?" the fear made her shout. The figures looked at each other.

"…my name is Narciel. I'm the leader of a group known as the Dawn of the Phoenix."

"Phoenix…" suddenly Heidi's dream from last week came flooding back, a songbird call within that exploding sun.

"Dawn of the Phoenix…" her grouchy grandpa unexpectedly spoke up. "You're one of those secret cult groups of Duel Masters players. I don't know what you think you want with my granddaughter… she's not as good as her sisters anyway…"

"Grandpa!"

"Actually it seems Heidi here is a wellspring of potential the likes of which our planet Aurellia has never seen before."

"Huh?" the old man squinted his eyes.

"Yeah, huh?" Heidi couldn't help agreeing. She was good, but she was still just a teenager. She didn't think she was _that_ good.

"Follow me outside?" Narciel had bits of grey in his hair and beard, he was a tall and solid man. Outside the shop meant one thing: a Kaijudo duel. Excitement burned from within and Heidi found herself agreeing immediately. After fighting Kaido in a proper match she'd found herself craving even more of the action. She nodded and the man turned, his neutral-faced followers also heading outside the glass door.

The fresh air and the country-side was beautiful, across the road was a long grassy hill. Heidi couldn't count the number of times she'd been rolled down that hill by her sisters. One morning they'd all grabbed her, bundled her into the rug on her bedroom floor and carried her out like a human-sized roll-up. Threw her down the hill while laughing, it'd been _so much fun_.

"The Dawn of the Phoenix is an organization that pays strict adherence to Duel Masters lore. We're as ancient as the teachings and for us it's not just about being good at the game… it's about our connection to the creatures and their world… it's about the things we've learned concerning the destiny of both our dimensions and others."

Heidi had heard this dimension-speak before "What is this about? Sounds like fanatical brainwashing to me."

"This is how we found you." Reaching into his sleeve he pulled out a Duel Masters card, but one unlike any she'd ever seen. It was glowing red. The creature on it reminded her of Kaido's terrifying Bolshack Cross NEX with its impossible strength and abilities. "It didn't start glowing like this until we came in close proximity to you."

"Is that a fire bird?" Heidi felt an unmistakable pull, her eyes stuck on the card.

"It's a phoenix. A multi-civilization race from the DM-19, travelled through time and space to get here. This one is called Supernova Mars Disaster, and it seems that of everyone alive on Aurellia it's decided on _you_ to be the Chosen Fire duelist."

"M-me?" she blinked "How could it know me?" She would have never believed them if it weren't for "…this is just like with Kaido. He had cards from future DM sets."

"Kaido?" a girl disciple turned to her brethren "Kaido Felgrass?"

"Uh, the guy with the top hat."

"He's one of their known lieutenants." A boy answered.

"Tell us, what do you know about this outer path of darkness you mentioned?" Narciel asked of her.

"Not much… he just said they came from another dimension and that was why he had cards that've never been released yet." Heidi answered.

"I believe the reason the five phoenix cards have manifested in Aurellia now is in preparation of a threat that is just beginning to plague this world."

Without thinking Heidi took a step toward the glowing card and Narciel slipped it back up his sleeve.

"You said it chose me, right?"

"But first I will not simply hand over such awesome power. The other chosens are scattered around the globe, a few of which have even gone rogue. We can't afford to let the power that will awaken in you fall into the wrong hands. You must agree to work with us in stopping the threat."

Intense eagerness bubbled up and Heidi fought to keep it in. The call for heroism, saving the world, it was all she'd ever wanted. To be a hero. But how could she trust these creepy caped people, even if they were offering her power? Could she really up and leave Ikebukuro, her home. Help these people fight off an inter-dimensional invasion?

"Also…" Narciel interrupted her thoughts "I want to first see how you duel."

"Then _kettou da_, Narciel! I challenge you!" she raised her arm and pointed, quickly rising to the occasion. The four caped disciples behind him snickered.

"Oh no, child. You won't be fighting me. Timothy!" he called and the youngest brunette boy stepped forward with a serious expression. He was also a teen, maybe a year or so older than her.

"I'll accept your challenge." He stated. "_Yoshi_."

"Well fine! If I win you'll let me see that card!" Heidi stalked away from the house and toward the long hill. She didn't want their shop damaged if they were fighting with real creatures again.

"If you win and agree to come with us, you may certainly possess Supernova Mars Disaster." Narciel commented as they all started trekking. Heidi knew that card was for her, she could feel it. She knew that the moment it touched her hands… something special was going to happen.

Her grandpa didn't climb the steep hill, he stood and watched quietly by the road. Heidi looked across the space at the white-cloaked youth Timothy and he stared back, both level with each other as they took climbing steps. A few paces behind him Narciel followed, and behind him the other three disciples. When they got to the top of the hill they faced each other, both with hands aglow. Heidi's was red while Timothy's was white.

From between them two tables ghosted into view, becoming solid. They shuffled their decks and placed them down.

"_Ikuzo_, let's do this!" Heidi announced as her shields sprang forth.

"_Koi_, your move." The tan-skinned boy drew his hand after the cyan rectangles appeared in front of him.

Heidi studied her hand with a smirk.

"I charge fire mana and end!" the upside-down card glowed red beneath her two fingers.

"I charge light mana and end." The taller guy set his card down and yellow tranquil light emitted from his tabletop.

Narciel stared intently from amongst his other subordinates "Timothy is one of the most skilled members of our organization… it's not likely she'll be able to beat him…" he murmured.

"I charge fire mana…" Heidi studied her hand "…and end."

"I charge water mana and summon Emeral." As Timothy spoke the amphibian cyber lord with the gold computer-helmet floated down amidst blue light. "I get to swap a shield with a card in my hand."

_It's probably a shield trigger then…_ Heidi whipped out a card from her deck and started her turn, she added mana and then "I summon Cocco Lupia and end!" The orange crown-adorned fire bird swirled into view with an eager chirp.

"I charge more water mana then summon La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian!" The 2000 point blocker jettisoned into view, a silver-plated starship. Timothy turned his other card "Emeral _ike_! Break her shield!" The cyber lord jumped and Heidi cringed, an explosion of glass rained down on her hair and the table, she cried out.

"Not used to Kaijudo duels?" Narciel called from the sidelines and she ignored him.

She could feel the magic brought on by their powers. Looking up she glared at the opposing boy between his two creatures as she added her shield to her hand. Timothy was still composed and professional. The glass pieces vanished and she drew her next card.

"Alright I can't attack him… he'll just block with that guardian of his." She set more mana. "I summon another Cocco Lupia!" An identical fire bird somersaulted into existence, the duplicates looked at each other and bobbed "Your turn."

"Hm." Timothy gave his first sly smirk, drawing a card. He added more mana "I summon Hypersquid Walter!" After turning cards the blue and white bubbles of energy drifted upward before converging and an indigo cyber lord with face-tentacles leapt forth. He raised his giant hands threateningly at his opponent. "Now Emeral break another shield! _Ike_!"

Wet amphibian feet patted against the ground before it jumped and hit a far shield, glass pieces embedding themselves into the grassy ground. A passing wind whipped between them but their cards stayed put on the table, Heidi added yet another shield card to her hand.

"Alright Timothy, enough stalling…" she added more mana then three cards tapped "I summon Astrocomet Dragon!"

"Astrocomet Dragon?" Narciel mused.

"Her signature armored dragon already…" down from the street her grandpa craned his head and peered up at the action.

"Each Cocco Lupia reduces his cost by 2 so say hello to my ultimate creature!" Her red-armored dragon rose up, turning its long head. Each exhale emitted bursts of fire with a low rumble.

"A 6000 power double-breaker that becomes 10,000 when attacking." Timothy recited with a grimace. "…but she still can't yet, with it or her birds. My blocker's stronger…" he looked at his master on the sidelines, Narciel giving him the tiniest nod of encouragement. A sign that it was okay to go all out and defeat her. "Alright then!" he stared across at the short girl behind her massive dragon and twin fire birds. "I'm guessing your stall means you don't plan to attack? It's my move!"

His cards untapped themselves and he drew. He had only three cards in his hand, but not for long. He set mana and then all five of them tapped "I play Illusionary Merfolk! Since I have a cyber lord in play I draw three cards!" he added his additional options to his hand while the angelic one-eyed gel fish fluttered delicately. "Hypersquid Walter also lets me draw a new card every time it attacks! _Ike_, break her shield!" The water monster weaved as it ran, jumping and smashing a shield with its massive palm. Heidi turned around and heard her jacket rip. She turned with a glare as her opponent drew another card "Turn end."

"He's got five cards in his hand, five shields and four creatures in the battle zone… I need to step things up." Her hand flashed red as he drew a new card, grinning widely at the armored dragon. She faced upward "I hope you're ready for this Timothy. Now I tap two to summon Bolzard Dragon!" Amidst a swirl of lava a steel-plated dragon emerged and released a roar. "I also tap another three… to summon Garkago Dragon!" a red shogun-plated dragon with blades on its arms shook the ground with its landing, releasing a battle-cry of its own.

"Three dragons!" a dark-skinned boy with dyed hair spoke up among the disciples. "She's got three armored dragons this early on in the game!"

"Bolzard Dragon destroys an opponent's mana card whenever it attacks…" a dark-haired girl beside him spoke up. "And that Garkago Dragon, it gets 1000 extra power for each other fire creature, it's a double breaker _and_ it can attack untapped creatures…"

"I wouldn't count Timothy out just yet." Narciel remained confident, his arms crossed.

"Let's go! Astrocomet Dragon _ike_! Wipe out his Hypersquid Walter!" Heidi waved her arm and the centre dragon unleashed a pillar of superheated flames, vaporizing the squid-like cyber lord. "Cocco Lupia_ ike_, break a shield!"

"La Ura Giga blocks the attack!" Still wincing from the nearby impressive blaze of fire, Timothy tapped his blocker and the speedy ship intercepted the bird, blasting it into a mess of orange feathers. Heidi didn't react as her card flew off the table and overhead, she was already tapping her next creature. "Cocco Lupia number two, _ike_!" the other bird soared and Timothy's first shield was broken. "Yes!" Heidi fist-pumped.

"Shield Trigger: Spiral Gate!" The teen held the reformed water card, a whirlpool began to form around one of her dragons "Send Garkago Dragon back to her hand." Blue light blasted her card off the tabletop and Heidi angrily snatched it from mid-air. Even against three giant dragons Timothy had stood calm and collected. Impressive, she had to admit.

His cards untapped as he began his turn "I charge more mana, then summon Unicorn Fish!" The bony fish snapped its long jaws, swerving across air and whipping its tail "I send Bolzard Dragon back to your hand." The dragon fell back and sneered, vanishing. Heidi caught the card with mounting distress. The two impressive dragons she'd managed to summon in one turn sent back before she had a chance to use them. "La Ura Giga _ike_! Destroy Cocco Lupia!" The silver aircraft took aim before blasting forward, gunning down her last fire bird. Without her Lupias she wasn't going to get the two dragons back easy either. Her eyebrow was quivering as another card flicked up and over her shoulder. "That'll end me." The teen spoke with confidence.

Heidi's cards untapped and she drew, took a breath "I charge more mana and summon Bolzard Dragon!" the steel-plated dragon returned through its portal of dripping magma. "Astrocomet Dragon double break his shields!" Timothy's eyes widened and he ducked under his table as the stream of fire shattered the panels one at a time, the dragon turning its head to direct the scorching. He lifted himself back up and added the cards to his hand.

"Okay… I charge mana then summon two Marine Flowers, another La Ura Giga Sky Guardian and another Unicorn Fish!" the boy emptied his hand onto the field and Heidi felt her resolve dropping with each new blocker that rose up before her. Two blue tentacle-claws wormed forth and sneered, another silver aircraft jettisoned up and another bony fish unfurled. "This time I'm returning my own Illusionary Merfolk to my hand!" The tail-spin knocked his own ribbon-wreathed monster away. Timothy caught his card with a small smile.

"That's why he's not been attacking with Emeral…" Heidi noticed, glancing at his first creature, the amphibian cyber lord. "If he keeps re-summoning Illusionary Merfolk and sending it back to his hand he'll keep drawing cards, he'll use his army of blockers to hold off my dragons while his smaller creatures pick off the last of my shields… and he's always going to be able to draw more blockers." Her fists clenched as she recognized his strategy. Timothy stared forward patiently, expectantly. Heidi raised her burning hand and drew "but I'm not out yet! I charge mana and next I'm also emptying my hand, I hope this works!" Red energy flared out from behind the girl and Timothy's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you ready for my triple spell combo?"

"Triple spell combo?" The boy repeated blankly. She was suddenly so confident, this had to be a bluff. His watching teammates shifted uncertainly.

"First spell: Magma Gazer!" Four of her cards turned "Bolzard Dragon now has 9000 power and is a double breaker for the turn!" Fiery energy rained down on the smaller dragon, its muscles and jaw flexing with power. "Second spell: Relentless Blitz!" Three of her cards turned "I choose a race and this turn that race can attack untapped creatures and can't be blocked, I choose armored dragon!" Both of her dragons were now cloaked with a red aura.

"You're betting an awful lot on this turn." Timothy stated, he was still disbelieving that she could pull out a win but her confidence was overwhelming.

"Third spell!" she shouted, her final mana card turning "Fists of Forever! I choose a creature and whenever it wins a battle I get to untap it, for this turn! I choose Bolzard Dragon!" Its metal fists now burned white hot. "_Ike_, attack Marine Flower!" the dragon leapt forward and unleashed a superheated punch. None of Timothy's creatures could block and one of his mana cards flicked off the table, the teen's eyes widening with a horrific realization.

"Bolzard Dragon _ike_! Attack Unicorn Fish!" Another flaming strike. Another mana card gone.

"_Ike_! Attack La Ura Giga! _Ike_! Attack Unicorn Fish! _ Ike_! Attack La Ura Giga! _ Ike_! Attack Marine Flower! _Ike_! Attack Emeral!"

Every last card in Timothy's mana zone had been discarded. Every last creature in his battle zone had been destroyed. "One last time thanks to Fists of Forever, _ike_! Double break his last two shields!" Again Heidi tapped her armored dragon and the final shields were punched clear, the shards shooting off far and wide. Timothy turned back to find himself staring out against her monstrous Astrocomet Dragon. Those flames would give him third-degree burns all over his body, at the very least. The red-armored giant skulked down and he didn't feel so confident anymore. Those blazing breaths of doom.

Suddenly her creatures fizzled out and disappeared.

"And that's game." Heidi said with satisfaction, absolutely chuffed with herself.

"W-what happened?" The cloaked figures on the sidelines were astounded.

"She removed her deck." The girl spoke up "she surrendered."

"I didn't surrender! I won that game! I just don't want to seriously injure someone to make a point." The short-haired girl insisted.

"Fine." Timothy dipped his head and let out a sigh of relief. "You beat me."

Heidi had already picked up her cards and was walking over to her spectators. Narciel stepped to meet her with a grin "Impressive, _chosen duelist_. I believe this belongs to you." He separated his sleeves and handed her the card. Supernova Mars Disaster.

It burned brighter than ever in her touch, bathing the area in scarlet light. Heidi's wide eyes were on the card. Suddenly everyone and everything was gone: the grass, the other duelists. Heidi blinked in empty space, above her curled a gigantic red-orange phoenix that put either of her three dragons to shame. Beneath its wings hovered planetary spheres of power, blazing white eyes fixed to her with purpose. Then she flashed back to reality, a warm glow on her skin. The red light bathing the astonished onlookers.

"That settles it…" Narciel commented "Without a doubt, you are the chosen fire duelist."

"Great…" Heidi replied as the light died down and vanished "So what does that mean?"

"It means you need to come with us. We have a world to save." The older man turned and walked back to the house. The other disciples blinked at her before following. Timothy, having now gathered his deck, shot her a brief appreciative smile as he also walked by. Heidi followed them down the hill and back toward her home.

Her grandpa stood with a stern expression on his face while the white-robed men stood at a distance and watched.

"Pleeeaaassseee grandpa!" Heidi clasped her hands and begged "Oh please please please please pleaseee! I want to save the world! I want to go on an adventure! I don't wanna be stuck here alone, I hate school! Pleaseeee!"

He sighed "It sounds mighty dangerous, Heidi. Now the gods may have never given me the grandson I wanted, but I suppose being the grandfather of the legendary chosen fire duelist is as good a family legacy as any."

"Thank you! Thank you!" quickly taking it as a confirmation she dived forward to give the old man a hug. "I gotta go pack!" Suddenly she raced into the house, up the stairs to grab her things. The old man sighed again.

After filling a bag with clothes and toiletries the evening had well and truly set in. Heidi stood amidst the disciples, the brown-haired Timothy a year or so her senior. A dark-haired girl with shoulder-length hair. A dark-skinned boy with aqua-colored hair. A gaunt-faced man with sandy hair. Narciel smiled down at her with satisfaction.

"We should be off." he announced.

"Take care, Heidi!" her grandpa waved from the front of the shop.

"I will! Love you!" she gave a broad wave as she followed the equally-spaced even marching of the bizarre group she was leaving with. _Onward to bigger and better things_, she thought to herself. Pulling out her deck and glancing again at her new card.

Funnily enough… the card didn't resemble what she thought she'd seen in her dreams. _Strange_. But this was undoubtedly the magical fire card that'd chosen her. Supernova Mars Disaster. She looked closer. Like Kaido Felgrass's Bolshack Cross NEX, this card was also very powerful. It had 13,000 power and evolved from three creatures: Tyranno Drakes, Dreammates and/or Humanoids. Heidi had never even heard of the first two races but she was glad that three of her humanoid creatures would suffice. This card was also a triple breaker. It had a Meteorburn effect, which seemed to mean that whenever it attacked you could discard a card beneath it to destroy all creatures with power 4000 or less. If you wanted. You could use that power three times in a duel.

She'd never held, let alone owned a card as powerful as this before. When they were further into town Heidi was still admiring it. The troupe stopped in synchronization as they waited to cross the street, Heidi accidentally bumping into the other girl. She turned and gave a bizarre look, part-exasperation and part-really-trying-to-hide-it. The result was fixed eye contact with a tight smile that Heidi tensed and laughed awkwardly at.

"We should find a motel instead of taking the subway at night." Timothy suggested.

"Heidi already stated that she's had a run-in with one of their lieutenants. I don't think we should stay in this town."

"Do temple funds really cover our travel and accommodation expenses?" the dark-skinned boy spoke up.

"They're gonna have to…" Narciel muttered. The green walkman sign lit up and they crossed the street.

It was a long walk to the station and they were stared at for their identical cloaks and mirroring strides. It was embarrassing to be seen with them. Wouldn't the guys who were trying to save the world - the heroes - be cool? When they got to the station they paid for tickets and sat on a bench and waited in the relative emptiness. One drunk waded in a zigzag fashion at the other end of the platform. Earlier today Heidi had been here seeing off her sister, feeling dejected and lonely. Now she was really leaving Ikebukuro behind.

It was fully night now and despite the fact her company were yawning and wiping crust from their eyes, Heidi felt too excited and hyperactive to be sleepy. The disciples didn't talk much apart from the odd statement or question. They were weird, home-schooled and indoctrinated. All proper without a single fun bone in their bodies.

"So tell me about the other chosen duelists." Heidi chirped. The followers glanced at each other while Narciel answered in his drawl.

"They are your age and difficult to say the least. Particularly the light and darkness duelists. Those two are remarkably more trouble than they're worth. The nature and water duelists have at least accepted their roles, but each of you are spread apart across Aurellia."

"So the other civilizations' chosens have already been found?"

"Yes you were the last." Narciel answered with a bored yawn.

"So you Phoenix Dawn guys found us all?"

"Dawn _of the_ Phoenix," he corrected importantly. "We were the ones able to track you and we've been working side-by-side with the DMA, Duel Masters Academy because we needed their resources for air travel."

"The DMA? But they're from the other continent!"

"The DMA spared no expense in finding you all. Luckily they believe in the seriousness of this upcoming threat as much as we do." He stared away from her then, his tone signaling the end of their talk. The overhead annunciator board said they still had twenty minutes to wait before their train. One of the disciples got permission to use the vending machine, struggling with the sleeve of his cloak as he took out a can of soda and snackbar. He offered some to his brethren and they declined, so Heidi declined as well. They waited out in silence for the next train.

* * *

『_AN: Omg Omg, what a lovely long review acumashindorballomu! I am happy to be in the Duel Masters FanFiction club. Man I clearly need to ask you more questions about this franchise. It has dawned on me that not only is there a lot I don't know but I literally don't even know the questions I should be asking. I like how the duel in this chapter went down and I THINK it wasn't too superfluous. Any of you readers can feel free to critique as tough as you like cause as the story goes on there will be tinkering and improvements. Hopefully it'll become a great big fic and universe like other DM fics out there._』

* * *

。


	3. 。Supernova Mars Disaster!

**【03 - Releasing the Fire Phoenix: Supernova Mars Disaster!】**

* * *

The six travelers paid for accommodation in a town a few stops over. It was on a busy street with flashing neon lights, a vacancy sign. A two-and-a-half-star hotel with a balcony and separate rooms facing the road. Red painted doors with eyeholes beside spiky potted plants. It was late, the other disciples were so droopy-eyed it made Heidi think they must have compulsory bedtimes. Narciel was less tired but still wiping his lined face. He slept on a couch while Heidi shared the double-bed with the other girl, them both facing away from each other. The other three boys shared the next room over.

"Wow we slept in so late, the sun's already up." The girl's voice caused Heidi to blink open her bleary eyes. Narciel was up and pacing around the room, gathering his things.

"We better get washed up and go, Engyo is sending a ship to pick us up in Hunters State park this afternoon." There was silence as Heidi blinked tiredly at the wall. "…wake her up."

"I'm up, I'm up." Heidi groaned and stretched.

"You better get moving."

Heidi was not a morning person. She showered while slow-blinking, squinting at the tiled wall. Not even able to appreciate the cute tiny hotel shampoo bottles and pebble-sized packetted soaps. Not even awake enough to pilfer any. She narrowed her eyes at her reflection while brushing her teeth, as if mad at herself for having to be awake now. Then she dressed in her alternate change of clothes: black jeans and singlet beneath her striped sports jacket, turning the sleeve she examined the tear it got from her Kaijudo duel against Timothy, exposing the mesh fabric underneath.

She came out and the others were waiting for her, standing together while Narciel pulled back the sleeve of his robe to squint at his wristwatch. Even their mannerisms were weird.

"Ah good, let's get going."

"Can we get something to eat?" Timothy asked.

"You can eat on the ship."

They walked the balcony together in the late morning, down the railed concrete steps and away. Passing street shops and dollar stores, food vendors that made her stomach rumble. She'd brought money for herself but would feel guilty eating in front of the others, she didn't want to buy food for all of them. Eventually they reached Hunter's State Park which was an oval of flat grass, goal posts on either end. A bordering line of trees partially obscured the busy road.

Narciel checked his watch again "They'll be here in fifteen minutes."

The disciples all faced away from each other and waited. Heidi wandered over to the nearby fence and leaned against it. She stared at her entourage for a minute before a thought occurred to her.

"Should we have a duel while we wait?" a burst of eagerness.

"Kaijudo dueling is sacred and dangerous." Narciel scolded "It should not be done without purpose."

Heidi deflated. The main reason she'd hated school and her old life was because it was so boring. Whenever she got into trouble for misbehaving it was usually because she was bored. She had a low tolerance for monotony, even this short wait was making her antsy and twitchy. When she was a kid her grandpa had known it was a worse punishment to make the girls sit in their room and do nothing as opposed to making them do chores. Heidi was so competitive that she liked to turn everything into a game.

When the ship arrived her mouth dropped open in wonder. A gold-colored saucer flew down from the clouds, arcing toward them with an accompanying jet sound. It got louder as it got closer, slowing itself as the roaring blue exhausts lowered the craft in the center of the oval, air blowing past and shaking the tops of the trees. Heidi blinked at it. White it was a saucer in shape it wasn't smooth or exempt from detail up close. It was composed of parts, tubes and plating. A ramp extended and the entry opened.

"Let's go," Narciel said to them, louder to be heard over the jet-engines.

They strolled over to the ship, Heidi still amazed by the sight of it. The ramp was the same gold-colored metal. They walked up and were greeted by a man in black pilot uniform, nodding as they all passed him. The inside of the ship was utilitarian, a narrow space of steel, opening up to the centre of the ship, a lower area centred around a projector pillar. There was a round couch around it, other seats and control panels on the other side. More uniformed men, one of them a teenage boy in white uniform. He had gold-colored hair, a flip of which partially covered sky-blue eyes. His jaw, his features were of model-level beauty. He sprang agile from where he was standing, down the dip in the room and up over to them. He stopped in front of her, perfect hair swishing.

"Ahhhh… the chosen fire duelist." He reached out and took her hand, astounding Heidi further. Gently kissing her knuckles, she felt her pale cheeks turn red. "A true beauty to behold."

"Knock it off, Tsukumo!" an angry man with a buzz-cut scolded. Due to the badges on his chest he was probably the captain. He pushed the boy aside and Tsukumo had to steady himself. "My apologies miss. Welcome aboard the Starbolt Cruiser. I'm the captain, thank you for letting us accommodate you."

"Uh…" she was still thrown off by the overture. "No problem."

"We better lift off now and contact Principal Engyo." Narciel stepped forward to say.

"Right," the captain turned and stepped toward the control panel workers "Lift off!"

Buttons were pressed and screens flashed. Heidi could feel the ship taking off beneath her feet, she barely wobbled and then suddenly they were zipping up and through the clouds again. A small window-band showed the open sky. A computerized orb in the centre pillar glowed blue and beeped before generating a holographic screen. The captain strolled around in his military stance, facing the image of a snowy-haired man with twinkling eyes.

"We have the chosen fire duelist, Sir."

"Excellent work." The old man replied, he seemed to be sitting on a leather chair in his office. "May I see her?"

Narciel indicated for Heidi to step forward with a head-twist. She walked uncertainly closer until she was standing before the big blue screen.

"Hello… I'm Heidi Hirazumi."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Heidi." He spoke with warmth. "Do you know who I am?"

"Are you the principal of Duel Masters Academy?"

"Yes, I am. I am Principal Engyo. Our main priority at the moment is to keep you safe. Not to worry. The captain of your ship is a master of flying and military technique. The leader of the Dawn of the Phoenix himself, Narciel is with you along with four members he hand-picked for this job. I've also sent my best and brightest student, school prefect Tsukumo to escort you."

Again Heidi regarded the beautiful boy as he stood aside with a confident smirk. _That good-looking guy? Also the smartest in the whole DM Academy?_ Heidi supposed life really wasn't fair. She faced forward again.

"Mr Engyo… what is it you guys actually want to protect me from?"

The giant head on the screen regarded her for a moment.

"Heidi… take a look at this. I trust you already know what this is."

Above the blue orb, data playing across its smooth surface, projected a hologram of Aurellia. She stepped closer and examined their world. The planet was almost entirely covered in water with only three land areas. Her continent was the shape of Greenland only smaller, the second continent was the larger main one and resembled Antarctica in shape, ten thousand kilometers away. The only other land was the collection of little islands to the north and the small icy caps.

"The world…" Engyo continued "our world Aurellia is in danger."

"From what?"

"We have reason to believe a threat from another dimension."

"The creature world?"

"Not that dimension, but one of the other planes that the creature world links together. These guys… are _further_. Beyond the borders of most universes and timelines. Out there in the empty, dark, beyond."

"The gatekeepers of the outer path…" Heidi murmured.

"Where did you hear that?"

Narciel stepped forward "she came into contact with one of their known lieutenants, Kaido Felgrass."

"He didn't try to abduct you?" the man on the screen faced back to her.

"He didn't know I was one of the chosen… I don't think. We dueled and I won."

"You beat him? Is he dead?"

"No… I finished him with Cocco Lupia. I still didn't know what he was talking about at the time."

"Even their lowly lieutenants are hard to beat because of their future cards. The only such cards we've been able to acquire are the Supernova Phoenixes that appeared to us, so we're at a huge disadvantage. Each of the phoenixes have chosen a prophesied duelist to represent their civilization, duelists rumored to achieve great power and be the defenders of this world."

"Our organization Dawn of the Phoenix had the cards manifested to us by the creatures due to our connection to their world." Narciel began sagely. "We lacked the technology and funding of the DMA but they were willing to partner with us."

"This is the bulk of what we know. Anything else should be discussed in person." Engyo finished.

"Well, alright."

"Again it's nice to finally meet you, fire duelist. Relax for a while and I'll see you when you arrive in the country." The older man smiled in farewell before the screen deactivated.

"Alright," the captain turned with his arms behind his back "…let's find you a room."

The bedrooms and bathrooms surrounding the open space of the command-room were small. Heidi had a little room to herself and after stretching to toss her bag under her little bed she sat up and noticed that boy Tsukumo leaning against her doorway.

"Hello again…" he spoke in a low voice, obviously flirty.

"Uh… hi…" Heidi felt her cheeks going red again.

He sauntered in "I've seen all four of the other chosens and I must admit, none of them are as beautiful as you." He leaned down, almost turning her mind to mush but what he'd said distracted her.

"You've met the other chosens? What are they like?"

His lip twitched "Let's not talk about them… let's just talk about you and me…" he reached and his finger tilted her chin up. She felt like a frozen animal, Tsukumo's handsome face now getting closer to hers.

"The chosen fire duelist needs to relax." Someone snipped from the doorway. It was Timothy, arms crossed, now out of his white cloak and wearing casual clothes. "Move along Casanova."

He straightened and looked between them, Heidi was still too stunned to form words.

"I don't think it's your business who does what and with who on this ship." The golden-blonde replied from the doorway, swiping his finger across the bridge of Timothy's nose. The brunette boy wiped at his face while Tsukumo strode away. The light humming of the spaceship filled the silence for a while.

"Uh… thanks." Heidi spoke up.

"No problem." The tall boy replied. He leaned into her room "Um, just so you know, I've seen how Tsukumo acts around people a few times now. He tries to charm anyone important that can benefit him. He acts on self-interest, he's only paying attention to you cause you're the chosen fire duelist."

"Yeah, right." She blinked. "Makes sense. Thanks Timothy."

He nodded and turned away. Heidi was left with her thoughts. She'd never actually… dated a boy before. Or even kissed one. It wasn't just that she was outgoing, restless and independent. She'd also been a very weird kid, what with her running around in a cape and her obsession with being a hero. She'd been too busy playing and having fun to spend much time thinking about boys. Even though she made friends she suspected she was still too unashamedly weird and boyish for any guys to like her.

She wasn't used to attention, nor the over-the-top flirty attention she got from Tsukumo. A boy her age who was objectively good-looking. Beautiful in the technical sense, enough to be a model. It was nice of Timothy to look out for her though.

They flew all day to reach the other country. Heidi spent a lot of time balancing her deck around her newest card, Supernova Mars Disaster. She admired the shine of the powerful card. When her deck was finished and she felt satisfied she got up and was offered a microwave packet-meal by one of the black-uniformed staff members who'd been told she hadn't eaten. A meat-and-gravy meal in a plastic container. She went to lie back in bed afterwards and thought about everything principal Engyo had told her.

It was night when they landed on an island stop-over facility, off the coast of the main continent. They slept in plain, unfurnished rooms and while Narciel busied himself with other duties after breakfast, Heidi found herself in the company of the four disciples again. Tsukumo had left her alone since yesterday. Heidi was antsy in her seat before she stood up to go pace outside.

"I'm going for a walk." she said suddenly. The relaxed people at her table looked at each other. Timothy and the dark-haired girl, Soroban stood up with her. "What?"

"Narciel doesn't want you to be out anywhere alone, in case something happens to you." Timothy calmly explained.

"Whatever…" Heidi whipped away and the two of them followed her.

"You're walking very fast." Timothy pointed out as they left the eating areas on the lower level of the facility, walking out the double doors and into the carpark.

"I'm just…" she kept walking away and around the cement building.

"Just?"

Heidi stopped by the pillars on their path and grabbed her head with both hands "Ah! I'm just so bored! I haven't been able to do anything fun the past two days! It's been nothing but walking and waiting, train rides and being in a spaceship for several hours. I'm seriously fricken bored!"

She turned around in a huff to face the two disciples, wearing their white robes again since they were out in public. They were as calm and controlled as ever, eying each other.

Heidi rounded on them "I swear if something interesting doesn't happen soon I'm gonna jump off a cliff!"

Soroban sighed "Fine… let's duel. _Kettou da_."

Heidi and Timothy were both surprised.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I thought Kaijudo dueling for fun wasn't allowed?" Heidi blinked.

"This is dueling for a purpose," Soroban held out her deck, her hand glowing wispy green. "We need to keep the chosen duelist under control before we reach the DMA."

"Well alright!" Heidi was suddenly bursting with excitement. "_Yoshi_, let's do this!"

Timothy stared out at the lot before pointing "Let's go over there. No cars."

Away from the facility there were landing strips in view, other important block-shaped buildings and the little island's edge. Heidi was almost skipping with excitement, her hand glowing red as she pulled her deck from her pocket. She'd been keeping her newest card close to her. The two girls stood apart while Timothy stood off to the sidelines. Two tables appeared, responding to the Kaijudo energy emitted by the girls.

"I may not be as skilled as Timothy but I hope I can still give you a good match, chosen fire duelist. _Ikuzo_."

"Bring it on! _Koi_!" Heidi responded with eagerness, slamming her deck onto the table. Ten blue shields formed between the two girls and their battle was underway.

Soroban swept one side of her straight, even-length hair over her shoulder. Extracting a card from her hand and slapping it to the table "I tap light mana to summon Vess, the Oracle!" yellow light illuminated her tabletop as a glowing bubble of energy spiraled up and transformed into a black cell creature with a glowing orange nucleus. A being of the light bringer race.

Heidi drew then studied her options "I charge fire mana and end."

Soroban drew "I charge nature mana and summon Poisonous Mushroom." The balloon mushroom drifted upward, a red fungus with many roots attached to shining balls of gas. "It allows me to add an extra card to my mana zone." She added additional light mana.

"A blocker and a creature that gives her extra mana… she's at a good start." Heidi could feel her excitement mounting as she drew another card and began her turn "I charge more fire mana and tap them to summon Pippie Kuppie!" Her chicklet with green-blue tips to its fire-feathers burst to life with a chirp.

Soroban drew and added light mana again. "Poisonous Mushroom _ike_! Break Heidi's shield!" The hovering fungus flew forward and the fire duelist raised her arms, an explosion of glass to her left, pieces bouncing off the flat concrete. Timothy looked back to the building but no one seemed to have noticed their duel. He didn't want to worry civilians or get caught by their strict master. Heidi added the shield to her hand and drew, starting her turn.

"Alright, I know you got a blocker but check this out!" she slapped mana down and the cards turned in preparation "I cast Energy Charger!" Pippie Kuppie chirped louder and was sheathed in red energy, the flames of its body burning hotter and brighter.

"It has 3000 power for the turn and that spell becomes mana after it's used," Timothy nodded "nice."

"_Ike_! Take out Poisonous Mushroom!"

"I choose not to block." Soroban answered and the fire bird scorched her balloon mushroom, withering it away in the resultant inferno. She drew a card as Heidi's spell flicked off the battlefield and landed in her mana zone, the fire bird returning and shrinking to normal. "I add nature mana and next I'll summon" all five of her cards tapped "Toel, Vizier of Hope!"

A floating spiral object of gold manifested, electricity crackling at its centre.

"Toel… what's the deal with that thing?"

"Now at the end of my turns I can untap all my creatures!" she announced and Heidi's confidence slipped. _That really doesn't sound good_. "Vess, the Oracle _ike_! Destroy her fire bird!" yellow light rippled outwards and her dark, glowing orb swished in an arc, absorbing the poor bird into its body. "I end my turn and Vess untaps." The oracle began hovering at the same height as the initiate beside it.

"Crap…" Heidi added a card to her hand "Now her blocker can attack and still block on my turn. And none of her creatures can be attacked either… but this might help. I charge mana and summon Choya, the Unheeding!" An orange-armored humanoid with spring-shoes appeared, taking bouncing steps in place.

"Interesting move…" Timothy commented.

_No battle happens when Choya gets blocked, so it doesn't matter if she can untap her blockers_, Heidi thought.

Soroban had no cards in her hand, she drew from her deck and put the light card straight into her mana zone "Toel _ike_, break a shield!" The electric 2000-point creature charged up before firing a bolt of electricity that tore through a centre shield, vaporizing the shards. Steam raised off the charred concrete and Heidi saw the creature untap at the end of its controller's turn.

"Dammit!" she added a card to her hand "I can't stop her monsters from attacking me! The fire civilization doesn't have blockers and if she can untap all her monsters at the end of her turn and still attack mine… I'm in a lot of trouble."

"I sure hope you beating Timothy wasn't a fluke?"

"Of course not!" Heidi angrily whipped out a card "Check this out! Now I summon Brawler Zyler!" A soldier wrapped in bandages with a cannon for an arm hopped up into play with a roar. "And now I'm going to evolve him!" another three cards turned "Into Armored Cannon Balbaro!" As quickly as the humanoid appeared it was replaced, consumed by a scarlet glow and morphing into a red cannon-tank manned by another armored humanoid.

"That's one way to get past summoning sickness…" Timothy commented from the sidelines.

"Choya, the Unheeding _ike_! Break a shield!"

"Vess block!" The black cell-monster moved to consume Choya and he lifted his foot, springing off its surface and separating the two.

"No battle happens! Armored Cannon Balbaro _ike_! Break her shield!"

The cannon charged up and this time the attack wasn't stopped. A burning beam of light broke Soroban's shield into tiny pieces, fading off out to sea.

"Woah…" she faced forward again and added the shield to her hand. Resolving herself "Alright now I add this as mana and summon Psyshroom!" A floating purple mushroom covered in warts joined the two light creatures. "Vess, the Oracle _ike_, consume Choya! Toel, Vizier of Hope _ike_, break another shield!"

Heidi gulped as she watched the two light creatures burst into action. Vess went low and fast, swallowing her crouching humanoid. The orange-armored spring-jumper was gone. Toel hovered to the side and fired another bolt through Heidi's far right shield. Glass sprinkling onto the concrete. When Soroban's turn finished her three creatures untapped themselves.

"I only have two shields left…" Heidi reached for another card. A_nd one monster while Soroban still has four shields… but this will help! _"I charge then tap all seven cards in my mana zone to summon Garkago Dragon!" The red shogun-armored dragon landed, baring its bladed arms and roaring. "A double-breaker than can attack untapped creatures, I'm not out yet! Armored Cannon Balbaro _ike_, break a shield!"

"Vess, the Oracle block!"

They both turned their cards sideways, red and yellow ripples of energy collided. Vess flew forward and took the brunt of Balbaro's laser-fire, collaspsing into the hole that burned through it.

"You're not getting to me that easily!" Soroban brushed her hair aside, drawing a card and dropping it straight into her mana zone. "Okay! Psyshroom _ike_! Break her shield! Whenever it attacks I can add a nature card from my graveyard to my mana zone!" the purple fungus wheezed through the air toward Heidi, throwing itself through a shield, a big piece of glass bouncing dangerously close to her foot. "Toel, Vizier of Hope _ike_! Break another shield!" Another bolt of lightning shooting overhead, making the hairs on her arms stand on end. None of those cards were shield triggers. Heidi looked up to see the creatures floating back into place and untapping.

"That Toel card has a strong effect… but I'm getting rid of it now!"

Heidi drew and charged mana "Thanks for that, Soroban. You helped me get a card that was a big help in my last duel. Look familiar?" she turned it over with a smug smile. "Fists of Forever!"

"Oh no!"

"Garkago Dragon!" Heidi pointed across the field while her armored dragon clenched white-hot burning fists. "_Ike_, destroy Toel!" The massive creature lunged and power-punched the gold object, warping its shape before it sparked and exploded. "_Ike_, attack Psyshroom!" It went for another round, jumping back and punching apart the purple fungus with its other fist, popping the air out before it sagged and burnt up. "_Ike_! Double break her shields!" Two of the glass panels shattered and Soroban cried out.

"No triggers…? Then let's keep going! Armored Cannon Balbaro _ike_! Break another shield! We're even now with one apiece!" Another beam shooting out into the open air, blazing through a shield and severing the branch of a far-off tree. "Your move now, Soroban!"

"Alright, alright…" she lowered her arms, looking down. "It wasn't a coincidence you beat Timothy… but that doesn't mean I'm out just yet…" she looked at her new hand full of cards and drew from the deck. "I add mana so now I have ten… I tap six and cast Natural Snare! Sending Garkago Dragon to your mana zone!"

Beneath her dragon a tree exploded upwards, vines wrapping around her struggling creature. Heidi gasped. Watching an armored dragon, the strongest race of the fire civilization being consumed by pure nature was a saddening sight for her. Another three cards in Soroban's mana zone tapped "and I also summon a blocker, Senatine Jade Tree!" A glowing sphere of light containing a plant that looked akin in shape to an apple-core spun out onto the battlefield.

"A blocker with 4000 power huh? Too strong for Balbaro to contend with…"

"I have more cards in my mana zone and hand, let's see what you can do."

Heidi's hand flashed red and she whipped a card from her deck. She stared at it in shock. Disbelief. She looked at the other two cards in her hand, both creatures she needed. Then she looked at her only humanoid in play. She quickly counted her mana – she had just enough. It was destiny this card was now hers.

"Alright let's end this!" Her passion consumed her, the red energy spreading to envelope her entire body. "I tap two to summon Mini Titan Gett! I tap another two to summon Brawler Zyler!" The kid on rollerskates blasted to one side of the manned cannon-tank while the gun-armed zombie stalked to its other side. "I hope you're ready for this!" Heidi lifted her arm "I tap my remaining five mana to evolve Mini Titan Gett, Brawler Zyler and Armored Cannon Balbaro into Supernova Mars Disaster!"

The card in her hand glowed brighter red than any of her cards had ever before. Soroban sweated with nerves. Timothy eyed the building, certain this intense red glow would be noticed. The scarlet light converged as fire surrounded Heidi in a swirling pillar, coalescing above into shape and finally the red-orange phoenix was bearing down on the battlefield. It was bigger than Astrocomet Dragon, it was bigger than any of her dragons. Heidi's entire side of the battlefield was rippling with red energy, like the inside of an oven. Waves of invisible heat and power.

"…the power of the chosen fire duelist." Soroban uttered.

"Supernova Mars Disaster _ike_! Destroy her last shield! Also, meteorburn! I discard one card underneath to destroy all creatures in play with power 4000 or less, meaning Senatine Jade Tree is gone before you even get to block with it!"

An unearthly bird shriek. Red energy pulsed away as it reared its neck, the meteorburn arcing a rolling wave of fire that decimated the floating tree. With burning white eyes, burning red spheres beneath its wings the phoenix lunged down and breathed celestial fire that vanquished Soroban's last shield. She winced backward then opened her eyes again to stare down the hellish god before her.

"Amazing… A 13,000 power triple-evolution triple-breaker." She lowered her arms. "I surrender."

"You surrender?"

"I can't fight off a chosen phoenix… also I don't really want to be burnt to death… I surrender, that is if you're willing to spare me?"

"Of course." Heidi gathered her cards from the tabletop and removed them. The mighty phoenix faded from view, the thick red energy leaving the space. Heidi's skin was still glowing from the heat and power. Soroban was relieved to see the threatening creature go, she also gathered up her cards and the tables faded from existence.

"Great work, Heidi." Timothy stepped over with a smile.

"Hey you dawn disciples are pretty skilled too." She replied, glancing between them. "You did really well, Soroban."

"Thanks." She gave her contained smile.

"I'm starting to think the only people who'll be able to beat you in a duel will be the other chosens." Timothy mused "Or the bad guys."

* * *

『_AN: So far it is just acumashindorballomu at this review party. Don't be afraid to give reviews yall. On the topic of Duel Masters fanfiction, I'd be happy to do other-character cameos and whatever else, seeing as I only have ideas at this point and nothing's really set in stone. I meant to show off a bit more of the villains but maybe that will be reserved for next chapter. Who knows ~ Man I am updating these fast. Something about writing Duel Masters just really gets you going, it's easy and fun. What do you guys think of my characters? I know I introduced two organisations quickly but like, one of them is dimension-travelling supervillains and the other one is religious weirdos in capes. Arigatou ~_』

* * *

。


	4. 。Gatekeeper Pluto

**【04 - Return of Lieutenant Creep and a Mysterious New Enemy...】**

* * *

"Lieutenant Kaido Felgrass…" Atop a shadowy throne a man with bright amber eyes regarded his kneeling subordinate "Are you trying to tell me you came into contact with the final chosen duelist… alone… and she got away?" The anger in his voice increased as he spoke, rising like the crescendo of a thunderstorm.

"General Urobach-"

"Silence!" he interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. His subordinate held his top-hat in one hand, head lowered and sweating with nerves. His superior composed himself "You are one of thirteen lieutenants in my battalion. Now I have to make a personal report to one of the gatekeepers…"

"General I know I can redeem myself if you give me another chance!" Kaido raised his head with conviction. "I didn't know she was the chosen fire duelist, I merely suspected!"

"The fire duelist is already under the protection of the DMA."

"I'll still go! If you'll let me!"

"You're willing to risk your safety?"

"Of course I am!" His body lurched with his determination. The dark-haired, scarred Urobach studied him from where he sat. The pocket-dimension they were meeting in was dark with swirling purple energy all around them.

Closing his eyes the general answered "Fine… but you won't go alone. Urusai will go with you."

"Ah! Anyone but her!"

The man on the throne raised his palm, darkness coalesced before a giggling woman appeared wearing a vest and bow-tie. Her eyes were a bright lime-green.

"I can use the powers from the gatekeepers to teleport you to the city of their location. It's your job to find a way to isolate and capture her before she enters the academy's fortified walls."

"Yes Sir." Kaido clenched the brim of his top-hat. Working with Urusai would be a real pain, but he dearly wanted to make up for his failure.

"This should be fun…" Urusai commented in her high-pitched giggle.

"Don't mess it up." The general ordered them sternly.

。

It seemed that no one had seen their duel in the car park, or at least no one reported it. Heidi was relieved as she sat in the shuttle bus, elbow against the glass and chin in her hand. Timothy and Soroban looked even more relieved, sitting straight behind their other two brethren. Narciel was examining a giant map, scratching his beard as their driver took them through some kind of festival. Gold lanterns hung on strings between the tall buildings over the thin streets. The sidewalks were heavily populated, civilians adorned in gold and ringing bells. Children chasing each other with thin sticks trailing paper dragons and phoenixes on the end.

"I can't wait to be back at the academy," Tsukumo spoke up, the blonde teen looked positively bored. There was no longer any pretense at being charming, now he was reminiscent of a spoiled brat.

"I would've liked to see more of Aurellia before going back." Iwate, the dark-skinned aqua-haired boy responded quietly.

"Well _I_ still have finals and strategies to prepare for. This extra credit will look great on my report card, but I have more serious activities to attend to." He sounded superior and pompous. The well-behaved followers in white said nothing while Narciel turned over his map, eyebrows furrowing. The few black-uniformed workers that were still accompanying them were tending to other calls.

As the bus shuddered along Heidi felt tempted to tell the good-looking blonde prat to shut the hell up. Instead she faced forward and rolled her eyes, clutching the pole of the walkway beside her. They passed an intersection and a car collided with the side of their bus, glass shattering and metal bending, the passengers thrown forward into the seat in front of them. The ruined shuttle spun and dragged, finally coming to a stop, a hub cap popping off and bouncing down the street.

From the packed streets outside screams could be heard, but they were faint as Heidi raised her head. She had bruises and cuts, one of the black-uniformed workers was growling with pain, doubled over. His sleeve was bleeding, he'd been sitting on the side that was hit and it seemed like his arm was broken. Soroban was up, tearing off her cloak and wrapping it around to stop the bleeding.

"Is everybody else okay?" Narciel stood. They were all breathing quickly from the adrenaline. "Heidi?"

"I'm fine." She stood up with the others on shaky legs, her middle felt bruised and winded. People from outside were rushing over to help and traffic had stopped.

"Who on earth is responsible for this?" Tsukumo's perfectly tousled hair had a few strands loose, the outrage seeping through his shock. The other uniformed worker was performing first-aid on his colleage. They exited onto the street.

Narciel communicating with the locals and then pulling out his phone.

"It seems like it was just an accident." She could hear him saying. "You'll send another transport in twenty minutes? I can hear the sirens now." From several blocks over there were approaching sirens. Heidi took a wonky step across the glassy asphalt, feeling detached from the drama and people.

"Heidi, you okay?" Timothy's hand clenched her shoulder. She wandered away from him to study the other vehicle. A reedy man sitting with a bleeding forehead, a few helpful citizens surrounding him. He clutched a cloth to his wound and looked over so their eyes met. He didn't look innocent to her.

A motorbike weaved its way through the halted traffic, through the gold-bedazzled pedestrians under the gold strings of lanterns. The all-black helmeted rider whipped into view and reached out, yanking Soroban around her middle and riding off with her. It happened so fast, Heidi had spun around to watch them go and couldn't believe her eyes. People screamed and jumped out the way of the speeding bike.

"They took Soroban?!" Timothy cried in disbelief.

"She wasn't wearing her robe," Heidi muttered "they thought she was me."

Furiously the fire duelist charged off to the nearest alleyway. Narciel had been paralysed in shock with the phone to his ear, when he noticed her go he called out. The other disciples chased after her. Heidi knew that motorbike couldn't go fast with all these people around. Jumping and clinging to a fire escape she threw herself over a fence, landing atop trash bags and bulleting forward. She sprinted around a corner and saw the motorbike whip by. Pushing on she raced the narrow alleyway, weaving between boxes and rubbish. Climbing over chain-link fencing, rattling as she swung herself over.

She raced further away from the main street, toward the department buildings. The motorbike whipping by her sight each time she passed an opening. Heidi jumped and pushed off a brick wall, throwing herself over another fence and rolling. Bursting out onto a secluded street just as the kidnapper cyclist skidded around the bend, blinding headlight fixed on her.

"Wait!" she waved her arms "It's me you want!"

She could see the silhouette of her struggling friend. The bike engine roared and sped toward her, Heidi spread her legs, holding her ground but felt petrified as the black motorbike came faster and faster. The driver tossed the hostage, Soroban colliding with Heidi and the two of them gasped and hit the empty street. The tires went by, skidded and turned. The rider took her helmet off revealing a woman with sharp features and bright-bright eyes. Lime-green, too bright to be human. She gave a high-pitched cackle.

"Way to grab the wrong one, moron…" from another alley the top-hatted Kaido strolled out casually in his white suit.

"She's still here, isn't she?" the woman replied dismissively.

"It's you again!" Heidi wiggled out from under the other girl and sat up. Soroban was massaging her shoulder painfully.

"Hello, girlie. Turns out you're not just some kid after all. You're coming with me."

Timothy, Iwate and Wembley the other three disciples burst onto the road one after the other. They raced over with their cloaks billowing behind them.

"Soroban!" Iwate put his arm around her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Heidi…" Timothy offered his hand and helped her stand up, she winced.

Wembley was the oldest of the followers, in his thirties. The gaunt-faced sandy-haired man stood between them and their attackers.

"Tch. We just want the girl!"

"That's not happening!" his hand started glowing blue, he lifted his deck "I'll hold him off. You guys are in no condition to fight and they're too dangerous!"

"I can fight!" Heidi furiously insisted, taking a step that would've had her overbalance had Timothy not steadied her. Iwate helped Soroban slowly get to her feet.

"These two are Kaido Felgrass and Urusai Torcan, lieutenants of these dimension-travelling crooks that've been wreaking havoc!"

"But dueling them is too risky!" Timothy yelled, still keeping Heidi up by her shoulder.

"That's why I'm going to." Wembley looked back with a meaningful expression. "The fire duelist isn't experienced enough yet, we only just found her. We can't lose her yet like we did the darkness and light duelists."

Heidi's eyes widened as she saw the man face forward again "_Kettou da_! I challenge you Kaido!"

"_Yoshi_, fine. You little Dawn of the Phoenix disciples are fodder compared to a dark lieutenant!" He whipped out his deck, hand burning red.

Two tables materialized between the players and they stepped forward. _A Kaijudo duel, this is really dangerous!_

"Be careful Wembley!" Heidi shouted "He fights with a fire-nature deck! Don't let him summon his Bolshack Cross NEX or it'll be over for you!"

"_Ikuzo_!" The blonde man waved his arm and five cyan shields flew into place.

"_Koi_!" Kaido was glaring at her as his shields lined up. Heidi didn't like this, she should be the one fighting him and not Wembley. It made her ansty to be on the sidelines.

"Let's duel! I charge nature mana." Green light shone as he slapped a card down.

"I also charge nature mana." Kaido copied him.

"Well now I charge water mana and summon Hunter Fish!" The 3000-point blocker dived into view, the big brown fish opening its huge mouth.

"Hm, but it can't attack. Too bad." Kaido drew. "I charge fire mana and summon Deadly Fighter Braidclaw!" A lizard-soldier with dreadlocks raised its head and squealed. His enemies were confused. "And then I cast the nature spell Pangaea's Song!" There was a vibrating chorus as his creature fused with soft light, getting absorbed into his mana zone.

"If he gets nine mana he can summon Bolshack Cross NEX!" Heidi warned, his opponent scowling. Kaido's colleague remained with a leg over her motorcycle, crossing her arms with a smirk as she watched.

"Well I charge more mana and summon Phantom Fish!" A ghostly, toad-looking fish drifted into play. A 4000-point blocker, but again another creature that couldn't attack.

"Your blockers mean nothing! I charge then summon Mighty Shouter!" The red elephant beast folk landed with a trumpet-roar, swinging a huge log over its shoulders.

Wembley drew and charged mana again "I cast the spell Mana Crisis!"

"Nice!" Heidi yelled with encouragement. A giant green dinosaur head emerged and snapped its jaws at Kaido's table, he staggered back and a mana card flew overhead.

"Turn end." Wembley crossed his arms "You can't get through my blockers and I won't let you have enough mana to summon anything stronger, your criminal activities end here!"

"Bastard!" Kaido furiously whipped a card from his deck. Charged mana. "Mighty Shouter _ike_! Break a shield!"

"Hunter Fish block!" Blue energy beamed off Wembley's tabletop and quickly rippled to connect with Kaido's green energy. The red elephant swung its log only for Hunter Fish to dive in the way and swallow it whole. Kaido's card flicked off the battle-zone and landed with his mana.

"He keeps sacrificing his creatures for mana…" Timothy murmured.

"If he summons that dragon of his or something like it we're gonna be in a lot of trouble." Heidi added.

Wembley drew "I charge more water mana then summon Slumber Shell!" the green dome-shaped beetle lowered onto the field, sagging tiredly.

"Only 2000, but at least you finally have a creature that can attack aye?" Kaido mocked as he drew "It only cost you all the cards in your hand! As for me I charge then summon Mezger, Commando Leader!" He adjusted his top-hat as the grey-armored humanoid stalked into play with its mallet. Kaido examined the field and gave an ugly snarl.

"Speed attackers and having monsters to battle with don't mean much against powerful blockers, do they?" Wembley crossed his arms again behind the two massive fish that were flanking his colony beetle.

"Your move! Go already!"

Wembley drew and wasted no time, adding mana before "Slumber Shell _ike_! Break his shield!" It lurched forward and raised a slow pincer, smashing it upon one of the suited man's shields, he protected his face.

"Dammit…" Kaido drew "I charge then cast Comet Missile!" A huge space-rock strapped to jet-blasters blazed across the battlefield "destroy Phantom Fish!" It collided with the ghostly gel fish and exploded, when the dust cleared the creature was gone. "That's one blocker down…" But with Hunter Fish in play it was still unsafe for Kaido to attack. He ended his turn.

"I cast another Mana Crisis!" Wembley revealed the card he drew.

"You bastard! Stop destroying my mana!" Another dinosaur-head chomped Kaido's table, another card flicking away.

"Slumber Shell _ike_, break another shield!" The cloaked man pointed and a huge green claw slowly crumpled another glass shield.

"Is Wembley really strong?" Heidi thought to ask the others, turning where she stood.

"All Dawn of the Phoenix members are strong," Iwate answered "He's not as strong as Timothy but still good."

Heidi glanced up at the brunette boy standing beside her, his eyes on the game. _So long as he keeps cutting down Kaido's mana he has a chance…_

"Shield trigger! Yes!" the red-glowing card reformed in Kaido's outstretched hand. "Roulette Beam!" A spinning circle appeared with an eye at its centre, charging up it fired a red line at Hunter Fish, cutting the creature apart. It howled before vanishing.

"I've never seen that fire spell!" Heidi remarked.

"It's like your version of Tornado Flame only better, being able to destroy anything up to 5000 so long as it's mono-colour. DM-24 I believe." Kaido drew and his cards untapped "And now with your blockers gone we can finally have some fun!" He set mana then tapped his creature "Mezger, Commando Leader _ike_! Suicide with Slumber Shell!" His humanoid sprang up with mallet overhead, bringing it down as the colony beetle raised its pincer. A collision of light, a card flying off each tabletop.

Wembley drew and then examined his only card "I cast Enchanted Soil and send two of my fallen creatures to my mana zone."

Kaido drew, added another card to his mana zone then summoned "Ahni, Assault Hero!" It was the red-and-blue armored humanoid from the DM-27, the 3000 power-attacker. He'd used up all the cards in his hand now too, but if Heidi was counting correctly he had eight mana. Only one more was necessary for him to summon Bolshack Cross NEX…

Wembley drew, he still had it together "I cast Energy Stream!" the water spell activated, casting the field in an aquatic glow. He drew another two cards "And I also cast Ultimate Force! Allowing me to add two cards from my deck to my mana zone as well!" An enormous tree sprouted upward, enveloping the field with its cacophonous twittering leaves.

"Wembley has the most mana now for sure!" Iwate spoke up.

"So what?" Kaido drew from his deck and his eyes widened. Heidi's did as well, _what was with that look?_ She studied her opponent's face. Instead of adding the card as mana like she thought he would he kept it in his hand and didn't play it either. "Ahni, Assault Hero _ike_!"

The humanoid crouched before leaping into action, firing a beam that splintered a shield, one of the shards bouncing a few feet before reaching Heidi. Wembley added the card to his hand and started his turn.

"Why is he keeping that card in his hand if he has eight mana?" Heidi was panicked. "I think that's the dragon! Which means next turn…"

"Don't worry about me Heidi, I got this." Wembley responded without turning, he focused back on his opponent "I summon Zepimeteus!" An orange squid-like sea hacker with googly eyes appeared.

"Another blocker! Nice!" Timothy shouted.

"And I also summon Fortress Shell!" the other nine cards in his mana zone tapped as an enormous colony beetle emerged, much larger than Slumber Shell had been. This creature was a giant mechanized hive, towering above the battlefield. "When Fortress Shell enters play I destroy another two cards in your mana zone! You're not playing whatever it is you're keeping!" He pointed and his creature fired a beam of yellow light from its central cannon, hitting the bottom of Kaido's table and shaking the ground as two other cards flung free. He was astounded before his features were consumed by fury.

From behind him Urusai shook her head in disappointment.

"You will not defeat me you caped loser!" Kaido furiously drew from his deck. "I summon Bronze-Arm Tribe!" _That brings his mana to seven_, Heidi thought. "Ahni, Assault Hero _ike_!"

"Zepimeteus block!" the squid-monster swerved in the way of his soldier's blue beam, quaking before going slack and dying.

Wembley drew, he now had two cards in his hand "I summon Deathblade Beetle! Now Fortress Shell _ike_, break his shield!" As the giant blue insect crawled into place and snapped its jaws, the 5000-power colony beetle fired its yellow cannon-beam and shattered Kaido's third shield.

He regarded his hand with those emerald eyes carefully after drawing "Alright… double spell time! I cast Spastic Missile to destroy Deathblade Beetle! I cast Twin Turbo to give Ahni an extra 3000 power!" An angry-faced missile zig-zagged through the air before vaporizing the giant insect within a violent combustion. Twin exhausts appeared on either side of Ahni, Assault Hero who crouched in preparation "He now has 8000 power! _Ike_, destroy Fortress Shell!"

"That spell only cost two!" Heidi complained "Those future cards are too strong!"

It seemed impossible but the humanoid dived forward and single-handedly carved the enormous colony beetle in two with its laser-fire. As it collapsed into pieces the smaller creature jumped back to safety. The top-hatted man continued "Bronze-Arm Tribe break a shield,_ ike_!"

The green beast folk lowered its head before darting out, whipping its staff at a shield. Wembley grunted, raised his hand to his face. When he pulled it away there was flowing blood, a deep cut on his cheek. Kaido laughed mockingly "You really thought you were a match for me, you pathetic little human!"

"I'm not out yet!" Wembley had no creatures left but plenty of mana and three cards in his hand. The gaunt-faced blonde examined his options. He added more mana just in case then summoned "Cliffcrush Giant!"

"A giant…?" Heidi blinked as a mountainous figure of red and white stripes appeared, looming down from above. "…I thought my dragons were big, I thought fortress shell was big… the nature civilization trumps everything else when it comes to size…"

"Size doesn't equal power!" Kaido roared. Inside he was nervous for a different reason. Wembley's giant was taller than the factories and street buildings too. They could be seen and found. He drew another card and blinked at it.

"What is it…?" Heidi continued, staring at the giant above them.

"Cliffcrush Giant is of the giant race," Timothy explained "A 7000 double-breaker but it can't attack if Wembley has other untapped creatures in play."

"This game is done…" four cards in Kaido's mana zone tapped themselves. "I cast Great Blessing!"

"Not that card!" Heidi called out in horror as the green portal swirled open above. "He can add three creatures from his graveyard to his mana zone!"

"Kind of like the nature spells you were using a few turns back… but better." He raised his eyebrows. "Now Bronze-Arm Tribe_ ike_!" that bamboo staff slashed glass pieces into the nearest factory building. "Ahni, Assault Hero _ike_!" A laser blast chipped the corner of a far-off brick wall. "No triggers? Well aint that a shame."

With blood still flowing down his face, eyes watering with determination Wembley drew and started his turn "Cliffcrush Giant_ ike_! Double-break his last two shields!"

The giant came rushing down, its fists shattering the final glass shields with enough force to make everyone cry out. Kaido fell back onto his ass, top-hat rolling out of reach. When the giant straightened back up to its dizzying height his opponent slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, well. You _did_ put up a good fight, Wemble-weasle whatever-your-name-is… but sadly not good enough." He stepped back toward his table as a tear of defeat rolled down the blonde man's cheek. He also figured his giant would be seen, but help had not come soon enough. Kaido started his turn and drew.

"I tap nine and summon Bolshack Cross NEX!" Blinding red light filled the empty street. The divine armored dragon roared to life, not as big as the giant but larger than any of Heidi's dragons. A standing figure of red, gold and blue. Wings and halo of fire. Clenching clawed fists and roaring again. "This is my ultimate beast! Take heed chosen fire duelist!" He now pointed over to her "You didn't have a card that could defeat him before and you still don't have one now!" He faced forward again "Ahni, Assault Hero_ ike_! Break his last shield!" The humanoid took aim and blasted the final defense to pieces.

A moment of silence overtook the scene.

Wembley was panting, he had no blockers and only his tapped giant. Next turn he could have won, his strategy had worked so well… but it wasn't enough.

Kaido stood without his hat, bright-emerald eyes glowing. He had two untapped creatures at his disposal, one a flaming god with 17,000 power and speed attacker, the other a mere staff-wielding 1000-point beast folk. Heidi was instantly flashed back to her memory of dueling Kaido in the park, when she could have chosen to finish him off with Astrocomet Dragon but instead spared him life-threatening injury by finishing the Kaijudo duel with her 1000-point fire bird.

"Beg." Kaido ordered spitefully.

"Wha…?" Wembley was clearly petrified, staring down the enormous divine Bolshack while fear caused his eyes to run, mingling with the bleeding cut on his face.

"Kneel before me and beg for your life."

Heidi and the other witnessing disciples were frozen, they had no idea what to do. Wembley's hands and legs trembled. He collapsed to his knees, shaking. Looking up at the smug grin of his victorious opponent.

"…please. Please don't kill me."

"Louder!"

"Please, I don't want to die now…"

The evil look of anticipation finally caused Heidi to snap out of it, she yelled with both desperation and fury "Wait! You have an untapped 1000-power creature! You don't have to attack with Bolshack!" she screeched.

"Please don't kill me, I beg you…" Wembley's head lowered, sobbing.

"Bolshack Cross NEX _totomeda_!" Kaido savoured sadistically, turning the card. The giant god dragon raised its palm and spewed out a blaze that rained down on the defenseless duelist. Wembley screamed through the whirring fire that consumed him. 17,000 power was much too great for anyone to survive. As the creatures faded so did the flames, revealing the charred corpse of a man.

Heidi had taken a few steps forward, she took another and froze "Y-you…"

"Wembley…?" Iwate trembled.

"You murdered him!" Soroban screamed in outrage.

Timothy was speechless. Urusai giggled from atop her motorbike. Kaido grinned as he gathered his cards together and the tables vanished.

"He should've known better than to challenge us." Kaido stepped over to retrieve his hat, dusting if off before returning it to his head. "So girlie, ready for our duel? After I win you're coming with me."

Urusai's head whipped around, staring off into the distance "A helicopter." She spoke in her annoying, high-pitched voice. "They saw the duel and are sending a helicopter!"

"Dammit!" Kaido growled at the sky. "Damn that old man, Engyo!"

"Come on!" Urusai kicked the motorbike into gear, whirling it around. The white-suited man ran and jumped on the back, holding on as they raced off down the street.

"You bastards! Get back here!" Heidi was possessed by the righteous anger that flooded through her veins. She chased them, running furiously down the road even after they whipped around the corner and vanished. _They can't get away! They can't!_ But they had, she stopped halfway down the street and was panting in disbelief. "They came here for me…" she sank down to the road "It should've been me!" she punched the tar, her knuckles bleeding.

After a few minutes of dejected slouching she heard a growing noise. Behind her the helicopter made its loud descent, wind whipping across the ground from those propeller blades. Help had come, but not soon enough.

。

Far away in a beautiful meadow cottage many workers in white were kneeling and crouching by the surrounding voluptuous garden. While it may have been difficult to spot at first, each of the workers had tight, terrified looks on their faces as they tended to the flower-beds. Haunted looks without lights to their eyes, as if they'd seen terrible things. On closer inspection they were doing something very strange indeed - they appeared to be painting all the white roses red with brushes and pails.

A garden path weaved between the rolling hills of flowers. A stone lily pond with carp circling each other beneath the bright sun. A lone figure stood in a beautiful champagne-silver kimono, glistening with sunlight. The figure was thin in the extreme, sharp bones and shoulders poking the material beneath. One of the workers slowly approached the figure, bowing low and staying that way before they were even close, approaching slowly. The figure finally turned.

The eyes were dull-red like blood, vampiric. Raven hair exquisitely looped and piled upon the figure's head. Subtle black-and-red makeup around the eyes of the thin face, long and narrow black nails, long black crystals dangling from silver-chain earrings. As the figure turned it became apparent he was male despite his very feminine appearance. But the one defining characteristic of this creature was malice. Pure dark malice.

"My lord…" the worker's face was still fully bowed. "We are trying to paint the flowers with the blood like you told us… it has gone dry…"

The workers in view painted with the utmost precision, lest a single petal fall.

"You need fresh blood." He hitched the hem of his silk robe.

"Yes, my lord."

A blank, animal stare before whipping down with a clawed hand and gauging the neck. Pulling the head as the spinal cord was tugged out the body, bright red spraying that impassive face and shining gown. The nearby workers paused, but none of them dared to turn or make a sound.

_Gatekeeper Pluto…_ a thought summoned him.

_General Urobach_, he mentally replied.

_One of my lieutenants found the last chosen duelist but she got away. He's trying to get her now and I've sent another lieutenant with him for back-up._ In his mind's eye the gatekeeper could see the scarred, amber-eyed general kneeling before the black mirror at the end of his throne-room.

_I see. Continue your work as usual._

_Y-yes, gatekeeper._ He obeyed the dismissal and their brief conversation ended. Pluto tossed the head and spinal cord aside, now dripping in blood he walked barefoot along the grass, to the garden path and toward the cottage house.

* * *

『_AN: WOW! So I just got ROASTED in the comments. THANKS Shuriken16, you really went in there. But no really, I'll take bad criticism if it means a review. I'm glad you're gonna follow the story and I really am going to take every bit of feedback on board. I've set this story up so that it will go for a long time, so yes character and world-building will happen. A lot of stuff hasn't been explained right off the bat. On 'great writing' I do have other completed fics elsewhere, this is my first proper Duel Masters fanfic and a lot of it will be spontaneous to accommodate any followers and fans I get. I'd like feedback and suggestions for the duels. Also, I was thinking of introducing the chosens in arcs, I'm not sure how long those arcs will go for yet but I'm willing to have my readers vote on which civilization should be next._』

* * *

。


	5. 。Duel Masters Academy

**【05 - Arrival! The Duel Masters Academy's Finest...】**

* * *

The helicopter ride was awful. Heidi sat in the hanger part beside Iwate, opposite Timothy and Soroban. These weird disciple guys had been risking their own safety to escort her and Narciel. She hadn't realized, and maybe neither had they, sitting now with haunted looks on their lowered faces, replaying that duel in their minds. All three of them were like frightened sheep, the Dawn of the Phoenix were a strange bunch of individuals. Heidi was still shaking with furious outrage, the corners of her eyes brimming. She couldn't believe Kaido had got away.

She was game for their fight. She wanted things to go exactly like it had last time, only this time she would finish him off with her Astrocomet Dragon, or better yet her new Supernova Mars Disaster. The pure satisfaction she'd get from seeing that murderous sadist burning in as much fire as she could bring, just like he'd done to poor Wembley after humiliating him, making him beg for his life just to kill him anyway.

The journey took them a little under twenty minutes. From below the rooves of tall buildings dragged by, cars like insects shuttling along the criss-crossing strips of road. Whatever that festival had been it seemed to be isolated to that one part of town. Being up here was so different, a new perspective on everything. The trees and birds. While the Starbolt Cruiser, the UFO-shaped spaceship of gold had been faster it'd travelled above the clouds so as not to distress the civilians below. It also wasn't as easy to turn your head and gaze directly down. They flew over a busy metropolis, something Heidi had mostly only seen in movies. Her continent Duextra, the only other significant landmass on Aurellia didn't have any cities as tightly packed as this one.

"We're arriving at the Academy now." The co-pilot eventually turned in his seat to say. None of the passengers looked up. Their thoughts were still on Wembley.

The sound of the propellers was deafening, Heidi glanced through the windscreen to see Duel Masters Academy. It had four defensive walls of concrete and steel, like a modern-day castle. In the centre was a huge glass dome composed of triangle panels. It shimmered light-blue under the sun as the helicopter descended into the area.

They came to a rest on a landing bay inside, meticulously cut hedges and grass shook from the buffeting wind. A group of people were approaching from a cobblestone path, an inner arch entry. Leading them was a thin old man with a diamond-pattern vest and brown slacks – the old man with the twinkling eyes, Principal Engyo. Beside him was Tsukumo wearing the white clothes that must be school uniform, white-robed Narciel too, also security and members of the previous aircraft personnel.

The co-pilot slid the door open for them and they disembarked. The bearded cult-leader stayed back with a grim expression. It was the principal who stepped forward, shouting to be heard over the whirring blades.

"Thank God you're alright!" He said to Heidi and the others. "Follow me!"

The crowd walked away from the chopper, following the path to the building's entrance. The blonde Tsukumo slowed so he was walking beside her.

"You guys shouldn't have run off like that! You all could've died!" he scolded and it made Heidi furious. She couldn't believe she'd been taken by his charms when they'd met. Pointedly she stepped away from him to walk beside Timothy and Soroban.

"How come there's no students around?" Heidi asked her companions but it was the principal who turned to answer.

"This is my private zone in the school, inside the staff area. The students are currently attending class in the south side of the school."

The halls were of arching polished wood, marble-tiles of large diamond patterns on the floor. Heidi knew that the DMA housed only three-hundred students, the top-ranking students in all of Aurellia. People moved countries if it meant they were eligible to study here. The organization also sponsored many tournaments and promotional events. Heidi had just assumed the environment wasn't for her, it was top-edge and competitive; probably took all the fun from the game.

They walked the empty halls around a few bends before reaching an old-style wooden door with a glistening coat. Principal Engyo unlocked it with an old brass key before letting everyone inside, it was a very scholarly room of dark leather upholstery, more lacquered wood, bookshelves and even a long fish-tank. Colourful flat creatures swift-turning in the water, over tiny white pebbles, fake seaweed and a sea-castle. Heidi watched them as everyone filed into the room, Principal Engyo moving to sit behind his desk – the same place he'd been sitting when they talked via hologram.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fly you directly here," he said tiredly, massaging whiskery eyebrows. "As an organization we do have a lot of money and resources, but are still entangled in the bureaucracies of international laws. The political regulations about flying change all the time… We are very limited in the instances of which we're allowed to fly in heavily populated areas. Not many cities in your country, are they?"

"No it's mostly country-side and rural towns." Heidi admitted "Especially down the south coast where I'm from."

Principal Engyo nodded sagely and Narciel stepped over with a stern expression "What exactly happened after we separated?"

"Kaido Felgrass and Urusai Torcan were there." Timothy answered tonelessly "Kaido and Wembley had a Kaijudo duel. Wembley lost…"

"How unfortunate."

"Two of the lieutenants sighted together. Within this city no less." The principal murmured. He then went on to explain for Heidi's benefit "As far as we know there are as many as nine lieutenants, probably more. Working in a hierarchy of individuals who have some degree of dimension-travelling powers. They possess decks with cards that shouldn't exist. It doesn't seem possible for anyone to fake a card that can still access the creature dimension, so the only explanation seems to be that they are what they claim to be. Successive attacks on prominent duelists and dueling locations have occurred around the world but it still isn't clear what these individuals are after. No demands have been made, we've received limited information, only names and photos they've used to infiltrate society. The people working under the lieutenants seem to be regular people that've been recruited."

He raised his elbows to the table "What's most disturbing is what Duel Masters groups and other experts have been energetically sensing from the creature world. The appearance of the phoenix cards, for example, emitting powerful frequencies and seeking out chosens like has been mentioned in the ancient prophesies. It was probably what first drew you and Kaido Felgrass together."

"What is being done to find those two?" Heidi stepped forward furiously.

"The authorities are on the case, it's being classed as homicide. In the meantime, we can find a place for you here-"

"The authorities can't help us!" Heidi took another step closer to the desk, her anger surprising everyone else in the room. "They're not using the resources you have! They can't sense things like the Dawn of the Phoenix can!" Her accusing eyes flickered to Narciel before returning to the man in front of her. His fingers knotted but now leaning back in his chair.

"We all share your frustrations Heidi, but those two low-level lieutenants are not the ones we need to be focusing our efforts on. They're not the priority."

"Coward!"

"Heidi you're not thinking straight." Timothy grabbed her shoulder as if to snap her out of it. Everyone's eyes were on her. She shook him off.

"How vulgar…" Tsukumo remarked, drawing Heidi's burning black eyes off the principal and onto him. He stood aside, arms crossed next to an antique globe of Aurellia.

"What was that?"

"Stop getting so swept away all the time. It's selfish. I was supposed to get my extra credit by accompanying you back but I couldn't do that after you ran off in a busy city!"

"And you're calling _me _selfish? Who cares about your extra credit! Wembley died!" she waved her arm as she shouted.

"He wouldn't have died if you'd stayed put." Tsukumo's voice was mad but level.

"If I hadn't gone after her Soroban would have died! I understand why the older guys might not have been able to keep up, but you stayed behind like a coward!"

"Enough!" Principal Engyo was hunched forward, clenching his hands together while glaring at the table-top. Everyone went quiet, Tsukumo and Heidi were locked in a hateful stare-down. After a long pause he turned to the door and huffed.

"I can't believe _you're_ the chosen fire duelist. I take back what I said before, neither of those other four were as much of an immature, sorry sight as you."

"Oh yeah? Let's fight then, you wimpy rich wuss! Right now! I'll smack that smirk off your face!" she turned with fists raised as he was making his way out the room.

"Heidi!" Narciel's deep baritone filled the room "I get that you're mad but you need to focus that on the people responsible, we need to make level-headed judgement calls that make sense!"

Tsukumo opened the old door with its brass knocker and stopped by the hall.

"Sounds like a vulgar immature kid such as yourself could do with learning a lesson or two." His clear blue eyes whipped back at her "_Kettou da_." The adults gasped in shock while Heidi blinked. "It's clear we're not going to get along as friends if you do enroll here. So I may as well use you to test my skills against instead."

"You're on! _Yoshi_!" Heidi's fire returned and she accepted impulsively.

"A Kaijudo duel?" Soroban mouthed.

"Sure doesn't look like it'll be a friendly one." Iwate added.

"Heidi please…" Timothy was shocked by her animosity, his request fell on deaf ears.

Narciel shook his head "We needed to improve her skills with Kaijudo dueling while she was here but this wasn't what I had in mind." He eyed the principal who was still frowning at the tabletop. He didn't try to stop them.

"Let's go." Tsukumo headed out and Heidi stomped off after him.

"Don't follow them," Narciel could be heard speaking to his disciples. "We have other work to do."

All of Heidi's frustration was now directly channeled at the blonde boy strolling ahead of her. _Damn prat, how dare he treat me like a kid?_ Despite her size she felt she'd stand a decent chance in a fight against him, he looked too snooty and soft to fight well. In Heidi's mind she often felt like she had a good chance against enemies much bigger than her in a physical fight, it often didn't go well when she got caught up in the heat of the moment. She had energy and her fists were small and fast. She'd done karate since she was six-years-old, but that didn't guarantee her a win in every fight.

They walked back the way they'd come, outside the larger arched door and out onto the evenly-cut grass beyond the cobblestone path. Heidi looked around at the cube-cut hedges bordering the pillars and stone walls of the school. They were beneath the open sky, the air just wasn't as fresh here as it was on the south coast of her home country…

Tsukumo had walked straight, spun around in the grass and revealed the back of his glowing white hand. Wisps spiraling slowly upward. His expression serious and set. Heidi directed her anger down and her hand burst with red light, flickering energy. _It's just like Timothy said_, she thought to herself. _For all his talk about being mature he only cares about himself. His extra credit, his reputation of being friends with the chosen fire duelist, his getting something out of agreeing to help me. He's self-motivated, patronizing, and he's going down! No matter how stupidly perfect-looking he happens to be._ His attractiveness only served to further piss her off now, Heidi reached for her deck.

The tables ghosted into view and Tsukumo swept his arm back "_Ikuzo._" The shields chimed as they flashed into place one-by-one.

"_Koi_!" Heidi was obviously still enraged by her voice. Her shields assembled, mirroring her opponent's field.

He drew his hand and began "I charge light mana." His profile lit up briefly from the yellow glow.

Heidi drew with more intensity than necessary, slapping a card down "Fire!" A red glow to match his.

Tsukumo raised his chin, drawing and studying his hand, rearranging his cards "More light mana and then I summon Pharzi, the Oracle!" A creature reminiscent of a gold brooch floated upward, adorned with a pretty pink bow.

"Pff." She whipped out another card with excessive force "I charge more fire mana and summon Choya the Unheeding!" the orange-suited humanoid bounded up on its spring-shoes. The two 1000-point creatures facing off.

"You shouldn't judge my creatures for looking graceful rather than vicious."

"You shouldn't judge me based on appearances either!"

"Appearances are important." He combed a hand through his hair.

"Just go already! Hurry up!"

"I charge fire mana and summon Rikabu the Dismantler!" Tsukumo suddenly began, a small orange creature with four robotic arms swung into view, each arm holding a power-tool. "I trust as a fire duelist you understand speed attackers? Rikabu break her shield, _ike_!" the small enemy darted forward, aiming a mechanical mallet that smashed her far shield into the grass. "Pharzi, the Oracle _ike_! Break another!" The light bringer hummed and zipped over, spinning into a blur and shattering the other far shield.

Heidi winced and the two 1000-point creatures returned to their marks. The blonde boy crossed his arms "Need I remind you that you're dueling the top-ranking student of the DMA? You need to step it up, _chosen fire duelist_."

"Alright bring it!" Her inner flames roared hotter than ever, she drew and studied the seven cards in her hand. _Not enough mana to summon them all yet…_ "I charge and bring out Brawler Zyler!" The cannon-armed zombie swung itself onto the field, landing with a battle-cry. "Choya, the Unheeding show him! _Ike_, break a shield!" her other humanoid bounced a few times to gain momentum before springing across, kicking one of Tsukumo's centre shields across the grounds.

He added the card to his hand and drew, re-organised them again before shooting her a devious smirk. "Okay… I charge then cast Full Defensor! Until the start of my next turn all my creatures have blocker!" Electric-blue shields expanded to life in front of Tsukumo's two creatures. "Then I tap again to summon Yuluk, the Oracle!" Another light bringer entered the battle-zone, this one pale, round-shaped and ringed. A blue shield inflated before it as well.

"A 2500 creature that costs one?"

"He can only be summoned after I cast a spell."

"I see…" _And now it and his other creatures are all blockers_, Heidi scowled.

"Pharzi, the Oracle_ ike_! Suicide with Choya, the Unheeding!" His first oracle spun and whizzed across to the opposite field once more, Choya springing up to meet him with his leg out-stretched. He kicked them apart and they both exploded. "When Pharzi goes to the graveyard I can return a spell to my hand." He added Full Defensor back to his arsenal. "Rikabu, the Dismantler _ike_! Attack her again." Armed with his new shield the machine eater ducked before sprinting over, its mechanical arms throwing it upward before it slashed with a wrench. Heidi jumped aside as glass littered the ground beside her.

"Dammit he's ahead…" she grumbled. Heidi summoned her determination and reached for her deck "but I just need a little more mana then I can bombard him with all the cards in my hand… I charge! And summon Explosive Dude Joe!" A red-armored humanoid skidded into view, swinging a burning bladed yoyo. "Brawler Zyler gun down that Rikabu,_ ike_!" She watched with glee as her monster dived closer before firing bullets at its meddlesome foe. It hissed and died, Tsukumo unfazed as he drew from his deck.

"Alright, I can start one of my better strategies," the blonde mumbled before looking up. "This will let me beat you even if you get that phoenix of yours onto the field! I charge and summon Nariel, the Oracle!" A gold orb with a halo of blue energy rose up and popped open.

"Nariel… where've I heard that before…"

"So long as it's in play creatures with 3000 or more power can't attack."

"Shit!" It came flooding back to her. One of her sisters, Tailee used to play with lockdown strategies. They tripped her up every time. She looked down at her strongest creature which would now be incapable of attacking.

"Yuluk, the Oracle_ ike_! Wipe out Brawler Zyler, it's payback time!" The other floating artefact vibrated with loud energy, hovering close and zapping the humanoid to death with its lightning. A card flew past Heidi's glowering face. "Your style is too direct, and you lack any real strategy."

"Shut up bastard!" she flashed another card out and surveyed her options. "I can't attack… but I can finally play more creatures. I charge! Then I summon Totto Pipicchi and Kooc Pollon!" Two 1000-point fire birds spun out of the resultant glow, one a flaming sparrow with goggles and another a chicklet in armor. _Kooc Pollon can't be attacked, so long as he doesn't play blockers I can beat at his shields one by one!_

"They'll do you no good. I summon Hypersprint Warrior Uzesol!" An orange human-shaped armorloid descended slowly with rocket-wings. "Another speed attacker and although he's weak enough to be unaffected by Nariel he has 5000 power when attacking! I also cast Solar Trap to tap Totto Pipicchi!" A white sphere of light sparked and expanded, focusing on the little sparrow who winced against the brightness and lowered its body. "Hypersprint Warrior Uzesol _ike_! Take out Totto! Yuluk, the Oracle _ike_! Break another shield!"

He'd used the last two cards in his hand; Heidi watched as her firebird was handed a rocket-powered slap, sending it spinning out of play with a frightened cheep. Her fourth shield was zapped to pieces.

"I'm not gonna lose…" Heidi hissed behind her arms.

"You are."

"No! I'm not!" Her hand blazed furiously with the red energy again "Shield trigger! Burst Shot! Wipe out every creature with 2000 power or less, now it doesn't pay to be one of the weaklings!" A big red robot wheeled upward, raising cannon fingertips and unleashing a barrage of bullets on everything in play. Nariel the Oracle, Kooc Pollon and Hypersprint Warror Uzesol all met their ends, sagging under the gunfire. Only Yuluk and Explosive Dude Joe managed to dodge.

Heidi's flaming hand whooshed over her deck as she started her turn, she charged mana "Finally got enough! I summon Bolzard Dragon!" Lava swirled and her 5000-power armored dragon emerged with a searing roar. "Explosive Dude Joe _ike_! Break a shield!"

That whizzing yoyo shattered a panel, glass scratching up Tsukumo's arm but he didn't let it slow him "Shield trigger!" the card reformed in his hand, flashing cyan to red "Ten-Ton Crunch!" Another big robot appeared in shogun armor, karate-chopping her humanoid to death.

"Tch!"

Tsukumo drew a card and decided to play it, his five mana cards turning "Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian!" A gold X-shaped flyer zoomed onto the scene. _He can draw whenever another creature is summoned now!_ "Yuluk, the Oracle break her last shield! _Ike_!"

The orb-being charged up, flying close before zapping yet another shield to pieces. _This really isn't looking good. Dammit, where is Supernova Mars Disaster when I need it!? _Heidi drew and quickly added mana as her turn started "I summon Baby Zoppe and Mini Titan Gett!" An angry baby bird wearing the bottom-half of its shell jumped forth, skating after it was Heidi's trusted roller-bladed humanoid. "Bolzard Dragon _ike_! You lose mana and I destroy that oracle finally!"

The silver-plated dragon stretched its impressive wingspan, tips almost touching the surrounding walls. It reared back and spewed lava, melting apart the ringed light creature. One of Tsukumo's mana cards flicked off the table. A thin line of blood was dripping off his forearm but he ignored it. Drawing and then arranging the three cards in his hand which he had thanks to the effect of his guardian.

"…I still have three shields, you really think you have me on the ropes?"

"I don't care if you can draw! Bolzard's gonna burn out your mana zone and destroy every creature you summon!"

"I still have all the mana I need, but just in case…" there was a yellow glow as he charged more light mana, then three of the cards turned "I summon another Rikabu, the Dismantler!" The small orange figure with the mechanical arms returned. Heidi gaped. "Speed attacker, you know what that means right? You're done. Rikabu, the Dismantler _totomeda_!"

The fire duelist looked up with wide eyes at the running creature. It was happening too fast for her to register. A mechanical arm flexed back then back-handed her in the chest.

"Oof!" she was winded, bruised, flying through the air and tumbling over in the grass. Blinking painfully up at the sky as the creatures faded. "…w-what the hell…?" _Did I just lose?_

The attack had come from a 1000-point creature, and although it hurt like a bitch she seemed to be fine. No serious injuries. After a moment she sat up, several paces away in the grass Tsukumo stood looking serious but satisfied. He'd still had three shields left, she hadn't even got close to beating him! Tears of shame welled up before she slammed her fist into the ground "Dammit!"

Struggling forward she quickly gathered her cards while he watched her, getting shakily to her feet and turning away.

"Where are you going?" he called, none too concerned. She didn't respond, instead she ran, running furiously back inside and down the gleaming corridors. It took her a little longer than most being unfamiliar with the place, but Heidi burst through an exit and ran past the long gardens and water fountains, out the tall gated border and away. When she reached the street she slowed to a walk, panting and burning with shame.

_I can't believe I lost to him!_ She punched a street-side tree. Kicked a mail-dispenser box when passing a post office. She stormed the sidewalk with hackles raised, not paying any attention to the people she passed.

While Heidi Hirazumi was generally a happy and kind girl she did have an issue with her temper. She hated feeling like a kid or like people were looking down on her, not acknowledging her, and unfortunately her fiery temper that resulted only further made her seem like a tantrum-throwing child. This wasn't about just feeling small. This was about the guilt of losing Wembley mere hours before, wanting to be the hero but being unable to save him. She'd not been strong enough so he'd tried to shelter her, he'd fought her battle and ultimately died.

She hadn't known the guy well but he'd been devoted to his organisation's mission. Devoted to helping her.

The minutes passed and they kept passing and soon she'd been gone for an hour. Wandering around in some foreign city far from home. This isn't the adventure she'd imagined. Obviously they'd not yet told her everything, they admitted to it. They had no idea what they were facing. _ The gatekeepers of the outer path_. When she'd first said that only Narciel acted like he'd heard what these dimension-travelling bad guys were actually called. They had lieutenants. What else did they have? Do they have a particular goal, or are they here to destroy Aurellia and nothing more?

The sky burned evening and Heidi still wasn't ready to go back. Sitting at benches and pacing. Working herself up then collapsing back into a guilty blob of defeat again. Were they looking for her?

"Why haven't I met the other chosens? Why are we spread apart? What happened to the light and darkness duelists…?"

"I thought I recognized you."

Heidi snapped up, expecting it to be someone from the academy but instead it was a woman in a bow-tie and vest. Glowing eyes over a wicked smile, straw-coloured hair flowing over her shoulders. It was Urusai.

The fury went from spark to inferno in a second, Heidi lunging up with a punch that the woman jumped away from. There weren't many people on this street, not so many close-by. A bus passed and Heidi resumed her glaring at the enemy lieutenant.

"Where's Kaido?" she asked murderously.

"Oh I'm not sure, we split. The two of us don't really get along. Still I'm glad that I'm the one who gets to beat you and take you back to General Urobach."

"After I beat you I'm pummeling you with my own fists until you tell me where that top-hatted freak is!"

Urusai giggled "You're so fired up! Truly an appropriate choice for the fire civilization!" she wagged her wrist girlishly. "But fiiiirst… you'll have to catch me!" Giggling she turned and ran, Heidi's vision flashed red.

"You're not getting away!" Jumping up onto her bench before launching off and after the giggling madwoman, shoes slapping against concrete as she made jump-grabs for her clothes, her hair. Urusai laughing louder and keeping just out of reach.

Heidi remained in furious pursuit, pushing her body to the limit to keep up. Pedestrians stopping to observe the strange chase. The smaller teen's face was red with fury and exertion. Urusai turned down an alley and jumped, hooking onto the top of a chain-link fence and throwing herself over with weightless ease. Heidi threw herself at the adjacent wall, grunting with the effort of hurling her body over but desperate not to lose the strange enemy. Hitting the dirt with a grunt and stumbling but keeping up the chase.

Urusai had swung herself up the fire escape staircase on the side of an apartment building. Likewise Heidi launched her smaller body up with the help of a drain-pipe, pulling and struggling. Racing up those zig-zagging metal stairs without thinking, all the way until she burst up and over. A breeze rustled her chin-length hair, the two of them atop the roof and overlooking the city.

Urusai stood in the middle. It was empty up here besides an air vent, little locked doorway and fire hose reel. The woman's expression was now strangely serious, the high altitude wind billowing her hair over her shoulders.

"Nowhere to go…" she stated quietly, a mysterious change to her character.

"I could say the same to you!" Heidi pointed, trying to catch her breath. The woman giggled but this time it sounded evil.

"Then what are we waiting for… let's start."

* * *

『_AN: Look at me go! How does he do it? Well it's simple, you'd write too if you had exams fast approaching next week and are looking for any excuse not to look at a textbook and study for it. Though in my case they're powerpoint slides but regardless! Acumashindorballomu has left me some really awesome reviews! I actually couldn't be happier with what I've got. Most people and certainly myself up until now aren't blessed to have such long, constructive and reactive reviews on their story! Anyway I do hope this chapter addresses the opinions on character and world building, descriptiveness, as well as revealing some more info on these "bad guys". Things both Acumashindorballomu and Shuriken16 have asked for. Domo Arigatou ~_』

* * *

。


	6. 。Dragons and Phoenixes

**【06 - Unleash the DM-13! The Annoying Lieutenant Strikes!】**

* * *

Heidi stepped out onto the smooth grey concrete of the high-rise building's roof. Stepping across to the green-eyed villain smiling wickedly in her silly bow-tie and vest. Heidi was wearing her red-and-white striped jacket over her black skirt and bulky joggers. Hand fizzling with red energy at her side on approach. Urusai was walking backwards so they'd have enough space for their duel.

"_Kettou da_!"

"_Yoshi_…"

"You two are gonna pay for what you did to Wembley… Hear me!? I'm taking you down and then you're gonna tell me where to find him! Got it?!"

"I already told you I don't know where Kaido is… he may have already left the city." Those lime eyes opened on her "You don't strike an imposing figure, but you sure are demanding, for a kid."

"Just get your deck out already!" Heidi shouted, getting proper mad again.

"Hmph." The woman gracefully plucked her deck from a case strapped to her belt. She wore fingerless gloves, when she raised her cards they became imbued with hazy blue light from her palms. Between them two dark tables rippled into being.

Heidi stepped forward and set her cards on the table "Good, we can start. _ Ikuzo_." Five glass panels lined up before her as the Kaijudo magic was summoned from the other world. "I've beaten a lieutenant before. And this time you won't be getting away."

"_Koi_." She gracefully drew her hand as the shields projected, studying her cards and giggling. "You were the challenger, the field's all yours."

"I charge fire mana!" Sparing no time Heidi slammed down a high-cost creature and it glowed red.

Urusai drew "and I charge water mana~!" with a flourish she deposited the card, emitting a deep blue glow.

Heidi took a moment to calm herself down before drawing a card. Her anger worked against her in duels, that'd be why Tsukumo was able to defeat her so easily. If she'd been calmer she would've targeted his creatures instead of sending her attacks directly at him. He was right that her temper wasn't conducive, as much as she hated to admit it. In this duel her safety was on the line and she had to play at her best to get to Kaido. Unfortunately she didn't have any cost 2 cards in her hand either.

"I charge mana and end!" red light flashed before fading out.

"and I charge water mana and end!" the woman theatrically arced a card into position, giving Heidi a strange smile under the blue glow. _What is she playing at? Is she not taking me seriously? Her mistake! _Heidi thought as she whipped out a card from her deck.

"Okay I charge and summon Baby Zoppe!" A fiery chicklet still wearing half its blue egg burst into the fray as the first creature.

"I charge fire mana and summon Aqua Hulcus!" A flash of red and then the blue-green alien whipped out fluidly, tail whipping and raising its pointed arm guards. "I get to draw!" she sang gleefully.

"But it's not a blocker and only half as strong as Baby Zoppe!" Heidi kept up her intensity to mask her confusion. _Could it be that she's… not actually good? I'm not going to lower my guard anyways!_ She drew and smirked "I charge and tap two to cast Crimson Hammer! Baby Zoppe _ike_, break her shield!"

As red swirling liquid formed a mallet and slammed Urusai's only creature the fire bird waddled its way over. With a cheep it leapt up and pecked through the glass, the woman's smile didn't fade even as she shielded herself from the debris. She was at a slow start and Heidi just cleared her field, unperturbed she drew and charged more water mana.

"I cast Prism Brain from the DM-25!" she held out the card as it shone.

"What does that do?!"

"I draw two cards, if one of them is multi-coloured I get to draw another!" she sang.

"…it just lets you draw cards?"

Heidi watched in disbelief as her opponent hummed, pulling out the cards and looking "Oh drat, no rainbow cards. Oh well that's me done."

"We're playing a duel here!" Heidi yelled "or didn't you realise? You had seven cards in your hand, why did you waste all your mana on a dumb spell that makes you draw more!?"

"It's your turn, little girl."

Heidi growled and drew "This'll teach you to underestimate me!" she added mana "Mini Titan Gett! And now Baby Zoppe _ike_, attack her again!" As her favourite humanoid skidded into view on its rollerskates the fire bird waddled forward before blasting off, shooting through another shield with a vigorous cheep. _She's using the water civilization right? Why isn't she playing any blockers?_

With her arm up and wrist aloft, the shield pieces joined together to form a shield trigger "Brain Serum!" the woman announced as the high winds billowed through her straw-coloured hair "I draw two and now my real strategy can begin!"

Heidi huffed from behind her two creatures "Well it's about time!"

Urusai charged "I summon Luna Cosmoview! Normally it costs nine but its G Zero lets me summon it for free when I have nine or more cards in my hand!" The 5000-power creature emerged, a strange race Heidi had never seen before. It was blue with shining gills but neither human nor fish-shaped. Definitely another future card; Urusai examined the eight cards in her hand "And now I get to draw an extra card at the start of all my turns…"

_This is bad_, Heidi ground her teeth. _When she gets enough mana she's going to bombard me with all the stuff she's holding! _In the back of her mind she wondered, did Urusai really give her an early advantage just to bring out that one card?

"I tap one and summon Medetine, New Year Electro-Knight!" A single 2000-point blocker raised itself, a rounded robot. "That's me done!"

"So there's either more to this strategy or she really is just a nut…" Heidi commented while drawing; Urusai merely giggled. Heidi examined the two measly cards she held. Wanting to save her double-breaker for next turn she merely charged mana then began her attack "Baby Zoppe _ike_!"

"Medetine block!"

"Mini Titan Gett _ike_!"

The hyperactive chicklet bounced between its little feet, then launching forward and making short work of Urusai's robot. That quick beak pecked into wires while the humanoid rocketed forth, up and spin-kicking through a shield.

Heidi fist-pumped, _if I just finish her off before she finishes her weird strategy I'll be done in no time!_

Urusai drew two cards "So now I shall cast Spiral Gate and return Mini Titan Gett to your hand!" she flourished an arm dramatically, a liquid whirlpool splashing the young humanoid up and away. The card flicked off the table and Heidi snatched it from mid-air. "Then next I will generate a cross gear!"

"You're going to what a what?" the black-haired girl blinked.

"Final Dragarmor!" What looked like a wingless red dragon with claws appeared in the battle-zone, but on further inspection it was just an empty suit of armor. "Cross gears are actually quite outdated, but I can't help my nostalgia!" she cupped her face with both hands and whimpered.

"Annoying freak…"

"I don't have the mana to cross it this turn so I'll leave it for now… Luna Cosmoview _ike_! Destroy Baby Zoppe!" The big blue thing lurched, shuddering forward before unleashing an arch of white light, carving through Heidi's squawking critter. "Turn end!"

Heidi drew and paused. _What the hell is that thing?_ She examined the cross gear floating lifelessly on the field. _It has no power, it can't attack or block. It must be a newer game abstraction, I'm not going to know what she can do with it until she uses it. No point worrying now anyway, I finally have enough mana to play something good!_ She charged and whipped a flaming hand over her tabletop "I summon Metalwing Skyterror!"

"So it's not just dragons that are your heavy hitters, that's useful information to know…"

"Not just dragons and phoenixes, no."

The red-skinned armored wyvern was as big as her other dragons, throwing back its horned head with a snarl, mechanical wings gleaming in the now setting sunlight.

Urusai drew another two cards "I charge and then cross Luna Cosmoview with Final Dragarmor!"

Heidi watched with wide-eyes as the empty suit drifted toward her strange creature, and then in a flash of red it was custom-fitted. Urusai lowered her head and snickered "Now in addition to being an armored dragon my Luna has 10,000 power while attacking and breaks an extra shield."

"So it makes other creatures stronger…" Heidi narrowed her eyes at the boosted enemy.

"Luna Cosmoview break two shields! _Ike_!" A ripple of blue and red whooshed out from her table, that white arch of light shattering two of Heidi's shields into glimmering dust. She still had more shields than her opponent, but for how long? Heidi added the cards to her hand and with a jolt of pleasure recognized her Supernova Mars Disaster.

"So there you are… hiding in my shields were you? Okay let's do this." She started her turn, cards untapping "I charge then bring back my Mini Titan Gett alongside Explosive Dude Joe!" the red-geared humanoids landed on either side of Heidi's bigger creature "Metalwing Skyterror _ike_! Your creature only has 10,000 power while attacking so my creature can destroy it!" She watched with a victorious grin as her monster lay waste to its enemy, slicing it with sharp wings.

Instead of being disappointed Urusai seemed strangely indifferent, drawing a single card from her deck as her cards untapped. Heidi was shocked to see her opponent's cross gear was still visible on the field, the empty armor back to its original shape. _Destroying the crossed creature doesn't get rid of them? _She hadn't been paying attention to Urusai when she raised her next card.

"I tap seven to summon Change the World, Blue Divine Dragon!" a dark aquatic glow accompanied the arrival of this creature. A sea dragon equal in size to Metalwing uncurling, surrounded by glowing magic circles.

"So other civilisations have dragons now too…?"

"Welcome to the DM-30. After summoning this creature I discard my hand, draw my shields, then add as many cards to the shield zone as were in my hand."

"No way… you had six cards!"

"I feel like a bit of a refresher, don't you?" Urusai giggled wickedly again. Her shields blew apart, six forming to defend her. She studied her new hand. "You didn't like how I was playing at first so let's bring my shields back so we can start again~"

"All the time you were drawing cards… it was for this!?" Heidi couldn't believe it. She'd broken most of the madwoman's shields and now there was more than what they started with! Heidi was still two shields down. It seemed like Urusai had known what she was doing after all. "These future cards… they're too strong!"

On top of its ability the card was also a 6000 double-breaker. Urusai giggled "Your move, chosen fire duelist."

Heidi's cards untapped and she drew. It was a spell; she still needed one more human to evolve her phoenix. "I'm not giving up!" All it took was remembering Wembley's frightened last moments before her hand caught ablaze again, burning red with her fury. "Mini Titan Gett_ ike_! Break a shield!" A flash-jump and a kick, pieces scattering. "Explosive Dude Joe _ike_! Break a shield!" That whirring yoyo blazed apart another glass shield. "Metalwing Skyterror _ike_! Break two shields!" as she turned her last creature-card she watched her biggest monster close its two wings together. It was a more even playing field now, Heidi had never seen so much breaking panels in one game.

"Impressive…" Urusai added the four new cards to her hand with delight, drawing and beginning her turn. "I summon Medetine, New Year Electro-Knight and King Coral!" the two blockers entered the fray either side of her blue dragon. The familiar robot and white whale leviathan. "With my remaining mana I cross my blue divine dragon with Final Dragarmor making him a triple-breaker with 11,000 power!" The same evil aura that Kaido possessed was visible in her lime-green eyes. "_Ike_! Destroy all her shields in one hit!"

The blue dragon gave a squealing roar, now fitted with the red armor. It stepped forward with a webbed hand, tail swishing before emitting a stream of blue fire. All Heidi's shields broke apart under the intense pressure leaving her defenseless. Heidi cried out and cringed against the onslaught. Urusai snickered "What do you think? Reckon you'll survive a direct attack from an 11,000-power triple-breaker next turn? Or think you'll perish just like your friend did?" The snickering turned into a mad, obnoxious cackle.

Heidi was no longer scared however, the extra cards she received were just what she needed. Nestled in there, a third humanoid. With determination she swept her blazing hand over her deck, creatures untapping and raising up to fight again. "I tap two and summon Brawler Zyler!" The cannon-armed zombie roared amidst its brethren. "I evolve him with Mini Titan Gett and Explosive Dude Joe to summon Supernova Mars Disaster!"

"Oh no!" Urusai stepped back in shock as the small girl lifted her arm directly overhead, the card shining brighter red than ever before. Flames circled her and went skyward, condensing and exploding before the red-orange phoenix was back. From beneath, her armored wyvern and the blue dragon were dwarfed in comparison. The field was covered in a mirage of heat-waves, red light as the creature descended into play.

"Okay Mars, let's clear the field!" Heidi roared and her white-eyed companion lowered its head in agreement "Meteorburn! Wipe out her blockers!" A card underneath flicked harshly away and the phoenix burned bloody-red, sweeping flaming wings that seared Medetine and King Coral from play. "Now _ike_! Attack Change the World, Blue Divine Dragon!" the phoenix unleashed its full wingspan, soaring forth and annihilating its target before they even touched. Urusai screamed, the rooftop quaking, the hem of her sleeves and bowtie singeing. She opened her eyes afterwards, smoke wafting off her clothes and the surrounding concrete. Her creatures were all gone.

Heidi moved her hand to her other card, still ablaze with red "Metalwing Skyterror _ike_, break her last two shields!" The smaller giant flew forward from beneath the phoenix's wings, doing its job and slashing the final two shields.

Her opponent wasn't giggling anymore, she drew from her deck with a shaky hand, sweating from the heat of Heidi's monsters as she read each of her cards in turn. It didn't seem like she had anything that could help her.

"It's too strong… she can destroy all my blockers automatically…"

Heidi wasn't grinning. She merely stood determinedly fixed, staring down her opponent from below both her impressive creatures.

"I summon Illusionary Merfolk…" Urusai finally managed, a desperate move that meant nothing. It wasn't a blocker and it'd be gone the moment she used meteorburn again. She didn't try to cross it with Final Dragarmor which was surprisingly still floating in play.

Heidi's cards untapped and she lowered her head, still cloaked by the red ripples of her newest creature. "…you bastards." she murmured, raising hateful eyes "You murderous bastards! Tell me where Kaido is!"

"I don't know anything!" Urusai yelled back, tears now streaming down her face.

"You're lying!"

"I didn't kill your friend! And I wasn't going to kill you! I was only going to beat you enough to take you back to General Urobach! Please…"

"You know who else begged for his life… Wembley! The man you two killed!" she whipped a card from her deck. "I cast Magma Gazer to increase Supernova Mars Disaster by 4000 power!" The red light intensified, the phoenix burning hotter. "I cast Burning Power, bringing him up further to 19,000 power!"

"No… no please…" wide, tear-streaked eyes staring at the phoenix glowing as bright as a burning sun. The entire city would be witnessing their showdown now.

Heidi clenched her fists, remembering Wembley's last moments. This is what she'd craved, unleashing more power than she'd ever wielded before. Aiming it down and utterly obliterating her enemy. There was a chance she'd survive an encounter with a 6000-power creature, though be seriously injured. An attack from Supernova Mars Disaster would incinerate Urusai and her surroundings in seconds, a divine fiery rapture from above. She let her hand rest on the table while the lieutenant continued to whimper "…please no…"

It was addicting to stand there in possession of so much raw power, more than most fire duelists were capable of holding at one time. The raw waves of energy were unbelievable. With her head lowered darkly Heidi had to confess to herself… she wasn't a killer. But she did need to stop Urusai and win this duel. Again she chose the weaker creature "Metalwing Skyterror _ike_, _totomeda_!"

The woman gasped as the armored wyvern sailed forward, ripping through air with its metal wings before extending a clawed foot to hit its smaller target. Slamming into her body and throwing her through the air, she hit the concrete hard and rolled. The fire burned out. The creatures faded and Supernova Mars Disaster gave one final furious songbird-call, raising its head nobly before fizzling out. The heat waves dissipated and left an empty roof. From Heidi's tabletop only her phoenix card was still glowing, red-hot and bright. Urusai looked down for the count – her light-brown hair strewn wild, motionless body in an uncomfortable sprawl. After gathering her cards together the tabletops vanished.

"Ouch!" Heidi's card was still glowing, still burning hot amongst the others. "…what's the deal, why won't it go out?" after staring at it for a while as the glow refused to fade, she put her deck together and pocketed it.

Heidi strolled to the edge of the roof to study the city below. The busy traffic of the metropolis, the high-altitude winds playing with her hair as she stared neutrally. She didn't know if her opponent was dead and she didn't go over and check. She kept watching the city as the streetlights switched on, billboard signs and lights everywhere. The last of the sunlight was only a glow above the horizon. She heard propeller blades, spinning around to see a chopper coming her way. The duel had been seen, they were coming for her. Heidi stepped back when the wind buffeted her from the helicopter's landing. Once it was down she approached; a door opened and a black-uniformed man leaned out.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Heidi Hirazumi…"

She glanced back at her downed enemy "That person over there is Lieutenant Urusai Torcan. She's most likely still alive. You should send an ambulance chopper to get her as well, I'm sure she'll be able to answer a lot of Principal Engyo's questions."

The men in the front spoke into their radio, relaying information back to base. Heidi boarded and they closed the door after her, lifting off into the air again. Throughout the journey she was again wrapped up in her head. _Dragons from the water civilization, cards that can swap your hand and shields around… also, cross gears?!_ She should've recovered Urusai's deck when she had the chance, it had been just lying there in a messy pile after her table vanished. It hadn't occurred to her at the time, and for all she knew the chopper's propellers had sent the cards sky high, fluttering down separately to the city below. It was proper dark when the familiar Duel Masters Academy came into view, that light-blue dome no longer shining. The view of the city was astonishing with all the lights, the moving ones being the cars still stop-starting along the busy roads and overpasses.

The helicopter landed in the same spot, there was no principal Engyo to greet her. There was a disgruntled Narciel, crossing his arms beneath his white cloak.

"That was extremely irresponsible." He began as soon as she was out and in hearing range.

"Yeah, yeah." She walked past him and he followed beside her.

"We almost lost you. None of this has been easy, you wouldn't be the first chosen duelist to be non-compliant with us but please understand…" his tone made her finally look him in the eyes despite her guilt at running off. "The fate of Aurellia is truly at stake here. That is one billion people, one billion lives we're trying to save."

"I get it… sorry…" It was hard for her to apologize, but it was still something she made herself do when she knew she was wrong.

"To think _they_ found you before we did. Good thing you won. Why on earth did you leave?"

"I'm… a bit of a sore loser." She confessed to the bearded man. "I hate losing… I never took it well. Even when I was a kid I could go for hours not talking to my sisters after they beat me…"

"Well try not to run off alone again. At least let Timothy, Soroban and Iwate escort you." He watched her nod without slowing. "…and don't beat yourself up over losing. Tsukumo is top in all his classes after all." Her teeth ground together at the mention of that blonde pretty-boy. The older man stopped suddenly by a door. "Here is where you'll be staying. It's late. We need to debrief and figure out what to do with our… suspect. You should get some sleep. There will be more for us to tell you in the morning."

"Thank you, Narciel…" she looked up and he gave a curt nod.

"Goodnight," he strode off to address the business at hand.

"Night…" Heidi doubted they'd let her in on their discussions after her stunt. There was still more for them to tell her. But for now she really was tired. Opening the wooden door with its ornate handle and stepping into a nicely furnished room. She had a maroon double-bed with clear coverings beside an arched window that looked out onto the gardens. A desk and reading lamp. Her rucksack of clothes and toiletries was by her pillow, she'd been separated from it after their car crash. It really had been a busy day.

Stretching she gave a yawn and then reached into her pocket for her deck.

"Ouch!"

Withdrawing her hand Heidi blinked in shock. Closing the door and locking it, she went to sit on the bed and more carefully extracted her dueling deck. Amidst the dull cards one was still burning brightly red and hot. She arranged the cards so she was staring at her Supernova Mars Disaster. "…after all this time you're still glowing. Why? Was it something I did? Powering you up by 6000. Are you mad because I didn't finish her off with you?"

She could sense her creature giving its songbird call, her eyes glazed as she slowly reached, fingertips lightly touching its surface and then she was gone.

The room and her cards were gone. Heidi blinked, floating in space once more. She turned and there was the red-orange phoenix, celestial spheres beneath its burning wings. Again, it wasn't the phoenix she'd seen in her very first dream. That one had a more gold-flame colour than the reddish being before her.

"Mars… what is it?" she stared into its smoking white eyes. It lowered its head as if to say something, then in a flash Heidi was back in her room.

She jolted, blinked. When she lowered her eyes there were several glowing cards now in her hand. Six cards in fact, they were fire cards Heidi had never seen before. She examined them closely and saw from the bottom text, surely enough DM-13. The next set that had not been released. Somehow Mars had transported cards from its creature dimension right to her. She was astounded and looked at the first one. Joe's Toolkit was a xenopart that cost two and had 1000 power. Whenever it was attacked its controller could automatically destroy an opponent's creature with power 2000 or less. There were two copies of it. Likewise there were two copies of the next card, a humanoid that would fit in perfectly with her deck. Jiruba, Precision Shooter. A steel-armored figure with a gun for an arm. It cost 3 and had 2000 power, a silent skill ability that said if you chose to not untap it all your other creatures could attack untapped creatures.

Heidi was impressed, but if she thought those cards were good they paled in comparison to the other two. One copy of Spiritual Star Dragon, an orange armored dragon wielding a glowing gold staff. It had 8000 power and let its controller search their deck and take a card that evolves from a dragon. The last card was a shining super-rare: Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame. Another phoenix with 11,000 power that evolved from one fire bird and one armored dragon. It was called vortex evolution. It had double breaker, it allowed your dragon and phoenix creatures to attack untapped creatures, and when it was removed from the battle-zone it'd let Heidi return all non-evolution fire creatures from her graveyard to her hand.

"Woah…" she turned the card in her hand, reread it. "Woah…" she said again. The next set was strong, though after seeing Kaido and Urusai's cards she'd expected that. The image was of a six-winged orange being with twin swords and adorned with gold. Her cards were no longer glowing, she flicked through until she was looking at Supernova Mars Disaster again "That's what you can do? You can send me better cards?" The card was dim and silent. It turned out phoenix was a new race of creatures that were to be released in the next set. Narciel had said they belonged to all civilisations, not just fire.

Heidi piled them together and set them inside the drawer of her bedside table. She got up and undressed, stopping when she caught sight of her reflection in the arched mirror of an ornate dressing table. It was her exposed hip, he walked closer and lifted her shirt and could see light bruising that went all the way up to her torso on the right side of her slim body. Hovering her fingers over the purple she lightly prodded, it was a little sore. Bound to hurt more in the morning. There were also scratches and cuts from the car crash.

The fire duelist was forced to again acknowledge the dangers of true duels. Kaijudo games were dangerous, an attack from Tsukumo's 1000-point creature had left her with this injury. A single swat from a machine eater's mechanical arm. Urusai would be much worse for wear. Heidi turned to switch the light off, creeping back to bed and under the covers. She lay thoughtful and comfortable, the mattress was soft and molded to fit her weight. She was soon pulled down by the cool pillows into slumber.

* * *

『_AN: I am totemo (very!) grateful for my latest two reviews by acumshindorballomu and the ShiningAzureEmporer! Such lovely reviews! Azure probably won't get to this point until I've reviewed more of his stuff, tit-for-tat reviewing is a good way to ensure your works get feedback and are - hopefully - being enjoyed. Yees Azure as we can see the villains do have SOME future cards but their decks aren't entirely full of them, I'll be able to get into stuff like this later on. I hope you are seeing the desired character development acumashindorballomu. I need more brutally honest reviews from Shuriken16 to ensure I'm still on the right track!_』

* * *

。


	7. 。The Other Chosens!

**【07 - Rematch on Campus! The Whereabouts of the Other Chosens?】 **

* * *

Heidi awoke to a knock on her door. She jolted and winced, her body indeed sore from being thrown around so much yesterday. Her hair a mess, she blinked blearily at an antique wall clock ticking away. It was barely past seven in the morning, surely this was a joke? Another few knocks. Throwing her covers back with a growl she winced some more, wearing nothing but her shirt over her underwear. The comfy full pajamas she loved had not gone in her rucksack before leaving. A moment of fiddling with the door before she yanked it open.

Timothy, Soroban and Iwate were dressed in casual clothes. It looked weird on them, like school kids out-of-uniform. Timothy was wearing a tidy blue turtleneck and brown trousers; he turned his head away immediately as if she were naked.

"What?" Heidi snapped to them, face still droopy and a drool-stain on her cheek.

"We were wondering if you wanted to get breakfast with us." Soroban was giving her awkwardly forced smile, Iwate's wide eyes on the floor.

"That's why you guys woke me?"

"The sun's been up for almost two hours Heidi…"

She clenched the door-handle, considered slamming it shut and crawling back into bed. But then Soroban continued "All the students are up and eating in the dining hall."

Heidi considered. She was curious about the other students. She'd always been able to beat everyone easy back home, with the exception of her family. The idea of new competition intrigued her.

"I have to shower."

"We'll escort you to the lavatory." Soroban was still trying to smile, Timothy and Iwate still silent and pointedly not looking at her.

"Fine. Gimme a minute." Heidi closed the door and went looking for pants, her jacket, her other shirt. Then she opened the door when a tad more decent, hair flattened somewhat, spit and the crust beneath her eyes wiped off. "Let's go."

The four of them walked together in silence. Heidi yawned, still not awake enough to be talkative. She wondered if the others were quiet because they were still upset about their friend Wembley. The three must be here under Narciel's orders, he didn't want her running off again.

They turned a few corners, chandeliers hanging at regular intervals between the wooden arched ceiling. They made their way up broad, angular staircases with a red fabric surface. A few teens her age passed in the full white uniform Tsukumo wore, going about their business. They reached the girls lavatory and Heidi went in, promising the others she'd be quick. The tiles were up the walls as well, everything aquamarine and green. The gold-coloured taps at the row of sinks were dolphin-shaped. Heidi found a cubicle and tried being quick, the steamy water relaxed her muscles somewhat but scrubbing with the body-soap gel dispensers caused a few aches and pains.

She got out, redressed, exited into the hallway scrubbing her hair dry. Heidi's dutiful guides had been leaning against the wall waiting, they straightened up without complaint.

Iwate glanced at a leather wristwatch similar to his boss's "We better get moving or we'll miss out on food."

On the east corner of the school, first level was the big dining room cafeteria. Instead of your typical school the tables were also lacquered wood and so were the bench seats, gold-colored cutlery and crystal glasses. The room was loud with chatter and scraping plates, students leaving the marble counter with trays of food to find a seat, others leaving tables with friends and emptying their trays into bin-drawers. Heidi stood and took in the sight for a moment while the three accompanying her waited. There could've been two-hundred students in this wide room alone, she saw at a raucous far table the blonde Tsukumo was chattering with friends.

Those kids with him were also attractive, also clean-cut. The populars. Her anger from yesterday reared inside, she stormed toward the cafeteria to get her food. There was no line, most everyone was finishing up.

"What'll it be, dear?" An old woman with a hairnet asked her.

"Ahh…" she examined the remaining options behind the hot glass counter. "I'll have a ham and cheese croissant, and an orange juice please."

"Coming right up."

After the four had their trays they walked to a vacant table and sat down.

"Am I supposed to be a student here now?" Heidi looked around at all the white-uniformed kids while cutting into her meal. She didn't fit in with this air of privilege at all.

"I doubt it." Timothy answered her, cutting into his omelet with the same perfect etiquette of his peers. "It's safer here but Narciel and Engyo have special missions for you, and they want you to have private training and not in a classroom. This is just where we're staying." He popped a forkful into his mouth and chewed, then raising his hand to keep talking without her seeing his mouthful "Narciel wants to see you after, by the way."

Heidi gave up, dropped her cutlery and picked up the croissant. She bit into it like it was a slab of meat, pastry flecking the table when she asked "How long have you guys been out of your temple or whatever and staying here?"

None of them were wearing the plain white uniforms like everyone else.

"Two or three weeks." Timothy answered, taking a sip of blackberry juice.

Heidi stared out through the far window-wall at the garden fields outside, daydreaming as she finished her breakfast. If Tsukumo noticed her he didn't act like it. When he stood up with his posse to go she glared after him. A rematch was due, she could feel it. The soreness of her body protested but as soon as she was done with Narciel's business she was going to restructure her deck around her new cards and challenge him to a duel. She was the phoenix duelist after all. Payback would be had…

On the upstairs level Narciel was waiting for her in a very technical-looking room. Unlike his disciples he was still piously wearing religious white robes that had a black phoenix insignia on the back. Heidi wondered if all his clothes were custom-made.

"Thank you for bringing her Timothy, Iwate, Soroban…" the bearded man nodded formally, straight-backed. "You can go now and pick her up again at twelve for lunch."

"Yes, Sir." They departed with smiles of farewell to Heidi, closing the door behind them.

"You really don't want me to be by myself, do you?"

"It's for your own best interests." Narciel responded, turning back to the screen. "Now Heidi, thank you again for agreeing to help us. It should go without saying that the DMA is willing to offer you a full scholarship and other funding for the rest of your life seeing as you are the chosen fire duelist, but first we must deal with the issue of our inter-dimensional enemies." He turned to watch her with a single eye "my organization is also willing to open its doors to you, we are happy to accept devoted new members into our monastery."

Heidi blinked at him. Narciel picked up a small remote "but that is neither here nor there. The important details we need to discuss today are these individuals."

Pressing a button he showed her a slideshow full of photos and names "Most of these are blurry and some of these images show very little detail at all, mostly they came from security camera footage. These nine individuals are the lieutenants we know of thus far…"

Heidi narrowed her eyes at them. Plenty of the photos were hard to see. She noticed that plenty of these figures dressed in odd or outdated clothing. Eccentric – she could see robes, goth attire, even someone in a cape. One man in a red-black checkered suit. One picture was taken from high-up, Kaido Felgrass walking into a government building flanked by his agent-looking underlings. Her fists clenched. Of all the suspects whose eyes were visible they were unusual, bright and monochromatic. Standing out as if they were contact lenses. Some only had one name known.

Narciel continued "they seem to be working under a 'general' who we know nothing about…"

"General Urobach." Heidi blinked suddenly, the older man turned to look at her. "Urusai told me."

"They're not very tight-lipped about a lot of information. Seems like they don't believe we pose a threat to their organization in any way."

"Is Urobach their leader?"

"We've received some information to suggest he's also an underling. But to who or what we have no idea. He seems to be the one these lieutenants answer to, in any case."

Heidi looked back to the screen and saw Urusai dangling from a flagpole in the far right picture.

"What happened to Urusai Torcan? Is she alive?"

"She's unconscious at the moment. She broke four bones and had internal bleeding."

_Metalwing Skyterror did all that?_ "Did you hand her over to the police?"

And again Narciel examined her with just a single eye "We're keeping her condition stable with our private medical personnel for the moment… We do owe you a big thanks, Heidi. Now that we have one of their lieutenants we can finally get answers to all our questions and more. This wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you, before now we haven't been able to defeat one of them in a duel."

"…you're keeping Urusai prisoner?"

"She has no records. No information apart from what she forged. She really has come from another dimension. As such she has no citizenship here, or anywhere."

_They're going to torture her to get out everything they can._ Heidi realized. _They're going to keep her locked away forever and do whatever they want. She's injured and in their care._ She didn't know how she felt about this information. The Dawn of the Phoenix keeping her hidden from authorities for their own agenda was strange. Considering Urusai was one of the bad guys and threatening their planet she supposed she had no right to feel bad for her.

Narciel pressed a button to the next slide. Four clear new photos of teenagers her age and a map of Aurellia "And these are the other chosen duelists."

Heidi's eyes widened as she looked at each one in turn. These were the people destined to help her save the world. Immediately she felt a bite of strong kinship. The other chosens… each photo was bordered in a different colour, an arrow pointing to a different location on the planet.

"Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard, Supernova Venus Ia Saint Mother, Supernova Jupiter King Empire and Supernova Pluto Deathbringer are all phoenixes that awakened prior to yours." Narciel began "It's funny, after all our extensive study we predicted the fire phoenix to awaken first and for the nature civilization to be last but the very opposite happened. Indeed it seems the phoenixes are working together, they chose their heroes very carefully and although each chosen is highly reminiscent of what their element stands for it's not always in the ways we expect. Not at all…" he stared at the screen and gave a slightly bitter smirk "…typically the ages past heroes of fire were great leaders, they had the daring and optimism to assemble the others and aim for victory."

He turned back to regard her "You don't strike me as a leader, Heidi. You do strike me as someone fiercely independent. You are absolutely brimming with passion and energy, anyone who meets you can see that. If you ask me the phoenixes probably planned for the water duelist to lead you five, with you simply being one of the group's heavy-hitters that need… directing towards the enemy's forces."

"Okay…" Heidi answered "but you said we were all split up at the moment. So what's going on?"

"The nature duelist…" Narciel stepped up to the screen and pointed to a photo "here." Following the arrow Heidi could see they lived amidst the scattered tiny islands northward. "Has refused to leave their home village for the time being, but we still know where they are and that they're safe."

"The water duelist…" the arrow led to the northern tip of the main continent "is keeping in touch and accepting our help, but is taking initiative in tracking down three known lieutenants in the area."

"Wow…" Heidi then looked at the bottom two photos. The 'lost' chosens "So what happened to them?"

"Hm. So you heard. Instead of taking on the light civilization's qualities of being peaceful and harmonious… the light duelist is quite frankly egotistical and self-focused. They flat-out refused to help us. They took the phoenix and went off on their merry way." The arrow led to the centre of the main continent, it was a desert that housed the wealthiest self-governed city on Aurellia, due to the fact they owned almost all oil and petrol deposits.

"Really?"

"Yes. That's why I was hesitant to give you Supernova Mars Disaster right away. I was worried you'd also just leave with it. At the very least we are thankful the light duelist hasn't joined forces with the enemy. That one needs a lot of convincing, if they even can be convinced to help us. They don't want our help."

Heidi blinked at the centre of the continent, unable to fathom how anyone could be so selfish with so much at stake.

"That duelist was chosen for a reason… so we must trust the light phoenix's judgment. And lastly…" he pointed to the last face "in old legends whenever a hero rebelled against their duty it was almost always the darkness civilization. Thankfully the chosen darkness duelist doesn't resemble the more common personality traits associated with it. They're not evil, destructive or selfish. They are… somewhat of a coward though. And in doing what darkness does best, they've managed to be hidden. The darkness duelist has gone into hiding."

"You don't know where the darkness duelist is?"

"They were last spotted here." The arrow pointed to the south-west part of the main continent. "The light duelist has their own protection. We have men and starships guarding the water and nature duelists, as the enemy also knows where they are. But even though we found the darkness duelist, they escaped us and disappeared. The enemy doesn't know where they are either. Vanished without a trace, they successfully went dark."

Heidi stepped toward the screen with a growing sense of unease "…I'm the only chosen who agreed to come here, to stay with you."

"I fear you're the only one who can unite them all as well." Narciel said from beside her. "Our enemies have been making relatively small waves, but the fact the phoenixes awoke means they will inevitably become a great threat. I only hope the other four chosens will realize this before it is too late… the longer we remain divided the more time they have to consolidate power. Even though all of Aurellia is at risk we can't simply abduct the chosens, they must willingly accept their roles as our planet's saviors or I fear they may be tempted to join the enemy at the promise of greater power."

"…you want me to gather them all?" Heidi finally removed her eyes from the screen.

"First Principal Engyo and I are going to teach you everything we know about Duel Masters and the Kaijudo world. We will train you to become strong enough to be a worthy savior of Aurellia. And then yes, we will need you to leave the safe enclosure of this school and unite with the chosens. When all five phoenix cards are together again with their chosen duelists there will be a resultant power surge and you will finally be ready."

Resolving herself Heidi stared back at the four faces of her chosen allies with determination.

As lunchtime came around Heidi had just finished reassembling her new deck of forty cards, having shown Narciel the DM-13 ones Mars had given her. She was feeling hungry and left with Timothy, Soroban and Iwate back to the canteen. Plenty of the students could be seen enjoying their between-class break eating outside in the gardens. Heidi opted for a glad-wrapped chicken salad roll so she could also be outdoors and soak up some sunshine. She wasn't sure how much of what she learned was already known by the three accompanying her, and she wasn't sure if it was okay to tell them.

They found a nice spot outdoors in the grass beside a willow tree. Purple bell flowers were abundant, the nearby bushes were perfectly cube-cut that morning. As Heidi chewed her roll she looked out at the fountain, sitting in the centre of a long pool of ankle-deep water, a cherub statue spitting water and rippling the glassy surface. There was Tsukumo, strolling with his group of pretty popular 'friends'. Heidi tensed, then she jumped up and stormed over, leaving the last bite of her roll forgotten.

"What is she doing…?"

"Heidi!"

A few of the students stopped laughing when they saw her trudging quickly over. She yanked Tsukumo around by the arm.

"Oh… hello."

"I want a rematch!"

"A rematch huh?" his blue eyes became wicked and he addressed his followers "Allow me to introduce you all to Miss Heidi Hirazumi, the chosen fire duelist."

The surrounding people blinked at her, looked her up-and-down. Others overheard and were stepping closer, whispering amongst themselves.

"Really? The chosen fire duelist?"

"She's shorter than I expected…"

"_Kettou da_ you blonde prick!" Heidi snapped, the fires of competition burning "You knew I was upset about Wembley when you challenged me, you knew you'd have the advantage! Well now I'm going to wipe that smug grin off your face once and for all!"

"I don't know, Heidi" he scratched his shoulder with that smarmy grin "You look pretty upset now too."

"Accept you coward!"

"Hey everyone!" Tsukumo leaned back to shout "Who wants to see me, Tsukumo Kenji, the highest-scoring student in the Duel Masters Academy take on the chosen fire duelist!?"

Even more white-uniformed teenagers were making their way over now. Heidi was confident, she kept her fierce focus on her opponent.

"You dick…" Timothy murmured at him from behind her.

Tsukumo lowered his head again to face her "_Yoshi_. If you need me to remind you that I'm superior that's fine with me. When the whole school is talking about how I publicly beat the chosen fire duelist my reputation will improve even more."

"Bring it!" her vision was burning red. Turning, the short girl shoved one of his dumb groupies away and stormed off in the grass to make room. Her hand was already glowing with red, she hadn't even needed to consciously channel the energy. When she whipped around Tsukumo also had his deck out, snickering amongst a couple of friends. Heidi was ready for this fight, she knew she had what it took to beat him. When Tsukumo stepped forward and the tables materialized she shuffled her deck and set it down "_Ikuzo_!"

"_Koi_."

Ten cyan shields appeared in the grassy field beneath the midday sun. Light reflected off the nearby running fountain and its long crystal pool. The surrounding acacia shrubs with their multi-coloured flowers swayed in the breeze. The fortress wall of the school in sight, more and more students gathering closer to watch. Heidi could see her three watchdogs grimacing on the sidelines. Both opponents drew five cards; _this time is going to be different_!

"I charge fire mana!"

Tsukumo drew "I also charge fire mana!"

Both tabletops glowed red while the rivals glared at each other.

"I got better cards now, Tsukumo!"

"Unless you finally learnt a strategy other than charging in, I don't think it's going to matter Heidi."

"I charge and summon Joe's Toolkit!" the mechanical xenopart sprang forth, various tools spinning around its thin body. Heidi felt smug at the sight of Tsukumo's confusion, gasps emitted from the audience as well. "It's from the DM-13, whenever it's attacked I can choose and destroy one of your creatures with power 2000 or less!"

"Hmph," his cool composure quickly returned, the blonde drawing "I charge light mana and summon Kalute, Vizier of Eternity!" A beautiful green-winged ornament flourished into play, lowering down and coming to a halt. "Your move."

Both creatures had 1000 power. Heidi whipped a card from her deck, hand blazing red all the while "I charge then summon Kooc Pollon!" The armored firebird chirped and landed, its helmet falling to cover its face before it shook it back on properly. "Joe's Toolkit _ike_! Break his shield!" the tool bounced in place before soaring over and crashing loudly through a panel. Heidi fist-pumped "Yes! I'm in the lead!"

Tsukumo drew without reaction as his cards untapped "I charge and summon Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian!" A gold ship with curving honeycomb-pattern wings blasted onto the field, hovering beside his other creature. _A blocker with 2500-power! Clever… it won't get destroyed when he attacks me_. "Kalute, Vizier of Eternity _ike_. Suicide with Joe's Toolkit." The gold initiate flew forward, its mechanical target bounced forward to meet it. They collided and exploded, two cards flying off either table and into the grass.

Heidi drew and surveyed her options, she looked up with a grin "I charge and tap three to cast Energy Charger! Kooc Pollon has 3000 power for the turn and I get some extra mana!" Red energy enveloped her fire bird and it chirped amidst roaring fire. The audience eagerly whispered amongst themselves. "_Ike_! Break a shield!"

"Pala Olesis block!" angrily Tsukumo turned his card, yellow light rippled out before it was blasted off the table. His flyer crashed down and exploded. Kooc Pollon landed and Tsukumo drew from his deck, arranged the cards he was holding before adding mana again "I cast the spell Glory Snow! Since you have more cards in your mana-zone I can add two cards to mine from my deck. Your spell helped us both." As sparkling flakes of light flurried across the field Tsukumo added the extra cards.

Heidi scoffed and drew. _My new armored dragon! But I can't play it yet_. "I charge. Kooc Pollon_ ike_, break a shield!" The happy bird raced forth on its little legs, jumping and shattering glass that fell amongst the greenery before vanishing. "That's two shields down!"

"I charge more mana and summon Bulgluf, the Spydroid." It was another light creature, many long legs connected to its shiny head. 4000-power, it had a silent skill but Heidi didn't remember what it was. She didn't stop to ask, already whipping out a card for mana to summon her new creature.

"You ready for this Tsukumo!?" Red fire rushing up her arm now too "I tap seven and summon Spiritual Star Dragon!" her new orange monster shook the ground with its landing, holding high a glowing gold staff that illuminated the battleground "He's an 8000 double-breaker and he allows me to add an evolution card to my hand from my deck that evolves from a dragon." She went through her cards while the excited murmuring of the witnesses got louder. "Here! I choose to bring Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame to my hand!"

"You really do have new creatures…" Tsukumo spoke up. "Impressive, powerful indeed. But you're forgetting what I told you! There's more to strategy than just power!"

"Tell that to my creatures! Kooc Pollon _ike_!"

The little bird jumped up and ran, twirling through the air before breaking a third shield. The pieces stopped in mid-air, pointing dangerously at their player before retracting into a glowing card that he plucked "Shield trigger, Bonds of Justice!"

"You tap all creatures in the battle-zone that aren't blockers… but why? Spiritual Star Dragon has summoning sickness anyway."

Tsukumo dropped the card in his discard pile and drew from his deck.

"…I use Bulgluf's silent skill ability to keep him tapped. Now I can add a card from my deck to my shields." Another blue panel assembled and he had three shields again. "Then I summon Nariel, the Oracle!" The familiar gold orb appeared with its halo of blue light, popping open.

"Tch, damn!" Heidi could feel her eyebrow twitching, her nervous tick again. "Nothing 3000 points or more can attack, so I need to use an effect to get rid of his 4000-point Bulgluf so he doesn't keep gaining shields every turn!" Heidi untapped and drew, but regretfully discovered she had nothing to stop his creatures with. He'd locked her down again, but soon enough she'd break out of it and then her new signature creature would be free to attack "Okay vortex evolution! I evolve Kooc Pollon and Spiritual Star Dragon into Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon's Flame!" The card burned bright red in her hand. Heidi's two creatures were dragged together by the red energy, glowing and transforming until out popped a dragon-sized creature with six orange wings and twin swords, adorned with gold detailing. Power, heat and light radiated out to the onlookers.

"What the hell is that?!" someone yelled.

"_That_ is a phoenix creature. A new race in Duel Masters." Heidi answered and there was loud talking amongst the student number which had grown to about fifty. As soon as someone stepped out the main entry and saw the crowd they'd run down the white steps while waving for their friends to join them. Tsukumo was scowling, unhappy that the attention was on her and not him.

"While 11,000 power sure is impressive the point still stands that I've locked you down. Your creature can't attack."

"Then make your move!"

"With pleasure." The blonde guy drew and charged mana "I use Bulgluf's silent skill to gain another shield! Then I tap eight and summon Mihail, Celestial Elemental!" Now he had four shields and a bluish elemental rising amidst a yellow glow. It also had 4000 power "Now that Mihail is in play no other creature leaves the battlefield when they're destroyed!" A wicked smirk crept up the side of his handsome face.

"W-wait!" Heidi blinked at the field. "In order to destroy Bulgluf I have to destroy Nariel, but to destroy Nariel now I have to destroy Mihail, but I can't destroy Mihail because of Nariel's effect and Mihail has 4000 power." She clutched her head.

"It's Tsukumo Kenji's famous lockdown!" someone from the crowd said to their friend.

"He used it to beat one of the teachers during the mid-semester exams!"

Heidi clenched her fists "This is bad… I don't have a card in my deck that can destroy both Mihail and Nariel in one hit… the only thing would be Supernova Mars Disaster's meteorburn. But I don't have it in my hand. I don't have a single humanoid in my hand either!"

"Nariel, the Oracle _ike_!" A blur and shatter. "Your turn, _chosen fire duelist_." Tsukumo said with scorn.

Her anger returned, giving her the drive to continue. Heidi whipped out a card with a blazing red hand and looked at it. _This could've destroyed Nariel if it weren't for his elemental. At least it'll still be able to attack his shields with no blockers!_ "I summon Mini Titan Gett!" The roller-skated kid wheeled into play and skidded to a stop. She still couldn't attack with her impressive phoenix "Turn end."

Tsukumo drew "I have five shields again! And now I summon Rikabu, the Dismantler! He beat you last time, remember?" the orange machine eater with four robotic arms squatted at the ready. "_Ike_! Break a shield! Nariel, the Oracle _ike_! Break another shield!" The speed attacker charged and whacked a shield clear with its spanner. A few members of the audience squealed from the debris, stepping back to a safer distance. The oracle sawed through glass with its halo. This one splintered then reformed into a card Heidi could use.

"Go Burst Shot!" The big red robot lurched up and let loose with fingertip gunfire that mostly focused on her Mini Titan Gett and Nariel the Oracle. But when the bullets stopped firing all of the creatures remained, her humanoid lowering its arms and the oracle floating high again.

"It's useless. My celestial elemental prevents anything from dying."

"Dammit!" Enraged, Heidi whipped out another card "I tap three and summon Explosive Dude Joe!" Her red-armored humanoid with the burning yoyo landed with a battle-cry. "Only it can't attack because of Nariel… Mini Titan Gett _ike_!" Her humanoid rocketed forth, jumping up and double-kicking through a centre shield.

Her opponent lowered his arm, when he started his turn another shield reformed.

Heidi was exasperated "he still has five shields… all I did was give him another card to use…"

"Not that I need it. Rikabu the Dismantler _ike_! Nariel the Oracle _ike_! That's the last of your shields gone!"

No shield triggers. When Heidi raised back up after the assault of glass pieces was over she was standing with no shields and her opponent had five. There were whispers and snickering. _I'm going to lose again… like this… in front of everyone._ She drew with a shaky hand.

Tsukumo closed his eyes peacefully "Just play so I can finish this already…"

"Fine! I cast Tornado Flame and destroy Mihail, Celestial Elemental!" Heidi revealed the card she drew, Tsukumo's eyes snapping open as a vortex of fire seared his angel command from play. "That's one lockdown gone! Mini Titan Gett _ike_! Destroy Nariel the Oracle!" Her creature zipped over, leaping up and somersaulting, the overhead kick breaking the orb into pieces. "That's the second lockdown gone! Explosive Dude Joe _ike_! Destroy Rikabu the Dismantler! Eternal Phoenix _ike_! Destroy Bulgluf the Spydroid!" The spinning bladed yoyo carved through the tricky machine eater. The six-winged phoenix soared with an eagle-roar, using its twin swords to slice Tsukumo's final creature into four parts. It fizzled out and her opponent blinked at a field that was suddenly empty of all his creatures, no lockdowns and staring down three angry fighters and the girl that controlled them, her whole body blazing with red might.

The audience cheered. Tsukumo looked at his hand, then slowly drew from his deck.

"What do you say to that?" Heidi taunted.

"I tap six and summon Shock Trooper Mykee." He twisted the card on the tabletop "_Ike totomeda_."

The sword-wielding speed attacker charged, making its way straight through Heidi's creatures. She was incredulous before getting barged by its elbow and the hilt of its weapon. Her vision going out, she saw stars. Only feeling her body fly back and hit the ground. There were gasps and shouts, a multitude of feet rushing over.

* * *

『_AN: Like how I didn't tell you about the other chosens specifically? Like how I had the characters refer to each one as they/them so you don't even know their gender or appearance? Am I a troll writer or what? Huehuehue. Nah but sorry though, that information is to come later. There's got to be build up, ya know. In the meantime I'm sure there'll be interesting characters amidst the student body of DMA. We can get to know more of them before we get introduced to ANOTHER legendary CHOSEN DUELLIST. Acumashindorballomu again leaves amazing lengthy reviews, but what's wrong with aggro attack-for-the-win? Maybe after her second loss to a player who uses strategy she'll finally take the hint and learn something._』

* * *

。


	8. 。Ones who Devour Galaxies

**【08 - I Need to Upgrade: A Strategy for Power!】**

* * *

In a shadowy, swirling pocket dimension a man in black uniform with white embroidery stepped across the room. The walls and ceiling were impossible to see, but the floor was so shiny and smooth he could see a blurry reflection in the black surface. General Urobach stepped around his throne, a high-elevated seat of black rock atop a crystalline pillar of onyx. It almost looked natural, like a giant onyx stalagmite someone had broken the tip off and chiseled into a chair. Behind his throne, before the smoky perimeter-limit of this pocket-dimension, was a long black mirror.

His reflection appeared when he was close enough, the scarred lines of a butchered face. Bright, monochromatic amber eyes. Dipping his head the general placed his palm against the glass, black fire burning under his fingers.

_Lieutenant Dojo Iarumas…_ his thoughts rippled through the void, linking him to a subordinate. In his mind's eye he saw a cross-legged samurai whose face was hidden by a straw hat. A very long katana through a sash at his middle, almost as long as he was tall. The man raised his head somewhat, roused from his meditation.

_General Urobach, Sir._

_Lieutenant Urusai Torcan is unresponsive. I suspect she's been captured or is dead. Lieutenant Kaido Felgrass and her were supposed to capture the chosen fire duelist but they failed._

_Does that mean… you're going to execute Lieutenant Kaido?_

_His fate does not concern you at the moment._ The General's dark brows furrowed with annoyance.

_Forgive me, Sir._

_Now that we know who the last chosen duelist is we need to re-organize ourselves. Four of our lieutenants are dealing with the pesky water duelist. Three are trying to get to the light duelist. Two are watching the nature duelist currently. Then we have you and Magris trying to track the darkness duelist._

_Magris has been hunting tirelessly, day in and day out, he is utterly obsessed. _The Samurai answered._ I've remained stealthy and investigated several towns in secrecy without finding anything yet…_

_I am indeed aware that Magris is obsessed with finding the darkness duelist. His single-minded drive is useful to us, for now. And yes, you are one of the lieutenants the DMA has not yet been able to identify. It's why I want you to assist me personally in retrieving the fire duelist instead, but the plan will take time. Be in the Hakano Shrine in twenty-four hours and I'll teleport you here. That is all._

The Samurai dipped his head and his reflection was wiped from the mirror. General Urobach turned away, there was more planning to be done.

。

"Oh god oh fuck."

"How strong was that creature?"

"Shock Trooper Mykee only has 1000 power…"

"Uh, chosen fire duelist?"

"She's waking up!"

Heidi opened her eyes painfully to see the silhouettes of several teenagers around her. Someone pushed through the crowd and then Timothy and Soroban were crouching either side of her.

"Heidi!" the older teen wrapped his arm around her shoulders, they both helped her to sit up.

"Did I win?" Heidi murmured, voice hoarse. They gave reproachful looks and laughter could be heard from across the field. _That's right_, it started coming back to her. Tsukumo had won with five shields. She'd never lost a duel so badly since she was a minor! Perhaps it really wasn't a fluke that he'd beat her last time.

"Come on, let's get her out of here." Iwate said from behind. They helped her to stand and Heidi had her walk of shame under the eyes of all the students.

"She's the chosen fire duelist?"

"The chosen fire duelist lost to Tsukumo?"

Her head was pounding as they climbed the stairs up and into the school building. Heidi was too weak to go on a tirade. In truth she was settling into a heavy despair. Two losses in under a week, both against the same guy. Her grandpa would be shaking his head in shame. They walked with her, two hands resting against her back when she was well enough to walk mostly unsupported. They went all the way to a far room, one of the empty study rooms. It was long with a couple of sofas, table and bookshelves lining the sides. A crystal chandelier, and Narciel reading a book – his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"What's happened?" he rushed over, they pulled out a chair and Heidi collapsed into it, drooping onto the table.

"She lost again… to Tsukumo." Timothy responded.

"Dammit!" Heidi punched the table and winced. Then she clutched her temples "can someone get me Panadol?"

Narciel nodded to Timothy and he left to fetch it for her. Then he sighed "Did you bring her bag? Good. Heidi, take out your cards. We're remaking your deck again, but this time we're going to include some semblance of a strategy."

"We just remade my deck?" she turned to him.

"And we're making it again. But this time you're going to let me have more input."

Sighing and wincing she took her bag as Iwate offered it, reached in and started fishing out her additional cards. The bearded man moved to sit on the seat opposite, professional and business-like. Timothy was soon back with the pills and a glass of water. Heidi popped them in and drained it. Narciel watched as she finished "Now, let's make a strategy."

"If strategies are so important why don't you just let Tsukumo duel these outer path guys…"

"While effect card combos are very effective in dueling, the future DM card effects can destroy monsters and change around the battlefield with ease." At his words Heidi recalled her duel against Urusai, folding in her bottom lip and nodding. "We need to combat these enemies with other future DM cards. _And_ strategy."

Heidi sighed again and spread all her cards out around the table. The other three disciples leaned over curiously. She kept one hand on her throbbing temple.

Narciel ran his finger across her cards "There will be no more thoughtless beatdowns Heidi. There will be no holding onto cards for aesthetic or nostalgic value."

"A duelist is supposed to feel connected to her deck! It's what makes us want to win with it so passionately!"

"Even so, it is time to play more intelligently."

"I'm not getting rid of my humanoids or fire birds!" she felt very defensive.

"Well fortunately for your humanoids Supernova Mars Disaster can't evolve from Dreammates or Tyranno Drakes seeing as none of them exist in our dimension yet." He picked up her card and gazed at it. "As for your fire birds you need a proper power review so they all support the dragons you use."

"Okay fine! But it's not like fire can do anything other than beat-downs anyway, it's literally the civilization that rules creature power."

"Then why do you only play mono?"

"Cause I'm the phoenix duelist! And it's like a family tradition… I traded out all my other colours so I only have fire now anyway."

"There are test decks here we can pick apart."

"No way! I'm a fire duelist all the way!"

"Well anyway, fire does have other attributes." Narciel told her importantly, raising his head. "Speed, for instance. Tsukumo knows that well, his fire creatures are mostly all speed attackers if I'm not mistaken." He watched her scowl at the table. "Also, the ability to attack untapped creatures is something you need to capitalize on. Destroy your opponent's creatures before he can use them. It's not just power, fire civilization is about speed and combat too."

"Okay…" Heidi's headache was already dissipating, Timothy must have got her the fast-acting stuff. She started gathering her humanoids together. "Let's see what you can come up with."

The two of them worked together picking out her deck. Timothy, Soroban and Iwate made suggestions but Narciel shut them down. He was cruelly dismissive to several of Heidi's most trusted fire birds, axing them from the deck in favour of strategic abilities. Seeing them go was like losing pieces of her, but once the new deck was constructed there was a sense of happiness as well. She was bruised and beaten, but finally the loss started to fade from her mind as she gazed at the new completed deck of forty cards in front of her.

"Now all that's left to do is for you to test it out." Narciel said.

"_Kettou da_!" Iwate suddenly yelled, the dark-skinned aqua-haired boy pointing a finger "I want to verse the chosen fire duelist! I'm the only one of us who hasn't dueled her yet."

"When did Soroban duel Heidi?" Narciel raised an eyebrow, her and Timothy stiffened nervously.

"Uh never mind about that!" Heidi interrupted "_Yoshi_, I accept your challenge Iwate. Though I do still feel rattled after getting defeated again…"

"Tsukumo is the best in the school. You'll be fine," Iwate waved a hand.

"Alright." Narciel stood "We don't want her getting more injured but it's important Heidi grow as accustomed to Kaijudo duels as possible. Let's go outside."

"Do we have to?" the short girl blushed with shame at the thought of everyone seeing her again. Word would have spread to the entire school by now.

"Everyone's in class." Iwate said.

Narciel went to the door and then looked at her seriously "_Never_ play a Kaijudo duel indoors, Heidi." He continued out and she blinked before hopping up, gathering the rejected cards together and bagging them, following the group of four out the room.

Down the marble corridors and a flight of stairs. The back exit led to gravel, their footsteps crunched along and they passed rows of naked white statues until they met grass, ahead Heidi could see a long hedge. They got closer and she realized…

"Hey, is that a maze?"

"Yes." Narciel answered.

"And at the centre… a hill? So you can find your way back out again after you get to the middle? That's so cool!"

"And a private place to duel." Narciel strode into the eight-foot tall hedge-maze without hesitation.

"We're not gonna get lost?"

"I've walked this maze many times now, I know it off by heart. I find it meditative."

They followed Narciel around the bends. He never slowed to think, he moved as calmly as if he could see the centre and then surely enough they were there. The ground inclining, Heidi and Iwate trekked upward to take their marks. She stood with her legs apart, stretching her sore muscles while her twenty-something year-old opponent also readied himself. Two Kaijudo flames lit up as they faced each other, Heidi's hand red and Iwate's the gloomy purple of the darkness civilization.

Two tables misted into view. The school building was far off, they were level with the windows of the second storey.

"_Ikuzo_!" Iwate drew his hand.

"_Koi_!" Heidi drew five cards also.

Narciel stood with his hands crossed, in his typical white robe. The other two casually-dressed disciples were gazing up with wonder. At the appearance of the ten shield panels Iwate began his turn.

"I charge nature mana and end!"

"I charge fire mana and end!"

Red and green glows while he drew another card "I charge darkness mana and summon Essence Elf!" The tree folk with butterfly webbing twisted out of the ground with 1000 power_. It can make his spells cost less_, Heidi thought as she drew. _ I better be careful, he uses darkness and that's the most dangerous civilization in the game_.

"I charge and summon Brawler Zyler!" The fiery humanoid pushed up with its cannon-arm and roared.

"I charge and tap three to summon Stinger Worm!" A vile, rotting parasite with skinny legs crawled forth and hissed. It opened its jaw and started devouring the plant beside it. "I have to sacrifice another creature to summon him, but he has 5000 power!"

"Gross," Heidi commented as it finished with a burp. "Damn darkness cards… didn't realise you were so edgy, Iwate." He shrugged and she began her turn "I charge then summon Jiruba, Precision Shooter!" Her gun-armed new DM-13 creature lunged forth and she grinned "Now Brawler Zyler _ike_, break a shield!"

The zombie groaned and fired bullets through a glass panel, the passing wind stirring the pieces. Iwate drew and charged "I summon Coiling Vines!" Yet another plant sprang forth "Get ready to consume again Stinger Worm! _Ike_, devour her Brawler Zyler!"

The long slimy body extended so it could sink its legs and jaw into Heidi's soldier, rearing back and guzzling it down. She winced at the sight of it, like something out of a horror movie.

"You'll pay for that Iwate!" Heidi flashed out a card from her deck "Alright, time for another armored wyvern! I charge then tap three to summon Cutthroat Skyterror!" A winged reptile hunching under a huge cannon rose up.

"A speed attacker! Nice!" Iwate couldn't help complementing.

"It also has 5000 power so _ike_! Suicide with Stinger Worm! Jiruba, Precision Shooter break a shield, _ike_!" Her larger creature blurred before colliding with its writhing target, Jiruba sprinting along the grass before firing at a centre shield. Iwate jumped back as glass rained down on the table. Heidi cupped her mouth at the close call "Sorry!"

"Stay on your toes, Iwate." Narciel called.

"I'm fine." He replied to everyone, the glass was already gone so he drew and began his turn "I charge nature mana. Coiling Vines _ike_! Destroy Jiruba!" The red-brown nature wrapped around its victim, snapping his neck and back before releasing the fading creature.

"Damn…" Heidi drew, she had three cards in her hand. She charged one of them, then "I cast Crisis Boulder! You choose, destroy your mana or your creature!" The orange-metal boulder appeared and whirled across the field.

"I choose my creature." The plant was crushed. The card flicked off the table but landed in his mana zone due to its effect. Iwate started "Now I charge even more mana and summon Swamp Worm!" The grey, toothed parasite groaned as it slithered into play with 2000 power. There was no creature for it to destroy with its effect so Heidi drew and started.

"I charge more mana and cast Volcano Charger!" the ground opened up, lava aglow as the wriggling worm fell up then inside to its fiery death. _That's all the cards in my hand gone, but I get extra mana now too._ Heidi looked across the empty field, _my shields haven't been touched yet but Iwate still has cards in his hand_.

"Your deck really does focus on other things now, like gaining you mana and trying to destroy mine." Iwate praised as he drew "but now it's over… I tap seven and summon Death Cruzer, the Annihilator!" Heidi raised her head slowly at the appearance of his next gigantic darkness monster. "All my other creatures would've been destroyed to bring him out anyway… but he's a 13,000 triple breaker!"

"Damn," it was as impressive a sight as Wembley's Cliffcrush Giant, only this thing was more powerful. A demon command skeleton with multiple limbs of swords and blades. Its skull face loomed down on her, breathing sickeningly as its legs slowly flexed. Heidi nervously drew "Come on I need something good… alright! I tap all my mana and summon Astrocomet Dragon!" Her trademark red-armored dragon blazed forth, twisting its serpentine head. Flaming exhales as it stared across at the enemy. The two players narrowed their eyes at each other from beneath their mighty creatures "I feel better now with Astrocomet Dragon with me… but even when he attacks he only has 10,000 power and that's still not enough…"

"My turn! And I'm emptying my hand too! First I summon Tyrant Worm!" A saggy yellow parasite crawled up with a dry howl "And now I tap six to evolve him into Ultracide Worm!" A ghostly purple glow, the small parasite growing into another giant beast with bug-wings and two long heads. "A double breaker with 11,000 power, still stronger than Astrocomet! Death Cruzer the Annihilator _ike_, break three shields! Ultracide Worm _ike_, break the other two!"

The giants moved into action, three long blades crashing down one after the other. The third hitting the edge of Heidi's table, the point close to her face, scared expression reflected in the dull steel. Its bony arm retracted. Her three cards bounced up and as shitty luck would have it, no triggers. The worm swept its long head low, thousands of tiny teeth carving through the last two shields. At least the attack was so powerful it knocked the glass shards far off and away from her. Heidi raised fearful eyes at the two creatures towering above their surrounding labyrinth of hedges. He destroyed all five of her shields in one turn. A single shield trigger reformed and Heidi caught it. She looked at her hand, no phoenix or armored dragon there to save her, but she could use this…

"Okay shield trigger! Cyclone Panic! Each player shuffles their hand into their deck and draws the same number of cards. Although this doesn't apply to you, seeing as you have no cards…" Putting her four old shields back into her deck she shuffled then paused while Iwate waited. Her hand burst into red energy, burning fiery and bright "I'm not gonna lose!"

"Even staring down two of the darkness civilization's strongest creatures doesn't keep her confidence down…" Iwate noted admirably.

A whirlwind of orange superheated steam whizzed out as Heidi drew her four new cards. _Yes!_ "First I'll tap two to summon Brawler Zyler!" Once again the cannon-armed zombie leapt up into play, but it looked like a toy compared to what was already on the field. "Now it's double spell time! First I cast Magma Gazer so now Astrocomet Dragon has 14,000 power when attacking!" Her monster roared as it became imbued with orange light.

"Drat… I guess this is the end for you, Death Cruzer."

"It's the end for both of them! I also cast Fists of Forever!"

"Not that card!" Iwate's mouth dropped as her dragon's claws burned red-hot.

"Okay go!" Heidi punched the air "Astrocomet Dragon _ike_! Take down Death Cruzer the Annihilator!" her winged beast launched through the air, clawing into the demon command and breathing a stream of fire. It swept back and Death Cruzer crash-landed, breaking apart in the fire. "Take out Ultracide Worm! _ Ike_!" Windswept, the dragon arched its wings curving toward the giant worm. Scratching off one head and biting through the next. "Double break Iwate's shields! _ Ike_!" As it flew back around a jet-stream of fire splintered one glass panel and then another.

"Woah…" Iwate looked up, Heidi was cloaked in clear red fire. "She's a chosen duelist alright. I shouldn't be surprised. However… shield trigger! Terror Pit!" Hundreds of shadowy hands reached for her once mighty dragon and pulled it to her graveyard. Its card flicked off the table.

"Grrr your move!"

Iwate drew and surveyed the two cards in his hand. As expected, nothing that could stand up to her. A now useless nature spell that'd boost a monster, Muscle Charger. At least he had a blocker.

"I summon Wandering Braineater!" The veiny, white-skinned living dead sauntered onto the field. With the giants now gone it was just the regular-sized monsters.

Heidi drew, her Brawler Zyler would make quick work of that "I summon Choya the Unheeding!" her spring-footed humanoid bounced on the spot. She still kept that other card in her hand. "Brawler Zyler_ ike_!"

"Braineater block!" Iwate twisted his card and it glowed dull purple before flicking away. He drew and started his turn, but it was another dud. He sighed "I summon Essence Elf. Your move Heidi, finish me off."

"Not yet, there's something I _need_ to try." She told him, confusing her opponent and everyone watching. The girl drew and her hoping was rewarded. "Alright! I tap two and summon Mini Titan Gett! Then I tap my last five cards to summon Supernova Mars Disaster!"

The ones watching stepped back in shock. Heidi's rollerskating kid zipped out before backflipping into a ball of light, Choya the Unheeding and Brawler Zyler were also pulled into it. The red light intensified, the card under Heidi's fingers burning as the three cards slid under it. An upward twirl of fire and an explosion of red, the white-eyed celestial phoenix arose once more. It flapped burning wings and swathed the area in red. From the sidelines the brown-haired Timothy glanced toward the school, wondering if anyone else would be looking out at the mighty sight. It was larger than any monster played before, not quite as big as a giant but a hundred times more glorious. It gave a loud songbird cry of fury.

"Uh… yeah that sure is cool Heidi… you're freaking me out…" Iwate spoke up.

"Just trust me for a bit, okay!?" she snapped at him. The power of her chosen card was flowing through her "…and duck. Okay Mars activate meteorburn!" It swept its wings and an invisible heatwave rippled outward, the tree folk ignited, burning away into cinders. "Break his last shield, _ike_!" It dived and Iwate ducked, the tabletop burned as did the sheer temperature. The last shield broke, as he expected it also couldn't help him.

"Okay, okay. I'm definitely out now, the duel's done Heidi."

"No, wait..." she was staring down at her card, dimly glowing red even though it wasn't her turn. "Go again."

"What?"

"Summon something. I promise I'm not going to attack you."

"Okay… cause I'll die if you do…" Iwate shook his head with confusion, drawing then playing the card. "I summon another Tyrant Worm!"

"Perfect!" Heidi exclaimed as the yellow saggy parasite squealed into view, instinctively shrinking away from the far mightier creature. Heidi drew.

"What are you doing?" Narciel demanded.

"My card… it's glowing!" she turned to shout. "I think each time I power it up or use meteorburn it charges up more and more, glows brighter and brighter, then it can send me more future cards!"

"What? Really?" Soroban spoke up.

"Hm interesting theory… alright." Narciel nodded his approval, increasing Iwate's exasperation.

"You dueled really well." She smiled at him, her burning passion returned with her victory. "Now… Supernova Mars Disaster use meteorburn again!" The card did burn brighter on the tabletop as she expected, Mini Titan Gett flying out and the god phoenix rearing up, unleashing another wave that melted Iwate's poor creature. With its planetary orbs beneath its wings, the white-eyed beast prepared for a final assault. That was when Heidi shuffled her cards together, the mighty bird siren-crying as it went out like an extinguished flame. The red light bathing the entire area faded out. Suddenly it was quiet once more.

She could've tried not attacking and letting Iwate have another turn, but she didn't want to test her phoenix's patience or risk her opponent's safety. Iwate sighed in relief at no longer being in the presence of such threatening power. He gathered up his own cards and the tables vanished. Heidi was staring with wide eyes at her Supernova Mars Disaster card. Its red light lingered, but then slowly faded until it was completely dim again.

"Hmph." She turned it over. "Guess it's going to take more than just two meteorburns to recharge it again, hmmm." She pocketed her deck.

"Good work, Heidi." Narciel said as he approached her, Timothy and Soroban were smiling. Iwate joined them from across the field.

Now she'd versed all three of them. Timothy's light-water deck with his cyber lords and draw strategies. Soroban's nature-light deck with her balloon mushrooms and light bringers. And Iwate's darkness-nature deck with mostly parasite worms and tree folk. Looking over at the Dawn of the Phoenix's middle-aged leader, Heidi wondered what sort of deck the grey-flecked man dueled with. She'd challenged him after first meeting him and the others had snickered. Would she ever get to have a Kaijudo duel against him one day? Would she be able to beat him?

"Let's head back into the school. They do have security around the fenced borders but I don't feel safe with us outside the fortress walls for too long. Make sure you familiarize yourself with that altered deck now, Heidi."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Let's go back."

。

Beyond the cottage house, beyond the fields of flowerbeds and the terrified mortal workers, there were untamed hills that rang with the sheer silence and mystical awe of a place never touched by humans. It was like magic, but the swirling portal of darkness was real magic. Pitch, outer darkness, folding like fabric as it twirled. The one seated delicately before it, legs together with knees bent to the side, was Gatekeeper Pluto.

He was barefoot, wearing a new kimono of shimmering gold, leaning forward into the darkness as the delicate onyx earrings swayed on their chains. He dipped his face into the black. Opened eyes to a long stone table where the other gatekeepers were seated. They were silhouetted, shadows mixed with red and purple flickering behind them.

"Gatekeeper Pluto," one of the figures turned their heads to him "Why have you taken on a human form?"

"To appease my boredom."

"Boredom?" a louder figure spoke up, he appeared more chaotic "If you're bored consume galaxies! Destruction is never boring!"

"Not for you, Gatekeeper Sedna." Pluto answered with a smile.

"Perhaps it would've been better you slumbered." A female voice spoke up, ringing with both sensuality and authority "Let a few eons pass and awake to new universes. It is better than reducing yourself in such a way."

"I've managed to enjoy myself so far, Gatekeeper Eris."

The heads of the several gatekeepers turned to him in disbelief, even the oldest of them at the far end of the table.

"Preposterous!" Sedna banged a fist on the table. "How could you, a god, a gatekeeper of the outer path, reduce yourself to a mere animal, a mere atom of yourself and find it enjoyable?"

"I find it a rather odd statement as well, Pluto." Eris agreed from the other side of the table.

Pluto reached up to tuck a strand of raven hair girlishly behind his ear, all the while his murderous energy never leaving his cadence "This little insignificant planet, I don't even remember what they call it, will fall and be conquered by one of my generals very soon."

"Conquering realities is such lowly work… why not leave it to your servants and do something more fitting?" Another voice questioned.

"It is better to CONSUME!" Sedna's fist throttled the table again.

"Oh I shall." Pluto answered with a porcelain grin "Call it folly, call it tedious, but I want to take my time and enjoy myself this time around."

* * *

『_AN: Yeeeees! Consuming galaxies is a lot of fun, OM NOM NOM. What have our heroes gotten themselves into? Thanks so much to acumashindorballomu and ShiningAzureEmporer for the reviews! They're so nice! I'm glad you're finding it entertaining. Don't forget to leave suggestions or requests, as they will all be considered. That goes for you too, unknown reader. I'm still unsure as to which arc or chosen I should reveal next. Next DM set is cross gears and won't that be exciting to get into if Heidi unlocks them soon? I learn as I write! My biggest dream for this fic would be for it to be the official fic of gradually teaching TCG players about the OCG, albeit slowly and frivolously ~_』

* * *

。


	9. 。The Wizard Melphezer

**【09 - Settling in and Dueling New People!】**

* * *

One week in Heidi Hirazumi had settled quickly into the Duel Masters Academy. Normally she would've rushed around, introducing herself to all the other teenage duelists and made a great many friends by now. The fact she wasn't attending classes and doing rigorous strategy exercises with Narciel instead inhibited her ability to socialize. Often times her lunch breaks weren't matching up with everyone else's either, due to the fact she and her mentor were so involved with the training. When the school day was done Heidi had opportunity to be friendly and introduce herself to other people on campus.

"Hi! I'm Heidi!" she'd say, walking up to a group of four rifling through a deck of nature cards.

"Oh, the chosen fire duelist! Hi," and they'd all introduce themselves.

"Any of you guys fancy a duel?"

"Well, I'd give it a go cause you're the chosen fire duelist, but Kaijudo dueling is banned. We're only allowed to do it for exams, official championships or special principal-excused exceptions."

"Really?"

Believe it or not the white-uniformed teens weren't too interested in dueling in their free time. They had compulsory games every day in classes, and after Heidi's day-long training she could understand why they'd rather put their decks aside and do something else instead. They were only interested in playing non-Kaijudo duels with her simply because they knew she was the chosen fire duelist. Heidi didn't even get weekends off, unlike them.

While this academy was a lot like a palace: marble, lacquered wood, fountains and pillars, not all the kids were preppy and snobby. About half of them were just like normal teens, played video games, listened to music, played console games. They'd go out into the city but Heidi was 'highly recommended not to leave the school'.

"We can't keep you locked up in here, Heidi" Narciel had said "even though it'd be safer if we did. If you absolutely must leave the academy be sure you take Timothy, Soroban and Iwate with you and let me know beforehand. It's because we had lieutenants in the city specifically looking for you."

Heidi didn't go explore the city just yet, she still felt bad after running away before and almost getting captured by one of the lieutenants. On campus she introduced herself to a lot of people, but after word got around that she seemed friendly plenty of people came over and introduced themselves to her. It seemed that before her public duel with Tsukumo everyone had assumed she was just another Dawn of the Phoenix disciple. With Wembley gone and her among them their numbers remained four and they didn't wear the distinguishable white cloaks inside school property anyway. Mostly it was arrogant snobby kids that introduced themselves to Heidi, their hair perfectly styled, eyebrows plucked, skin and face soft like they'd never had to struggle in their lives. Impetuous and entitled.

She immediately could tell they wanted her for the acclaim, asking her to join parties or their social gatherings. It made her feel icky, she turned them down. Shockingly a few of them had tried blatantly hitting on her. The boys here were nothing like the boys from Ikebukuro High, and although they were glossy and airbrushed Heidi had never been hit on by a boy in her life – certainly not so obviously – so she made up excuses to flee.

One of the guys was superbly beautiful and didn't wear hair gel like the others. He was tall with black hair and cobalt-blue eyes, the darkest shade of blue Heidi had ever seen. She'd been sitting with friends under a wide oak tree and he'd fearlessly approached her again despite the fact she'd ran from him twice already. Timothy had launched up unexpectedly to glare the other guy down, their heights rivalled.

"She doesn't want to go on a date with you, pal. Leave her alone."

They looked close to exchanging blows but Heidi supposed the guy didn't want to risk cracking any of his artificially gleaming teeth. He left.

It was very nice for Heidi to associate with kids her age and learn about the games and movies they liked. As much as she appreciated Timothy, Soroban and Iwate… they were not enthralling company. They were too weird. Akin to home-schooled church kids whose parents never let them watch anything rated higher than PG. They didn't get things other teens did and they tended to make conversations weird whenever Heidi tried talking to other kids. She didn't want to be mean and tell them to leave her alone for a while, it seemed Narciel had told them to stay close to her, that or they considered her a friend. But apart from dueling and their situation they had nothing in common.

Heidi made some regular acquaintances but no close friends, probably due to those three being around and the fact her newfound fame was like a barrier. In the late afternoon she was with Timothy, Soroban and Iwate in a twin bunkbed room. Most students stayed in rooms like these and Heidi realized she was given a fancy guest room because of her title. She leaned back against the wall, sitting at the head of Soroban's bed while she sat over the edge further down. Timothy lounged on the bed opposite while Iwate typed away on a slim laptop.

"Hey Heidi, I figured out who you should be dueling!" the aqua-haired boy spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Tsukumo is top of the school and a prefect-"

"Urrrrrrrrrrr!" she slinked down and kicked the upper bed above her "don't say his name!"

"Look, I know you hate the guy, but you've restructured your deck to use strategy now. I think if you built up to it you could finally duel him again and take him down."

"Okay," she sighed in annoyance. "What are you thinking?"

"The prefect position is given to the highest scoring students at the DMA. There are four prefects, I'm guessing one boy and one girl, and then they have vice-prefects. The scores are publicly available on the school's intranet. I think instead of going for the top of the school you should challenge the lowest scoring prefect and then work your way up to the head boy."

"Hmm." Heidi considered. "Suppose it's a good way to duel someone strong other than Tsukumo." Turning she hopped off the bed "So who should I be versing?"

Iwate turned the laptop revealing a chubby guy with dark curly hair and thick glasses "His name is Tottori Weeb."

"Hm. Okay, he doesn't look too tough."

"He's coming fourth place in the entire school, Heidi." Soroban stated while Timothy shook his head.

"Hm, whatever. How am I supposed to find him?"

"Welll… it also says he's the founder of the DMA's official student Fantasy Roleplay Club… and so if we exit to the main page and search the recreational groups page… they meet at lunches in room F22."

"Roleplay club? He's a total nerd. Man beating him will be easy."

"Heidi he's coming fourth in the school!" Soroban repeated, exasperated.

"Well-" there was a loud knocking on the door. Since Heidi was up she went over and opened it "Narciel?"

"Oh good, you are here." The older man said.

"I thought we were done for the day?"

"Principal Engyo wants to see you in his office. Do you think you can make your own way there by now?"

"Ah, yeah. What does he want?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself. I'm off to play some croquet with the teaching staff, farewell." His robe fluttered after him as he turned away. Heidi faced the other three who were now standing.

"Guess I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah."

"See ya, Heidi."

She closed the door behind her and made her way down the gleaming hall. There was a pit of embarrassment as Heidi recalled the last time she'd talked with Principal Engyo, yelling at him like she had before storming out. Nobody else would've been able to get away with doing that, she didn't want him thinking that's why she did it. After going down a flight of stairs and turning a few bends she knocked on his office door.

"Come in."

She opened the door "…you wanted to see me Principal Engyo."

"Yes Heidi, come on in." he was standing by his desk and facing the window. A large screen hanging off the wall, _that hadn't been there last time_.

"I wanted to say sorry about before… after Wembley, I just-"

"Not to worry," the old man spun around, his eyes looked friendly and twinkling. "I called you here because there is some new information for me to update you on. Also somebody wanted to see you." He happily pressed a button on a keyboard and suddenly Summer's face flashed across the screen.

"Ehhh?"

"Heidiiii!" the raven-haired woman gushed, face too close to the camera "Baby sis! Oh my gosh, how are you? You're a chosen fire duelist now! Why didn't you call?"

"Summer…" Heidi sighed "Hey Summer. It's good to see you. Us Hirazumi girls are bad at keeping in touch, but are there for each other when we need it, remember?"

"This is like totally different!" She leaned back and waved her arm. Heidi noticed she was wearing a full-body khaki tracksuit and wide-brim hat, she was under a tarp and behind her was the desert. "You've only just become one of the legendary heroes of the planet! I can't believe it! You always wanted to be a hero when you were younger but I had no idea this was going to happen!"

"Yeah it's pretty crazy…"

"So what's been going on? Are you okay? Safe?"

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. The DMA is a fortress, no one's getting through here. How's your excavation?"

"It's amazing." Quickly Summer forgot all about Heidi's situation and gazed up with starry-eyed enthusiasm "My team are all geniuses! Really impressive minds with such a passion for history! It's so hot here, we have to drink ten of these bottled waters a day just so we don't dehydrate, sweating so much out here! And we can't be out in the sun for more than two hours at a time or we can pass out from heat stroke!"

"Where are you again?"

"The centre of Augus, two-hundred kilometres west of the state-city. If you ever find yourself out here be sure you come see me, okay? I'll help with whatever you need. Have you spoken to Tailee?"

"Why would I have spoken to Tailee? I haven't even spoken to Grandpa."

"Her observatory is only on the other end of the city you're in, dunce!"

"Oh wow! I sometimes forget I'm not in Duextra anymore."

"She probably hasn't heard the news yet, that you're a chosen fire duelist and live so close by."

"Well it sure is hard to get a hold of her. Remember on her birthday we couldn't, and didn't hear from her until a week later?"

"That nerd is too busy studying planets through giant telescopes." Summer took a chug from her bottled water.

"How is that less nerdy than digging up fossils and ruins?"

"Yeah, yeah… well it was great seeing you baby sis! I already got to run but we'll catch up later! Sorry we don't have much reception out here. Take care and stay safe!" she blew a kiss.

"See ya Summer!" the call ended and Heidi let out another sigh while shaking her head "she never changes."

"I can see the family resemblance." Principal Engyo stated before his expression became serious "I appreciate you not wanting to worry your family, but there is something I need to tell you now it's just us."

"What is it…?"

The grey-haired man faced her in his faculty-attire, hands behind his back "Twice last night and again this morning our cyber security was under attack by an external force. Some kind of virus trying to hack our systems. I fear it may be the beginning of a planned attack."

"Oh crap…"

"Please be careful Heidi, it's possible that they could be watching us. If you leave the school grounds I think it's best you take one of the starships. Running off again could get you killed."

"I understand…"

"Good." He went to take a seat at his desk.

"Uh principal Engyo? Is it true that Kaijudo duels are against the rules here?"

"Yes. But not for you." He put his hands on the table. "Considering you very well could one day be fighting a Kaijudo duel against this planet's greatest enemy, perhaps over the fate of all Aurellia, you are pardoned to practice with whoever as much as you wish."

"Oh, good. I better go prepare then, tomorrow I have a prefect to duel!"

"Well all the best." He closed his eyes and smiled as she went to go "Give my regards to Tsukumo Kenji."

Heidi paused and growled before continuing out.

Lately she'd been waking up earlier. Not as early as her entourage, but early enough after all her intensive duel training was wiping her out. She awoke in time to get breakfast after showering and meeting up with Timothy, Soroban and Iwate. They ate at a populated table in the cafeteria with about a hundred other teens in the noisy room. On the other side Heidi could see the blonde arrogant Tsukumo, and at the closest side of his table was the black-haired cobalt-eyed boy, shooting glares at Timothy whom she was sitting next to.

The disciples did something else with their mornings as Heidi's sessions were always one-on-one with Narciel. At recess she joined them and they made their way to F22 inside the library room. Tall shelves that reached the ceiling. Heidi led the group with eagerness, banging on the shiny door and going to open it but finding it locked. She looked up again, the plaque was right.

"Password…" muffled a voice from inside.

"Uh, what?"

"Password."

"This is Heidi Hirazumi, the chosen fire duelist! I'm here to challenge Tottori Weeb to a duel!" she waited and there was a muffling beyond the door. The three disciples behind her exchanged looks before it was finally wrenched open.

Standing before them was the chubby teen wearing a fake beard and wizard hat "Well hello~"

"Are there girls out there?" another voice called "Seriously, girls?"

"Shut up, Nolan!" Tottori turned back to them "I don't think I've ever witnessed such a beautiful creature in my all days on this world."

Heidi sighed in irritation, she was so sick of getting hit on for being the fire duelist "Look buddy, I'm well aware that I'm not beautiful-"

"I wasn't talking to you!" he cut her off. "I was talking to her!"

"Me?" Soroban blinked in confusion.

"Yes, truly you are a magnificent spectacle to behold, my dear. I am Melphezer, enchanted wizard of the nine realms." He bowed in a showy way.

"You're Tottori Weeb and you're a prefect!" Heidi snapped "_Kettou da_, I challenge you!"

"Hm. So I see you didn't come here to roleplay." He pulled off his hat and beard.

"Uh, I'm very flattered Tottori…" Soroban said with an anxious smile "But I think I'm too old for you. I turn twenty-one next month…"

"I guess it's a preference. I always had a thing for my older sister's friends."

"Okay, ew." Heidi shook her head. "Look I challenged you! _Kettou da_, accept already!"

"We're not allowed to have Kaijudo duels in the school."

"I am. Principle Engyo said it was fine."

"Well in that case _yoshi_, I accept. But be warned my grade average is 96% wins!"

"That's pretty high." Iwate commented nervously.

"Let's go! Outside!" Heidi charged off immediately, eager for battle. Soon after her friends, opponent and his prop-disrobing friends also followed to crowd the match outside. A side-door led them out and Heidi could see several rows of preppy blue tennis courts, each separated by chain-link fencing. Of course this school has their own tennis courts… She didn't want to go around them so since they were empty she walked on in. "This tall fencing will probably keep the spectators safe from random monster attacks."

"Oooo Tottori's versing a girl!" someone heckled as they went to take their marks.

"Tell her that if you win she has to go on a date with you!" another geeky friend cupped his mouth to shout.

"Nah guys, I like 'em mature." Tottori answered, from the sidelines Soroban shivered.

Heidi's hand burned red while from across the net Tottori's burned blue. Two tables appeared and they set their decks after shuffling.

"_Ikuzo_! Shields up!"

"_Koi_! Let's do it!"

"This guy is annoying and weird… I'll show you to take me more seriously! I charge fire mana!"

"Oh I do take you seriously, chosen fire duelist" Tottori drew from his deck. "Even though you lost to Tsukumo. I wasn't there to see it but I heard. I guess now you're challenging the other prefects until you feel confident enough to try taking him down again? I charge water mana."

"Bastard!" she drew from her deck "I've been improving and training to save the world! My deck has strategies now. After I take you and the other prefects down I'm going for Tsukumo! I charge fire mana!"

"Tsukumo has a grade average of 99.5% wins. He's only lost like once since being here, and that was cause he kept drawing spells one time in the mid-term exams."

"Man he was not happy," someone else agreed, shaking their head behind the chain-link fencing.

"But let's see how you fair against the grand wizard Melphezer! I charge darkness mana then summon Kelp Candle!" the bioluminescent critter swam onto the field. "Whenever she blocks I can add one of the top four cards of my deck to my hand and rearrange the others!"

"I'm not going to let you block!" Heidi drew "I charge and summon Muramasa's Knife!" An electric pocket-knife gizmo bounced across the field.

"A xenoparts that can attack untapped creatures…" Tottori drew and examined his hand "It's stronger than my blocker but not stronger than this! I charge then summon Sea Mutant Dormel!" the multi-civilization being was a mix between a merfolk and herdian with 4000 power.

"Alright!" Heidi drew and charged mana "I summon Cocco Lupia! Muramasa's Knife _ike_, attack Kelp Candle!" As her crowned orange bird flew out, the giant pocket-knife bounced and sparked, launching itself and extending many blades to impale the skittish cyber virus. "Turn end."

Tottori drew and added more water mana "Sea Mutant Dormel _ike_! Attack Muramasa's Knife!" the slithering slime-beast clawed apart its enemy, it exploded into parts.

"I charge and tap three to summon Bruiser Dragon!" This dragon was smaller than her others, molten and holding twin handguns. It roared, having 5000 power.

"Your fire birds are certainly good helpers for your dragons."

"Your move!"

"Hm." His cards untapped. "…I'll add more darkness mana then summon my Extreme Crawler!" An enormous oyster beast slithered out onto play, Sea Mutant Dormel's card popped off the tabletop and he caught it "She may return my other creatures to my hand but she's a 7000-point double-breaker!"

"I got something better…" Heidi drew from her deck, added mana then went to play the last card in her hand "I tap five then evolve my Cocco Lupia and Bruiser Dragon into Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon's Flame!" The burning bird with six orange wings rose up, aiming its twin swords ahead.

"The DM-13 Phoenix…? Wow." Tottori's silly roleplaying fascade fell for a moment.

"It's an 11,000 double-breaker that can also attack untapped creatures!" Heidi swished her arm. "_Ike_! Wipe out Extreme Crawler!" the phoenix blazed, sweeping forward and carving the earth eater apart. She jumped and fist-pumped "Yes! And that's why I'm the phoenix duelist!"

"How's being 'the phoenix duelist' different to me being 'grand wizard of the nine realms'?"

"Cause that's stupid!" Heidi yelled, pointing an angry finger.

"Alright…" he shrugged and drew "I got to say I'm impressed so far. You've been able to wipe out my monsters before I can use their effects or attack with them. But that's gonna change… I charge then summon Gigaslug!" the small orange chimera waddled forward on webbed legs, it looked like a chameleon with googly eyes and a toothed, snapping tail.

"Damn… only 1000-power but it's a blocker and a slayer…"

"No matter how great your monster is, if it battles a slayer" he made a cutthroat gesture over his fat neck with a thumb.

Heidi had no cards in her hand, she drew "I summon Totto Pipicchi!" the blazing goggled fire bird started circling her phoenix. "…I end my turn."

"I still have plenty of cards to play! I charge, now I tap six to summon Typhoon Crawler!" A one-eyed worm with a spinning body reared up with a guttural roar "It may only have 5000 power but it can't be attacked by fire creatures at all. From the looks of things, all your creatures are fire!"

Heidi clenched her fists, _I don't think I have a spell that can destroy it either!_ She drew "Awesome! I cast Rumble Gate! My creatures gain 1000 power and can attack untapped creatures!" A mechanical furnace clunked up, charging her creatures with bolts of white electricity "I'll destroy another blocker before you can block with it! Totto Pipicchi _ike_!" The sparrow became a thin line of flame, burning through the ugly chimera but squealing afterward as the yellow-acid blood killed it. "Eternal Phoenix break two shields! _Ike_!" Her now 12,000 phoenix flew forward, using both swords to cut through two panels. Tottori grunted and shielded himself, glass pieces bouncing against the chain-link fencing behind him. After raising his head he added the cards to his hand and started his turn.

"I charge! Next I summon Tropic Crawler and Gigarayze!" A huge-mouthed blue fiend with horns on 3000 and a putrid green reptilian on 2000 trudged side-by-side into play. "Tropic Crawler is a blocker that forces you to return a creature to your hand when it blocks and Gigarayze lets me return a water creature from my graveyard to my hand…" he fished through the pile before adding his selection "Typhoon Crawler_ ike_!" his largest spinning monster tore through one of Heidi's left shields.

"You're starting to piss me off, Merlin."

"It's Melphezer!"

"Whatever! I charge and summon Astrocomet Dragon!" Heidi's 6000-power dragon spread its mighty wingspan and roared, tongues of flame flickering out its mouth. "Eternal Phoenix_ ike_, attack Tropic Crawler!" The blue fiend groaned as it was cleaved in two, Tottori scowling as his card flicked away.

"I summon Kelp Candle and another Gigaslug! With two blockers you can't stop me blocking now! And you'll never be able to beat Typhoon Crawler! _Ike_, attack her again!" the spinning invulnerable creature pulverized another shield with a guttural howl. "Gigarayze _ike_!" followed by the mutant reptile, slashing glass across the court.

"Dammit… they may only break one shield but I'll definitely be done for if I don't win in three more turns!" she drew "Alright! You're toast! I cast Burst Shot!" The mechanical robot wheeled up, aiming its cannon fingertips and firing holes through Gigarayze, Kelp Candle and Gigaslug. "Eternal Phoenix double-break! _Ike_!" Those six flaming wings propelled it forth, gold adornments swaying as it cut through another two shields at once. "Astrocomet Dragon-"

"Not so fast! I've got two shield triggers!" he showed her the cards as they reformed "Zombie Carnival and Proclamation of Death! I bring three chimeras from my graveyard back to my hand! You choose one of your creatures to destroy!"

"Fine!" Heidi narrowed her eyes at the tabletop "I choose Eternal Phoenix!"

"Wha-?"

"Astrocomet Dragon break his last shield! _Ike_!" The furious red-armored dragon reared its serpentine head and blazed a path of fire through the final shield. Tottori shrank away before straightening.

"You sacrificed your phoenix just to get my last shield?" he shrugged. "I summon two Gigaslugs!" his two orange googly-eyed creatures moved slowly on their webbed feet, tails snapping teeth. "Typhoon Crawler _ike_!" the one-eyed serpent smashed Heidi's fourth shield. Glass hit her table and bounced over her head while she covered her face.

"Heidi!"

"I'm okay!" she called back to her friends.

"Are you impressed by my skills, fair maiden?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Soroban who looked disgusted.

"You're losing!"

"Na-ah! I have two slayer-blockers and a creature she can't destroy! I'm going to win in two more turns, just wait!"

Heidi snarled and whipped out a card. She refused to lose to this roleplayer wizard-wannabe! "You really think this game is going to be over in two turns huh?"

"Why of course!"

"I couldn't agree more! When Eternal Phoenix leaves the field all non-evolution fire creatures in my graveyard come back to me, so I have a full hand again!" she added Bruiser Dragon to her mana zone.

"Uhhh…"

"I summon Muramasa's Knife, Cocco Lupia and Joe's Toolkit!" the two xenoparts bounced into play, either side of her crown-bearing fire bird. "Astrocomet Dragon _ike totomeda_!" The giant dragon opened its blazing mouth and Tottori jumped with a squeal.

"Gigaslug block!" he quickly turned the card. The chameleon-creature jumped into the stream of fire, burning up as its blood splatted Astrocomet Dragon. The huge creature reared back with a screech of pain, its tail whipping a hole through the taller chain-link fencing at the back of the courts before it faded out. "Sorry buddy… Uh-oh." Heidi looked at the damage her creature caused school property.

"Man that was close…" Tottori was relieved to see her dragon go. "If I'd frozen up and not blocked I would've died… that wouldn't have been a fun way to go…" he drew and surveyed the cards in his hand while Heidi watched closely "okay… I summon Gigarayze! I bring Kelp Candle back to my hand from the graveyard then I summon her as well! Typhoon Crawler break her last shield, _ike_!" The spinning creature pierced Heidi's last shield. No triggers, she added it to her hand.

"Okay, time for the deciding turn…" she took a deep breath, Tottori was nervous while the on-lookers leaned in with anticipation. She drew "Muramasa's Knife_ ike totomeda_!"

"Kelp Candle block!"

"Joe's Toolkit _ike totomeda_!"

"Gigaslug block!"

"Cocco Lupia _ike totomeda_!"

"Ah shit."

The twirling firebird chirped happily, soaring above the other two fights and blazing with energy before barging Tottori. He gaped, thrown back against the chain-link fence behind him, bouncing forward and face-planting.

"Uh… guess I got carried away… you okay there, Melphezer?" Heidi called out and he slowly raised his arm, giving her the thumbs up. "Yes!" Heidi gathered her cards together while everyone ran out onto the court.

"Woah buddy, did you break your nose?"

"Huh?" Tottori reached up to touch the blood flowing down his chin.

"This probably wasn't the best place to duel…" Heidi looked over her shoulder at the tear her dragon caused in the fence.

"Don't suppose this could qualify me for a pity date?" the bleeding Tottori asked Soroban after his friends helped him sit up.

"Ah… no."

"Thanks for the duel, Tottori. And sorry about your nose!" Heidi turned away from him "That's one prefect down, three to go…"

* * *

『_AN: Oo I hope this was exciting! Acumashindorballomu wanted some romance so I guess you've got that here...? I need to work more on that =_= Anyway more school drama and villain stuff will soon ensue! I hope you don't mind the reprieve, but as always tell me how you feel in a review! As for your review ShiningAzureEmporer Tsukumo is not the chosen light duelist but he sure wishes he was. I'm going to try harder with the teen high school drama, gomenasai ~ Please tell me what you want to see more of or what kinda stuff, thanks ~_』

* * *

。


	10. 。A Message of Warning

**【10 - The Second Prefect of the DMA! ...A Strange Warning from Another Chosen?】**

* * *

"Okay, so who's next?"

"Man you have endless energy…" Iwate shook his head at Heidi.

The four of them were walking the academy's halls. Heidi stormed swiftly forward, occasionally glancing at the gothic paintings or ornaments. This place was so big there had to be secret passages, maybe a loose marble tile revealing a manhole, a latch-hook ceiling-door to a cellar between floors. Or maybe if someone pulled a blank old book out of place a shelf would spin you through a wall. Timothy had been quiet lately, thoughtful and frowning. Usually he engaged with her more than the others, being the first to deflect Tsukumo and every other preppy boy that tried to woo her. His defending was becoming more aggressive too, like how he almost came to blows with the boy who had the dark, cobalt-blue eyes. Only her and him were young enough to be mistaken as students here, as fellow teenagers.

"Heidi…" Soroban was acting as the concerned one now, Timothy still lost in his thoughts beside her. "You barely defeated Tottori Weeb."

"I still won though!" she whipped around to say, still walking backwards without slowing.

They were having their second lunch, students were drifting between doorways and other corridors. The lunches hadn't quite matched up again, the students were probably going to their last class of the day soon.

"Heidi! I know you don't want to hear this but honestly that could have been anyone's game!" Soroban sounded more hysterical than annoyed. Heidi finally slowed to a stop. "Tottori wiped out all five of your shields. If he'd had one other blocker… or if you'd had one less creature in your hand… he would've finished you with Typhoon Crawler on his next turn!"

Iwate raised his slim laptop, opening it and flicking his fingers over the keys "The next prefect for you to verse who is ranked third in the DMA is… Amanohashidate Nutongzhi… now that name is a mouthful, she has three middle-names as well."

"Where can I find her?"

"No idea where she could be… she's a participant of the school's debate team but they have no meetings today. Her grade score is 96.5% wins."

"She's even tougher than Tottori!" Soroban sounded stressed "I don't want you to lose to someone else and spiral out of control again! If you barely beat Tottori you will lose to her if you don't give yourself another day's prep time. 96.5% wins in the most prestigious Duel Masters organization in all of Aurellia is no joke, Heidi."

"Fine!" she clutched her head in annoyance. "Fine! I won't duel her today. Just stop nagging me!"

"…it might help you to know." Iwate opened a new window on his laptop "Every duel on campus is recorded in a play-by-play turn setting. If you review the duels you've had here with Tottori and… Tsukumo… that could help you figure out where you've gone wrong."

"I'll take a look at them. I'll go to the computer lab room… alone." Heidi watched the three faces before her looking shocked. "You guys have been stuck to me like glue since I got here. You don't really think I'm going to run off first chance I get, do you?"

"Nooo! Of course not!" Soroban gave one of her awkwardly-forced smiles along with an awkwardly-forced laugh. Iwate made himself smile, him and Timothy looking at her without blinking.

"Well I need some space to breathe. I'll see you guys at dinner, okay? I promise I'm not going to leave the school or duel A-Amano-whatever today."

"Okay Heidi…" Iwate said "Just be careful…"

"What's there to be careful of here!?" Heidi had already turned away, she was keen to have time to herself unsupervised. If Narciel didn't like it, too bad.

She made her way to a computer room as the bell rang, a tranquil but persistent chiming that reverberated down all the passages. The flashy desktops looked out-of-place in a fortress building of such dated luxury. Heidi pulled up a chair to one and logged into a guest account, she rifled through tabs until finding out the information of her duel with Tottori had indeed been recorded. He must have had some kinda device on him. She studied the play-by-play and tried recalling the cards that'd been in her hand as well as cards not in her deck that would've worked better. After over half an hour of that she felt peckish so logged off, slung her rucksack over her shoulder and left to wander.

She pushed out the door and passed a walkway when someone lunged at her.

They crashed into each other and all Heidi could see was a choking mass of bright orange hair. The two girls fell to the ground, Heidi blinking.

"Sorry! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up!" the girl reached with both hands and Heidi caught her wrists, pushing them away from her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She stood up and so did the other girl.

She was blushing, her long red hair was lightly wavy like seaweed. It went past her shoulders despite the fact there were two rolls of it atop her head like cat ears. She had freckles all over and chocolate-brown eyes, short but still a good three inches taller than Heidi. Wearing the white uniform top with a skirt and blue backpack.

"You… you're the chosen fire duelist Heidi Hirazumi!"

"Yes I am." She could tell the girl's surprise was a lie, and a bad one.

"Sorry I got to go." She whipped away, still blushing and Heidi leaned forward to grab her wrist.

"Classes started half an hour ago. I felt you reaching into my bag when you 'accidentally' ran into me. Were you looking for my wallet or my deck?"

Instead of fighting or running the girl sagged and started to cry. Heidi was surprised and let go, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry… I'm really sorry…"

The girl truly did seem sorry, and if thievery and deception were her goal she obviously wasn't very good at it.

"Hey… don't worry about it. Want to sit and talk?"

The girl nodded while sniffling and wiping her eyes. The two of them walked until they found another side-door leading to a miniature garden. A regular-sized fountain spat water amidst the shrubbery, the two girls sitting on a stone bench while the redhead kept wiping her face with a snotty handkerchief.

"My name's Penelope."

"Don't worry Penelope, I'm not going to report you."

"You're not?" she looked up with wet eyes.

"I want to know what's going on. You were after my deck right?"

"Yes… I was. You see, I've been very stressed lately. I'm not like most of the kids here. I got offered a scholarship to get into the DMA." She looked upward and sniffed "My grandma's the only family I got left and she's really sick. We don't have a lot of money. It's been effecting my grades and if I don't do well in the next exams I'll get shipped out. I have to graduate here so I can get a better paying job and afford the private health care she needs…"

"So you wanted to use my deck…?"

"I couldn't just take another student's because it's all on file." Her gaze lowered.

"If you'd used my DM-13 cards they would've known straight away. You didn't think this through… must be desperate huh?" Heidi reached forward to hold Penelope's hand "My parents aren't alive either. It's just my Grandpa and my sisters."

They spoke for maybe an hour more and Heidi tried brightening the girl's spirits, even getting a laugh or two out of her. Especially in this place they were very similar, with regular-kid interests and knowledge of games and movies instead of rich-kid. Heidi realized she may have finally made a proper friend here. Finally standing to go when she realized her break was way overtime and Narciel had been waiting for her.

"Thanks for being so understanding Heidi…"

"Reporting you would be cruel! You should come sit at my table for meals, or I'll come sit at yours. I'm sure it'd be more interesting! See ya Penelope!"

After parting and a late lesson with her stern teacher, Heidi ate a late lunch in the cafeteria with a few students she knew. She revised her deck strategy to prepare for the second prefect, aware that it would in no ways be an easy challenge. She had dinner with Penelope and her big group of misfits, the least preppy and thus most relatable kids in the school. Timothy, Soroban and Iwate sat beside her and were awkward but polite. Heidi and Penelope talked and laughed, a few other kids there seemed like proper friend material as well. The levity was something that helped take her mind off inter-dimensional villains. As for Penelope, it was like their teary encounter before had never happened.

At nightfall Heidi was in her guest bedroom wearing a new pale-green pajama set. She was flicking through a desktop computer that was running through stats of prior duels when a notification popped up. A student email account they'd set up for her, even though she technically wasn't a student. Usually it was just notices that weren't relevant to her. This message didn't come from any of the teachers; the address was scrambled, just a bunch of letters and numbers. Heidi clicked to open it.

_To τhε chosεn firε duεlisτ,_

_Thεrε's α rεason why nonε of τhε oτhεr chosεns sταyεd ατ τhε DMA. Don'τ τrusτ Narciεl._

_Rεgαrds, τhε chosεn wατεr duεlisτ._

In the dark Heidi stared at the message with wide eyes. She was frozen. Principal Engyo had told her that the academy's cyber systems were being attacked so was this a trick? Heidi couldn't come forward with this email because… what if it wasn't a trick? And it had a good point: why were none of the other chosens here? She'd been the last one to be found, so maybe the other four weren't as selfish as she'd first thought. Maybe they hadn't all gone rogue. Standing up she paced her room in the dark feeling suspicious and confused.

When it occurred to her that she should reply Heidi jumped back into her leather wheelie-chair, fingers flying to type up her response. She'd wanted to keep it brief but her curiosity was burning at the thought she may finally have contact with another chosen. She ended up writing a big blocky paragraph only to hit send and get a notification telling her it was impossible to reply. Leaning back she sighed in defeat, then she picked up her deck and rifled through until she was staring at Supernova Mars Disaster.

"…Narciel said this card would only let me use it. Suddenly I feel alone…"

A while after that she switched off the computer, flicked off the lights and tried to sleep. The comfortable bed and heavy maroon blankets usually swept her away quickly but she had a fitful sleep that night. _Do they want me to feel alone? Do they want me to run out of the safety of the fortress again? Or am I not as safe as I'd thought?_

When it was daytime at breakfast Heidi was able to push the fears from her mind. Instead she was uncharacteristically nervous about her upcoming match with the second prefect. She smeared melting butter across her pancakes with a gold knife.

"Amanohashidate has a meeting with the debate club at first recess…" Iwate informed, eyes on his portable laptop. Soroban drank from her juice. Timothy was at the end of the table, again quiet and staring off into space.

"You're really going to challenge her today?!" Penelope's fists were clenched with excitement.

"Usually no one scares me in the dueling ring, but I still got another prefect ahead of her before I can finally take another shot at Tsukumo." She added jam from a sauce-bowl on her tray and smeared it around.

"Well I'm coming to watch! I'm not missing it for the world!" Penelope stated.

"Me too!"

"Me three!" Penelope's closer friends agreed. Some had been intimidated by Heidi at first but quickly warmed to her unassuming good nature.

"Let's meet outside the school's theatre at 12 pm." Soroban suggested.

"Bring food with you guys cause I aint stopping to eat first." Heidi shoveled pancake into her gob.

Heidi tried focusing on her training afterwards when the bell chimed. Penelope and her friends went to class, the Dawn of the Phoenix disciples went to hang out in the library. Narciel could tell something was off with her.

"Everything okay, Heidi?"

"Y-yeah, just worried about dueling the second prefect today." She looked up at the older man, the two of them alone in an empty classroom.

"Hm, yes. Good luck with that. Now pay attention to this, the lore of the creature races may not directly relate to gameplay strategies but for all we know this could still save your life one day…"

After the one-on-one lessons Heidi read from the door plaques on the second level until she was outside the theatre. After rounding the corner she could see most of her acquaintances were already here. And so was a slim-bodied girl with purple hair yelling at them.

"We have rehearsals for the upcoming championship next month! What makes you think you can just waltz in here and interrupt us, huh!?" Everyone looked frightened by her wildness. Heidi stepped up with a grin of anticipation, her confidence urging her forward.

"Are you the second prefect?" Heidi asked in a voice that was just as loud. The girl turned with narrowed eyes, she wore bangles and leather bracelets.

"No," a voice from behind her spoke. Heidi had to crane her neck to see someone who she'd at first thought was a boy. "I am."

Amanohashidate had a boyish haircut and glasses, but after looking Heidi could see she had breasts. The purple-haired girl stepped over and wrapped both arms around the other's and perched at her side.

"I'm Amano's girlfriend!"

"Oh, you go by Amano. That makes things easier."

"Only she gets to call me that." The prefect told Heidi.

She sighed "Okay then. I'm Heidi Hirazumi, the chosen fire duelist." The two girls blinked at her in surprise "To get better at playing I've been given permission by Principal Engyo to challenge the best students to Kaijudo duels."

The two girls looked at each other, the purple-haired one still wrapped around the arm of her girlfriend. Amanohashidate seemed much more level-headed than her fiery partner. She pushed her glasses up her nose before looking back at Heidi.

"If this is going to better your chances in saving the world one day I'd be happy to help. But don't think you're going to be able to defeat me. In all my time being here I've only lost to Tsukumo and the other chosens."

"Then I do have a chance! Bring it! _Kettou da_!"

"_Yoshi._ Let's find a spot outside."

The group moved together to leave the school, Penelope's friends and other kids in the debate club accompanied them as eager spectators. They made their way down the red-matted twisting staircase and out the arched backdoor to walk amidst a garden field. Statues and knee-high hedges. Purple, white and yellow flowers in soft bed-bushes across the estate. Early afternoon sun gleamed gold as the two girls took their marks, hands glowing red and green. The tables faded into view and they stepped forward, shuffling and setting down their cards.

"_Ikuzo_, shields up!"

"_Koi_, deploy shields." Amanohashidate spoke boldly and waved her arm, the ten teal panels appeared meaning it was time to begin play.

"You got this baby!" the purple-haired girl cupped her mouth to shout "You're greater than any chosen! Love you!"

"Thanks, Koizumi." The prefect smirked "Love you, too."

Heidi drew her hand "You two make a cute couple, but you're going down! I charge fire mana." A red glow alighted on her determined expression.

"Show me what you've got, chosen duelist. I charge nature mana!"

Heidi whipped out a card and charged "I summon Joe's Toolkit!" The spinning metal implement bounced into view.

"The DM-13? I'd heard rumors…" Amanohashidate drew "I charge light mana and summon Uncanny Turnip!" the staff-wielding vegetable leapt up. Two 1000-point creatures.

_That card is a wave striker. If she has more than one of them out it gets an ability, and usually they help each other out. Is that her deck's strategy?_ Heidi drew "I charge and summon Totto Pipicchi!" the blazing sparrow arced through the air, goggles strapped to it head "Joe's Toolkit_ ike_! Break a shield!"

"Nice!" Penelope raised her fists as the glass panel broke. "She's got an early lead!"

In comparison Koizumi had her hands clenched together, staring out worriedly at her girlfriend.

"I draw and charge. Next I summon Asra, Vizier of Safety!" the mechanical blue initiate zoomed up, hovering and humming.

"So you _are_ using a wave striker deck!"

"Yes. Asra only cost me three but with another wave striker in play it's a 6000-power blocker that can still attack. I end my turn."

"…she doesn't want me to destroy her turnip and negate her wave striker abilities." Heidi murmured to herself "But to have made her creature so strong this early into the game… alright!" her eyes brightened at the card she drew. "I've been preparing for this duel, no way am I gonna lose! I charge then cast Volcano Charger! Your turnip's toast!"

"Good move…" Amanohashidate conceded. A volcano opened up beneath her wild veggie, tossing it up before it fell squealing into lava.

"Asra loses its blocker ability so now Joe's Toolkit _ike_! Break another shield!" Heidi's xenoparts lunged, hurling itself through another glass shield. Pieces rained into a nearby flower bush before rewinding back into place.

"Shield trigger! Faerie Life grants me extra mana!" she added the top card of her deck to her mana and Heidi continued.

"Totto Pipicchi _ike_! Break a shield!" A line of fire speared another panel. "Ha! So far you aint so tough!"

"Go Heidi!" Penelope cheered.

"Fucking bitch…" Koizumi remarked.

"Another shield trigger, Natural Snare. Send Totto Pipicchi to the mana zone."

"Of all the luck…" Heidi watched her fire bird screech as it was wrapped by vines and pulled away.

"Your rush strategy is effective…" Amanohashidate drew and added mana "but as time goes on I'm only going to bring out more wave strikers. I summon Lamiel, Destiny Enforcer! Now whenever my creatures are destroyed on your turn I get to draw."

"Tch."

"Asra Vizier of Safety attack Joe's Toolkit! _Ike_!" The mechanical initiate fired waves of energy that had Heidi's toolkit malfunction, blowing up into parts. It hovered back into place, a gold stack of blocks rearranging itself beside it.

Heidi drew, she only had two cards in her hand "I charge and summon Cocco Lupia!" the crowned orange bird spun out. She didn't want to keep losing her fire birds. She needed an armored dragon to summon. "I end!"

"I charge!" Now she had six cards in her mana zone "Then I summon Skyscraper Shell!" A colony beetle with three skyscraper towers on its back crawled onto the field "One of your creatures goes to your mana zone, you only have Cocco Lupia!"

The bird cried out as it got hit by green light, spinning backwards in circles before being absorbed into Heidi's mana. The card flipped off the table and landed upside-down. "Asra Vizier of Safety_ ike_, break a shield! Lamiel Destiny Encforcer _ike_, you also a break a shield!" The mechanical creature sent pulses of light that made the air contract, shattering a panel. The gold blocks lined up into a hand-shape, clutching and crushing another of the girl's shields.

"Dammit…" Heidi caught the two cards. "Their effects don't cost much cause of their wave striker condition, but her whole deck's full of them!" Heidi drew and looked at the three cards she was holding, things were starting to look grim. "I charge and cast Tornado Flame! Wipe out Skyscraper Shell!" a vortex of fire whipped up and seared the huge colony beetle, setting the whole thing quickly alight. It writhed before vanishing. Amanohashidate drew a card as Heidi continued "I also summon Jiruba, Precision Shooter!" The gun-armed humanoid skidded in front of her, aiming its blaster.

"Hmph," her opponent drew. "I charge…" a glow of green "Lamiel Destiny Enforcer _ike_! Break a shield. You too, Asra Vizier of Safety_ ike_!" The two creatures assembled and whizzed forth again. More glass breaking, pieces bouncing off the table and cutting the sleeves of Heidi's top.

"You okay, chosen fire duelist?"

"It's just a scratch!" Heidi added the cards to her hand and drew.

"Woah guys…" Soroban commented bleakly "Heidi has one shield left… if she doesn't have a good card now she's a goner…" From either side of her Timothy was grimacing and Iwate grinding his teeth.

"Be quiet!" Penelope turned to shout, her long hair swishing "Heidi can still win!"

"Against my girl? Not likely." Koizumi had her arms crossed smugly.

"I have nine mana now…" Heidi counted before looking up "Alright! You ready for a show? I'm the chosen fire duelist after all! Don't think this isn't going to be entertaining! I summon Brawler Zyler and Mini Titan Gett!" The cannon-armed zombie and roller-skating kid entered the game on either side of Jiruba. "I tap my other five cards to evolve my three creatures into Supernova Mars Disaster!"

"Supernova…!" the purple-haired girl looked fearful.

"The phoenix that chose her…" Amanohashidate murmured.

"That's right!" Heidi's whole body and the surrounding area was in a red haze. Her three cards assembled and she slapped her evolution on top. "Evolution GV!" Red light that her humanoids were vacuum-pulled into, a pillar of fire twirling upwards. Various students across the flowery landscape stopped and turned, some started quickly approaching to view the spectacle. The red-orange phoenix blazed to life with its song-bird call, flapping its burning wings. "_Ike_! Break her last shields and meteorburn!" The resulting heatwave and flame dive from the 13,000 phoenix vaporized the final panels into glittering dust, Lamiel Destiny Enforcer whittled away in the flames.

After the chaos subsided Asra Vizier of Safety was still present amid the red-tinged battle-zone, only its power was down to 2000 and it was no longer a blocker. "It looked like I was a goner next turn, but now it's you who'll be done next turn!" Heidi boasted while pointing, standing beneath her legendary creature.

"No…" As her opponent looked up Heidi was shocked to see the boyish girl still determined "You're still going to lose… first I summon the shield trigger creature Karate Potato that lets me add mana from my hand!" The potato-fighter landed and struck a pose. Her mana untapped and she drew, charged. "Then I summon Kilstine, Nebula Elemental!" The spiked angel command rose forth with 5000 power. "When this wave striker has its ability my other creatures gain 5000 power and double-breaker!"

"But Asra will already have 6000 power again…" Heidi watched the other creature with growing worry as its power shot up to 11,000.

"And then I'm casting Glory Muscle to give it plus 4000 power for the turn!" The machine glowed a brighter blue as its power shot up to 15,000. "Ike, destroy Supernova Mars Disaster!" she twisted the card and her initiate shot toward its much larger, divine enemy.

"No way…" Heidi had to shield her eyes from the resulting blaze of light. Everyone nearby gasped as the ground trembled, covering their ears against the furious cry of her phoenix. When she opened her eyes the field was no longer reddened, and yet the duel was still going. She looked down and her card wasn't on the tabletop "You destroyed it…"

"Your signature card gone… but it doesn't end there." Amanohashidate turned her other card "Karate Potato break her last shield! _Ike_!" The wild veggie sprinted, lunged and karate-chopped her last line of defense. "Now it's you who's going to be out next turn again."

Heidi added the card to her hand with disbelief. Obviously she'd known that her chosen card wasn't invincible, but she'd never seen Supernova Mars Disaster get destroyed. Somehow it was absolutely crushing… her strongest and most legendary card. She wasn't sure she could go on. Instead of drawing she spread her hands on the tabletop with a sense of defeat.

"You go baby! You're the best! Wooo!" Koizumi was delighted again.

"I can't…"

"It's your move, chosen fire duelist." Amanohashidate spoke neutrally.

"I can't…" Heidi scrunched her eyes up. No wonder she lost to Tsukumo twice. She was a good duelist, there was no doubt, but she didn't compare to the big leagues here. She shouldn't be the one charged with the mission of saving the world.

"Heidi!" Penelope snapped, surprising her with anger. "Don't you dare give up! You duel until it's done! You're a fire duelist right? The phoenix duelist and the chosen hero of the fire civilization! Even if you lose you go down swinging!"

"If you're going to save Aurellia you have to be able to face your fears and beat me." Amanohashidate continued with no emotion, just her serious stare.

"…yeah, you're right. Both of you are right." Heidi's hand blazed red as her confidence returned, she whipped out a card "I tap three to summon the humanoid Wild Racer Chief Garan!" A motorcyclist with 2000 power ripped across the field, branding a metal-clawed arm. "And I cast the spell Supersonic Jet Pack which makes him a speed attacker this turn."

"No way…" And for once her opponent's controlled fascade was gone, eyes widening.

"So you've heard of this creature." Heidi's eyes were blazing with passion, much like her hand. "Chief Garan has light stealth which means he's unblockable while you have a light card in your mana zone. I've just made him a speed attacker and you have no shields left!"

There was an outcry of glee from the excited students. The disciples and Penelope's friends were shocked into silence, Koizumi's jaw dropped.

"She did it!"

"You won." Amanohashidate lowered her head in surrender.

"Chief Garan is a power-attacker so will have 3000 power when I tap it, if you don't mind I'll just stop the game now."

"Not at all." The prefect smirked at the tabletop, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Heidi gathered her cards together and her creature vanished. Amanohashidate did the same. The tables disappeared and Heidi ducked down to pick up her fallen cards including Supernova Mars Disaster. White-uniformed students made their way over to her excitedly, congratulating her on the win. She smiled appreciatively but didn't have victorious thoughts in her head_, that was even closer than with Tottori. She broke all five of my shields and destroyed Supernova Mars Disaster. I don't know who the third prefect is but I'm going to need some serious extra training before I take them on… I need even more revising and preparation._

Penelope came crashing into her then, the redhead hugging and laughing gleefully. Heidi's spirits lightened and she was finally able to let the spirit of the win overtake her, cracking a smile with her friends.

* * *

『_AN: Some more reviews from acumashindorballomu and ShiningAzureEmporer, I'm getting mighty spoiled now! I do hope some new blood leaves a little sentence here or there, just to let me know you're reading and perhaps to tell me what you want more of ~ I really hope my duels aren't dragging for you Azure just because they're TCG? I try to keep it as interesting as I can even with as acumashindorballomu put it "slow creatures breaking shields slowly" xD And yes I unfortunately did only fulfill your request in a trolling way, Acuma. I was gonna put a scene in here but have already met my wordcount requirement so romance drama will be saved for next chapter UwU What do you think will happen?_』

* * *

。


	11. 。Teenage Love and War

**【11 - Teenage Hormones or a Friend In a Time of Need!?】**

* * *

Heidi's quest of taking on the prefects of the DMA was temporarily put on hold. The losses and near losses had rattled her. She'd had a great instinct and passion for the game but sometimes her impulsivity got the better of her. She'd redesigned her deck to destroy untapped creatures and have a focus on speed. Previously she'd played with humanoids and fire birds, her trump cards being armored dragons with an armored wyvern or two tossed in. After several serious edits a lot of her old cards were gone, now she had evolution phoenixes and xenoparts tossed in as well. She'd called herself the phoenix duelist and now she was playing with phoenix cards, a race from future sets.

"Ha! You may be a chosen duelist but your gaming skills are mediocre at best!" orange-haired Penelope sat on the floor with her legs crossed, fingers flying over the buttons of her controller.

It'd been a few days since Heidi's duel with the second prefect and it was now the weekend. Heidi grit her teeth competitively, her thumbs cramping with the speed she was exerting to keep up. The two girls were hanging out a lot and after talking Heidi had convinced Narciel to get a big screen and gaming console for her. Such things were afforded to chosen duelists. Soroban and Iwate had gone out in the city together. Ever since Heidi's complaint that they were always with her they started to pull back, but there was always one supervising. This time it was Timothy lounging quietly on her bed and staring up at the roof. He'd still been acting quiet, Heidi wondered if it was about Wembley.

"Dammit!" Heidi yelled when the game was over.

"I won!" Penelope raised her arms above her head. Heidi threw the controller and it clattered loudly in the corner of the room. Both girls looked at each other in shock. Penelope started laughing and after a while Heidi couldn't help snickering along with her.

"You're such a bad loser!"

"I know, I know…"

"You sure you don't want to go shopping or to the mall, just us? We could look through the games they have." Her friend suggested.

"I would…" Heidi sighed "but I can't. I'm not supposed to leave school property."

"Like, never?"

"Not for a while… I left a message for my sister Tailee but she's probably working herself ragged at the observatory and still hasn't seen it. I might have to visit her at work if she doesn't get back to me soon."

"Hmm. Well it's coming on five o'clock. I better head back…" she sighed with extreme reluctance.

"You study so much Penelope. Even on weekends."

"Yeah I know…" the girl stood up "But hanging out with you is giving me the fun and relaxation I need to avoid study burn-out."

"…How is your grandmother?" Heidi asked in a softer tone.

"She's in good spirits, but not good health. My other friends, I love them but they don't understand. They don't know what it's like to only have one other person in the world, and for her to be so sick, and the pressure…"

"You're welcome here whenever you like Penelope," Heidi said seriously "When we hang out it helps relax me too."

The girl smiled and Heidi stood up to see her out. After closing the door she lowered her head. She turned around and Timothy's brown eyes were on her, for a moment she'd forgot he was there.

"You've been stressed, Heidi." He spoke from her bed.

"Yeah…" with a sigh she went to pick up the controller she'd thrown.

"I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Timothy…" After setting it down she took a seat by her desk. Staring at the computer suddenly her fear started gnawing at her. "Hey Timothy… do you trust Narciel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do you trust him? Everything he says?"

"Well… I'm sure he's keeping some secrets. Not all Dawn of the Phoenix followers know everything that goes on in the organization."

"Hm…"

"What exactly has you so stressed?" he propped himself up on his elbow "You can talk to me about it."

"It's just…" While Penelope may have been better to vent this all out to, Heidi was dying to talk to someone and Timothy was now prodding. He'd defended her a few times from unwelcome advances and she trusted him "Every day I've been studying strategies and practicing with my deck for hours in my free time. I've had losses and near losses and honestly I'm not used to it. The only people who beat me back home in Ikebukuro was my family and they were so much older than me. Over here I have to really compete, really smarten up. I'm supposed to be_ the_ champion for the fire civilization and struggling so hard here makes me question sometimes if I've got what it takes."

"You need to believe in yourself. Supernova Mars Disaster chose you for a reason."

"Yeah… yeah I do believe in myself, mostly…" she looked up at the blank computer screen in front of her "but… also… I got an email from someone claiming to be the chosen water duelist. They said there was a reason why none of the other chosens stayed at the DMA. They said _'don't trust Narciel'_."

When Timothy was quiet she looked over and he was staring, blinking at her.

"Did you reply?"

"I couldn't."

"Heidi it could've been _them_. Those outer path freaks."

"I know that!"

"Can I see the email?" Timothy hopped up and strode over. Heidi switched the computer on, logged in and opened her emails. She showed him the brief message and he looked at it for a long moment. It felt weird for him to be leaning over close to her, his breaths raising his chest beneath his blue shirt. It didn't feel bad-weird, just gave her a funny little sensation she wasn't used to. "Huh…"

"Please don't tell anyone I showed you this." Heidi pleaded as he straightened. "Not Soroban, not Iwate, nobody…" she saw his mouth set in a hard line "Please, Timothy. I feel closer to you than I do the others."

He looked at her and his brown eyes seemed deeper, hiding some kind of emotion. Leaning in he suddenly kissed her.

Soft lips pushing against her own, both smooshing down. She froze and he pulled away, a burning blush all over, speaking quickly "Sorry! Heidi I'm sorry! I've spent my whole life at the temple and I've never, like, been with a girl. It's such a different life out here. Everyone's so open and I just- sorry! I'm really sorry…" he watched her anxiously as she remained frozen, staring off into space "Heidi, can you say something? I'm kind of freaking out here…"

She retracted her face, biting her lips together.

"Heidi…?"

"It's fine. Timothy, I'm fine." Still looking ahead and not at him.

"I'm gonna go. I don't know what came over me, sorry…" hanging his head he went out the door and left her alone.

Heidi sat with her thoughts. And boy did she have a lot of them. Grabbing fistfuls of her hair she banged her head on the table. Heidi had never kissed anyone before, that had been her first kiss. Didn't most girls daydream about what their first kiss would be like? Should Heidi be mad that he'd taken that from her in his moment of impulsivity? That she'd had her first kiss now in such weird circumstances and not on, say, her third date with an actual boyfriend? But Heidi honestly hadn't daydreamed that much at all about what her first kiss would be like. She was possibly a late bloomer, too tomboyish with her interests, too childish in only being interested in playing games and having fun with her hero escapades.

"Gah! Why do boys suddenly like me here!?" she looked up at her reflection in the blank screen, her computer had gone into sleep mode "…but no. Boys don't like me, they like the 'chosen fire duelist'. Timothy seems different, he's not out for himself, he's just a weirdo who's been ostracized from the world…"

It was in the moments she wasn't thinking that Heidi was better able to process her emotions. And she felt… fine. The kiss hadn't bothered her. So maybe for Timothy, seeing fellow disciple Wembley die made him question his life, the feelings he'd never explored and thinking with all the free time he had with no classes. Heidi was the only non-disciple girl he'd got close to, so she could represent a taste of something unknown. And as for Heidi, with worrying about getting stronger and being sought after by villains, determined to beat Tsukumo Kenji and Kaido Felgrass… this mundane but also unfamiliar territory was a welcome distraction. She… liked the kiss.

She'd been pushing her lips together. Making her face relax she poked her lip, quietly savoring the unfamiliar sensation of having been kissed. A while later she left her room to go get dinner.

"Hey Heidi," Soroban greeted in the hall outside the cafeteria "Timothy's acting strange, did something happen?"

"Uh… no. I don't know." She continued in to get food and Soroban brushed her dark, evenly-cut hair over her shoulder with a look of suspicion.

They both got trays of chicken and stuffing coated in gravy, green beans and potatoes. At the table Timothy was clenched up and Heidi gave him a nervous smile to show she wasn't angry. From beside the nervous boy Penelope was as excited as always. She'd already finished dinner, in front of her was a bowl of ice-cream with a cube of green jelly.

"There's the sore shooter, I mean loser~"

"Ha ha…"

The full table chatted and ate. Heidi wouldn't be able to stay up late and watch movies like Penelope and her friends were suggesting, unlike them her weekends weren't free. She was expected to be up and learning from Narciel every day. Seeing as she didn't have assignments or exams she shouldn't complain. Timothy relaxed when he realized Heidi wasn't bothered by what'd happened between them. She was scraping up the last of her gravy with her last piece of potato when someone unwelcome stepped up to their table.

"Heya Heidi." It was the black-haired preppy guy with the cobalt-blue eyes, that suave smirk on his face. Her mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe it. He was the most persistent one by far.

"Can't you take a damn hint?!" she was blushing as she said it and very embarrassed.

"My Dad has a chateau by the lake, you should come visit next summer."

"I wouldn't care if your Dad was king of Augus!" her fists hit the table, the glasses and gold cutlery clattered "You've even come here when I'm sitting with my friends? What the hell's the matter with you?"

From behind him Heidi could see the distant table he'd come from, the blonde Tsukumo watching with curiosity. The handsome boy in front of her tilted his head.

"Well rumors have been spreading around campus that you want to duel me."

"That's ridiculous! It'd probably just encourage you more!" Heidi crossed her arms and Iwate reached over to prod her shoulder.

"Heidi… he's Konnako Hoshiin. He's the third prefect."

"Oh…" she blinked, confused and having to re-orient the situation. Konnako raised an eyebrow at her. "…what's your grade score?"

"97% wins."

"…"

"We should make a bet, if I win you let me take you out to dinner. Give you a real tour of the city. If you win I'll let it drop and you can settle with… your friend." He crossed his arms confidently, but it was the entitled confidence of someone born into looks and money; to Heidi it was shallow. Penelope and her friends were impressed, staring at Konnako with wide-eyed wonder.

She didn't answer right away, withdrawing her fists under the table and clenching them. She'd told herself she needed a full week of preparation before jumping out in the deep end again. She didn't feel ready. But she also couldn't back down from a challenge. After a long hesitation Heidi slowly opened her mouth and-

"_Kettou da_!" Timothy stood bolt upright, surprising everyone. "I've had it with you! _I'm_ going to take you down!"

"You?" he raised his eyebrows with incredulous humor "Run along back to your rat-infested temple. You disciples don't compare to the top-ranking students here."

"Well why don't we find out!?" Timothy insisted with anger. "Unless you're scared?"

"Fine then. We can duel. _Yoshi_. When we're done Heidi can see who the better man is."

There was silence from the table as the two glared each other down, tension palpable. Penelope was the one to speak up "…holy shit."

"Let's go." Konnako whipped around and the preppy kids cheered, a herd of them following him out. Timothy was unperturbed, storming out after them. Heidi and the others quickly scrambled up and went as well. Heidi's thoughts were a storm of confusion, _are they fighting over me? This was supposed to be my duel. The others always said Timothy was the best disciple but does he really stand a chance against the second-best student in the school?_

Outside the fortress it was dark but there was a scattering of white lights that looked like earthbound stars. Garden lights amongst the shrubbery and flowers. The night was warm and the excited chattering of the white-uniformed teenagers echoed out across the estate. There were more kids here than any previous duel Heidi had seen on campus, most likely due to Konnako's popularity and that word spread fast in the crowded cafeteria. They left the gravel and entered the grass, the lights dipped with the subtle rolling hills of the greenery.

A space was cleared and in the dark two hands blazed brightly with Kaijudo energy. The students gasped, impressed. Having the ability to suction out energy from the creature dimension and thus have Kaijudo duels was probably something only the top twenty-percent of players here could do. Both of the energy flames were impressive in size, Timothy's fluttering white while Konnako's was scarlet-red.

Two tables appeared and the boys stepped up. Anticipation was high.

"Man I left my plate of chicken wings to see this…"

"I brought mine with me." A kid replied, sucking the fat off his fingertips.

"I hate being on the sidelines!" Heidi turned to Soroban and Iwate, she found herself very worried for the boy dueling on her behalf.

"Timothy is strong…" Soroban assured her, facing forward.

"_Ikuzo_ shields up!" Timothy swept his hand and five teal panels appeared, reflecting the scattering of ankle-level lights all around.

"_Koi_! Okay challenger, you get to go first. I'm waiting." Another five panels. The lighting cast shadows on the shifting mass of the audience.

"I charge water mana and end!" Timothy was entirely determined as he slapped a card down.

"I charge nature mana and end!" Konnako was now also completely determined.

"I charge light mana and end!"

"Well I charge then summon Gonta, the Warrior Savage!" the purple humanoid cross beast-folk leapt up with a heroic roar, wielding its double-bladed spear.

"A creature with 4000 power that costs two!" Heidi exclaimed.

"That's a rainbow creature for ya…" Penelope answered.

Timothy drew "I charge and summon Hypersquid Walter!" The indigo squid-headed being with the massive hands landed and spread them wide. It only had 1000 power.

"You're out of your league here!" Konnako laughed "I charge then summon Trench Scarab! He may only cost three but he has 8000 power while attacking!" the giant blue insect reared up and snapped its jaws "Now Gonta _ike_! Break a shield!" he punched forward and his soldier roared heroically, jumping and spinning its spear overhead before slashing a shield. The audience cried out and cheered collectively.

Timothy caught the card and added it to his hand, still unwaveringly determined "I charge and summon Emeral! I now replace one of my shields with a card in my hand." The blue-gilled creature with the cybernetic gold helmet hovered into play atop its machinery. It also had 1000 power and was dwarfed by Konnako's creatures. Timothy leaned forward and turned his card "Hypersquid Walter _ike_! I'm coming right back! Break a shield!" his quick-footed cyber lord sprinted over to return the favour, slapping a panel into pieces. "I draw whenever he attacks as well…" Timothy drew and ended his turn.

"Think I'm scared of your weak creatures?! Trench Scarab _ike_, drop Hypersquid Walter! Gonta the Warrior Savage _ike_! Break another shield!" The big blue bug picked up Timothy's struggling creature with a pincer, cleaving it in two. Meanwhile Gonta sprinted on the ground, leaping up and kicking glass across the fields as well. The audience gasped and cheered every move.

Timothy drew and added mana "Would you call this weak? I tap five and summon Illusionary Merfolk!" The 4000-point gel fish fluttered into play with its delicate ribbons and webbing. "I draw three cards. Emeral _ike_, break his shield!" the small cyber lord whizzed off and fired a bolt of energy that splintered a panel, glass raining down on Konnako's tabletop.

"There sure is a lot of shield breaking going on here." Heidi remarked.

"Such aggressive fighting styles! Such testosterone-driven competition!" Penelope squealed in delight while cupping her face.

"You must really want her, to be fighting this hard." Konnako mocked.

"This isn't about her! I just hate your smug sense of superiority!" Timothy shot back.

"This is definitely a fight over her, dude."

"I can hear you guys ya know!" Heidi shouted with rage "I'm not some damsel on the sidelines!"

"Relax Heidi," Penelope said, still cupping her face and swooning "Just say they can both have you and share…"

"Ew…"

Konnako whipped out a card and charged mana, continuing "Trench Scarab wipe the floor with Emeral, _ike_! Gonta break his third shield, _ike_! I'm still ahead!" Another of Timothy's creatures squashed by the angry insect, his opponent's warrior kicking glass down below. It was the shield trigger Timothy had planted, Thought Probe. But he couldn't use it since his opponent still only had two creatures. It didn't matter, he had other moves to play… Timothy drew, he now had eight cards in his hand.

"I charge!" the brunette boy declared "And I summon La Guile, Seeker of Skyfire!" A gold-armored torso above a cloudy body rose up, it leaned back with a roar as electricity crackled over it. "A 7500 double-breaker! Illusionary Merfolk _ike_! Suicide with Gonta the Warrior Savage!" His gel fish fluttered up and over, its ribbons tangling with the strong arms of the warrior as he struggled against it. The fish was pulled down on top and both creatures died. Two cards flew off separate tabletops.

"Heh… I summon Mighty Bandit Ace of Thieves!" A clothed cat swordsman appeared carrying a circular holster with many blades. It only had 2000 power, Konnako was left glaring across the field.

"Trench Scarab can't attack players right?" Timothy smirked "Civilizations that focus on rush and power get less effective the longer the game goes on, but I have plenty of options now."

"Make your move already!"

"With pleasure!" Timothy aggressively added mana "I cast Holy Awe to tap your creatures!" Orange orbs appeared overhead, firing sunbeams that caused Konnako's creatures to scrunch their eyes and shrink down. Two cards on his tabletop turned themselves sideways. "La Guile Seeker of Skyfire take out Trench Scarab, _ike_! That takes care of that problem!"

His mecha thunder charged its gauntlet before firing a beam that cut through the giant insect, yellow embers scattering themselves in the grass. The lights against the night-darkness made the duel even more impressive to behold.

Konnako drew "I summon Roaring Great-Horn!" A double-breaker of his own stomped into play, hoofed and having spiraling horns. "I end my turn."

_He must not be attacking with Mighty Bandit because he wants to use its tap effect later_. Heidi turned to Timothy as his turn started.

"I charge and summon Laveil, Seeker of Catastrophe!" Another powerful mecha thunder appeared, this one an 8500 blocker. It had floating claws and sparked electric-blue, its lower body a tornado. "La Guile _ike_! Double-break his shields!" As Timothy's creature fired another yellow beam through two glass panels and he took the lead, Heidi's eyes widened in wonder. _He really is strong, I remember I needed to use three spells at once to beat him, my triple spell combo… Is he really dueling for me though, like Konnako said?_

"I tap two to summon Smash Warrior Stagrandu!" the red 1000-power armoloid landed next to his cat warrior. The giant horned beast let out a shaky roar of anticipation "Great-Horn has 10,000 power while attacking, stronger than anything you've got! _ Ike_, take out his Seeker of Skyfire!" The ground shook with its charge, the light creature speared and tossed upward. It sparked and exploded, Timothy shielded himself against the falling debris. "I'm ranked second in the academy you wannabe! You'll show me the respect I deserve!" he pointed spitefully.

Timothy grimaced, his eyes still determined as he drew and surveyed his options. He looked up "You're going down! I charge and then evolve Laveil into Kuukai, Finder of Karma!" His mecha thunder was absorbed by yellow light, changing shape into a gold-plated knight with blue lightning in its body, attached to a mechanical beast with the face of a Chinese lion. "It's got 10,500 power and is stronger than your Great-Horn even when its attacking! It's a blocker that untaps every time it blocks, meaning no matter how many creatures you play it can block them all indefinitely! Kuukai _ike_! Get his Roaring Great-Horn!"

The gold electric giant reared and charged toward its foe, the other giant beast. The audience gasped and cried out at their resultant clash and battle, Kuukai striking down with its sword and severing the beast's head. More cheers as the mecha thunder prowled back to stand in front of Timothy.

"I actually think he's gonna win." Iwate was astounded.

"Alright, alright, enough." Konnako lowered his head and the crowd's cheers died down "I know power on its own isn't enough to win duels, I'm not stupid. You don't get to the rank of mine without knowing some strategy…" his cobalt eyes shone with glee and Timothy got nervous "So check this out. I tap Mighty Bandit Ace of Thieves and use his ability to increase Stagrandu's power by 5000." His cat warrior reached back and tossed two of its spare blades overhead, the red armoloid caught the weapons in its claws and beeped.

"So it has 6000 power now?" Timothy was confused.

"Whenever Smash Warrior Stagrandu is attacking a creature with 6000 power or more it gets plus 9000 you temple amateur! It's power raises to 15,000!"

"Not good!" Heidi cried out as the students roared with applause.

The clawed tank robot beeped and blasted forward, slashing its swords through Timothy's strongest creature. The gold-armored mecha thunder, once so mighty fell and shattered into pieces. When Konnako's turn was done his robot wheeled back and had 1000 power again. He laughed loudly, his whole body shaking.

"I have no creatures left…" Timothy's hands scrunched up.

"You can do this Timothy!" Heidi cupped her mouth to shout, he looked over at her "I believe in you!"

He smiled, confidence boosted and started his turn "Alright I'm not out. I have plenty of cards to play and the fun's just getting started!" from across the field Konnako stopped laughing and blinked in surprise. "I cast Abduction Charger!" the spell glowed blue in his hand, two cryotanks appearing over Konnako's two creatures, both started floating in the liquid "I return your two creatures to your hand, then this spell goes to my mana zone!"

_Timothy has more than enough mana by now_, Heidi thought with confusion. _What's he bringing that up for?_

Konnako's two cards bounced off the table and he caught them with a sneer. Timothy continued "I summon Yuluk, the Oracle! It costs one but can only be played after I cast a spell!" The pale ringed orb on 2500 lowered into view. "And after that I tap a further two to summon Belix, the Explorer!" The glowing lamp-shaped gladiator swerved in, tendrils of light fluttering beneath it. "After summoning it I return a spell from my mana zone to my hand."

"So that's his strategy?" Konnako scoffed. "I summon Smash Warrior Stagrandu and Gatling Skyterror!" the two fire creatures reared up in a blaze of red "I got my weak armoloid to take out any stronger creatures you happen to play, and my 7000 armored wyvern to double-break your shields and finish you off!" What looked like a helicopter-dinosaur with guns aplenty strapped to its sides let out a violent squeal.

"You don't know my strategy…" Timothy spoke neutrally as he drew and started his turn. "I cast Abduction Charger on your Gatling Skyterror and… my Belix the Explorer!" The audience gasped as the two cryotanks appeared, one containing Konnako's fearsome creature and another holding Timothy's own gladiator. The cards bounced back to their respective player's hands and Timothy didn't miss a beat "Now I re-summon Belix the Explorer and return Abduction Charger to my hand, again!"

"You twerp!" Konnako's eyes were now wide with outrage and fear. "…he wasn't returning Abduction Charger to his hand so he could use it next turn… he did it so he could return it to his hand every turn! And with Belix the Explorer in play he bounces back one of my creatures every turn by reusing the same cards!"

"It's a continuous loop. Playing a strong creature was the wrong idea, you should've played a lot of weak creatures." Timothy smirked and tapped his card "Yuluk the Oracle break his shield, _ike_!" A blur and shatter, the pieces reassembling.

"Shield trigger… Mana Crisis…" but it didn't matter now. The green dinosaur-head chomped into his table, flicking a card overhead and Timothy didn't even blink.

Konnako was panicking as he drew and tried summoning as many creatures as he could, using Gatling Skyterror as mana "Burning Mane! Fear Fang! Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves!" his army of beast-folk assembled, glaring across the field wolfishly.

Timothy drew and his cards untapped "It's too late, I don't even need to cast Abduction Charger again… Yuluk the Oracle break his last shield, _ike_!" the pale orb whizzed over and sliced its ring through the final panel. It wasn't a shield trigger. Timothy rested his hand on Belix the Explorer, the gladiator was shining brightly in the dark.

"W-wait no man! That thing has 3000 power! That's enough force to cause bone fractures!"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Look I'm sorry man, okay! I didn't mean to insult your temple!"

"You promise to leave Heidi alone from now on?" he asked, fingers still touching the card.

"Yeah of course! Just please don't!" the preppy guy cringed in fear.

Timothy cleared up his cards and his creatures vanished. He turned away and walked to the cheering crowd. Heidi saw Konnako's hand itch toward his cards. Removing them from the table-top was technically a surrender, but with so many witnesses he didn't want to send one of his beast-folk to attack while Timothy's back was turned. He didn't want to be expelled. Though Heidi could see how tempted he was in those merciless cobalt eyes. Snatching up his cards instead he stormed away furiously. A couple of cronies stepped over but Konnako shoved through them and continued off.

"You did it!" Heidi smiled up at Timothy as he came to stand close.

"Yeah…" he looked like he wanted to kiss her again and Heidi felt herself not turning away, the excitement of the warm night hitting her. With everyone around them jabbering and laughing he reached out and took her hand instead. Amidst the crowd while no one was looking they smiled at each other and held hands.

* * *

『_AN: So I check my latest review and it's not acumashindorballomu as expected but the elusive Shuriken16 returned! I've not actually got a review for my chapter before this one but that is not the point! I'm glad that you feel Heidi is developing as a character. I did decide to have her flawed, but relatable-flawed. She's struggling and she's improving. It's a shame you find her annoying, but we'll see if she grows on you as the story develops and she develops. As for your ending comment about wanting the other characters to be engaging and not death fodder, I think we should toss a small Mexican child onto our shoulders and ask "Why don't we have both?" *applause and maracas*_』

* * *

。


	12. 。Triple Meteorburn!

**【12 - Triple Meteorburn! Coming Face-to-Face with a Big Baddie!】**

* * *

It was the next day and Heidi was sitting on a stool while Narciel explained to her the extra-dimensional nature of energy from the creature world. His lessons were often part practical skills about the game of Duel Masters and part theory about the lore and their mysterious enemies. The bearded man had told her off twice already for daydreaming. Heidi had seen Timothy at breakfast and both of them had been rather shy but spoken to each other, speaking more softly than they ever had before. She hadn't needed to say anything but he knew she was interested. Heidi started pondering the features of his face and Narciel stopped talking, now he watched her incredulously.

"What is up with you? Why are you so moony?"

Heidi blinked at the grey-flecked man and tried diverting the conversation "You said Urusai regained consciousness last night, right? It reminded me… do you think you could teach me about cross gears?"

Narciel itched his grey-flecked beard "…I don't know. There's not a lot to say."

"They stay in the battle-zone even when the creature they're attached to is destroyed. The controller can keep re-equipping it to creature after creature after creature."

"Yes, well, it's called 'crossing'. That is the proper game terminology. I can tell you what we do know about them. Cross Gears are introduced in the DM-14, they are a separate game abstraction to creatures and spells. You pay their cost to_ generate_ them, and then you must pay their cost again to _cross _them to another creature. And when the crossed creature is destroyed the cross gear remains in play, that is correct. There is no limit to the number of cross gears that can be crossed to any one creature. Only spells or effects that specifically destroy cross gears will work on them. We've only seen them being played by two of the lieutenants, we've never studied one in detail."

"Wow…" Heidi stared out through the window, wondering again how long it'd take before Supernova Mars Disaster was ready to reveal the next set to her.

"Now anyway, back to what I was saying-" Narcial was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile. He reached into his robe and struggled before pulling out the silver device "Hello? Ah yes, Principal Engyo… what? Yes, she is." He listened on the phone while Heidi waited. "Okay, I'll be there soon." He hung up "The interrogation of Urusai Torcan was a success. She spilled everything. We're having a meeting now to discuss it."

"Interrogation…?" Heidi was still bothered by it for some reason. They wouldn't have the lieutenant if it weren't for her. She knew Urusai was one of the bad guys but she still didn't want to be complicit in torture. Human rights should apply to all sentient beings in all dimensions and not just Aurellia. "I guess class is cancelled then?"

"You're coming with me."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go."

They walked the halls until finding an obscure office on the top level. The polished double-doors opened to reveal a long mahogany table and seated around it were smartly dressed adults that Heidi could only assume were the teaching staff. Also black-uniformed military men, pilots of the starships they owned. The walls were wooden; white stone busts were evenly spaced upon little pillars. Principal Engyo sat at the head of the table with his hands knotted, his wrinkled face smiled in welcome. The twinkle of his eyes was gone and it was ominous. A crew-member indicated to the two seats that'd been reserved for them. The chair spun and smelt of fresh leather, molding comfortably to Heidi's back while also propping her upright.

"Good, Narciel and the chosen fire duelist are here. We can begin."

"What did you find?" A squat man with a walrus moustache was brimming with urgency.

"Yes Principle Engyo, what in the hell are they?" A skeletal woman clutched at the pearls around her neck.

"The total number of lieutenants is thirteen, she gave us their names and physical descriptions. They form a battalion that answers to a general known as Urobach. She was asked how many generals there are… she said hundreds."

"Impossible!" walrus-moustache guy rebuked; Heidi felt her guts sinking into the chair.

"However, she said Urobach's battalion is the only one on Aurellia. She was asked why are they here… she said they came to conquer the planet and use it as a conduit to absorb even more raw power from the creature world. She was asked who the generals are working for… she said, the Gatekeepers of the Outer Path."

Several of the listeners clasped their mouths in dismay. Nobody had heard of them but it sounded ominous enough. Engyo continued "She could not identify any of them or provide any information, and after a while… it was shown she was not lying. All she knew was that they are beings of 'unfathomable power'. She said the underlings are a race of humanoid aliens and that the select few of them with the ability to channel a portion of the gatekeepers' power were given the rank of general and made to work on the gatekeepers' behalf."

"This is ludicrous!" Narciel snapped.

"This is…" Heidi lowered her eyes to the shining, mahogany table and was barely able to process.

"Heidi," Principal Engyo caused her to lift her head and meet his eyes "This is beyond anything we could ever hope to prepare you for. You and the other chosens combined. The gatekeepers aren't focused on Aurellia at all, otherwise they would've sent more forces. By the sounds of things this planet is just one of many, many others that they are destroying or enslaving. Our planet Aurellia is just a side-goal, one stalk of wheat-chaff amidst an entire field of realities they're reaping."

"Then… what do we do?" Heidi mumbled "Surrender on terms? We can't do that… even if we managed to defeat General Urobach would they just send more generals?"

"That's a strong possibility."

"Then we have to fight them all!" Heidi yelled, instantly riled up. "Whatever we do, we can't sit back and do nothing!" She jumped to her feet, banging the table with her fist. A few of the teachers looked at the short girl with surprise. Principal Engyo dipped his head.

"…This last bit of information is especially terrifying, I have to admit. I don't want to alarm any of you…" he looked up at them "This is what Urusai believes, she says she's never met one of the gatekeepers so it's not impossible this was just a lie fed to her but… while they would rather turn Aurellia into a conduit it isn't necessary for them to do it, at all. Urusai said… that were a gatekeeper inclined they could teleport to our dimension and destroy our planet in seconds."

There was a long, ominous silence. Heidi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't even imagine that much power. It was like a doomsday prophecy. Eventually she was the first one to speak up after over a minute of grim silence passed.

"So in other words… as soon as we become more trouble than we're worth… and we're not worth much… they could pop in and annihilate us…"

Another moment of silence.

"Billions of years of evolution. Gone in a matter of seconds." The walrus-moustache man said and the pearl-necklaced lady was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"What Heidi said before makes sense." Principal Engyo finally continued speaking, no wonder his eyes had looked so dark "This is most definitely what Urusai Torcan believes. Is it true? Maybe, maybe not. We must continue trying to capture or eliminate General Urobach and his lieutenants as they are involved in terrorist activities. We can't do nothing, and we'll figure this out as we go. It's only logical."

The meeting divulged into the individual lieutenants and where they were believed to be. Mostly they had no idea, but everyone was filled in with the information they did get from Urusai.

"Are the authorities aware?" Heidi thought to ask at the end, just as everyone around the table was getting to their feet.

"There's not much they'll be able to do. And we're not quite finished getting everything we can from Urusai."

Heidi clenched her teeth. She didn't like anything about their situation.

That day Heidi couldn't focus and Narciel also thought it was best they finally have a day off. Was training so hard, all her effort these past two weeks come to nothing? She found Timothy and because she was far too bleak and lifeless to hide it from him, she let the boy take her aside and sit her down, then she told him everything.

"This is also something we can't tell Soroban or Iwate because it'll do no good to make them depressed. I'm sorry to have to burden you with it… but I really need your support now." Heidi wrapped her arms around the similarly haunted-looking boy. He held on and hugged her close.

The two of them tried acting normal for everyone else that day. When night came Heidi tossed and turned in bed, jumping with a start when she heard a noise. Reaching over she flicked the lamp on and saw from the clock that it was half-past eleven. She kept breathing in the solitude and there came the noise again, a gentle knocking at her door. If she'd been sleeping with her usual amount of heaviness she would've never heard it. Who the hell would be knocking on her door in the middle of the night? Timothy? Narciel?

Throwing her blankets off Heidi put her bare feet into slippers, she was wearing her pale-green pajama set again. She stepped uncertainly toward her door and hesitated before unlocking it.

"Who's out there?" she hissed through the gap.

"It's Penelope!"

Heidi was taken aback. Penelope was probably the last person she expected to be up in the middle of the night on a Sunday. She had class early tomorrow. She unlocked the door and opened it a crack, the freckled girl's chocolate eyes were visible in the dull lamplight "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" Heidi whispered.

"I have to show you something. There's something Principal Engyo and the others aren't telling you…"

"They told me everything." Heidi couldn't fathom how Penelope could know more than her about anything, though she had been a student here for longer.

"Trust me. They didn't." Penelope seemed completely sure of herself.

"Where are you taking me?" Heidi asked, exasperated.

"Just to the main hall. We gotta go now. Bring your deck and your bag – the rucksack. Trust me, Heidi."

Annoyed, the short girl turned and did as she was told. Grabbing her deck and slipping it into her rucksack, slinging it over her shoulder. She opened the door and noticed Penelope was fully dressed in her uniform, white top and skirt. The two cat-ear bundles of hair atop her head.

"Won't you get in trouble if we get caught walking the halls after lockout?"

"They have motion sensors at each corner at ankle-height, so you got to step around them very carefully or it'll trigger an alarm."

"Oh yeah, what about the cameras?" Heidi asked as she stepped out and closed the door behind her, darkness swallowing them.

"They don't monitor the footage overnight. Come on!" Penelope started walking and Heidi followed.

_So they won't catch her in the act, they'll still catch her later when they review the footage._ Heidi didn't get it. If Penelope was so stressed about graduating why was she risking suspension? _This must be pretty important…_

Heidi followed Penelope's lead, stepping carefully around the corners, sliding carefully down the stairway rails. On the bottom level she opened a huge arched door to reveal the assembly room – it looked akin to a church. Heidi had never been inside here before, she looked out at all the wooden seat-rows in the dark, lit by regular floor-lights. The two girls made their way to the podium through the centre isle, Penelope again checking the time on her phone and glancing at the huge antique clock that hung from the far wall.

"Okay…" Penelope slowed and they both stepped onto the podium. It was pretty cool to be doing this, even though Heidi was more concerned with what it was Penelope wanted to show her. It was almost midnight. They stopped in the centre "…here we are."

"Okay." Heidi looked around and back to her friend, raised her hands and let her arms drop to her sides. "What is it?"

Penelope kept her eyes on her phone, the seconds were moving closer to twelve o'clock. She didn't speak for a while.

"You know it's funny… ever since I was a kid all I ever wanted was to be a student here. I worked so hard for that scholarship. And now I'm about to get kicked out…"

"You're not going to get kicked out, Penelope."

Again she checked her phone. Then suddenly she ran at Heidi and wrapped her in a big hug. Heidi stood awkwardly with her arms out, Penelope held on like she was clinging for dear life. Heidi had to ask "ah… are you okay, Penelope?"

"Sorry for this…" she whispered. The clock struck midnight and everything in sight ignited with black fire. Heidi's vision went dark and she felt cold, ice-cold. Squeezed through a tunnel of void.

。

When the black fire cleared both girls flew away from each other, hitting bare concrete and grunting. They were no longer in the school hall, or inside the DMA for that matter. Currently they were in some kind of warehouse. Both of them coughed dust, Penelope getting to her feet and dusting herself off. Heidi was still in too much shock to move, both her slippers had flung off and she was barefoot in her pajamas.

"It worked…" Penelope stated, facing the other way.

"What the hell just happened?"

"The very first time we met… it wasn't your deck or your wallet I was after… I placed a tracking beacon inside your bag."

Heidi scrambled up onto her hands and knees, immediately she spilled out the contents of her bag. She never emptied it, lint and broken keychains and her cards scattered atop the concrete. A button-sized piece of plastic hit the ground and bounced away from her. Heidi stared and then slowly turned to face the girl she'd thought was her friend.

"You… you…" she couldn't finish that sentence, instead she weakly rebutted with "How could you?"

"He knew about my Grandma's condition, that's why he came to me. The samurai, Lieutenant Dojo. It's really interesting how General Urobach's teleportation powers work… he can transport himself anywhere on the planet, though it takes time. And as long as he knows exactly where someone or something is he can transport it to his location."

Heidi straightened with fright, she looked around the dark, dusty warehouse. Eyed the elevated walkway around the edge of the room. She couldn't see anyone else. Chains hung from the ceiling and there were stationary turbines behind slats of metal. Quickly Heidi gathered up her cards and stood, turning to face the girl she'd thought was her friend. Penelope had been a spy all along.

"You really had me fooled." Heidi said spitefully.

"I know… sorry…" Penelope turned, her eyes were very sad but she'd completely resolved herself "It's reprehensible… but I'd do anything for my only family… I'd do anything to not be alone."

"Even risk the safety of the world!?"

"Yes." The red-head raised her deck, hand glowing with purple energy. A darkness duelist, appropriate for this gloomy setting. "When I beat you they'll save Grandma."

"You've made a big mistake, Penelope!" Heidi's hand burst with red energy. Penelope walked backwards and Heidi did the same. When they were far enough apart their tables manifested in front of them.

"_Kettou da_!"

"_Yoshi_!"

"_Ikuzo_!"

"_Koi_!"

The ten teal panels activated and Heidi tried to get a grip on her emotions. The warehouse was huge and empty, for all she knew she was on the other side of Augus, smack-dab in the middle of their base. She probably wouldn't be able to get away but she'd be damned if Penelope wasn't going to pay for this betrayal.

"I charge darkness mana, your turn!" an eerie purple glow.

"I charge fire mana!" Heidi's familiar burning red.

"I charge water mana and summon Lupa, Poison-Tipped Doll!" the 1000-power death puppet leered at Heidi, its many skeletal limbs scuttling awkwardly forward.

"I charge and summon Mini Titan Gett!" the roller-bladed humanoid skidded into view, reaching up to adjust its goggles. A 2000 power-attacker.

"I charge fire mana and summon Pierr, Psycho Doll!" A malevolent top-hatted figure walked crookedly forward while brandishing a saw.

"You use three civilizations? And I'm dealing with slayers again, Pierr's also a blocker…"

"My deck's had all kinds of upgrades." Penelope gave a mean grin Heidi had never seen her wear before.

"Well it's still not enough to beat me!" Heidi whipped out a card "I cast the spell Relentless Blitz! You didn't attack with Lupa because you wanted to use its tap effect to make other creatures slayers. Well it's not happening! Now humanoids can attack untapped creatures and can't be blocked this turn! Mini Titan Gett _ike_!" The kid-fighter skated out, flipping up and kicking Lupa's head with enough force to snap it from its body. "Yes!"

"Impressive as always… I charge and summon Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet!" A white-haired girl doll in red-and-black Lolita fashion stepped out with a sharp sword, wicked grin beneath demonic eyes. "Now you got to show me your hand and I discard a card from it!" Penelope pointed.

"I'm guessing that's one of the future cards they gave you…" Heidi showed her hand and Penelope squinted at the cards.

"Discard Burst Shot."

Heidi put the spell in her graveyard then started her turn "I charge and summon Muramasa's Knife! Mini Titan Gett _ike_!" the bouncing pocket-knife fanned several blades while its companion wheeled forward with quick leg strokes.

"Pierr, Psycho Doll block!" It was annoying to see her 1000-point doll wipe out Heidi's superior humanoid with its slayer effect, but Heidi had to get rid of it somehow. Its blade whirred as Gett skated over; a slash, a scream and a spray of blood before both creatures faded.

"Awesome!" Penelope jumped with delight at the sight of the card she drew "I got a cross gear! I tap two to generate Spiral Aura!" A glimmering liquid cape weaved itself upward and swayed "I tap another two to cross it with Jenny the Dismantling Puppet!" It flexed, springing toward her creature and warping to wrap its body with a watery covering. "Whenever a creature crossed with Spiral Aura is destroyed it returns to my hand instead!"

"And since cross gears don't go to the graveyard in most circumstances…" Heidi lowered her face while glaring forward "she's never going to run out of creatures to summon."

"Jenny the Dismantling Puppet _ike_! Break Heidi's shield!" the death puppet giggled, leaping forward and cutting through glass, shards bouncing dangerously against the concrete. A facedown card popped off the table and Heidi caught it.

"I charge and summon Choya, the Unheeding!" the orange-armored fighter on spring shoes bounced up and down on the spot. "Muramasa's Knife _ike_, attack Jenny!" The xenoparts sparked and whirred before flying at the 1000-point doll. She grunted as she was impaled. The card flipped up for Penelope to catch. Without a host the liquid cloak flexed back to its original shape and waited.

Penelope only had two cards in her hand, she decided to use Jenny for mana and then five cards tapped "I summon Burial Doll Shamamba!" A purple tiki-face with arms and a rock body leaned back into view. It was a 3000 blocker that couldn't attack. She didn't have enough mana left over to cross it so Heidi had a chance to take it down first.

She drew "I summon Brawyler Zyler! Choya the Unheeding _ike_!"

"Burial Doll Shamamba block!" It extended its body to meet the springing fighter but Choya raised his foot and sprung away, landing back beside the cannon-armed mummy. Penelope didn't understand.

"Battle doesn't happen when Choya gets blocked, or did you forget? Now Muramasa's Knife _ike_! Break her shield!" It bounced itself up before flying over and stabbing through a panel. The shards reconnected and Penelope reached out to take her floating card.

"Alright, it's a shield trigger X!"

"Shield trigger X?"

"A shield trigger cross gear, I get to both generate and cross it for free! I play Powered Mask! Attach yourself to Burial Doll Shamamba!" a terrifying red-skull mask with horns strapped itself to the menacing tiki. "It now gets an extra 1000 power for every tapped creature on the field!"

"Dammit! Now she has two cross gears in play!"

Penelope laughed as she started her turn. She drew and studied her only card "Okay, I tap six and summon Screwhead Lizard!" A reptile made of glowing lava crawled into play with 5000 power. "Your move!"

Heidi drew and studied her only card "I tap three and summon Wild Racer Chief Garan!" the motorcyclist with the three-pronged claws skid around to face the enemy. "Choya the Unheeding _ike_!" This time Penelope let the springing creature go and he kicked forward through a left panel. "Muramasa's Knife _ike_! Break a shield!" The xenoparts bounced and this time Penelope turned her card to block "Stop it Shamamba!" Her purple red-masked tiki caught and crushed the gadget against its body. "Brawyler Zyler…" Heidi paused with her hand on the card. She'd meant for it to suicide with her blocker seeing as it was a power-attacker, but due to its cross gear the puppet was now on 5000 power. That was unfeasible, Heidi picked a different target "_Ike_! Break her shield!" the cannon-armed zombie fired an array of bullets that shattered another shield, Penelope having to turn away from the falling glass.

"Alright… I summon another Lupa, Poison-Tipped Doll! Then I cross Screwhead Lizard with Spiral Aura!" the watery cloak leapt over, stretching to cover the lizard's body and steam rose from the resultant combination. "Screwhead Lizard _ike_! Take out Choya the Unheeding!" Flinging itself into the fray, the melt warrior pounced upon and melted through Heidi's poor humanoid; its card flicked off the table.

_If I lose here it's over for me_, Heidi thought with growing despair_. I'll never get away if I'm injured after a Kaijudo duel. I'll be their prisoner!_ Heidi drew and looked at the only card in her hand. Supernova Mars Disaster. Her fire was back, looking up she surveyed her field. Two humanoids in the game, but it was a lot better than none.

"I end my turn."

"Aw don't you have enough mana? That's a shame…" Penelope drew "I summon Trixo, Wicked Doll!" A pumpkin-headed thespian whipped its rapier maniacally. "Screwhead Lizard _ike_! Lupa Poison-Tipped Doll _ike_! Break her shields!" The water-lava lizard and spidery doll took apart a shield each, Heidi felt the glass bouncing off her body but she didn't get cut. She looked up again and drew from her deck. Both of them now had two shields each.

"You're still a student at the DMA, Penelope. I'm seeing a lot of great card effects but no real strategy."

"Strategy?" she laughed again "With cards like these who needs strategy!?" The laughing continued and Heidi charged mana then began her turn.

"I summon another Brawler Zyler! Then I evolve it with my first one and Wild Racer Chief Garan to summon Supernova Mars Disaster! Evolution GV!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Penelope looked scared.

A red aura covered Heidi's body as she raised the glowing card overhead. She slammed it down and fire erupted, twirling upwards. Immediately the warehouse became unstable, shaking on its foundations. Heidi remembered Narciel's warning from last week: _Never play a Kaijudo duel indoors_. Suddenly metal beams crashed down between them, Penelope clutching her ears and screaming. Metal tore and sheets of steel toppled down, spewing dust. Burning fire blazed like a maelstrom furnace and suddenly moonlight illuminated both girls. Mars had torn a wide hole through the roof. As the destruction settled Heidi looked up at her divine red-orange phoenix. Smiling in appreciation and then narrowing her eyes at her opponent under the ghostly full moon, the field now swathed in red light.

"Supernova Mars Disaster break her last shields! And meteorburn! _Ike_!" The phoenix released a songbird screech, burning hotter and flying forward. The heatwave rippling off its body seared apart Lupa the Poison-Tipped Doll and Trixo Wicked Doll. Burial Doll Shamamba and Screwhead Lizard survived. Penelope screamed again when her shields burst into dust. The edges of her tabletop singed and smoking as the phoenix returned to Heidi with a screech.

The orange-haired girl's hand was shaking as she reached for her deck, looking at the three cards she held with hopeless confusion. Being in the presence of such an awesome being was psyching her out.

"Penelope!" Heidi called. "You don't have to do this! Let's get out of here and then we can get your grandma the help she needs, I swear!"

"Shut up!" the girl was almost crying, setting a card in her mana zone "I s-summon Pierr Psycho Doll!" the blocker-slayer landed in a crooked hunch with its top-hat and saw-blade.

"You're not seeing reason! Your monster will be gone the moment I use meteorburn again!"

"S-Screwhead Lizard break her shield,_ ike_!" she squealed and her fire-water melt warrior scrambled forward. Pathetically small in comparison to Heidi's giant phoenix whose burning white eyes followed its approach. The lizard slashed one of Heidi's remaining shields and she took the card to her hand.

Heidi drew and examined her two cards: Armored Cannon Balbaro and Rumble Gate. If Penelope absolutely refused to listen to reason Heidi would have to finish her off, but she refused to do it with her 13,000 phoenix. That would undoubtedly kill her. Penelope wasn't a bad person; her tears and the friendship had been real. They'd naturally connected and understood what it was like to not have parents. It killed Heidi, but she knew she'd have to attack directly if given no other choice. She used Balbaro for mana. "Supernova Mars Disaster attack Screwhead Lizard and use Meteorburn! _Ike_!"

Another tyrannical fiery assault. Pierr Psycho Doll was reduced to cinders. Screwhead Lizard was bounced back into Penelope's hand, the empty Spiral Aura warping back into a cape. Death Doll Shamamba survived another meteorburn because of its cross gear, the tapped creatures had its power safely on 5000. As the racing flames receded Penelope was swatting the sleeve of her uniform top, it'd caught alight.

Afterwards Penelope took a shaky breath and drew with a shaky hand.

"Please Penelope!" Heidi begged as tears ran down her face. "Please don't make me do this! I know you're not a bad person!"

"Quit lecturing me!" the redhead screamed furiously, the edges of her eyes glistening with tears not yet overflowing. "I summon Screwhead Lizard and cross it with Spiral Aura!" the liquid cape fused with her lava lizard again.

Heidi closed her eyes sadly, internally praying before drawing a card. It was Baby Zoppe. Stronger than she would've liked, but 4000 wasn't 13,000. At least Baby Zoppe wouldn't kill her. From the tabletop Heidi's phoenix card was glowing bright red.

"I summon Baby Zoppe!" the eager chicklet broke out of its blue egg, the bottom-half still attached as it excitedly jumped up and down. "Now I cast Rumble Gate! My creatures gain 1000 power and can attacked untapped creatures. This is the last little mercy I can give you Penelope… Supernova Mars Disaster attack Screwhead Lizard and meteorburn! Ike!" Red light and the final bottom card flew out from under Mars, beneath Heidi's fingers the tapped card superheated and glowed its brightest once more.

A third time fire engulfed the space, another metal beam falling to the ground behind Penelope with a crash, splitting the cement. Heidi squinted through the fire and heatwaves, watching Penelope as she cowered against the hellish intensity. Since her phoenix was the only tapped card Burial Doll Shamamba was only on 4000 power. The meteorburn wiped her blocker away and Screwhead Lizard once more bounced back to her hand. As the inferno cleared all that was left were Penelope's two cross gears. The empty water-cloak of Spiral Aura and the horned red skull of Powered Mask floating suspended.

Penelope was quivering like a leaf. Still she reached for her deck and added mana, the card almost dropping off the table. Still was single-mindedly focused on saving her grandmother.

"…I s-summon Screwhead Lizard… I cross him with both Spiral Aura and P-Powered Mask." Ten cards tapped and the molten lizard was sheathed in water and steam, the skeletal mask attaching to cover its head.

"You're not alone…" Heidi murmured.

"Yes I am."

Amidst the red flow of Mars's churning power Heidi tapped her card "Baby Zoppe… _ike totomeda_."

The fire bird jumped with a squawk, little legs racing it forward with blinding speed. Penelope's eyes widened and then she scrunched them shut, screaming before the creature even hit her. She went quiet when it did, the desperate girl flung back against concrete with a sickening break. Supernova Mars Disaster reared its head and spread fiery wings holding celestial spheres, calling out to the starry sky before fizzling out with the other creatures. It was dark again, moonlight coating the scene from the huge hole in the warehouse roof, a steel slat swaying in the night breeze and wires sparking. The concrete was littered with steel beams and chains. Heidi ran over, jumping over the debris. She slowed to a stop as she noticed Penelope lying motionless, her leg bent at a sickening angle.

And then there was a slow round of applause. Heidi turned and directed wide eyes at the upper railing. A dark-haired man with a scarred face, black uniform with white trimming and monochromatic amber eyes. General Urobach gave her an eager smile.

* * *

『_AN: Well aren't I just plain silly? Nobody has reviewed! ...cause it's been a matter of hours since my last update. What can I say, I have my writing mojo coming full flair. I can't ask acumashindorballomu about how he feels over Penelope's downfall... because we've yet to have a single talk about Penelope and he doesn't even know who she is yet. Le sigh ~ Anyway shit has well and truly hit the fan. The gatekeepers are unbeatable gods? Huh. Penelope was a spy and got her leg fucked up? Oof. General Urobach now has Heidi away from the academy and exactly where he wants her? Ee gad. What's next? Stay tuned!_』

* * *

。


	13. 。Evil World Domination

**【13 - DM-14: Generation Gear! What's What with the Evil Plans of World Domination!】**

* * *

Heidi stood amidst the ruined warehouse, a few metres from her unconscious and broken friend while a uniformed bad guy watched from the upper walkway. He had his hands on the railing, a rather delighted expression at having watched her duel. Just as the scared girl opened her mouth to say something tough, suddenly the man's entire body ignited with black fire. The cold, void flames that'd teleported her there. The black fire burst from a point above the ground, in front of Heidi. She stepped back as the flames condensed and then a few seconds later they cleared, General Urobach now standing a few feet in front of her.

"Y-you are…"

"The General, Urobach. Soon to be governor of your planet." He strolled away from her, stepping over rubble and broken beams. "And you are Heidi Hirazumi, the chosen fire duelist."

"What do you want? You're going to kill me if I don't agree to join you?"

"Of course not." He came to a stop before the downed Penelope, eying her motionless form. "At least… not right away. It will take time for us to transform this world into a proper source of Kaijudo energy."

"How?" Heidi also stepped around, scanning the building for exits. She doubted she could run very far.

"It just will. Aurellia has not adapted to sustain higher power from the creature world. So we're here to boost that process. Power has a cost… up to a point. Your legendary phoenix for example," and as he spoke Heidi looked back at her card which was glowing red-hot on the floor amongst her others "Supernova Mars Disaster is cyclically infinite, the power fuels itself and makes more of itself indefinitely, a process that doesn't yet comply with the weaker physical laws here that govern power. Not yet. No power is ever lost, it recharges itself by exerting more of it…" He raised his head "Don't run. You'll only embarrass yourself."

Heidi stopped backing away and felt a flush of anger.

"I'm never joining you!"

"Ideally you and the other chosens will help me boost this planet's energy capacity to its highest potential for my masters, but that is not necessary. You will be killed along with everyone else if you don't accept my generous offer to save yourselves." He was looking back at Penelope with disgust, like she was a broken insect. He stooped down.

"What are you doing?" Heidi felt fear trickle down her like ice. "Stay away from her!"

General Urobach scooped the unconscious girl up by her neck, raising her off the floor. The broken leg hung limply, she didn't wake up.

"You're still just a girl, Heidi."

"Let her go!"

"You don't have to join now. But one day, when you realise how hopeless it is, so long as it isn't too late by that point. I'll allow you to join us. I must say I find it impressive you beat two of my lieutenants with only the DM-13 or less. Typically when a subordinate fails me the consequence is execution…" his eyes were back on Penelope's unconscious face.

"Don't hurt her!" Heidi stepped forward with growing rage, it took all her restraint not to charge at him.

"Agree to join me now and track down the other chosens or she dies." Urobach looked at her boredly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Heidi roared.

_Snap_. He broke Penelope's neck with a casual turn of his wrist, dropped her body into a slump by his feet. Heidi's arms fell to her sides, she couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She stared forward in utter disbelief.

"So now you know," Urobach continued "how little patience I have. It would take little effort for us to track down your family or anyone you used to be close to. But we don't want to give you chosens a reason to hate us. We'd rather you joined us and grant me a little extra favor from my masters. Kaido and Urusai were meant to bring you to me so we could have this talk in person. And now we have."

Heidi stared at her dead friend at his feet, orange hair strewn and covering her face. A great loss stabbing her chest "…You just gave me a reason to hate you." She glared at him murderously.

"She was a spy."

"She was my friend!"

"Well in that case, that was rather unfortunate."

"_Kettou da_!"

"I don't accept."

"Coward!" she leaned forward with fists raised, furious tears trailing down her face.

"Even if you weren't emotionally unbalanced right now, even if you weren't drained from your last duel, you couldn't pose a threat to me… yet. It takes time for us to increase Aurellia's power capacity, so we've only been able to transport some cards from the higher DM sets. But my deck is full of them. You can't even comprehend how Duel Masters has evolved from where I'm from."

Heidi was looking around the room, suddenly she raced over to her cards and gathered them all up. She raced to her rucksack and shoved them inside. Urobach simply watched her. Heidi packed all her things safe for the tracking beacon. She stood up and before she could think of escaping she stopped and stared at her downed friend with hopeless longing. As if she weren't actually dead, as if Heidi still couldn't leave her behind...

The scarred Urobach remained watching her "We are still in the early stages, Heidi. You and the other chosens still have some time to make up your minds. Engyo and his forces have made themselves a threat to my plans so that wretched academy of his will be dealt with. For now, I'll return you to the city and you can think a little bit about your choices."

The man's body was consumed by his black fire once more, burning for several seconds before he fizzled away. Heidi was alone. Hopelessly she fell to her knees, alone in the ruined warehouse except for the corpse of her friend. Everything around her ignited with blackness, her body felt as cold as her heart as she was sucked through the void of space, staring up at streetlights and the corner of a building. Now she was kneeling in an alleyway outside a parking lot, before her Urobach stood with a stern and emotionless gaze. He caught black fire to teleport himself away. Heidi snapped – launching herself up and diving at him. She reached out to grab and the black fire scattered. Instead she fell forward into a muddy puddle beside a dumpster. Her pajamas stained and wet.

Heidi rolled out of it and lay in the cold outdoors, she started crying.

_Heroes fight the bad guys… but they're not supposed to feel this powerless…_

While lying on the dirty ground she spent several minutes thinking about her friend Penelope who she'd only known for a week. Her studiousness, her drive to help her grandmother. Her skills and their camaraderie and sense of humor. Heidi kept crying and shivering in the night, her skin going clammy. Then she made herself sit up and retrieve her deck, there was wafting smoke and the material inside was singed. Heidi rifled through her deck so the glowing Supernova Mars Disaster was visible. Her face still wet with tears she reached out and touched it.

Floating in space once more, turning to stare up at the red-orange phoenix with its blazing white eyes fixed on her.

"I don't know why you chose me!" the small girl suddenly yelled "I don't know why the five of you appeared on Aurellia to start with! There's nothing we can do to stop them!"

The huge fire phoenix turned its head, studying her with a single eye. Then it reared back its neck and gave a mighty cry that seized and shook her. Red light faded back to night and Heidi was sitting in the alleyway again, a new set of glowing cards in her hand fading to normal. The DM-14s, Generation Gear. She was holding about twenty cards though most of them were copies. She flicked through quickly and found a new armored dragon, some spells and four cross gears. Two copies of Fire Blade, a cross gear that cost two and made her creatures speed attackers. Two copies of Crimson Rifle, a cross gear that cost one and gave her creatures a tap ability that'd let them instantly destroy another creature with 2000 or less power.

Heidi packed her cards away and stood up on stiff legs. She left the alleyway, the parking lot, broken beer bottles glittered under the streetlights. She passed a tire store and read the upcoming street sign, and then further down the quiet road she found a payphone. She didn't know the taxi numbers here so called Narciel and he answered on the second try.

"Hello?"

"Narciel it's Heidi, they got me. Penelope's dead."

"Where are you?"

She gave him the street address and answered his urgent questions. She was sure he'd never met Penelope but she couldn't help her grief.

"How did you get out of the academy?"

"They teleported me out. They got one of the students to put a tracker on me. As long as General Urobach knows exactly where something is he can teleport it to his location."

"Stay where you are, Heidi! We'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

She wasn't too far from the DMA. They took an automobile instead of the chopper. Heidi waited by the road in the cold under the full moon. Racoons and wild cats skirmished in boxes nearby and lone cars drove leisurely along. Narciel's vehicle skidded around the bend as Heidi was sitting on the curb. She stood up and stepped back as they veered over and the door flew open.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The bearded man jumped out to assess her personally.

"No… I'm fine." She moved to get in the back of the car; cold, tired and scared.

"God… Joseph! Give her your coat!"

Heidi was shivering in the back even with the coat around her shoulders. They had the heating cranked up and Heidi had to explain everything in great detail. Penelope's betrayal, what happened, what Urobach told her and his teleportation powers.

"Those powers aren't his." Heidi said as the driver got them through the academy's gates. "He's borrowing it from his _masters_. Otherwise he'd just be another lieutenant."

"How are we supposed to combat this?" Narciel remarked. "We can't just put you in lockdown to keep you safe."

"We'll have to start screening people…" one of the agents said.

"You mean 'more of a lockdown'?" Heidi remarked.

"Exactly. How do we know they won't do this again?"

"No, no." Heidi shook her head. "This took them a lot of co-ordination to pull off. And honestly it was luck… and my own stupidity. Penelope had to plant the tracker on me somehow and hope I wouldn't find it. Then a few days later she and the lieutenant… I don't know who, she said something about a samurai… they coordinated with Urobach to make a plan. Penelope convinced me to come with her at night, she knew about the motion sensors, and then the two of us needed to be very close…" her breath hitched as she recalled the redhead hugging her so tightly "to teleport us both. Then because Urobach could ping my location, because he knew exactly where I was supposed to be at midnight exactly, cause that was their plan… he tried it and it worked."

"Why did you go with Penelope?"

"Cause she befriended me."

"Heidi… the reason I wanted Timothy, Soroban and Iwate around was to keep an eye on you but also because I wanted to keep you safe from situations like this." Narciel said as the car drove them into a secure steel garage. "The academy itself may be fortified but the students go out into the city all the time. Recruiting duelists is what the lieutenants do. I know it's suffocating for you to stay put-"

"I'm so sick of people dying because of me!" Heidi shrieked and the adults went quiet. The car parked, Heidi pushed open her door and slammed it behind her. She stormed over to the garage's exit.

"…let her go." Narciel could be heard speaking calmly to the other workers.

Principal Engyo and his consorts discussed the events of what happened in a meeting without her. Heidi locked herself furiously in her room. Although they tried a few times to get her to come out as the hours went by they made sure to leave her be. They knew the situation well: Heidi wouldn't help them if she didn't want to be here anymore. She could run away to the authorities, or just run off like all the chosens before her did. Supernova Mars Disaster would only let her use it. They didn't impose themselves on Heidi, never pulled ranks because they wanted her compliance. For that reason they'd never outright force her to stay. Likewise Urobach wasn't hunting down her family or forcing her into an ultimatum too soon because he also wanted her compliance. That's why he was 'kind' enough to teleport her back to the city.

Heidi cried and didn't come out for breakfast next morning. After the sun was up she was still lying on her bed, cradled in the fetal position. There was a soft knocking at her door.

"Go away!" she shouted.

"Heidi…" it was Timothy.

Unfurling she sat up and wiped her eyes. She put on day clothes and then opened the door a crack. He was holding a tray with two croissants, fruit and glasses of juice. "It's just me."

She opened the door and let him walk in. Closing and locking it afterwards. Then she strolled back to her bed and curled up, facing away. He sat on the edge and put the tray on the bed.

"I freaked out when they told me what happened." he confessed. "I wanted to see you straight away. Soroban and Iwate saw how riled up I got, they may know now… that I have feelings for you. I wish you'd come straight to me… but I know you're having difficulty knowing who to trust, especially after Penelope. But you should've messaged me, I would've come right here. You can trust me, Heidi."

Slowly she crawled up her bed, wrapping her arms around her bent legs "…Who are you more loyal to, me or Narciel?"

Conflict played across his face and Heidi knew it was an unfair question to ask. He'd spent his life in that temple, made oaths to the Dawn of the Phoenix. It was the only life he knew, and there was probably nowhere else for him to go. Reaching out Heidi took his hand; whatever it was they had was so foreign, so unknown and exciting. Her heart beating very quickly in her chest. She looked at his face and felt like if she closed her eyes she could still know all his features as she'd begun to memorize them, something she'd never done for a person before. As time wore on Timothy was becoming less and less of a weird temple kid to her. He was respectful, gentle and also inexperienced. Through his hand she could feel his pulse was going as fast as hers.

Heidi rephrased her question "Do you believe Narciel has everyone's best interests at heart?"

"Yes. If nothing else, he has the greater good in mind. He's been the leader of our organization for decades, longer than I've been alive."

Heidi closed her eyes and relaxed "I trust you. And I'm sorry. I'll message you first when something like this happens again."

"Heidi," his brown eyes were full of deep emotion again "I know I'm not like normal boys-"

"That's why I like you." Heidi started thinking of every drippy scene or relationship displayed on TV that she'd pulled a face at and turned away from as an immature kid. She just needed a script so she knew what to work with "…kiss me."

He stared at her and then leaned over, this time Heidi kissed him back. They kissed atop her bed and afterwards lay close and hugged while picking at the tray food. There were mango slices, purple grapes and passionfruit with a little knife and gold teaspoons for them to eat out of. The croissants were cooling so Heidi ate hers quickly. Timothy picked off the corners and popped them into his mouth. They lay together until the afternoon and talked about their lives before they met. Timothy told her what growing up in the temple had been like, how closed-off they were from the outside world. They talked lots and didn't say anything about the mission at hand.

Later in the day they left and reunited with Soroban and Iwate in the cafeteria. Apparently there'd been an assembly informing the other students and a press release. Penelope was missing but not confirmed dead as her body was yet to be found. She was found in the later afternoon though, the warehouse had been one of many situated on a suburban outskirt of the city, twenty-five kilometers away. A worker riding a cart found pieces of metal roofing so unlocked the nearest warehouse, finding the huge hole overhead and a dead girl. Penelope's friends had wanted to know what happened but thankfully the disciples deflected and explained on Heidi's behalf, she was still processing and grieving what she'd experienced.

It took time for her to regain some semblance of normality. In the nights that followed Heidi dreamed of impossible god-monsters that ate planets and stars. Big black masses with wide mouths and rows upon rows, millions of teeth. Opening up and using their own gravity to pull planets in and consume them.

She'd now been living at the academy for three weeks. In that time Narciel began to involve the other disciples in her training. Heidi had more Kaijudo duels against them with her cross gears and other DM-14 cards. She dueled each of them and managed to win every game, the duels that always challenged her the most were against Timothy. He'd come quite close but not yet managed to beat her. They'd take a cart along to the far edge of the school grounds, over a grassy hill covered in patches of wildflowers. And when she wasn't training Heidi spent time with Timothy under the willow trees in the breeze and sunlight, at one point showing him all the new cards Mars had given her. Him leaning against the trunk while her head was resting in his lap and he brushed her hair.

Heidi also hung out with Penelope's friends and the others she knew, about three of which she got closer to. One day Narciel and Engyo showed her and the other disciples the memorial part of the school. A grassy zone with shiny granite slabs with black plaques on them. Not as big as tombstones but nevertheless pretty. Heidi didn't have to be present for the assembly about Penelope's death, but she'd eavesdropped outside the big arched door and started crying, needing to leave.

"Wembley Klatz's ashes were shipped back to the temple, it is customary for followers to be buried there." the white-robed Narciel explained.

"However." Principal Engyo had his arms behind his back, face unshaven and Heidi assumed it was stress "He died in service of the academy and the temple. He may not have been a student but we decided to honor his sacrifice regardless."

Heidi looked at his shining plaque as did the other three disciples with mournful expressions. Heidi turned to the one next to it 'Penelope Clearwater' and found her eyes brimming. She'd never been much of a crier, never, and yet something about Penelope's story was just too sad for her. She wiped her eyes and felt Timothy's hand on her shoulder. While Narciel wasn't aware of their romantic entanglement, Soroban and Iwate had certainly noticed by now and were keeping quiet about it. They'd let Timothy and Heidi have their frequent moments alone the past few days.

"Principal Engyo…" Heidi looked over at him "If I write a letter to Penelope's grandmother can you get it to her?"

He looked at her in surprise "yes… I can do that."

While tear-stained, smudging the ink in a few places, Heidi made sure to only write comforting words. Then she'd put it in an envelope and personally handed it over to Engyo, knocking on his office door to deliver it.

It was on the last night of Heidi's third week of stay at the Academy that one of their dance parties were being hosted. Celebratory balls in which all the girls wore dresses and the boys were in suits. Narciel had asked what colour Heidi wanted her dress and after giving him her size she said something simple and dark. That evening she'd entered her room to find a brown-paper package on her bed. The dress was knee-high and dark crimson velvet, you could only tell it wasn't black when the light hit it. It reflected dull red, subtly classy. Spaghetti straps and a ribbon-like sash around the middle. It looked good, he had a good eye. Her shoes matched but even the slight heel elevation wasn't her thing, she would've preferred flats. Later that night Heidi would see her dress wasn't as ostentatious as the other girls who wore bright-pink, teal-blue or emerald-green. Full-length and strapless. She was fine with what she had.

Iwate's suit stood out like his aqua hair, it was silver like the scales of a fish. Soroban's black dress looked proper and modest, falling to her ankles and showing nothing below the neck. Heidi didn't realize how skinny the girl was until she saw her in that dress. As for Timothy his clothes were sky-blue and he had a bowtie. Heidi smiled and blushed, they linked arms on their way to the party. Soroban and Iwate did as well, though Heidi was pretty sure they'd agreed to go as friends.

The party was on an outdoor patio on the second level. Fairy lights wrapped around stone banisters and pillars. Punch in big crystal bowls and shrimp served on the long white-clothed tables. Even the teachers were nicely dressed. Live musicians were playing classical instruments indoors. When they walked in, past perfectly-trimmed potted plants, Heidi looked around at the laughing and chatting and dancing teens. She saw Tottori Weeb in a silly gold tuxedo, the chubby guy seemingly up to mischief with his other geeky friends. Piling the shrimp into a bag and looking around, pushing his thick glasses up his nose. Amanohashidate was leading on the dancefloor, wearing a white suit and twirling Koizumi whose purple hair was done up in loops and matched her dress. There was a lot of diamond jewelry sparkling under the lights, even Soroban had small studs in her ears. The other girl had put some of her makeup on Heidi but otherwise she felt plain.

"Shall we dance?" Timothy asked her.

"I don't know how!"

"It's a party, we have to dance! I'll lead…" she was nervous as she let him lead her onto the squared-off space where couples were dancing. He was quite tall and she was rather short but they moved slowly and Heidi went along with it, soon she was enjoying herself. Iwate and Soroban danced nearby. As Heidi leaned back and Timothy held her waist she spotted Narciel with a champagne glass in hand, staring at them in shock. He'd finally caught on. And even here he was wearing his traditional white cloak with the black phoenix insignia on the back. _Let them know…_ It was too exhausting to worry about hiding their relationship. Heidi continued to dance with Timothy to the piano keys and cello strums and enjoyed herself.

Afterwards they grabbed punch and Heidi laughed with the other girls and boys by the food table. They carried edibles out to the arching veranda overlooking the star-scattering lights of the estate, stretching to the fence borders and then the rest of the city beyond. Warm night breezes fluttered their hair and as Heidi gazed out at the view she felt a friend prodding her shoulder.

"Heidi!"

She turned and saw Tsukumo approaching with his troupe of preps. Konnako Hoshiin was not among them, had he not come to the party? The blonde, annoyingly-perfect-looking guy had not a hair out of place as usual, bright blue eyes narrowing with smug contempt. His suit was regular black but his good looks made him stand out anyway.

"Good evening Heidi." He greeted.

"Ugh! What do you want?"

"It's been brought to my attention that we'll be dueling again. Rumors have gone around that your deck's had another upgrade, DM-14 cards now? Sounds very impressive. You also challenged each of the prefects one-by-one, though you never actually dueled Konnako."

"I'd rather him not misinterpret anything." Heidi said scathingly "I don't want to talk to that creepy persistent guy ever again."

"Ouch." he snickered. "I know for a fact that Konnako is an expert duelist. Congratulations by the way… Timothy." The tall boy besides Heidi silently nodded. "However unlike Konnako I've never lost."

"You lost one time." A chatty girl beside him spoke up, an ornate flower brooch in her hair "Remember that one time in the mid-semester exams when you kept drawing spells?"

Tsukumo's jaw flexed and the chatty girl quickly looked down, chastened. Tsukumo worked his mouth a bit and let the rage pass before continuing "Be that as it may, even the teachers would be excited to see me and you duel just one more time. You've gotten stronger. So tomorrow at midday they'll let us use the school arena reserved for exams. It will be a spectacle match. That is, if you finally feel ready to duel me a third time?"

"I'm absolutely ready!" Heidi fired up, stepping forward and raising her fist. "I'm not gonna lose! I'll see you there at twelve o'clock sharp!"

"Excellent." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "I've knocked you down twice already but you still have fight in you."

"Bastard!"

"Vulgar as always. Oh and Heidi…" he half-turned his body away from her, ready to leave "I'm not taking this lightly… I will be giving it my best tomorrow. I've reviewed the play-by-plays of our duels and I'm sure you have too. If you'd managed to not be so hot-headed and made intelligent moves instead… I'm not saying you would've beaten me but you would've done a lot better. I look forward to tomorrow." And with that he walked off and his crowd of fancy-dressed preps followed after him.

Heidi lowered her fist, staring after him.

"Tomorrow you duel Tsukumo again, huh?" Soroban quietly murmured and Iwate drained his glass of punch.

"In the school's arena no less…" Timothy murmured.

"What's the arena?"

"Do you remember when we arrived here in the helicopter? The arena was that huge blue glass dome in the very centre between the four walls." Timothy answered.

"And by the sounds of it the whole school will be there." Iwate piped up.

"Mannnn!" one of the girls cupped her face "I can never speak when Tsukumo's around! He's so cool and handsome!"

"I knowww!" another friend agreed, them both in pink and purple dresses "And the fact he's DMA's finest pupil! He's like a prince!"

"He's going down!" Heidi exclaimed with her eyebrows twitching, she swept her arm and knocked the girl's elbow and she squealed, spilling her drink. Heidi's glare was still forward "I look forward to tomorrow as well Tsukumo…"

* * *

『_AN: How dare I? I have some frickin nerve to bring out a chapter in which a character doesn't verse another character in a children's trading card game. I actually wasn't sure I'd even have one of these, but there was a leetle time skippage here so it was necessary. So I did get a review from ShiningAzureEmporer but he's still way back at chapter five and there isn't much point in responding to it here. We're lagging worse than internet explorer! Anyhoo Heidi has versed Timothy and Soroban, two players who don't use fire. But yes, in every duel so far, even in the ones Heidi didn't have a part in SOMEONE was using fire. Though this IS the Fire Arc we're in. Thanks for the kind words. Arigatou ~_』

* * *

。


	14. 。I'm Number One!

**【14 - The Much Anticipated Conclusion of Rivalry! Chosen Fire Duelist versus the DMA's Star Pupil!】**

* * *

Heidi woke up early the next day and although she thought about Tsukumo, it wasn't the only thing on her mind. She'd had the familiar nightmares but this time she saw a blonde gaunt-faced man begging for his life before getting burned alive. She saw a small, red-haired girl getting thrown back across a warehouse from Heidi's own attack and then having her neck broken. She saw a wheat-haired madwoman in a bow-tie getting tortured in a white room for information. After waking in a cold sweat Heidi recalled things she'd been told, '_don't trust Narciel_' and '_Engyo isn't telling you everything_'.

Bursting out of her room in her shirt and underwear she went straight to the principal's office, banging on the door furiously. When it didn't open she tried the locked handle, shaking the door against its hinges.

"Heidi?" the old man stared at her from the walkway, still unshaven and holding his morning mug of coffee.

"I want you to take me to Urusai now!"

"…uh-"

"If you don't I swear I'll leave the academy, Engyo!"

He resolved himself "Very well. Just perhaps a change in attire would be more appropriate? Perhaps some pants?"

He'd warned her on the way that she wouldn't like what she saw. Once dressed she still got odd looks, striding so focused and face set. Not being able to relax and think clearly until she was waiting outside their private hospital rooms. It was a locked area requiring a passcode. Inside there was a single black-uniformed guard outside Urusai's room and nurses or doctors in blue scrubs. Engyo discussed with the nurse over the counter who was doing computer work and after a nod he waved a hand at Heidi, guiding her over to one of the rooms.

"Please be brief," he told her and opened the door. Heidi hesitated before walking in and then the door was shut behind her.

Urusai no longer wore her vest or bow-tie, she wore a medical gown. The bedridden lieutenant raised her head, thick strands of her messy hair covering her face. Lime-green eyes looked pained. Her back was in a brace and her leg in a cast, kept up by a sling. She looked greasy, there were bandages around her middle. The room smelt vaguely of sweat and urine, but there was a plastic cup of water in reach. Urusai reached for it with shaky, bandaged fingers and tossed it at Heidi.

It hit the floor and bounced, some of it wetting Heidi's pants as she turned.

"What do you want?" her voice was low, not high-pitched nor giggling.

"To see…" Heidi blinked and now that she was facing her old enemy she didn't know what to say or how to feel. This woman had been complacent in Wembley's death but "Have they been torturing you?"

"What do you think!?" Urusai snapped and again Heidi looked at the fingers on both her hands, seven of which were bandaged.

"…I met Urobach."

"The general doesn't care about me. And the gatekeepers don't care about him. We're all dispensable and we're all just trying to survive."

"…he's never gonna come for you?"

"If he does it will be to execute me. But since I woke up he hasn't tried to telepathically communicate with me."

"He can do that?"

"Hm, I wonder what else they're keeping from you. The generals are telepathically linked to their lieutenants. Whatever happened to my deck? All those future fire cards would surely help one of Aurellia's saviors but I'm betting they've kept all those cards to themselves. Is that right?"

Heidi whipped around and left the room. Engyo got up from a plastic waiting chair "Well?"

"She's alive, she's fairly well tended to. That's all I cared about, not that I'm sure why I even cared in the first place..."

"Responsibility is a good trait for a chosen hero to have." He put his hands behind his back.

"Sorry… I'll see myself back. In a few hours I got to publicly duel the best student in the DMA…" she turned away.

"And good luck with that!" he called after her.

Timothy and the others had been looking for her. Heidi made sure to shower and eat. She dressed in new clothes: red and white sneakers that matched her jacket's racing stripes. Black skirt matching her socks. The co-ordination was accidental, but appropriate considering so many would be watching. Heidi felt guilty and a little crazy for going off at the principal again but she couldn't help the distrust. She didn't have the best bullshit detector, clearly. And they probably didn't trust her either, seeing as the only reason Urobach let her go straight back to them is because he believed she would end up leaving in her own time. Just like the other chosens.

Heidi was walking with the disciples and a bunch of student friends through a wider, high-ceilinged hallway. Most everyone else had arrived and been seated early. Heidi's eyes widened as they glimpsed the entry arch. The blue glass dome was dazzling from the inside, comprised of hundreds of triangle panels, reflecting cyan light over a huge stadium.

"What the hell?! Why is it so big?"

"That arena splits into four so exam matches can happen simultaneously," a student friend told her "but since it's just you and Tsukumo they've brought the barriers down for one big colosseum match."

"Heidi," Timothy squeezed her hand as they walked "Tsukumo's set this up because he wants to humiliate you in front of the whole school. He wants everyone to see _him_ defeat a chosen duelist to bolster his reputation even more. He would've prepared for this and is going to pull out all the stops."

"I'm ready for him."

The entire school seemed to be in the stands, crowds of gossiping white-uniformed teens and teachers snacking on canteen food. Heidi could see huge screens above that would be projecting the action; there was even a table with microphones and spokespeople. The stage had elevated platforms for them to take their marks. It was a few minutes to twelve and the blonde Tsukumo was already waiting, as confident as ever.

"Heidiii!" a woman in a lab coat with black hair tied back in a jaw-clip rushed over. From beneath her glasses she had similar black eyes and she stooped down to wrap the smaller girl in a fearsome hug.

"Oof! Hey Tailee. Guys this is my older sister." Heidi choked.

The woman released her, eyes fixed on her baby sister as she clasped her shoulders "I am so sorry it took me this long to see your messages and visit! I would've come sooner, but I'm here now to watch you duel! We've been working on this big, big project. Top secret and… I'm sorry Heidi…"

"It's fine."

"You've grown so much!"

"And you look great! The lab get-up really suits you."

"Thanks Heidi, uh…" she looked at Timothy who'd previously been holding Heidi's hand. "Who is this?"

Timothy looked uncomfortable and Heidi responded "This is my boyfriend, Timothy."

"What! Heidi you're too young to date!"

"I'm sixteen. And a chosen duelist."

"If you hurt my sister I swear to God!" The infamous Hirazumi fire burned through her threatening words.

"What? No, I'd never!" Timothy raised his hands and cowered backward.

Tailee sighed, "At least you're having better luck than me, baby sis. Work takes up all my free time, but I still want to get married and have kids. You know I went on a date last week with an accountant, seemed like a real nice guy, and then he told me he didn't even know how many planets there are in the solar system?" there was utter incredulity in her voice. "The only planet he knew off by heart was Aurellia! Imagine not knowing the names of the other planets!?"

"Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune." Heidi smiled "You used to read me books about space all the time."

"At least you remember. You learnt something useful apart from Duel Masters. Mostly you were just interested in being a superhero, singing and running around, karate chopping anyone who was too slow to get out of your way."

Heidi blushed when her friends started snickering; Tailee was staring up wistfully and didn't notice.

"Heidi Hirazumi!" Walrus-moustache teacher had scurried over "If you'll please make your way to the arena stand. It's time for your duel."

Tailee scrunched her shoulder "good luck." The others also wished her well as they made their way to the stairs, up along the rows of white bench seats.

Heidi moved to her starting podium and once she was there it dislodged from the ground, extending forward on a giant robotic arm. Heidi widened her eyes, her expression on the screens for all to see as she and Tsukumo were brought closer together. They stopped in mid-air at the appropriate distance to one another.

"You ready for this, Heidi?"

"Of course I am!" she yelled at him, her hand bursting with red light. Tsukumo's hand ignited with white energy. There was enough room for their tables to manifest in front of them, Heidi pulled out her deck and shuffled. She maintained eye contact with her rival as he also shuffled. Then she slammed her deck down while Tsukumo placed his before him.

"_Kettou da_! Top student of the DMA, I challenge you!"

"I accept, chosen fire duelist. _Yoshi_."

"_Ikuzo_! This isn't gonna go how it did before!"

"Oh I think it will. _Koi_!"

The shields looked bigger in all this open space. Heidi heard a whirring and looked to see a huge electric net lowering to keep the audience safe. It sparked purple in several places.

"Well Tom, it looks like these two teens are ready to get the show underway! Let's just hope they wait for the safety net to go completely down before they start summoning creatures and breaking shields! We don't want a repeat of what happened last year!"

"No way, Stew! We certainly don't!"

Heidi grimaced, their talk was sure to be distracting. Composing herself, she drew her hand. She was ready for this.

"I charge fire mana and end!"

"A staple opening move for our chosen fire duelist!" the annunciator commented.

"Sure is, Tom!"

Heidi tuned them out after that.

"I charge fire mana!" Tsukumo responded.

Heidi drew and charged again, ending. Tsukumo set down light mana and passed it back to her again.

"Alright! I charge and summon Cocco Lupia!" the first creature to be summoned twirled into play, an orange fire bird with a gold crown chirped excitedly.

"I charge and summon Jil Warka, Time Guardian!" A flat gold starship with mechanical claws appeared.

Heidi could see his card flashing briefly by on the big screen "A 2000 blocker, when it's destroyed he gets to tap two of my creatures. I don't think he used blockers the other times, but he's probably got cards to stall my dragons and phoenixes so he can beat me with speed attackers again… I know what you're up to!" Heidi whipped out a card while Tsukumo smirked "Tell me what you think of this! I charge then summon Bruiser Dragon!" Small for a dragon but too big to be a dragonoid, the 5000 reptilian aimed twin blasters across the field.

"Incredible move for so early into the game, Stew! Heidi used her fire bird to reduce the cost of her armored dragon!"

Her 1000 birdie wouldn't beat Tsukumo's blocker, she ended her turn.

"I summon Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian!" another blocker with 2500 power and curving honeycomb-patterned wings. From the screen Heidi could see it'd give his other creatures 2000 extra power on her turns. Another strategy piece to assist with his Nariel lockdowns.

She whipped out a card and charged mana "I summon Choya, the Unheeding!" Her orange humanoid bounced in place on its spring shoes. "Alright Bruiser Dragon break a shield, _ike_!" she'd expected him to block but Tsukumo let the gunfire go and his centre shield shattered. Glass sparked purple against the swaying net and the audience oohed and cheered.

"Heidi takes the lead! But Tsukumo's not done yet!" the annunciator echoed.

"Shield trigger! Glory Snow. This comes in handy when you're dueling an impulsive girl who always insists on going first." A blizzard of light twirled itself across his field and he charged an extra two mana. Heidi grit her teeth, Jil Warka had 4000 power now so her smaller creatures couldn't do anything. She ended and Tsukumo drew "I summon Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian!" the x-shaped gold flier whizzed into view with 2000 power.

_Something he can attack with next turn, it also lets him draw whenever another creature is summoned_. Heidi started her turn, she smirked at the card she drew. _I got something better__!_

"You're toast Tsukumo! I vortex evolution Bruiser Dragon and Cocco Lupia into Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame!" Her 11,000 six-winged and dual-bladed divine burst into play and the audience roared with joy at the sight of it. "Remember him?"

"Of course, your DM-13 Phoenix."

"Choya the Unheeding break a shield! _Ike_!" she tapped her humanoid first and Tsukumo blocked with Jil Warka, Heidi's creature sprung off its flat surface and backflipped safely away due to its ability. That blocker had the peskiest ability, Heidi needed to get rid of it "Eternal Phoenix attack Jil Warka, _ike_!"

"Pala Olesis block!"

"Wow Tom! Tsukumo blocked his blocker with another blocker!"

"I saw it too, Stew!"

His card flashed and flew off the table, the honeycomb-winged ship falling in a smoking heap and exploding as Heidi's giant phoenix lowered its longswords.

Tsukumo drew and grinned "Now the punishment can begin… everyone will see I'm not just superior in this school but to the chosens as well!"

"Dream on!"

"I summon two Rikabu the Dismantlers!"

"Two of them?" Heidi gasped as the orange machine eaters landed one after the other, their mechanical arms whirring with tools.

"First Rikabu break her shield, _ike_!" Tsukumo raised his arm and the critter lunged, slamming a wrench into a glass panel "Second Rikabu _ike_!" another fired a power-drill through the panel on the opposite side. "Mist Rias break her third shield, _ike_!" And the x-jet launched itself at sonic speed, creating rings in the air as it broke the sound barrier, splintering Heidi's shield and whipping up her short black hair as it flew past, curving around the open space and then returning to its position in front of its player.

"Three shields gone in one turn! Well he _is_ the DMA's best, Tom!"

"I predict you'll be finished in one more turn!" Tsukumo pointed at her. "This'll be your quickest loss yet _and_ the most humiliating!"

Heidi drew, she now had four cards in her hand "Not gonna happen! I summon Jiruba Precision Shooter and cast a spell from the DM-14! Twin Turbo!" the card glowed red in her hand "It makes Jiruba a speed attacker and gives him an extra 3000 power for the turn! Jiruba attack Mist Rias, _ike_!" The silver humanoid went down on one knee to aim before firing its arm-blaster.

"Jil Warka, Time Guardian block!" there was yellow light rippling out from Tsukumo's table as he turned his card, the flat ship swerving into the path of the laser and exploding. "And since it's destroyed I tap Choya the Unheeding and Eternal Phoenix!" Tsukumo started laughing and Heidi watched her cards turn themselves. There was nothing more she could do.

"Oh no…"

"Looks like it may be over for the chosen fire duelist already, Stew!"

"You have two shields and I have three creatures, do the math." Tsukumo drew his ninth card and added mana, starting his turn "I summon Nariel the Oracle!" As the gold sphere with the blue halo popped open Heidi regarded it with disdain, that was the creature that wouldn't let anything with 3000 or more power attack. "Alright first Rikabu _ike_! Break a shield!" Its robotic arms hurled it over, crashing down on glass that flew wild and activated the purple filaments in the safety net. "Second Rikabu-"

"Hold up I have a shield trigger!" Heidi yelled it so fast she was out of breath. Tsukumo withdrew his hand, leaning back with pretend-patience. "Phew… I get to save my last shield. You should feel honored, Tsukumo. You may be the first person ever to face up against this new staple card of the fire civilization!" Heidi grinned.

"What is that?"

"The DM-14's Hell's Scrapper!" An orange compressor machine rose up, sparking with yellow electricity. "I destroy creatures of yours with total power 5000 or less. So do the math, Tsukumo! Mist Rias, both Rikabus and Nariel. All of your creatures add up to 5000 so I destroy them all!"

"What?!" he couldn't believe it. Four chains whipped out from the compressor and bound each of his struggling creatures, dragging them quickly to where they were ground into pieces and destroyed. Tsukumo's field was cleared, the attractive guy disbelieving.

Even the annunciators couldn't articulate "I… wow…!"

The audience cheered and Heidi drew "Alright, my turn! You ready? First of all I'm going to generate a cross gear called Crimson Rifle!" A long dark sniper-rifle appeared, levitating in place. "I tap another two and cross it to Eternal Phoenix! I'm sure you have another Nariel in your deck, well this card gives my phoenix the ability to tap and instantly destroy another creature with 2000 or less power! I'm not getting stuck by your lockdowns anymore!" Even louder cheering from the stands "Eternal Phoenix break two shields!" The 11,000 phoenix swept forward by its six orange wings, lowering two swords one after the other and annihilating more shields.

Tsukumo grunted and then caught his two cards as they flew off the table. Heidi pressed on "Jiruba break a shield, _ike_!" Another blast and littering of glass pieces "Choya-"

"Shield trigger, Holy Awe!" a spinning orb fired a pillar of light that made her bouncing fighter kneel down.

"So you saved your last shield too, huh? We're both one apiece."

"What an unbelievable match, Tom!"

"I'm about to wet myself with excitement, Stew!"

Tsukumo furiously drew as his nostrils flared, eying the seven cards in his hand. He took a moment to rearrange them before starting "I summon the speed attacker Hypersprint Warrior Uzesol!" A familiar winged armorloid appeared. "And I summon La Ura Giga Sky Guardian and Sol Galla Halo Guardian!" two ships raised themselves by their exhaust engines, one steel and one gold. "Hypersprint Warrior Uzesol break her last shield!" The armorloid blasted off and Heidi felt panic as her final defense crumpled. The machine zipped around her on rocket boosters before lowering back into place. "Time for you to make your final move, Heidi."

She felt far too exposed, even behind her monstrous Eternal Phoenix and two humanoids. Heidi drew "I summon Mini Titan Gett!" two cards tapped and her roller-skating kid-fighter joined the fray, skidding to a halt in mid-air. Heidi examined Tsukumo's line of three creatures in turn. She remembered what Tsukumo and Narciel had said, that she needed to make intelligent moves and not rush in. She sighed before considering her situation.

_I have no shields, my opponent will win if he can attack me next turn. He has two blockers and a tapped creature. Of his blockers, Sol Galla can still attack players. That means…_ Heidi looked at the floating gold spaceship. _No matter what I'm not going to be able to convince him to block with Sol Galla. He has La Ura Giga and one shield left to keep him safe. So that means first I have to…_

The audience was waiting for Heidi to think things through, she put her hand on the tabletop "I tap Eternal Phoenix to use its cross gear's effect! Automatically destroy Sol Galla with Crimson Rifle!"

"Dammit!" Tsukumo watched as the Phoenix released its two swords, letting them float beside it while it took aim with the rifle, gunning down the gold starship. He couldn't block the ability with La Ura Giga, he watched as it crashed down in a smoking heap and exploded.

"Next! Choya has 2000 power while attacking! Take out Hypersprint Warrior Uzesol!" Her spring-footed human bounced up and over.

"La Ura Giga, block!" Tsukumo furiously twisted his card, the steel spaceship shot forward and the two creatures bounced apart with a loud springing noise. "Jiruba Precision Shooter get rid of Uzesol! _Ike_!" the gun-armed humanoid fired and this time the laser hit, Tsukumo's orange armoloid beeped in distress as it partially melted and shut down. Heidi studied the field and let out a sigh of relief. Both of Tsukumo's creatures that could attack players had been dealt with. He couldn't beat her with La Ura Giga next turn. That was hard for her to think through but she managed it.

"You think you're safe just cause you got rid of my attacking creatures?" Tsukumo remarked with growing frustration "All I need to do is draw a single speed attacker and then this game is done! That's what finished you the last two times and the same thing's going to happen again!" He whipped out a card and Heidi felt a chill of nerves. He had four cards in his hand, it didn't look like he'd drawn a speed attacker but… "I'm not out yet!" he announced "beating me won't be easy Heidi! I summon another Nariel the Oracle and Magris Vizier of Magnetism!" The damned gold orb was back along with a 3000 gold-blue machine with huge claw-arms. It allowed Tsukumo to draw another card "Next I cast Full Defensor so both my creatures will be blockers until my next turn!" Electric blue shields inflated before his creatures, one after the other. "La Ura Giga Sky Guardian attack Choya the Unheeding, _ike_!" His gleaming steel guardian swerved into action and released cannon-fire that burned holes through its target. A card flew over Heidi's shoulder "That's me done."

"Heidi's still got our number one Tsukumo on the ropes, folks!"

"He's stalling until he draws a speed attacker and finishes me off…" Heidi didn't feel as sure of herself as the dim-witted annunciators did. In order to beat Nariel she needed to use her cross gear's tap effect, but that meant she couldn't attack with Eternal Phoenix. If she couldn't get rid of Magris he'd attack her with it next turn. Taking another breath to calm herself she drew and came face-to-face with her Supernova Mars Disaster "…no good. You're a turn late. If you'd come out earlier I could've evolved you with my three humanoids but he just destroyed Choya, and I don't have another humanoid in my hand." Heidi grit her teeth as she looked up, arrogant Tsukumo raising an eyebrow at her. She looked back down and studied her cards more carefully. _ There!_ "I cast Energy Charger to give Jiruba an increase of 2000 power this turn! I use Crimson Rifle's effect to tap Eternal Phoenix and destroy Nariel!" she turned her card and her phoenix took aim, gunning down the gold orb. Its halo vanished as it deactivated. "Jiruba break his last shield _ike_!"

"Magris block!"

"Mini Titan Gett attack his guardian, _ike_!" A mass collision of laser-fire. The clawed initiate got hit by the ramped-up Jiruba's arm-blaster while Gett skated around, spinning up and shooting the spaceship with a mini rocket-launcher on its wrist.

The audience cheered and Tsukumo was enraged to see they were cheering for her, not the champion of their school! He only had two cards left in his hand.

"I charge… and I summon Pharzi the Oracle." The gold brooch creature with the pink ribbon twirled onto play.

_I could win this! But I can't let him finish me with Pharzi if he survives this turn!_ Heidi drew and again it wasn't a humanoid "I keep Jiruba tapped to use his silent skill that enables my creatures to attack untapped creatures! Mini Titan Gett destroy Pharzi, _ike_! Eternal Phoenix, time to wipe out his final shield! _Ike_!" It was satisfying for Heidi to see one of her signature cards take down the first creature she'd ever seen Tsukumo play, her humanoid skating forth and flipping up, kicking the light bringer down and apart. The last shield was stabbed by the huge Eternal Phoenix and Tsukumo added it to his hand.

Every time he reached for his deck Heidi felt herself tense up. One speed attacker was all he needed, just one. Tsukumo drew and then studied his cards "…alright. This is a gamble but we'll see how this goes. I have no choice, you've really pushed me here Heidi…"

"Just go already!"

"So vulgar and impatient… I add mana and then…" all thirteen mana cards on his tabletop turned and he revealed the glowing card in his hand "I cast Invincible Aura!"

Three of his shields repaired themselves and Heidi blinked "You…?"

"If I don't have a shield trigger in there then I'm done. If I have a speed attacker in there, you're done."

"Bring it on Tsukumo!" Heidi started her turn "cause I just drew Wild Racer Chief Garan!" A motorcyclist with three blades as claws on his arms sped into view "Now I can evolve him with Jiruba and Gett into a triple-breaker! You've not yet faced this creature! Come out, Supernova Mars Disaster!"

If the audience were excited before they were frenzied now. Red energy swallowed Heidi and flooded outward, covering the zone as fire exploded into being. Luckily the gigantic dome was capable of fitting Mars, but the safety net started sparking and shaking like crazy. The screens were glitching.

"I don't believe it Stew! Is that…?"

"Sure is, Tom. One of the legendary chosen phoenixes: Supernova Mars Disaster!"

The 13,000 power divine spread flaming wings and unleashed a songbird roar. Tsukumo was sweating, from nerves or the sheer heat Heidi couldn't tell. He straightened and lowered his head so he was looking at her again.

"I see now why you call yourself the phoenix duelist. Two phoenixes facing me at once…" From below the wingspan of incredible Mars, Eternal Phoenix clutched both swords in one hand and its sniper-rifle in the other.

"11,000 and 13,000 power! Mars is a triple breaker! You wanted to gamble Tsukumo? Well let's go! Supernova Mars Disaster _ike_! Triple-break his shields!" A shriek that caused more technology to spark and malfunction, shuddering the panels of the glass dome above them. The phoenix flew forward and Tsukumo's shields were reduced to glittering dust. As the fire and heat receded Tsukumo was waving off embers. He took a breath and studied his cards.

"Guess this paid off… shield trigger, another Holy Awe!"

"You're kidding!?" Heidi exclaimed and the audience was in excited uproar once more. The floating orb appeared and forced her Eternal Phoenix to tap with a beam of gold light.

Tsukumo drew and then narrowed his eyes through the red heat-haze to Heidi standing behind her two godly phoenixes. "Okay… I summon another Pharzi the Oracle! Then I summon Betrale the Explorer and Dia Nork Moonlight Guardian!" Three creatures appeared as he emptied his hand. The small gold brooch with the pink bow wasn't a threat, with only 1000 power it'd be wiped out with a meteorburn. His other blockers had 5000 power each however, meaning Heidi would have to deal with them individually.

"He's been real lucky… but so have I." Heidi murmured to herself "All he needs is a single speed attacker and I'm toast. I have to end this quick!" her hand blazed red and she drew "I generate another cross gear, Fire Blade!" Orange jet-boosted roller-skates appeared. It wouldn't help either of her creatures now so Heidi didn't cross with it. "Alright Supernova Mars Disaster _ike totomeda_, use meteorburn!" A tempest of fire, the pheonix's white eyes were smoking as it leered down, raising the celestial spheres at its wings.

"Dia Nork block!" the white airship flew up at its target like a bird going after an elephant. It was seared from existence by a river of flames, the heatwave blowing out an incinerating Pharzi as well.

"Eternal Phoenix _ike totomeda_!"

"Betrale block!"

The alien hovercraft spun forth to intercept Eternal Phoenix's falling broadsword. It broke apart on impact and Tsukumo drew once more.

"Alright…"

"Alright?" Heidi's breath hitched. _Did he finally draw another speed attacker?_

"I'm gonna gamble the fate of this duel one last time. It didn't work before but maybe it'll work a second time…"

"What do you mean?"

"When Pharzi the Oracle goes to the graveyard I add a spell to my hand. So… I tap thirteen and cast Invincible Aura again!" More yellow light and once more Tsukumo's three shields rebuilt themselves.

"I've broken your shields eight times!" Heidi exclaimed "How much more until you lose already!"

"As much as necessary, you childish brat! I am the champion of this academy! I deserved to be a chosen duelist, not you! My strategies are perfect! I can lockdown anyone and rebuild my shields a hundred times over, and I'll be damned if I'm beaten by some rural girl from Duextra who doesn't even know how to behave!"

"Looks like you're damned then…" Heidi murmured with murderous fury. Her whole body blazed red as she drew her next card "I summon Totto Pipicchi and cross him with Fire Blade! He's now a speed attacker!" the roller-skates glowed red and changed shape, attaching to the bird and custom fitting into wing-exhausts instead. The fire sparrow lowered its goggles with an eager cheep. "Let's go! Supernova Mars Disaster triple-break his shields again! _Ike_!" A tumultuous roar of fire over which Tsukumo was roaring as well, clinging to the table to keep himself from being knocked over by the sheer force of fire. The three panels splintered and as the cards flicked up into his hand he saw… Shock Trooper Mykee! His red-armored sword-wielding speed attacker! Only problem was he had no shield triggers and it was still Heidi's turn. "Totto Pipicchi _ike totomeda_!" The jet-exhausts on its wings whooshed to life, the sparrow igniting and becoming a line of fire that surged in Tsukumo's direction.

"No… nooooo!" It hit him square in the chest, the blonde toppling backward with a wincing grunt. His perfectly styled hair was in disarray, the audience launching to their feet and cheering.

"I don't believe it Tom! For the first time in Tsukumo's enrolment at the DMA… he's finally been defeated by someone his age!"

"Incredible, Stew! 99.5% victories and she managed to beat him!"

The giant robotic arms holding their separate podiums retracted, the whole dome was full of eager shouting and calling. Heidi turned where she stood as her creatures vanished. She was also sweating from Mars's power heating up the indoor space, her black hair stuck to her forehead. It was such an incredible feeling, such an amazing place to be standing. The training had all paid off. For the first time Heidi felt she actually deserved the title of chosen fire duelist.

Her platform was just sealing back into place as Heidi heard a distant crash like thunder. Her sister and friends were running over with beaming faces. Heidi turned and scanned the skies through the giant glass dome. A gold flying-saucer came into view, looking similar to the Starbolt Cruiser that'd first flown her to Augus a few weeks ago. It looked damaged and it was circling the space above them. _Didn't Engyo say it was illegal for them to fly above the city?_ Everyone else quietened down and slowed to a stop, looking worriedly at the spaceship. Its engines roared and then the saucer blasted full speed into the school building, tearing straight into one of the fortress walls and causing an enormous cave-in. Thunderous tremors and the lights flickered off as about a third of the academy fell to pieces.

* * *

『_AN: Beat you all in updating before you reviewed! Haha... ha... *sobs* No don't mind me, things are getting good now. Suffice to say, a lot of shit is about to go down and the story will never be the same again. Despite early critiques on pacing I don't want things to be stable for too long in this story. Bring on the drama! Bring on the death! How do you feel about this duel, was it controversial? I could've so easily made Heidi lose again but didn't. Anyway, see ya next time._』

* * *

。


	15. 。Attack on the City

**【15 - Fall of the DMA... A City in Peril! Another Lieutenant Strikes!】**

* * *

An impossible scene of destruction. The DMA once standing so tall, crumpled before their eyes. Its strong walls were breached, the spaceship had used itself as the battering ram and shot full speed into it from the sky. If anyone had been flying it they were surely dead. The beautiful gardens, fountains and statues swept away by an avalanche of rubble. Plaster smoke and dust wafted in clouds. Glass, metal, sparking wires. There were fires burning.

When the back-up generator switched the power back on an emergency alarm rang through the dome.

"Everyone proceed to the emergency evacuation zone immediately!" A teacher cupped his mouth to shout.

There were screams, tears and yelling as all the students and workers got up in a hustle, eager to leave the unsafe area.

"Single file down the stairs! No shoving! Everyone make your way out calmly and quickly! No panicking!"

A few of the students were staring frozen at the destruction and Heidi was one of them. Hands pulled her from the podium and she could see her sister, Narciel and the disciples talking quickly while the crowds of white-uniformed teenagers flooded out of the arena behind them. _Urobach had said the Academy would be dealt with, is this what he meant?_

"One thing's for sure, that was not some everyday technological malfunction." Narciel was saying when Heidi finally started hearing the conversation.

"We need the security team checking with the emergency department for any survivors!" Timothy was saying.

"We need them to be keeping an eye out for lieutenants. They could be waiting for us to evacuate the premises." His leader replied.

"Wait lieutenants?" Tailee spoke up in a panic "Somebody is attacking the school on purpose?"

"We have to go now. Come on!" Narciel turned and they scrambled after him, Heidi scooping up all her cards before racing to catch up.

Everyone was rushing through the far exit, away from the scene of destruction. The sound of running feet echoed along the bottom-level floor like a stampede. The back doors were open and they were the last ones out, running into sunshine and moving away. Across gravel and across the grass and flowers. There was urgency in all the panicked voices; a kid nearby inhaling an asthma puffer. They all strode collectively away from their unsafe fortress, a mass of moving people trekking to the far end of the school's fencing. Firetrucks, ambulances and police cars were speeding along the street. The property was large enough that the city was unharmed, but nobody wanted another explosion.

When everyone was gathered together the teachers yelled over the noise, organizing the teens into classes and taking the roll to make sure no one had been left behind. Heidi was breathing out her mouth with eyes bloated like everyone else. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Tailee.

"Heidi, seeing you defeat the strongest duelist in the academy was incredible." The woman admitted "But I had no idea being the chosen fire duelist would be this dangerous!"

"It is…" she confessed, thinking about how hopeless they were against the current threat to Aurellia. The situation Engyo had described to them a week ago "I'm sorry Tailee… this isn't just a usual threat the newest heroes were chosen to fight. This isn't even your regular supervillain trying to take over the world! The people we're up against now come from another dimension and Aurellia is just another small conquest to them. The chosens aren't even united against it, the other four are scattered across the continent, one of them is on the other side of the world!"

Tailee stared "The other chosens…? Is that why they separated… is it really hopeless?"

Her older sister looked faint and Heidi realized she'd just told her the world was coming to an end. But it was probably true.

"I'm sorry…"

Narciel and his three followers were listening in with grim expressions.

Heidi lowered her gaze to her sneakers "…and the general said he'd destroy the academy because Engyo was messing with his plans. If most everyone hadn't been gathered in the arena to watch me duel Tsukumo there would've been so much more casualties. We're so lucky… but I can't stay here or anywhere if I'm going to fight this threat. If the DMA isn't safe then nowhere is."

"You still want to play hero…" Tailee replied with emotion, eyes glistening.

"We're going to help you fight Urobach and keep Aurellia safe." Timothy promised and the other three seemed to share his determination.

Heidi turned and saw a man standing across the street in a simple white kimono, face hidden beneath a straw hat. In his sash he had a katana that was as long as he was tall. Reaching up he raised his hat and Heidi could see an Asian man with white irises. Staring at her neutrally. _The Samurai, the one who found and recruited Penelope_.

Heidi didn't think – she ran. She sprinted toward the tall fence not with a sense of hero duty but vengeance. _Haven't these lieutenants done enough to innocent people?_

"Heidi!" Narciel and the others watched her go. Running and running until… she sprang up with impressive agility, clinging to the metal. Tugging herself up and being careful not to spear herself on the pointed tips. She threw her legs over, slid down again and landed in a heavy crouch. She charged across the road, the samurai dipped his hat and then took off the other way. Heidi pursued him into the city.

"He's baiting her!" Timothy yelled and Tailee clutched a hand to her head. The lab-coated woman looked like she might faint.

"Let's follow!" Narciel ordered "This isn't about Heidi. We also need to stop that lieutenant if he was responsible for this! There's a side-gate exit, let's go!" The four of them ran off and Tailee watched them go. She hadn't left her house with her Duel Masters deck in years. Now she felt powerless and wished she had.

"Please save my sister!" the woman shouted after them, her arms fell limply to her sides amidst the frightened crowd "Please…"

The Dawn of the Phoenix members unbolted the side-gate and ran to the street. There was commotion outside as people gathered to witness. Of course Heidi and the samurai were gone from view, the four determinedly sped off in the direction they'd seen them go. Pedestrians leaned out of the way as they charged through, Nariel was quick enough to keep up and was leading them. They ran several blocks and looked down each corner and alleyway. No sign of either of them. The four finally stopped to catch their breath, news crew and more emergency vehicles speeding by.

Narciel leaned against a street-side tree "Someone call her… I specifically made sure she had a phone in case something like this happened again…"

Timothy pulled out a phone and started ringing, holding it to his ear and worriedly pacing the curb.

"Timothy!" Heidi was standing between two high-rise apartment complex buildings. With her phone to her ear she kept looking around, panting as well "I lost him! I can't find him anywhere! It's like he vanished!"

"He lured you out Heidi! You have to think before you run off like that!"

"Hey!" she scowled into the receiver "If they wanted to lure me out again Urobach would've never let me go in the first place!"

"Maybe…" he answered through the line "but these lieutenants often act on their own motives as well. Maybe he wants to duel you himself, cause you're the chosen fire duelist?"

"Well he's not here anyway… I don't know where I am." She could feel his exasperation in the moment of silence.

"Are you around any buildings?"

"Uh… yeah." She looked up at the tall buildings, too indistinguishable for her to describe.

"Try to find a street sign!"

Heidi started running again, further down the street. Turning her head and seeing dumpsters and parking lots, then…

"Oh! I can see the ocean!"

"I'm coming Heidi! I don't like you being on your own! Wait for me okay!" he hung up.

As the teen pocketed his phone the other three were watching him.

"If Heidi isn't with the lieutenant we need to double back so we can find him." Narciel interjected.

"I'm going after Heidi. If he didn't lure her away to duel there must be another reason!"

As Timothy turned Narciel raised his voice, causing the boy to stop "I gave you an order Timothy! The inter-dimensional terrorists are the priority!"

"…sorry Narciel." The brown-haired boy didn't turn "I'm disobeying." He sprinted off and left his teammates flabbergasted.

"Timothy!" Iwate called after him.

"What do we do?" Soroban turned to their leader, frightened.

Narciel scowled after him while thinking "If we get separated we'll be picked off… Soroban you go after Timothy; I'll demote him later." The girl nodded. "Iwate you come with me."

"Yes, Sir." The dark-skinned boy replied and followed the bearded man as they ran back the way they came and turned around the next corner. The dark-haired girl ran in pursuit of her fellow disciple, he was already quite far ahead of her and she strained to catch up.

Iwate felt nervous at their separation as he followed his boss. They ran through side-streets, Narciel turning his head before continuing to run in his white phoenix robes. Iwate was wearing casual clothes, a grey top and black trousers with sneakers. After a couple more turns it looked like they were heading into downtown and although there was no lieutenant in sight Narciel still seemed confident. He turned to an old factory building and made his way over.

"Boss…" Iwate panted "Are you sure… you know where we're going?"

"This will be a shortcut! If we can't see him… on the next street over we'll have to call the others… and head back!" Narciel panted as he ran up steel stairs to the side of the building, barging through a door and heading into the blackness. Iwate followed and that's when something blunt and hard hit him, his vision failing, his body down without him registering the fall. He was disoriented, trying to stay conscious and barely able to make out snippets of a murmured conversation.

"…wasn't part of the plan…"

"…duelist. He…"

"…could've been killed! I…"

The room shifted and when Iwate finally blinked himself back to alertness he saw a metal door slide shut. A man stood in the room with him, facing away. White kimono, straw hat and long scabbard.

Forcing himself to roll across the grated metal walkway, Iwate flung his leg beneath the railing, lowered himself and then dropped onto a stationary conveyer belt. His landing rattled and he let out a grunt, forcing himself back up on shaky legs. He hopped off and looked around, trying to spot the samurai but couldn't. As he faced the exit doors the lieutenant flew, landing on the big compressor machine and sliding down, landing so as to block his way out.

"You criminals destroyed the academy! What have you done with Narciel?!"

Straightening, the man tossed his straw hat aside, hand on the hilt of his enormous weapon and watching with white eyes. That handle was probably what struck Iwate. The samurai's straight black hair was tied at the nape of his neck.

"You are one of the Dawn of the Phoenix's disciples." He murmured. "I am lieutenant Dojo Iarumas. Your talent would be better served working with us."

"There's no way I'd ever work for the likes of you! And I don't know why you're blocking the exit, I'm not the one who should be running!" he whipped out his deck, hand glowing eerily purple.

"In the coming months much more than Duel Masters Academy will be destroyed at the hands of us, foolish boy." He answered "Your best bet of survival is joining."

"Never!"

"Then _Kettou da_! Do you accept my challenge?"

"_Yoshi_, you're not getting away! You're gonna tell me where Narciel is!"

"Good. Running away wouldn't be honorable." He dipped his head, hand igniting with red energy. Two dark tables appeared on the concrete within the factory.

Iwate swallowed nervously as he thought to himself, _I'm really about to duel a lieutenant now… one of the guys who killed Wembley. They all duel with future cards we've never seen before… but they're not unbeatable! If I can hold him off until the others get here… I need to figure out where Narciel is!_ Both duelists took their marks.

"_Ikuzo_!"

"_Koi_!"

Ten panels sprang up between them and the duel was underway.

"I charge light mana and summon Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight!" A mechanical upper-body trailing a wreath of rainbow fabric rose forth. A blocker with 2000 power.

"Rainbow phantoms huh?" Iwate drew "I charge darkness mana and summon Tyrant Worm!" The wrinkly yellow beast reared up with a guttural squeal, also on 2000.

"I draw and charge fire mana!" Dojo's movements were swift, his hand a blur as he organized his cards "I cast Solar Ray to tap your creature." He revealed the card and it shone with yellow. An orb of light expanded forth and Iwate's worm squealed and shrunk back, its card turned sideways. "Ferrosaturn _ike_! _Kamikaze_ destroy yourself and the worm!" he turned the card and under orders his phantom breezed forward, brandishing a rainbow shield and laser sword. The yellow mutant resisted, lashed back and then both were slain. A card flicked off each table.

Iwate drew "I charge nature mana and summon Essence Elf!" the twisted tree folk with butterfly webbing sprouted up with a measly 1000 power.

Dojo's hand blurred to his deck "I charge light mana and end."

"I charge mana and thanks to Essence Elf my spells cost one less! Snake Attack!" he revealed the dark spell as it emitted an eerie glow "I burn one shield to make one of my creatures a double-breaker! Essence Elf _ike_!" he raised his fist determinedly for the strike. The tree folk leapt out of the ground, red vipers wrapping around and leaping off to strike more shields. Glass shattered and Dojo raised an arm. His sleeve tore and when he lowered it there was a cut to the side of his face, blood running down and dripping to the floor. As his shield reassembled he turned over a single shield trigger.

"Bad luck. Samurai Decapitation Sword destroys Essence Elf."

"What card is that?" Iwate exclaimed as a purple dragonoid lowered a giant ornate katana, removing the plant's head and severing its body. Both images fizzled out afterward.

"A spell from the DM-27." With a neutral expression he clutched his ruined sleeve and tore, the fabric coming loose and exposing his left arm up to his elbow. His hand blurred to his deck "I charge fire mana and end."

_DM-27? Heidi only just managed to get DM-14 cards into her deck…_ Iwate snapped himself out of it and drew. The aqua-haired boy looked at the three cards in his hand, he added darkness mana then ended as well.

"I charge then summon Samurai Lupia!" A black fire bird in shogun armor rose forth, its whole figure alight with flames. It had 2000 power and lacked the playfulness of the chosen fire duelist's fire birds.

Iwate drew and charged "Horrid Worm!" A decaying, lumpy worm with its brain exposed wriggled forth on 2000 power.

"I charge then summon Cyclolink, Spectral Knight!" A warped, silver phantom with rings around its body and a rainbow funnel beneath leered across with 3000 power. Dojo's hand blurred "Samurai Lupia break his shield, _ike_!" Under the serious command his fire bird jumped, slashing its own katana and splintering one of Iwate's far shields. Then the bird flew back, as quick as its master. They were both even with three shields each. _But not for much longer_, Iwate thought confidently.

He drew and charged more nature mana "I evolve Horrid Worm into Ultracide Worm!" six cards tapped and he slapped his evolution creature on top. The entire factory trembled, mechanical hooks and levers swung from the roof. The enormous 11,000 parasite worm expanded from the space of Iwate's smaller creature. The roof buckled and cement cracked, the two-headed worm strained and squealed, finally tearing into the upper storey until it had enough room. Iwate grunted and clung to his table. The samurai's eyes were up as he stepped away from falling rocks that bounced off the machinery and rolled past him. Iwate took a moment to recollect himself before his hand returned to the card; his coiled giant worm took up most of the vast room behind him "_Ike_! Destroy Samurai Lupia!"

A feral squeal and more cement pieces fell, debris scattering as a head with a million tiny teeth devoured the fire bird whole.

"A hideously impressive monster…" Dojo admitted, whipping a card from his deck. He held two cards "I charge then summon Grand Cross 'Iron Cleaver' Dragon!" Another giant arose and the factory building was damaged further, bricks forced out and onto the street. Terror filled Iwate as he worried about being buried alive amidst all this destruction. Dojo's armored dragon was like nothing he'd ever seen before, it wore shogun armour and had three heads and wielded three swords. "A 6000-power double-breaker… Now Cyclolink Spectral Knight _ike_!" the funnel-bodied phantom swept forward and scratched a shield to pieces with its clawed hand.

When Iwate saw the pieces reforming he eagerly reached out to snag the card from mid-air "I'm not waiting around to find out what your future dragon can do! Shield trigger, Terror Pit!" A hundred shadowy arms extended from below, the dragon roared as it was pulled down into a portal of blackness.

Dojo scowled as his card flew off the table, then he reached for his deck "If Cyclolink attacks you and isn't blocked I get to take any spell from my deck and add it to my hand." He revealed the fire card "Peacock Breath, from the DM-35."

"That's so far ahead!" Iwate exclaimed as his opponent shuffled his deck and set it down again. Of cause the disciple had no idea what the spell did.

"Turn end."

Iwate drew "I cast a second Terror Pit and destroy Cyclolink! Now you have no creatures!" the haunting hands returned, gently but unavoidably pulling the silver phantom to its doom. "Ultracide Worm double-break his shields! _Ike_!" A squeal and lunge, one of its heads swept through two shields and caved a hole through the wall beside it. Dojo added the cards to his hand as the building shook again, the injury on the side of his face still dripping blood and staining his white, ruined kimono. Iwate looked up nervously again.

"I charge then summon Ferrosaturn Spectral Knight! I then evolve it into Oracion Mysterious Samurai! It's also a double-breaker with 6000 power." It was centaur in shape but appeared to be composed entirely of multi-coloured jewels, behind its back was a body-sized halo of rainbow light, its twin blades also seemed to be composed of rainbows. It tromped forward, one shining hoof stomping onto the broken conveyer belt.

Iwate drew, he only had the one card "I summon Coiling Vines!" the red-tipped plant curved outward onto the field with 3000 power, growing amongst the fallen rubble. "Ultracide Worm break his last shield, _ike_! You're done for!" Iwate's loyal mutant gave a guttural screech before slamming its head upon the final shield, forcing Dojo to step back and raise his arms in defense. A few more pieces of debris fell, the hanging equipment swaying. As the shield reassembled he turned the card before peering out.

"Hell's Scrapper destroys Coiling Vines." An orange compressor machine rose up, sparking yellow as it unleased a chain that dragged over Iwate's plant and crushed it. The card was hit by a flash of red and flew from the table. Dojo drew and the emotionless man revealed a small smile at the card, his unnatural white eyes flicked over sinisterly. "I cast my spell Peacock Breath." Four mana cards tapped and he turned the glowing red card "Since there's an evolution creature in play Oracion Mysterious Samurai gets 6000 power and is a triple-breaker for the turn."

"He planned this!" The aqua-haired boy trembled.

"Oracian _ike_! Destroy Ultracide Worm!" The dazzling centaur reared up before charging. It was smaller but leapt up and cleaved through both of Ultracide's long necks with its twin rainbow sabres. There was a heavy crash, machinery and parts squashed under the monster's weight before it faded out. Slowly the evolved rainbow phantom clopped back to Dojo's side before turning around. The glow from its extra power faded when Dojo ended his turn "Your move, disciple."

Iwate's hand shook as he reached for his deck. "No. I can do this. I still have two shields and he has none."

"It's good you're still willing to fight. Better to lose one's life than one's honor."

"You criminals have no honor!" Iwate yelled back and whipped out his card "I cast Natural Snare and send Oracion Mysterious Samurai to your mana zone!" Vines and twisting branches sprung forth and though it struggled it was pulled down into the earth. A green flash flew from Iwate's tabletop to Dojo's, his card stack flew up and the two cards landed separately as mana.

Dojo drew and continued with little reaction, studying his cards "Eight mana, so I can use both of these cards. Firstly I will show you my signature card: Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon!" six cards tapped and another armored dragon appeared, spreading its wings and breaking the grimy windows, it emitted a fearsome roar that hurt Iwate's ears. It was white in colour and slim-bodied, its steel armor was shogun-styled, its claws metallic and pointed. "Yet another 6000-power double-breaker, but with a much more useful ability… Next I cast the spell Jet Cyclone!" Red beams of light shot upward and then crossed themselves onto Bolmeteus, the great dragon roaring as it burned red "It's now a speed attacker! _Ike_, double break!" Dojo twisted his card and red light rippled outward. Blue electric energy charged up in the beast's mouth before firing. Iwate cringed beneath his table from the heat, his last two panels fragmented then broke into dust. No triggers, he added the cards to his hand then watched as Dojo's spell bounced off his table and he caught it "Cyclone spells are DM-19, they return to your hand after use so long as you played a creature prior to using them. Though I'm not too sure why I'm telling you this, since it's very likely you'll soon die."

"Destroying my Coiling Vines also gave me extra mana!" Iwate yelled as his cards tapped "So I can play this! Death Cruzer, the Annihilator!" he slapped a card down, the ghostly purple glow was brighter than his other darkness cards. More afternoon sunlight was revealed when the floating skeletal battleship emerged, tearing apart the wide factory even more. Gas steam started gushing from a cylinder across the room, machinery torn apart and the second storey breaking tearing down entirely. Death Cruzer was the strongest creature yet with 13,000 power. Its skull-head eyed its enemy with hollow sockets, its many bony limbs tipped with blades that further carved their surroundings apart. The two duelists stood with no shields beneath a demon command and armored dragon.

"Impressive display but not enough. Isn't it disappointing when your efforts just aren't enough?" the lieutenant mocked emotionlessly, drawing and starting his turn. Although Iwate was still standing firm he was shaking and crying.

Dojo drew and studied his card "Nothing that could spare you a devastating defeat against my Bolmeteus. I cast Barrier Cyclone!" the light spell glowed yellow as five cards tapped "I add Jet Cyclone from my hand to my shields." As a single glass panel rebuilt itself his cold white eyes regarded his enemy "An honorable duel. But without future cards you could never hope to defeat one of us. Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon_ ike totomeda_!"

As the white armored beast opened its mouth and generated its electric blue shot Iwate was speechless. He couldn't hope to find his voice or run for cover. The searing energy rushed at him, blinding light and hideous consuming pain before the trauma made him lose consciousness. The blue light dimmed and Dojo was left standing, his dragon and the demon command faded from view. The factory building was ruined from their cataclysmic showdown. The white-robed man wiped his bleeding face with his sleeveless forearm, strolling over to inspect the damage.

Iwate, fallen in battle, lay on his back with the material from his clothes seared apart and his skin melted. There were third degree burns on his body. The samurai stared and eventually he saw the young man's chest raise slightly, weakly. Still clinging to life.

"The rehabilitation, the mending, the lifelong suffering will be pointless if Urobach wipes you out along with this city anyway. For that reason… I will spare you." Dojo reached for the handle of his weapon, he slowly withdrew the long blade and had to push his scabbard so it slid off the long end and clattered amongst the rubble. In two hands he held the human sized katana, lifting it up and pointing down. Driving the end into Iwate's chest. Blood spilt out onto his burnt, ruined skin and the weak breaths stopped. Dojo let go of his sword and left it sticking out of his victim. Going back to his table he gathered up his cards and then tried to find his straw hat.

"Hello?" someone from the street called and Dojo straightened. The front-facing wall had completely toppled from the duel. The building was concrete and sturdy for the most part and was still standing even after having its second storey demolished and holes throughout its walls. "Is anyone here?" A teenager with tousled brown hair entered the factory, climbing over the broken slabs of building. When he saw the inhabitants his dark eyes widened.

Timothy stared at the white-eyed white-robed lieutenant. He stared out at his fellow disciple. The tables had vanished and Iwate could be seen lying on his back, spread-eagled amongst the debris with a humongous sword sticking out of his chest. He froze, the colour draining from his face as he took in the sight before him. Dojo strolled back to his weapon and worked to prize it free from the corpse's chest, turning back and holding the long weapon aloft. He could see the boy was alone.

"It's good the human authorities are so busy focusing on the destruction of the academy. Nobody's noticed what's happened to this one little factory."

"What have you done!?" Timothy screeched, his hands shook and eyes glistened.

"You're one of the disciples Kaido identified. I suppose you want to avenge your friend?"

Timothy's hands stopped shaking after he clenched them into fists, intention set and murderous.

* * *

『_AN: Oowah! I have three new reviews from Acumashindorballomu to comment on! I'm glad you're catching up again and it sucks that you've been so sick lately! I'm glad everything was so heart-warming for you... only to become a gut-wrenching stab in the feels afterwards. Penelope is an interesting and unique character. Too bad she fuckn ded (he hasn't read that part yet). Yes romance is something I did want to get into. And as per prior critiques I want to keep things as unpredictable as I can, though I think in some instances people can see where I'm going with certain things. As long as it was fun getting there right? Anyway it's a shame that Iwate died but the show must go on and he was slaughtered *Shaun of the Dead voice*: "for the greater good..."_』

* * *

。


	16. 。Vortexes to Other Worlds

**【16 - Again, Disciple versus Lieutenant! A Gateway to other Worlds!?】**

* * *

The two enemies stared each other down with a fixed gaze. Timothy in his casual clothes, standing on a heap of cement rubble and looking below with hateful eyes. Lieutenant Dojo's white samurai kimono was ripped and there was blood on his face, but he'd been the victor of the previous duel. He stared back with an emotionless neutrality. Timothy stepped down until he was inside the damaged building, broken machine parts surrounded the scene.

He walked closer to the casualty, his brown eyes saddened as he recognized beyond a doubt it was his fellow disciple. First Wembley and now Iwate. The Samurai turned and paced away, holding that huge sword. When he was at an acceptable distance he stabbed the katana into the ground and faced Timothy once more.

"You fucking bastard!" the teen roared.

"I am loyal to General Urobach and the gatekeepers of the outer path." He spoke back with both humility and resolve. His white eyes remained as emotionless as ever. "Your friend put up an honourable fight. I gave him an honourable death."

"You won't get away with this!"

"_Kettou da_. It was foolish to come here alone. I will give you the opportunity to avenge your comrade, and if you lose I will have killed two duellists today."

"_Yoshi_." Timothy pulled out his deck, his hand already glowing white. "Heidi told me you were the one who exploited Penelope, I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!"

Dojo lifted his arm with the torn sleeve, swishing the back of his hand so it was level with his face. It ignited with red energy and two tables appeared. The combatants stepped up and got their decks ready. Timothy felt blinded by hatred, he didn't even have the sense to know he should calm down.

"_Ikuzo_."

"_Koi_!" he shouted back in challenge.

Ten teal panels sprang forth and Dojo slapped down fire mana, then waited for his opponent. Timothy furiously drew and surveyed his options. All his cards were too cost heavy, he had no choice but to add water mana then end.

"I charge light mana." Dojo again passed it back to Timothy.

"I charge light mana and summon Marine Flower!" Blue tentacle claws wormed their way out onto the field as their Kaijudo energy made the first creature manifest.

Dojo drew with agile swiftness "I charge more mana and end."

_Both of us started with slow hands_, Timothy thought while grinding his teeth. His hand trembled as he drew. He'd been concerned for Heidi and managed to convince Soroban to split up with him after reasoning they weren't likely to be targeted. He'd headed back into the city after the sounds of Iwate's duel demolishing the factory boomed across the streets. _Where's Narciel?_ Hopefully Soroban had found Heidi by the beach and they were okay.

"I charge and summon La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian!" he slapped down the card and a silver spaceship swerved into place beside his cyber virus. The factory groaned around them, plinks and falling dust. "I still haven't drawn a creature that can attack him…" Timothy growled in fury.

Dojo drew and swiftly added mana. The cards turned "I summon Samurai Lupia." With a chirp the rainbow-civilization fire bird appeared, a black burning silhouette in shogun armour.

Timothy was so full of righteous fury he'd forgotten the lieutenants used future cards. He forced himself to take a breath. _This duel's had a slow start… what I need is a creature I can attack with!_ He drew "I summon Emeral!" Two mana tapped as his third creature appeared, the amphibian cyber lord with the gold headset. He replaced a shield with a card in his hand, even though he didn't have a shield trigger. _At least I have something I can attack with now._

"Thanks to Samurai Lupia's effect I can reduce the cost of this next creature." Five cards on Dojo's table tapped "I summon Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon from the DM-24!" Energy raced outward as a white slim-bodied dragon in steel shogun armour spread its wings and roared. The energy of the huge 6000 power beast was too much for the flimsy factory to take. Its walls crumbled and Timothy cried out as dust spewed into their vision and blinded them. The ground shook and sunlight flooded the space. Timothy's eyes stung and eventually the clouds cleared, Dojo stood behind his two fiery creatures. His straw hat had blown off, revealing dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck. "This beast is the one who dealt the final blow to your friend, I wonder if you'll fare any better. Turn end."

Maybe the Kaijudo energy they were both exerting kept them safe from the collapsing building, Timothy couldn't be sure. The factory's rubble had piled through its fence borders against other buildings and spewed out onto the street. Everything was hazy, the view of the city around them cloaked in white clouds. Timothy drew and found another card he couldn't use yet, furiously he slapped it down as mana.

"Emeral _ike_! Break his shield!" The cyber lord zipped over atop its machinery. Frying a shield to pieces with a bolt of energy; a card popped off the table and Dojo caught it.

"Hmm Light-Water versus Light-Fire…" the samurai mused "But you're not off to an impressive start. I hope you're not letting your emotions blind you?" his speculative tone turned assertive as he yelled his command "Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon attack Emeral, _ike_!" the tall dragon lurched and before Timothy could turn a card his enemy swept his sleeve "By burning a shield I can also destroy an additional creature with 6000 or less power when my dragon attacks. Also, thanks to Samurai Lupia's effect I get to add a card from my deck to my shield zone whenever Bolemeteus attacks. A good combination, no? Destroy La Ura Giga as well!"

"Marine Flower protects Emeral, block!" Timothy shouted, the generative heat was making his forehead sweat. Electric-blue fire flooded the arena with a dragonic screech. Both of Timothy's blockers were burnt up and wiped out.

"Samurai Lupia break a shield, _ike_!" the serious fire bird blazed forth and carved through a panel with an overhead swing.

Timothy added the shield to his hand and drew. He finally had enough mana to bring out his trusty mecha thunders. "I summon La Guile, Seeker of Skyfire! Emeral break another shield, _ike_!" Another large creature entered the fray, a gold-torso above a cloudy body. With 7500 power Timothy now had the strongest creature. His cyber lord whizzed forth and cleared another panel.

Dojo drew Reverse Cyclone and added the spell to his mana zone, giving him seven cards. Then he dove straight to the action "Samurai Lupia, break a shield _ike_! Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon double break, _ike_! Shield burn to wipe out Emeral and Samurai Lupia replaces the shield from my deck!"

The ferocious fire bird sliced apart a shield, then leapt back to avoid a searing pillar of electric-blue. Bolmeteus swerved its long neck to burn through one shield, another and then Timothy's squealing cyber lord.

"He had to fight that… Iwate…" Timothy shielded his face from the heat, sweating harder as his hands clenched "I'll start avenging you by wiping out that card!" He had only one shield left after that onslaught but plenty of options, drawing from his deck "I evolve La Guile into Kuukai, Finder of Karma!" A gold rider mounting a Chinese lion landed and reared in the sunlight, sparking lightning beneath its armour. With 10,500 power it was Timothy's strongest creature. "And I play another Marine Flower! Kuukai destroy Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon!" The evolution mecha thunder charged and used its bolt sword to cut down the dragon, steel armour and all.

Dojo drew as his card bounced off the table "I cast Samurai Decapitation Sword… destroy your blocker." A purple dragonoid lowered its ornate katana onto the wriggling blue cyber virus. It hissed and vanished in a burst of light. "Samurai Lupia break his final shield, _ike_!" The burning black bird moved on quick feet, hopping up and breaking Timothy's centre shield and his last line of defence. Glass pieces burst around him and he felt pain, but didn't remove his stare from his enemy as he lowered his arms.

"You lieutenant bastards are gonna get what's coming to you, even if I have to hunt every last one of you down!"

"You have no shields while I have three. It's like I told your friend," the samurai dipped his head "without future cards you could never hope to beat us."

Timothy drew, he had five cards again and wasn't going to throw in the towel yet. He added mana then "I summon Unicorn Fish and bounce Samurai Lupia back to your hand!" A bony fish unfurled itself and a flash of blue flicked Dojo's card high, the samurai swept his hand and caught it. "Kuukai double break his shields!_ Ike_!" The ground shook from the charge, the lieutenant held onto his table as teal pieces tore through the air around him. Bouncing and settling before vanishing.

Dojo examined his cards quietly while Timothy watched. _I'm not thinking right after Iwate. This duel was slow to start and neither of us have had any shield triggers. I won't lose…_

"I summon Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon!" Another 6000-power dragon rose forth, this one in similar shogun armour with three heads and three swords. "Because of its Samurai Generation ability I can generate a cross gear for no cost! Dragon Gear – Samurai Legend!" Black spiked armour appeared in a blaze of red. "Whenever a cross gear enters play my dragon automatically destroys one of your blocker creatures! Your Finder of Karma falls!" Dojo pointed and the giant monsters battled, sword slashes carving apart Timothy's superior creature.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

"Now I could cross my gear, but instead…" his last three mana cards turned "I cast Gatling Cyclone to destroy your other creature!" A turret blaster popped up from the ground and whirled around, gunning down the skeletal fish. A second card flew over Timothy's shoulder. "Since it's a Cyclone card the spell returns to my hand after use if I played a creature this turn, a useful gift from the DM-19."

From across the city Timothy could hear sirens. _The police must be leaving the academy to come here! I just have to wait this out… _Timothy drew and surveyed the four cards in his hand. He added mana "I tap eight and summon Laveil, Seeker of Catastrophe!" A powerful new blocker on 8500 swept into play, sparking like a storm. The last two cards in his hand were a spell and La Ura Giga, he almost played the second blocker but stopped himself. _Dojo had his Gatling Cyclone spell return to his hand, meaning he could destroy La Ura Giga straight away and probably return the spell to his hand again anyway. _Instead Timothy let go of the card and lowered his hand back to the table. He needed to save that blocker for later. He announced "Turn end!"

"An 8500 blocker double-breaker that untaps at the end of your turns…" the lieutenant murmured as he drew, seeing as he didn't have another rainbow phantom he added Oracion Mysterious Samurai to his mana zone. "Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon is now crossed with Dragon Gear – Samurai Legend!" Dojo announced and powerful lightning streaked across the landscape, toppling distant piles of rubble as his dragon merged with the armour.

"Cross gears… I know how they work from when Heidi duelled Tsukumo before… mostly…" Timothy murmured.

"My dragon now has 8000 power among other abilities!"

"That's still too weak!"

"So I cast Peacock Breath from the DM-35!" the armored dragon was bathed in red, its power shooting up to 11,000. "_Ike totomeda_!" A monstrous onslaught charged up before the teen, lightning streaking out and further damaging their surroundings.

"Laveil, Seeker of Catastrophe block!" he twisted the card and it lit up yellow. Another mighty collision between powerful creatures. Timothy grunting and holding on to keep from falling over. _No wonder this guy beat Iwate, his future cards are too strong! _Timothy had no shields or creatures while Dojo still stood confidently behind a single blue panel.

"This is the end, disciple. Have your final turn. You duelled admirably, and I'll reward you with an honourable death."

"Dream on, freak!" Timothy yelled, he was betting everything on this next draw. He whipped out a card and his brow furrowed with determination "I summon La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian!" the silver blocker swerved into play, its jet exhausts humming.

"Did you forget my Gatling Cyclone will simply destroy it next turn, allowing me to attack directly with 8000 power?"

"Next I cast Diamond Cutter!" Timothy slapped down the card and there was a burst of yellow. "My creatures can all attack you now, regardless of summoning sickness and abilities like 'this creature can't attack players'… and also" Timothy slapped down the last card in his hand, the one he just drew "Yuluk the Oracle can only be summoned if I played a spell this turn!" A ringed, bronze orb hummed as it hovered beside Timothy's other creature.

"Impossible…" Dojo's eyes widened. The police sirens were suddenly flooding the air around them.

"Just in time…" Timothy murmured before roaring "You're gonna pay for Iwate! La Ura Giga, _ike_! Break his shield!" the silver spaceship zoomed forth and shattered his final defence.

Dojo caught the flying card "No trigger…" Neither player had picked up any triggers the whole game.

"Yuluk the Oracle, _ike totomeda_!" Timothy shouted and the light bringer zipped forward, around the impressive dragon and barged into the bewildered samurai. He was sent flying into a metal shaft, bouncing down and crumpling into the ground. The creatures faded and Timothy packed his cards before his table disappeared. Police cars pulled up from both sides of the ruined lot. Red and blue flashing clearly now that most of the rubble haze had cleared. Timothy stood victorious and vengeful. The sound of doors opening and officers yelling orders and raising guns surrounded the pair.

Dojo stirred before raising himself up to one knee slowly, clutching his side. The Asian man looked up, now bleeding even more so.

"I count… three ribs broken from that attack." He staggered up and limped forward.

"You won't get away!" Timothy yelled "You're going to be taken into custody for what you've done to the academy, to this city, to our friends! I only regret not being able to kill you at the end of our duel like you did Iwate!"

"…I am loyal to General Urobach and the gatekeepers of the outer path…" Dojo repeated as he approached his long katana, now tilted but still embedded in the ground. "I will be executed for my failure… There is only one honourable thing to do in this situation…"

"Don't move!" black-clad officers were shouting from behind visors, guns raised. "Hands in the air!"

The man in the tattered white kimono prized his weapon free, tossed it and then fell forward so as to impale himself on the long sword. Timothy's expression became shock. Blood squirted out the back and trickled down as Dojo staggered, then collapsed sideways into the dusty rubble. He soon died.

The officers hesitated. Timothy looked away from his slain enemy to where Iwate lay on his back. His eyes glistened and he fell to his knees, head drooped. The policemen moved in then.

After being escorted off the premises and complying with his arrest, Timothy was soon identified and handed over to the DMA's personnel. He stepped out the back of a police truck and saw uniformed workers, concerned teaching staff and Principle Engyo. The old man looked dishevelled, to say the least. His blue eyes full of grief within his lined face at seeing his academy collapse.

"Son, it's good that you're alright." As they headed into a facility of some kind Timothy could tell they wanted to dive straight into their questioning.

"Where's Heidi? Soroban? Where's Narciel?"

"We don't know."

"You don't know…?" Timothy's wide eyes lowered as they walked through sliding glass doors. People were busying about. The hook-nosed teacher clutched at her pearls while the walrus-moustached teacher kept his gaze downward. Everyone's grief was palpable.

"The capital is on red alert. We could be expecting another terrorist attack at any moment." Principle Engyo stated. "Heidi and Narciel being missing complicates things. But first Timothy, we have to ask you-"

"I don't know anything." He said regretfully. "After seeing Lieutenant Dojo had killed Iwate… all I could focus on was beating him. That guy was definitely responsible for this but he probably didn't do it alone. He didn't tell me anything important before he killed himself…"

"Lieutenant Kaido Felgrass was previously sighted in the capital and is still not accounted for," one of the workers said to Engyo as they all paced "We already have Lieutenant Urusai Torcan in custody, so he is likely also involved."

"This attack was planned so any number of lieutenants could be involved." Engyo spoke back.

"Sir." Another worker finished a call through his earpiece. "That ship was the Starbolt Cruiser. No one was flying it. Analysis shows that its systems were hacked into and it was remote controlled."

"The cyber security attacks we'd been facing…" Engyo muttered as they pushed through double doors and made their way deeper into the building. "Dammit. We need the director of public affairs and the director chief of the police department on the line. Meanwhile I need to have a meeting with Augus's military generals and governors. Attacking the capital and destroying the academy… Urobach has gone too far this time. This is war."

"But-!" Timothy stopped himself. He wasn't supposed to reveal that Heidi told him everything they knew about the Gatekeepers' supposed power. That apparently they had hundreds more generals like Urobach to send if necessary, and that if need be they could just snap their fingers and Aurellia would be gone like that. The adults were already starting to ignore Timothy, their attention elsewhere as they considered all the important tasks they needed to attend to deal with this mess. He let himself slip to the back of the moving group. Their further discussion drowned out in his mind as Timothy considered his missing friends.

An hour later there'd been no further attacks but also no news. Timothy sat stooped in a plastic chair outside a meeting room. He was anxiously twisting his fingers when from his peripheral someone jogged over. A woman in a lab coat, black hair up in a clip and circular glasses framing dark eyes. Tailee, the sister.

"Hey Sammy! You're dating my sister, right?" she looked out of breath.

"It's Timothy." He peered around, everybody else was busy. "And yeah."

"She's not responding to my calls. Have you got through?"

"Still nothing."

"Dammit!" the woman collapsed into the chair beside him. "If she's the chosen fire duellist you'd think they'd be putting more effort into getting her back!" Then she covered her face and in a teary voice moaned "ohhh Heidi…" as if she were a baby instead of sixteen. No wonder the girl had such an independence streak.

Timothy looked forward and they sat in silence for a while.

"…I heard them say the Starbolt Cruiser was remote controlled and flown full-speed into the school. It was hacked. And Heidi got that suspicious email…"

"What email?" Tailee was suddenly arrowing him with her gaze.

"…Apparently it was from the chosen water duellist. At least that's how it was signed. It said_ there's a reason none of the other chosens stayed at the DMA, don't trust Narciel_."

"Narciel, wasn't he that robed guy I met when we were watching Heidi duel?"

Timothy nodded "He's the leader of the Dawn of the Phoenix, I'm one of their disciples. Narciel's still missing. And now that Iwate's dead he could be held prisoner somewhere, or…"

"Or…" Tailee didn't finish that sentence. She knotted her hands intensely "I hate this!"

"I hate it too." Timothy hunched, copying her posture "This is like with Penelope only worse. Why'd you have to run off again Heidi…"

"Where's Engyo and the others?"

"Still on important calls with national officials. Me and you are no 'chosen duellists' so we're not exactly in the loop."

"I wanted to talk to them about Heidi but also… Timothy I need to know if you can keep a secret."

"What secret?" he blinked at her in surprise.

"It's about the top secret project at the research centre where I work. Come on, I'll show you." She stood.

"Wait, _now_? Where are we going?"

"The observatory on the other side of the city. Unless you want to stay here, sitting and waiting?"

Timothy looked around before conceding "Yeah alright, let's go."

Plenty of citizens were frightened by the attack, but luckily the two could hail a taxi after leaving the building. They hopped in the back and it sped off, moving through districts. They even passed the narrow streets where there'd been that gold festival when they first arrived a month ago. Before they had that car crash and a run-in with those bad guys. There was less traffic on the roads but it still took them over half an hour to get to their destination.

"What do you want to show me anyway?" Timothy asked as they sat in the back and waited.

"I'd prefer to show Heidi but I can't now. I don't think I could show Engyo without getting in serious trouble since his DMA is a separate organisation to government departments. But I'll have to show you seeing as you might end up seeing Heidi before I do. I trust you Timothy, you seem to be really worried about Heidi too. And you got an innocent face. You come off as more well-mannered than most boys your age, probably cause you're a disciple." She pushed her glasses up her nose and stared out the window.

"Okay… but what is it?"

"I'll tell you when it's safe." Tailee ended in a whisper.

Timothy looked up and saw their curious driver eying them through the rear-view mirror. _What could a space observatory be keeping top secret?_

When they finally reached their destination Tailee thanked and paid the driver. They hopped out beside a busy square, a fountain spitting water besides a walkway leading to rough granite steps and then the observatory. It was a dome-shaped building with moderate security. The two weaved through pedestrians and made their way up to the entry.

"Don't talk to anyone and don't draw attention to yourself." Tailee instructed. "I can get you a visitor's pass, that's enough to get us both to the computer lab but no further. If anyone notices me taking you in and showing you confidential information we're both gonna be in a lot of trouble."

"You Hirazumi girls sure love breaking the rules." Timothy murmured while shaking his head.

They entered through glass doors and Tailee walked straight to the reception. Everything was wide and gleaming, Timothy was tempted to look around but knew he shouldn't draw attention to himself. He tried to keep his gaze on the floor. After speaking with another woman behind the counter Tailee turned and gave Timothy a strap necklace with a big visitor's scan card on it. They both moved off under the watchful gaze of corner cameras. Another pair of sliding doors and then the next barrier was metal, they both needed to scan their IDs before it'd let them through. Tailee scanned her finger and then leaned in so a machine could scan her eye. When the door whooshed open Timothy felt like they were in a spy movie.

There were much less people in here and they were all wearing the same white lab coats. Sipping from mugs and plastic cups, moving between the row of computers. Most of them weren't in use. Tailee went straight to a monitor and sat down, her fingers quickly flying over the keyboard. Timothy sat down slowly on the wheelie-chair beside her, watching the data as it flew across the screen.

"Now take a look at this." She flicked a key and the screen showed… a planet.

Timothy leaned closer. It was just like Aurellia but instead of having two continents there were four. Tailee toggled to another window and showed yet another planet, and then another. These planets had land, oceans and forests in their satellite imagery, but they weren't the planet they called home.

"Are these… exoplanets?"

"No, because if you look closer they each have the same sun and moon as we do. And if you examine the solar systems they are also the same: eight planets. Four rocky and then the outer gas giants. These aren't other worlds, they're alternate ones."

"These lieutenants came from other dimensions…" Timothy murmured.

"Our technology picked up weird energy signatures that appeared around Aurellia. After studying and passing signals through these… vortexes, we were able to get these images from radio waves. By altering the range of wave frequency, we find ourselves seeing other worlds. So far we've found four but there could be no limit to what's out there."

"This could help lead us to the gatekeepers." Timothy realised where the woman's train of thought was going. They stared at each other. He didn't feel like mentioning then what they heard from Urusai. That the gatekeepers were immortal beings that were unfathomably powerful, essentially invincible. He looked back at the photos.

"These planets seem to be other timelines that branched off from ours. Quantum physics proved to us that other timelines existed, but the different circumstances that effected each of these timelines seems to have something to do with how meteorites hit Aurellia and how the resulting land masses formed."

Tailee flicked between the three planets again, one had a lot more desert while one was almost entirely ocean. "These planets have plant life, one has signs of animal life, but the fourth one… and prepare yourself for this Timothy…" Tailee pressed a key and they saw a planet with the most landmass so far "This planet is inhabited by other humans. It has a bigger population than we do. They've called it Earth."

"Oh my God…" Timothy stared at the unfamiliar land shapes. "Another world… with a higher capacity for storing Kaijudo energy… higher DM sets. They probably have their own chosen duellists too."

"This is what our experiments are being based on. This is what we're keeping top secret." Tailee stared at him seriously from behind her glasses.

The implications for this discovery were enormous. Other worlds, other realities. And all of them at risk from these outer path of darkness beings.

* * *

『_AN: Alas alas alas! I have received more reviews and so am continuing with a new chapter. Acumashindorballomu has assured me he's reviewed the last three chapters, and while I can see the review count has gone up FanFiction hates me and won't let me read them yet! It's been almost 24 hours for frick's sake! -o- Either way ShiningAzureEmporer has in fact left me five new juicy reviews to comment on. Perhpas that's what pushed Acuma to move his butt and remain as the most frequent reviewer of this story. I'll have to comment on his feedback next time. I'm glad you're enjoying it Azure. I bet that if the TCG looks frivolous to OCG players, including only a dozen or so more extra sets will still look pretty frivolous... considering there's like a hundred. If I cover god-links and fortresses next arc perhaps this story will be fully up-to-speed by the time it ends..._』

* * *

。


	17. 。Showdown Smackdown

**【17 - Slamdown Showdown Smackdown! A chosen faces her oldest enemy?!】**

* * *

Heidi Hirazumi left the concrete paths of the city and was soon traversing the sandy beach. She slowed to a stop as her footfalls softened, making it harder to run. Slouching forward with her hands on her knees and panting.

"That bastard Samurai… You're going to pay for what you did to Penelope… every last one of you lieutenants is going to pay for what you've done to our friends…"

After the threatening promises she made to herself she straightened and looked around. The beach was bright and expansive, yet there was nobody in sight. It was perversely strange for such a nice place to be unpopulated on a nice day. Pale gold stretched fifty feet to the calmly crashing surf. There was a tall lifesaver tower and a couple of wharves up ahead. Since this spot wasn't too far from the academy everyone would've heard the colossal boom from its destruction. From this vantage they may have even seen the spaceship before it launched itself kamikaze-style.

Running off had been stupid, losing the culprit and her friends had been stupid. Heidi started walking the sand and hoped Timothy would find her soon.

"Heidi!" Soroban's voice reached her from the city. The disciple made her way down the sandy stone steps and jogged across the expanse.

"I lost him."

"We…" she stooped to catch her breath, evidently having run all the way to find her "We have to head back, it isn't safe."

At that moment a low shudder made the girls stiffen. Soroban straightened and looked over her shoulder, tucking back her straight hair.

"Another explosion?" Heidi breathed. "That wasn't from the school - the others!"

"Heidi!" Soroban yelled as her charge ran past her "Heidi Hirazumi, you stop this fucking instant!"

The shrillness of her voice made the fire duellist pause, as well as the rare use of a swear-word. The disciples had all been too proper to swear. Heidi looked back at Soroban who was still trying to reclaim her breath, eyes fiery and determined.

"…Listen to me! Do you think General Urobach's men are here cause they just ran off? No! This took planning and co-ordination! We don't know what else they have in store for this city, we got to be smart! We got to head back and come up with a strategy! You running off like you do just ruins everything!"

Heidi clenched her fists "You didn't have to come after me! I've beat a lieutenant before. But… you're right. I don't know what they're planning… Sorry."

"It's okay, let's just stick together."

Heidi nodded in agreement. The two girls walked the shoreline while Soroban tried making calls. Heidi's anxiety was mounting the longer they failed to reach anyone.

"This isn't good."

"I thought Timothy would already be with you. He was ahead of me, maybe something distracted him…"

"This really isn't good." Heidi murmured, her walking became agitated.

They'd passed the lifesaver tower and were just reaching the wharves when a sound made them look upward. A strange hissing… a jetpack! Both girls felt their jaws drop at the sight of the top-hatted lieutenant, Kaido Felgrass in a white suit. Soaring overhead and turning, landing at the end of the long wharf with a confident smirk. His red tie was blowing in the sea breeze. Heidi needed no further encouragement to take off and race down after him, Soroban worriedly followed.

"Hi pipsqueak. It's been too long."

"I couldn't agree more!" she snarled furiously, stopping at the perfect distance for a duel. "I've imagined blazing you apart every single night!"

"You mean like how I blazed that Wempy guy to death?"

"Wembley!"

"Whatever. I knew you'd be running all over the city once we got the fireworks started."

"I spared you last time I won, but I'm never making that mistake again!" Her hand blazed furiously red and a second later Kaido's followed suit. He tipped his top-hat and their tables shimmered into view.

Soroban had a hand to her chest in dismay. She knew the lieutenants were immensely dangerous with their future cards. Even if she knew Heidi had improved, she'd already seen this man kill one of her comrades after almost kidnapping her. She wanted to run for help but couldn't bring herself to leave a friend.

"_Kettou da_!"

"_Yoshi_," Kaido answered her "so predictable."

"Even if I am, I'll still beat you. I'm the chosen fire duellist and I just defeated the DMA's top student! You're just a lowly lieutenant. _Ikuzo_."

"_Koi_, show me what you got girlie." Kaido didn't look like he was underestimating her. He looked cautious but still confident.

They shuffled and set down their decks, shields spilling neatly onto the table and phasing to life between them. Heidi drew her hand then slapped down fire mana and glared expectantly. She didn't have good starting cards. Kaido drew and added fire mana, both of them were swathed in scarlet.

"I summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw!" The lizard-man reared back with a screech, his braids flinging around.

Heidi drew and scowled, still unable to play anything. She added more mana.

Kaido charged mana and then "_Ike_! Break a shield!" His dragonoid raked its claws through a panel, shards spearing the old wood of the wharf and into the choppy water. Soroban was startled, taking creaky steps back and over to a barnacle-infested post.

Heidi drew, added mana and summoned her first creature "Mini Titan Gett!"

As the rollerblading humanoid swerved into play her opponent looked astounded before cackling with laughter and slapping his knee. "Just like our last duel, you stupid kid!" he choked. "A kid summoning a kid! You have no idea how fun it was killing Wembley, do you? Making him kneel and beg then burning him to death anyway! Humiliating that loser before murdering him was great, I get off thinking about it! Hahaha!" the sight of Heidi's outrage just made him laugh harder "This game's mine! I charge mana and summon another Deadly Fighter Braid Claw!"

An identical dragonoid arose in red light beside its predecessor. "And now I play a spell from the DM-14… Twin Turbo! So both can attack you! _Ike_!" The first creature wiped out another shield. As the second took out her third she received a shield trigger. Heidi was too mad to even flinch from all the flying glass. Soroban was also angry by what was said but remained frightened, knowing that Heidi losing her cool could throw off her game.

As the panel transferred itself to her hand she revealed the glowing red card "Cyclone Panic. We add our hands to our decks and draw new ones. Now you're going to face my fury, you sorry sack of shit!"

Kaido narrowed his emerald eyes at a swirling vortex of orange. They drew new cards and Heidi began her turn.

"I summon Pippie Kuppie!" The small chicklet blazed to life with a chirp, feathers flaming "And I also cast Twin Turbo!" Her fire bird's power shot up to 4000 in addition to becoming a speed attacker "You sure aren't as strong when your opponent also has future cards. Mini Titan Gett,_ ike_! Attack a Braid Claw! Pippie Kuppie, _ike_! Attack the other one!" The rocket-kid jettisoned off, spin-kicking a monster. The fire bird squawked before igniting and burning through its foe. The wharf groaned worryingly beneath them from the Kaijudo energy crackling invisible in the air. When the lights faded Kaido looked blankly up at his empty field, two intimidating creatures either side his righteously angry enemy. "You die today."

"We'll see about that!" Kaido drew and frowned, this time his hand was far from what he needed. "I cast Great Blessing!" A green vortex opened up above. His trademark nature spell that let him add three creatures to his mana zone, but since there were only two in his graveyard that was the only bonus he got. He grit his teeth as Heidi readied for the next onslaught, her cards untapping.

"I summon Cutthroat Skyterror!" The 5000-power speed-attacker swooped down, its cannon glowing and ready to fire. "Let's do this! Mini Titan Gett, _ike_!" The rollerblade exhausts blasted him forward, skating the distance before kicking glass that slashed Kaido's sleeves and a corner of his hat. "Pippie Kuppie _ike_!" The firebird chirped and spun in a loop before taking out a far panel. Unfortunately it began reassembling and Kaido leaned over to grab at it.

"Shield trigger, Phantom Dragon's Flame! Destroy Mini Titan Gett!" The living fire burst out the card and its jaws snapped closed over Heidi's humanoid. She cringed against the heat but didn't let it slow her.

"Cutthroat Skyterror break a shield,_ ike_!" The cannon brightened before firing, a panel splintered and the laser skimmed the ocean out to the horizon. "We're two shields apiece." At the end of her turn the armored wyvern flashed back to her hand, the card popping off the table and Heidi caught it.

Kaido smiled widely at his next draw, then added a seventh card to his mana zone "I tap three to cast Dimension Gate!" he showed her the nature spell and Heidi's brow twitched. "Can you guess what creature I'm going to add to my hand? I bet you can, girlie…" he rifled his deck and then showed it to her "Bolshack Cross NEX! Even stronger than your legendary phoenix! Once he's out again you don't stand a chance!" The memory of the divine dragon and its unbelievable power did make her waver but Heidi stood strong. "Next I tap two and summon Burning Mane!" The howling beastfolk stalked over to the small fire bird alone on Heidi's field.

"Alright," Heidi began her turn "I cast Volcano Charger! Your wolf is volcano-food. Pippie Kuppie _ike_!" Just as the huge lava-trap flung the beastfolk up before swallowing it, the fire bird flew around and knocked out another shield. Kaido caught it and scowled.

"I add mana and end."

"He only needs one more mana to summon his ultimate creature!" Soroban cupped her mouth to shout. Heidi clenched her fist as she saw nothing in her hand that could get rid of his mana.

"I can still beat him with speed… I add mana then summon Spiritual Star Dragon!" her DM-13 dragon appeared with golden brightness from its star-tipped staff. "An 8000-power double breaker! When summoned I get to take an evolution card from my deck and add it to my hand, so I'll show you…" she went through her deck then pulled out "Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame!" she watched her enemy's eyes grow murderous and desperate "Now, Pippie Kuppie break his last shield _ike_!" A blaze of embers and the last panel broke, Kaido shouting from the close impact before checking the card. No shield trigger, no more barriers between him and his opponent.

Heidi and Soroban began to look relieved while the lieutenant growled and added more mana.

"I summon my Bolshack Cross NEX!"

The wharf groaned and shuddered while the waters whipped. Salt sprayed and Heidi raised her forearm. The humanoid dragon stood taller than any creature thus far. Flaming wings and halo, divine features undoubtedly a design of futuristic sets. A 17,000 power-attacker, speed-attacker and no creature costing four or less could be played…

"I don't know if this wharf is gonna hold out!" Soroban was practically hugging the post as wood cracked and splintered. "Heidi!"

"Bolshack Cross NEX attack her shields,_ ikeeee_!" Fire swirled and shot from its open palm. Heidi's final shields were obliterated. Cinders danced. The tables and wharf tilted dangerously, both combatants crouching down. Kaido still had his jetpack armed to escape if necessary. Once the quaking settled Heidi whipped a card from her deck, no way was she bailing out now.

"Alright! I evolve Spiritual Star Dragon and Pippie Kuppie into Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame! Vortex Evolution!" the two cards slid into a pile and Heidi slapped her card on top, it shone red. The creatures were pulled together and fused, fire bird and dragon forming her legendary DM-13 Phoenix. It had six flaming wings and two giant swords. Not quite as big as Kaido's creature and only having 11,000 power but enough to do the job.

"No, you bitch! Noooo!" Kaido made sure his hat was secure, hitting the trigger of his jetpack and blasting off. His feet left the unstable wharf as he became airborne.

"Eternal Phoenix,_ ike todomeda_!" Heidi yelled with certainty. He wouldn't get away. The phoenix swung its huge sword. Kaido couldn't change direction fast enough, like a pathetic bug in mid-air. The sword hit him and he splunged, guts and limbs falling. His jetpack sparked then exploded. The whole wharf shook and Heidi barely had time to gather her cards before Soroban grabbed her jacket from behind.

"We have to go, now!"

The wharf was crumbling into the sea. The giant creatures faded as the two girls fled. Halfway down the planks stopped falling apart and they fell forward, panting. Here it was still stable, the posts holding strong as the structure only swayed slightly.

Heidi looked back "His deck is gone too… it'll be at the bottom of the ocean."

"That dragon would've been good for your deck." Soroban admitted.

"I could never use it after I saw what it did to Wembley… but there might've been other cards I could use." Heidi stood and brushed herself off. She offered her hand and helped Soroban up.

"Thanks. That was too close for comfort… the duel and the accident."

"I only wish I could've made him suffer more… We still got to find out what's happening with the others. Come on." Heidi started jogging. Soroban made to keep up and started digging through a pocket for her phone.

Suddenly a shadow appeared before them, where the wharf met the sand. Before the girls could stop they were teleported. The bright sun vanished, the heat and salty air was gone. Suddenly they stood in a dark place, the air was chilly and cold. Purple darkness swirled at the edges of this pocket dimension. The ground was like black glass and there was nothing here except the three of them. Heidi, Soroban and a dark figure they'd never seen before.

A feminine man in a champagne kimono, onyxes dangling from his ears. Eyes as black and deep as the void of space between galaxies. Dark enough for their souls to fall into. The two girls stopped and looked around. Heidi stared at the impassive being before them. The power of his presence was unlike anything she'd ever felt.

"Wh-who are you?" she stuttered.

"I am Gatekeeper Pluto. One of the gatekeepers of the outer path."

"I…" Heidi looked around. She didn't know what to say or do. They were completely alone here.

"You are the chosen fire duellist."

"Did you… bring me here to duel me?"

"I don't play childish card games."

They had nothing to say to that. This place was so unreal.

"Is this happening in our minds?" Heidi had to ask.

"No. I'm perfectly capable of teleporting whoever I want wherever I want at any time and for any reason." He told her emotionlessly. "We are physically here in a pocket dimension, the likes of which take me no effort to create with but a thought."

"Then is this because I killed Kaido Felgrass?"

"I don't know nor care who that is."

"But he's one of your lieutenants?"

"I barely remember my generals unless I'm speaking to them. They're not worth a thought."

"What do you want with us?" Soroban spoke, her voice aquiver.

Pluto's eyes had never left Heidi's face. At Soroban's question he turned his head to her, as if only now noticing she was there. Then with barely a thought, with no change in his expression, Soroban burst like a bloody pimple. Red painted everything. Heidi was coated in warm blood, it stained the ends of Pluto's kimono. Bits of rib and bone bounced across the space. A string of intestines and some teeth were clinging to Heidi's clothes. Two feet remained standing where Soroban had been, everything above the ankles had completely ruptured. Pluto's face went back to Heidi.

"Oh God…" she started shaking. Heidi was in utter shock and dripping with the contents of her friend. "Oh fuck…"

"Chosen fire duellist… I understand your confusion. Usually the gatekeepers never involve themselves in something as menial as dimensional conquest. I am choosing to involve myself in this inconsequential war in this inconsequential universe for no other reason than a whim. The underlings you've met have only the smallest fraction of our powers, the only amount simple human bodies can hold without coming apart at the molecular seams. While they work for us, and desire to take over this world and you five chosen duellists - for us, if I were to do it myself I could teleport all five of you here now and all rebels light-years away, or into the centre of your local star. Of course I won't do this. I will leave the task to them."

Heidi had lost her voice. Arms out, red dripping in steady flows onto the floor. There was a bit of Soroban's straight hair in a puddle, attached to some cranium. She fought to find her voice but couldn't. Pluto merely watched her brain stop-start through the trauma as the feelings were too much for her to compute.

He continued "You may continue to fight us. In fact, I want you to. I may involve myself in the lives of the other chosens too, if it suits me. We will talk again."

The dark space shuddered and suddenly Heidi was standing on the beach. The sun, salty air and crashing waves were back. She was alone and still covered in blood. Standing there with her arms out, still dripping with Soroban's blood. She turned to the ocean and with shaky hands extracted her deck. Dropping it on the sand before wading out into the ocean. The cold water washed over her and she was shaking. Stripping off her jacket, shirt and pants. Shoes and socks. Having to scrub to get the blood off her skin, it had started to stick and the smell was filling her head. Some inner part of her brain was screaming as everything else remained a silent shock. Bits of Soroban's meat and organs came off her and into the ocean to become fish food. In her bra and underwear, Heidi climbed back to the shallows and sat by the wharf's underside. Waves flushed her torso as she sat, knees bent and holding herself. Shaking for who knows how many minutes until she started crying and wailing.

_Oh God… the blood. Get it off! The blood…_

She seemed to be clean, yet it felt like her friend's blood was soaked permanently into her skin. She needed to scrub and scrub and scrub. It would never get off her. She ducked her head and continued to cry and rub at her skin. It must've been an hour before she climbed out of the water. She picked up her cards and stepped across the sand and back to the city. Hair and undergarments wet. It was much later in the day. There were no more explosions, at least that Heidi noticed. Seemed like their enemies were done with the attack.

She wandered the streets for a while, shivering. There were pedestrians scrambling about and talking quickly. Seemed like the citizens weren't being forced to stay indoors, and since an evacuation wasn't necessary they were in a bustle gossiping amongst themselves. Passer-bys stared at her and a few asked if she needed help but Heidi ignored them. Her arms stayed wrapped around her torso, bare feet traversed the walkways. She was still clutching her deck and it gave her some measure of comfort. Supernova Mars Disaster was a throbbing warmth under her fingers.

It was almost sunset when a cab pulled over. Heidi turned her head in the orange light to a black car, out stepped nameless personnel from the DMA. She recognized their uniform but that wasn't what convinced her to trust them. Urobach had already succeeded in kidnapping her before letting her go, and Pluto could probably teleport her whenever he wanted by the sounds of it. Again she was given a jacket and huddled into the back of the car.

"She's here, Engyo Sir. I'm taking her back now." The driver was speaking into an earpiece while Heidi kept her gaze down. "She was alone. Just wandering, seems to be in shock… She's just murmuring one-worded answers…" Heidi zoned out then.

She realised how truly futile their attempts to stop this invasion were.

They pulled up to a facility and as soon as she stepped out Heidi found herself wrapped in a big hug from her sister. Tailee held on while breathing a sigh of relief.

"We came back as soon we heard they found you. Even as a kid you were always running off… You scared the hell out of me!" she was still wearing her lab-coat and pulled away to wipe wet eyes.

Timothy was next to hug her and say how worried he was. They froze as the realisation set in that she was still half-naked and damp under the jacket. He stepped back awkwardly and Heidi tried holding it closed.

"Where's Soroban?"

"She…" Heidi's eyes glistened "Oh God. The gatekeeper killed her."

Timothy's face paled while Tailee gripped her shoulder, a bunch of other workers and DMA teachers were gathered and listening in.

"You met one of those lieutenants, Heidi? Was it that Kaido guy?"

"Kaido showed up. I duelled him and won. Then the gatekeeper appeared afterwards and teleported me and Soroban away… he killed her and let me go." The tears were falling again.

"Come on, let's get her inside." They started moving and the voice continued "Heidi, I should inform you that now this is a matter of public and national security you will have to be submitted to proper questioning-"

"Not now, the poor thing's in shock!"

"Let her through."

Heidi was led into the facility and given drab clothes that were too big for her, but fit well enough. They gave her a hot drink and several minutes later she was dressed and sitting on a hospital bed. They were worried about her trembling and wanted to make sure she was alright. The onset of the shock was still there, but mostly it was the realisation of what they were truly dealing with that had her so vacant. A male nurse came to check her out: shine a little light in her eyes, measure breathing and pulse, asked if she had any injuries or if anything hurt. There was arguing going on outside, someone shouting that it was better for her to be questioned while everything was fresh in her mind. Before her fears could reconstruct what she'd seen into an easier to handle mental substitute, whatever that meant. Her older sister and some sympathetic workers were able to shout off the investigators and keep them at bay. They left. Once the nurse was sure Heidi was physically fine he reclasped his case and stood up from the edge of her bed, telling her she should take it easy.

He said something to whoever was outside the door before leaving. Timothy walked in after him, still looking pale as he rested hands on the end of her bed. Heidi sniffled while facing away.

"He seems to think you're alright. Alright enough… so…" he paused for a while and when Heidi didn't look at him he continued "The samurai lieutenant is dead. So's Iwate. I saw the lieutenant kill him… but I was able to beat him. Nobody knows where Narciel is."

Heidi blinked, another hit of loss at hearing the death of another friend. "I… killed Kaido."

"Good."

"But… Soroban…"

"You said a gatekeeper killed her? You can't be serious?" Timothy asked. Tailee was half-in the room, resting her head against the doorway and listening.

"I _am_ serious Timothy! He took one look at her and she exploded! That's all it took! One look!"

Timothy went paler and Tailee clenched the bridge of her nose, readjusted her glasses before stepping in.

"We're not going to be able to keep you from questioning for much longer, baby sis. They'll be calling other delegates and higher ups in Augus. Governors and senators. This isn't about the DMA or Dawn of the Phoenix. This is national, global."

Heidi lowered her gaze to her fists. The other two were silent, sharing a look before Tailee shut the door and cleared her throat.

"What?"

"While you were missing I took Timothy to the observatory where I work. Showed him the top secret space phenomena Aurellia has been investigating…" her voice was low "and if this gets out I'll lose my job, go to prison probably… they found space vortexes probably used by these dimension travellers, they lead to other worlds… alternate universes."

"Seriously?"

"Worlds just like Aurellia." Timothy said "Four of them, one even has human life."

"And that's only what we've found so far." Tailee said.

"Then I guess… there's always that option…" Heidi murmured and the two looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Tailee asked.

"These guys are unbeatable, but we could abandon our planet and hide in a new one. No… we could never evacuate a billion people…"

A quiet descended on the room before Tailee made for the door "We'll have to talk about this later. Two lieutenants are dead, the Dawn of the Phoenix leader is missing and we still don't know who was the one that hacked the Starbolt Cruiser." She opened the door and paused before leaving "Everyone is saying this is the end of the Duel Masters Academy, I'm afraid… I'll leave you to it."

Heidi looked at Timothy whose gaze was on his feet.

"…nowhere is safe, huh."

"That's right. We should run away."

"What?" his gaze snapped up to meet Heidi's determined stare.

"I was the last chosen to be found. The other four ran away and I'm sure it's because they each found out what we know now. It would be easy for Urobach to convince important officials to join him. He can teleport wherever he wants, recruiting spies would be easy! I can't stay here as some hostage to the government. Same goes for the DMA and your temple."

"Heidi…"

"Run away with me. We'll track down the other four chosens together."

Before Timothy could respond a pair of agents were standing in the doorway. The two teens looked at them nervously. Sunglasses, suits and wire ear-pieces. Both guys were well over six feet tall, they looked like the real deal.

"Heidi Hirazumi, we need to have a talk. I'm special operative Joe and this is my partner Dave." They stepped over to her bed, the other guy looked at Timothy.

"This will have to be a private chat."

Timothy shot her a serious look before he nodded and left. The door closed behind him and Heidi took a breath before putting her attention on the two agents.

* * *

『_AN: Hola ~ It's been a while but I'm back with a brandspanking new... oh it's over now. Well I'm sure there'll be new chapters to come. I can finally read Acumashindorballomu's reviews to my last four chapters. I'm glad that my virtually TCG story is still interesting enough for fully up-to-date OCG players. I mean, it passes the threshold for being interesting. Hopefully it is even good! Yes sci-fi and parallel universe is indeed the territory I'm encroaching on for hopefully meta cross-overs with the other authors of this fandom. So dudes, we have three more chapters until fire arc ends. I've decided on 20 chapters per arc for a completed story with 100 chapters. What's gonna happen? Oh yeah and sorry for splunging Soroban if any of you cared._』

* * *

。


	18. 。A Prisoner of War

**[18 - Drastic Actions... and a Conniving Government!]**

* * *

The interrogation took over an hour and Heidi repeated herself a lot. The agents were intimidating, enough so that her typical obstinacy took a backseat. She noticed the primary questioner, Joe (it was probably a codename) had a long scar down the side of his face. Dangerous. His partner Dave had a square jaw and those black lenses never strayed from her, not once. She explained everything she saw and answered questions about every possible trivial detail she happened to notice. Heidi felt awful once they were gone, having to relive it all again in such thorough detail.

She turned and hopped out of bed, bare feet touching the floor. Taking her deck from the bedside table and slipping it into her pocket. She left to find Timothy.

They had to get out of here. Maybe someone from the Duel Masters temple could help them. Give them advice on how to find the other chosens. Outside police and other workers were milling about. Televisions in waiting rooms were showing interviews and giving live coverage of the attack. It was a miracle nobody in the academy died. The news station showed photographs of the guilty parties being blamed, the three lieutenants they'd seen since Heidi left her home continent Duextra. Urusai Torcan, Dojo Iarumas and Kaido Felgrass. With three of them down it meant there were ten left, not including the General. Another ten dangerous players running around Aurellia with future cards in their decks, already looking for the other four chosens like she would be doing.

Heidi asked a desk-woman where Timothy was staying in the facility. She found his room number and knocked, he opened the door after a few seconds and his eyes were pink. He'd probably been crying over the loss of another two friends in one evening. His tousled brown hair was untidy. She stared at him and he blinked in surprise.

"Pack your things now, we're leaving."

"Heidi, I already asked if they were gonna give us hotel accommodation. They want to keep us here for further questioning."

"That's why we're running away. Come on."

She managed to convince him. Timothy sighed in aggravation but went to grab his deck and shoes.

"Suppose you don't want to tell your sister we're going?" he spoke from the bed while jamming his heel into a sneaker.

Heidi was peering through the window blinds "Tailee will just tell me to stay and behave. But we won't be safe working with the government. When people find out how hopeless this battle seems there'll be willing to betray us. Like what happened with Penelope."

"Yeah, I reckon you're right." He stood. "Let's go."

The two teenagers walked quickly down the halls, trying and failing to look casual. Workers bustled by and Heidi caught the eye of that desk-woman before shifting her gaze forward. She may have been reaching for the phone. They started walking faster. By the time the double-door entry was visible they broke out into a run. It was dark now, they hit the street and kept going.

They ran several blocks before Timothy convinced them to stop.

"Heidi… I think it's safe…" they slowed and he stooped over with hands on his knees.

Heidi was panting, looking along the dark street illuminated by overhead lights. There was an alleyway, a large dumpster and cardboard rubbish littered about. Homeless staggerers and bar hoppers were making their way in the chill air of the night.

"Come on." She didn't want them to stop for long "We have to keep moving."

"What are we gonna do?" Timothy asked as they resumed walking quickly.

"We need to stick to the backstreets, out of sight. Find a bus or train to get us away and find a hotel. Try to get in contact with somebody from your temple. Narciel was able to track me down, maybe there's a way he or someone else can help us."

"Heidi… we were only able to find you with Supernova Mars Disaster."

"We'll think of something Timothy! We'll power up Mars so he has enough energy to give me more future cards, and when I next see him maybe he'll be able to listen and help me somehow… We'll come up with something but first we need to get away. I'll call Tailee to let her know I'm safe in a few days and then see what we can do…"

She was determined despite her boyfriend's hesitancy. Leading them onward until strong headlights flooded the walkway from behind. They spun around to see a black car pulled over behind them, the two agents from before stepping out.

"Don't run."

"Timothy, go!" Heidi sprinted to the alleyway with him beside her.

The suited men came barrelling after her, they were much too quick and with a shove sent her to the concrete painfully. Heidi turned over with a glare.

"You can't keep us prisoner!"

Special Agent Joe pulled out a handgun and aimed it straight at her face. She tensed like a forest creature. The distant streetlight reflected on the lines of his scar and barely illuminated his impassive face.

"You're coming with us, chosen fire duellist. Otherwise I'm blowing your brains out right now."

"Y-you can't do this!"

"This is bigger than you." He said neutrally. "Your expendability is questionable, for all we know the fire phoenix will choose another player if you die. But we won't let you escape. You're coming with us, but not back there. To a secure facility."

"What are you saying!?"

"It was convenient for us to wait for you to run, that way nobody you know is going to suspect the government of taking you hostage."

Heidi remained on the dirty cement, looking up fearfully to the other agent who was standing between her and Timothy. Agent Dave nodded and pulled out his own handgun.

"Timothy, no!" Heidi screeched and saw his brown eyes widen.

He turned and the gunshot sparked against a metal stairwell. Timothy took off and went down another side-street.

Agent Joe lowered his gaze back to Heidi, gun still pointed "Alright let's go. And no funny business, or I'm killing you right here and now."

She didn't have a choice. Heidi stood and left the alley while he followed her with the gun. The car was actually a van with a metal holding cell at the back. Heidi was directed inside and handcuffs were thrown in, she was told to put them on after turning out her pockets. The door was bolted shut afterwards. She was alone in a metal box with light coming from a grate to where the drivers were. She sat on a bench and stared morosely at the floor.

"I thought you were supposed to be the good guys…"

There was no response. The van took off. She could hear one of them talking "We have the chosen fire duellist in custody. No witnesses. The boy she was with took off" Heidi felt a hit of relief "we'll track him down and take him out." Her relief turned to dread. "Yes, that's right. They fell for it and ran off themselves. Nobody needs to know we have her…"

They drove for hours. After pulling over for petrol she was instructed to stand at the back of the crate, an agent tossed in a salad wrap and packet of jerky. Gas station food. They re-bolted the lock and drove for several hours more. Far away from the capital of Augus, out to the countryside most likely. Heidi lay on the metal floor as it jostled, wiping tears from her eyes with cuffed hands. She was resigned and ended up falling asleep. Not waking until the police van came to a stop. The brake was pulled and engine cut off. The sound of doors opening and closing, gravel crunching under boots. The bolt was undone and opened, sunlight pouring in and making her squint.

"Up you get, chosen fire duellist."

Heidi blinked, unable to see as she hopped up and stepped out. Her limbs were stiff but they made her walk. It took several paces for her to be able to make out her surroundings. They were in a sparse countryside, the property was bordered by tall chain-link fences with barbed wire curlicued at the top. The building had blast doors, high security. A code was typed into an interface before the entry whooshed open. It was hot outside but cool in here. Heidi was flanked by the two agents as they walked in and the door sealed behind her.

A man with a strange face and long hair greeted her. He had jutting cheekbones and full lips, wearing a grey uniform.

"Hello Heidi, I'm the warden of this top-secret holding facility. And you are now my most special prisoner." He waved at the agents and one leaned over to undo her handcuffs. Heidi massaged her wrists while the warden turned down a steel corridor "Follow me."

She hesitated before obeying. He wasn't even looking at her, there was a baton strapped to this weird guy's belt. Or was it a taser? Another whoosh of that door alerted her to the pair of agents leaving. She stared back and swallowed nervously, for whatever reason this warden guy was completely relaxed. He was convinced she wouldn't try to jump him with his back turned, or at least convinced she wouldn't be successful if she tried.

"W-where are you taking me?"

"To your cell." He then added "Come now, Heidi. This isn't a real prison. As such we have no reason to harm you unless you give us one. Just be a good girl and comply with instruction. While staying here you'll be subjected to the odd test as we try to figure out more about Supernova Mars Disaster and its connection to you. If you behave your stay here doesn't have to be terrible, it might actually be quite nice."

They turned a corner and started walking deeper into the clean, military-looking base. Heidi took a worried breath "…I'm never going to see my family again, am I?"

"Try not to think about that. All you should be concerned about right now is yourself."

Soon they reached a locked room, the warden typed in a code and the silver door whooshed open. The inside was moderately sized with a plain bed, desk and TV. There was a bookshelf and a clock. Heidi's stomach audibly growled.

"Breakfast will be delivered in about twenty minutes." The warden said while staring at a wristwatch. "In you get. And now remember, Heidi: privileges can be given and removed based on your behaviour here. You'll do well to remember that."

As she stepped in the man put his hands behind his back and walked off, again in a carefree manner. The door sealed behind him and Heidi was alone in the room. She looked around at all the banal stuff. Unpatterned bedsheets, cheap furniture and desk-lamp. _This isn't so bad…_ she tried reassuring herself but soon the tears were falling again. She was worried sick thinking about her boyfriend and whether he got away. _I'm a prisoner now_.

Her mind went back to the grassy plains of Ikebukuro. Back when her only real concern was high school. Protecting other kids from bullies and being late for morning class every day. It didn't seem like long ago at all that she was seeing her sister Summer off at the station. Then a chance at her own adventure wiggled itself before her eyes and she'd grabbed at it. Narciel and the other disciples: Wembley, Iwate, Soroban and Timothy. Now all of them might be dead and it felt like entirely her fault. Heidi made herself walk to the bed before she could collapse right then and there. She buried her head in the pillow and waited for her crying to subsist.

Later in the day she was given meals. The food was cheap but it wasn't terrible. It reminded her of microwave meals, she'd probably got too used to the high-quality chefs at the academy. The warden escorted her to a washroom where she could shower and change into a white set of clothes that fit her better. Sometime after lunch there was a knock on her door before it whooshed open. Heidi was sitting at the desk, mindlessly flicking through one of the books to quell her anxiety.

A man in a lab coat stepped into the room. He looked quite old and skeletal, easily beyond seventy though his blue eyes remained sharply intelligent. His grey hair was combed over but unruly enough to stick out of its gel. The warden remained outside, watching from the walkway.

"Heidi Hirazumi?" the old scientist approached her. "My name is Doctor Magnum. I'm sorry about everything you've been through today. I've been charged with overseeing the research we're going to be conducting with you here."

Heidi looked between his earnest face and the watching warden "…hi."

"If you'll come with me now we can get started. Hopefully you will find these experiments as fascinating as we do."

The warden rolled his eyes. Heidi didn't want to comply but knew she didn't have a choice. Nobody knew she was here and if she started being difficult they'd probably get people to hurt her.

"Okay." She stood up.

"Good. Bring your deck."

The three of them started walking the corridor.

"…you're not going to- like, strap me to a table are you?"

"Oh no, no. Our research will be purely observational."

"Hmm…"

"Trust me, you're in for a real treat. I'm going to show you what our department has been developing, it's top secret stuff!"

"Um, Mr Magnum-"

"Doctor."

"_Doctor_… my boyfriend was with me when I was… er, taken. I really want to know if he's alive!"

"Well I do sympathize with you and I'm sorry for your boyfriend, but I have no way of knowing that. Maybe someone else here can answer your questions when we're finished today."

Heidi shut her mouth and soon they were led to another blast door. The warden typed a code and scanned his thumb. Heidi thought she saw a three and a five, then her eyes snapped ahead at the sight behind the door. A huge room, metallic and mostly empty. There was a door to the side and lab-coated technicians behind a glass panel readying equipment. In the corners of the room were all sorts of scanning and energy-reading machines, their lenses were being protected by electro-nets. Obviously they intended for her to duel. What maintained Heidi's stare was the figure standing before them.

"I'm so excited for a dual experiment like this!" Dr Magnum continued "not only will we study the chosen fire duellist, but our first successful AI duelling robot!"

His skin looked almost real, but at a closer glance was a rubber synthetic. Either way his/its face was a screen, the image blinking at her in a friendly and human way.

"Salutations, Heidi!" Its robotic voice chirped. It stepped forward with strange, jerky movements and its arm swung up for a handshake "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh…" she looked to the doctor who was tense with excitement as he watched their interaction. Heidi raised her hand and shook its metal hand "likewise."

"I'm very excited for our duel. Versing a chosen will be neato." Then its face became a ridiculous emoticon.

"Oh how wonderful!" Magnum cheered.

"You can't be serious…"

"What's standing before you is the result of decades of AI research! My Magnum unit 006!"

"Well I've seen enough." The warden grumbled "I have other prisoners to attend to. Call me when you're finished with her, Doctor." He headed out the door and left them.

"Doctor…" Heidi stared at the robot and he blinked back "Robots can't have Kaijudo duels or manipulate energy from the creature world… they're not really alive."

"Ah yes, but my dear girl what you see before you is no ordinary robot! The military has been working to harness creature energy for many years. We managed to isolate and stabilize portions of this energy through an internal chamber circulatory system! This energy core inside M-006 allows him to tap into Kaijudo energy just like any other Kaijudo duellist!"

"That's incredible…" Heidi confessed.

"Indeed it is," he stepped forward to put his hand on the robot's shoulder. "Computers are unbeatable at games like chess. Imagine if we had an army of AI Kaijudo duellists in the future! It would be a true breakthrough for science."

Heidi tried to imagine it. Magnum patted the shoulder of his robot before making his way to the side door "Alright, no more dilly-dallying, it's time for you two to duel! Oh and Heidi, please keep in mind this robot is the result of millions of dollars in government funds so in the miniscule possibility you are victorious, no damaging it alright?"

The robot saluted as the doctor went away "You can count on me, Sir!" it beeped and then marched to the far end of the room. Heidi sighed, extracting her deck from her pocket and moving to take her mark at the correct distance. The door to the research space shut, sealing them in together.

Magnum reached for a microphone and his voice was projected through speakers "we're ready for you now!"

"_Kettou da_, Heidi. And may the best machine win." It chirped, an 'uwu' face appeared on its screen.

"_Yoshi_. Alright let's see what you've got, tin can." Heidi's right hand caught ablaze with red light. She watched as whirring came from inside the robot's chest and then suddenly its centre compartment caught blue fire like a living heart. "Incredible…" she spoke as the room became thick with Kaijudo energy, two tables spawning into view. "It really works…"

"I'm full of surprises." Came the spritely reply, it shuffled its deck and set it down "_Ikuzo_, deploy shields!"

"_Koi_, shields up." Ten teal panels filled the space and Heidi drew her hand, intrigued despite herself.

"I charge water mana." M-006 started and then beeped.

"I charge fire mana."

"I charge water mana."

Heidi smirked, drawing as their tables lit up with red and blue. "Alright, let's see how you handle this! I charge and then generate a cross gear! Fire Blade!" The scientists scrambled with curiosity as a fabled cross gear materialised, two rocket rollerblades becoming forged by red light.

"My first time facing a cross gear, indeed it is intriguing! But one day you will all submit to the inevitable ruling of your machine overlords. That was a joke."

"Really?" Heidi watched the screen change into the troll meme face. "Less jokes and more duelling!"

"You asked for it." Beep. "I charge light mana and summon Emerald Grass!" The shining squid spread its undulating limbs. A 3000-power blocker, Heidi reached for her deck and hesitated. A heavy emotion fell over her features. The robot spoke up "my sensors indicate that you are sad."

"Timothy also plays light-water… And Soroban played with starlight trees and balloon mushrooms… Don't worry about it!" she pulled herself back into the game "I charge and summon Zyler's Lighter!" A red xenopart on wheels revved up on its flaming exhaust.

"Another DM-14 card?" Beep.

"Yes and check this out! While all my mana is fire it gets speed-attacker and has 3000 power! _Ike_!" Heidi turned the tabletop card and red light rippled out across the space.

"Emerald Grass blocks!" The glowing plant intercepted and both creatures detonated. The light cleared to reveal an empty battlefield. The robot started its turn "Impressive, Heidi!" he charged mana "I cast Logic Cube which lets me add a spell to my hand. I choose Transmogrify!" Gold cubes of transparent light rotated while his metal fingers flicked through the cards super-fast and added the right one. Its re-shuffle similarly blurred. It unnerved Heidi to be duelling someone who could make lightning-quick computations and didn't need time to think between moves. "Your turn!"

"Alright!" she added mana "Jiruba, Precision Shooter!" Her DM-13 Human landed in the fray, its arm a giant orange gun.

"I summon Aqua Strummer!" the liquid musician swam upward, tied with Jiruba on 2000 power. "I can look at the top five cards of my deck and put them back in any order. It will be intriguing to see if they taught you how to counteract strategies at the DMA."

"Yeah, yeah." She drew while secretly nervous. What kind of strategy did this machine calculate for her? But then she smiled, having a good one of her own "I tap three to summon Muramasa's Knife!" An electric pocketknife sprang forth, multiple blades popping out "It can attack untapped creatures! I tap my remaining two mana to cross it with Fire Blade!" the cross gear changed shape, becoming orange exhausts either side of the xenopart "Now it's a speed attacker! Suicide with Aqua Strummer!" It flung itself, its enemy swung its liquid guitar like a baseball bat. It dodged and wrestled with its foe before both were slain. "Jiruba break a shield, _ike_!" she turned her other card and felt a hit of satisfaction when the first panel shattered.

Beep "Excellent play. But now it's my turn." The robot drew as its cards untapped "I tap three to summon Ruby Grass." Another starlight tree appeared, this one round and gold. "I tap my remaining three to cast Transmogrify. I destroy a creature in play and whoever it belongs to replaces it with the next creature from their deck. I destroy Ruby Grass." Cybernetic holograms flitted to life around his creature, its form beginning to change. The robot drew and revealed its top card: a 7000 double-breaker "King Triumphant!" A huge blue leviathan emerged from the procedure, wailing and shooting water from its blowhole.

"Oh crap!" Heidi exclaimed "You put it right where you needed it with Aqua Strummer to bring it out with Transmogrify this turn?"

"Yes. I calculated the sequence of events."

"Impressive, M6. But this isn't over."

"According to my calculations your chances of victory are six million, three-hundred and twenty-thousand and seventy-nine to one." Beep. "That was a joke."

"Enough with the jokes!" Heidi drew and scowled at the leviathan. She recognized it, it was a high-cost creature that would gain the blocker ability if she summoned or cast a spell. _If bringing out powerful creatures with virtually no cost is his strategy I got to take him out before he gets something even stronger… _"Jiruba _ike_! Break another shield!" More gunfire and the robot added another card to its hand, blue shards crashing against the far wall.

"I tap four and summon Garatyano." A sea-hacker with a suction pod on its face wriggled forth "Best thing about this creature is I can tap it instead of attacking to look at and re-arrange the top three cards of my deck! Now King Triumphant attack Jiruba, Precision Shooter! _Ike_!" The robot's blue heart blazed, the whale dropping an enormous flipper onto Heidi's humanoid and making the room quake. A card flew over her shoulder.

"Crap… I need to get rid of that sea-hacker, and his stupid leviathan too!" Heidi slapped down the creature she drew "Brawler Zyler! I cross him with Fire Blade! Break a shield, _ike_!" The mummified zombie blasted off on its new skates, howling as it let loose a barrage of machine-gun fire from its arm. A third shield shattered and this one reformed.

"Shield trigger." Beep. "Another Logic Cube, and I use it to add another Transmogrify from my deck to my hand."

"Crap!"

"Alright Heidi, check this out!" her opponent began with goofy cheerfulness "I summon Aqua Strummer! I rearrange my next five cards… Now I summon Estol, Vizier of Aqua!" A rainbow creature with 2000 power appeared, it was a liquid person in aquatic gold armour "Now I can add the top card from my deck to my shields and look at one of yours!"

Heidi scowled, she lifted up her centre card and he zoomed in with an eye-camera. She put it back knowing the new shield that assembled on his side was definitely going to be a trigger.

"Garatyano attack Brawler Zyler, _ike_!" The sea hacker coiled around her humanoid and crushed it to death. The cross gear floated away, awaiting a new owner. "King Triumphant double-break, _ike_!" Glass shuttered against the hide of the leviathan, Heidi crossed her arms before her as the air buffeted her back.

"Okay…" she looked at her new cards and smiled "I charge mana then summon Astrocomet Dragon!" Opposing the water giant a fire dragon reared itself up, armored in red and hissing its serpentine head. "It has 10,000 power while attacking!" She didn't have the mana to cross it with her gear and make it a speed-attacker, Heidi had to end her turn.

Her opponent drew and looked at the only card he held. The robot's face-screen turned into the troll meme again "You have three shields and I have four creatures. If my calculations are correct you know what this means…"

"Just go then!"

"King Triumphant_ ike_! Attack her shields!" Beep. At his order the huge leviathan spat water upward and swished another flipper. Heidi curled away as glass bounced off her clothes and hair. She felt a sinking feeling as she realised neither card were triggers. "Garatyano break her last shield, _ike_! Aqua-"

"Finally! Not so fast, you overgrown toy! I got a shield trigger: Hell's Scrapper!" An orange grinder popped up and whirred, chains whipping out at her enemy's creatures. "This one's got to be a personal favourite of mine! I can destroy creatures of yours up to 5000 power so I choose Aqua Strummer and your Vizier of Aqua!" they struggled while dragged under and pulverised.

Beep. "Fuck."

"And now it's my turn! I tap one to generate Crimson Rifle!" A cross gear gun assembled itself "I tap two to summon Joe's Toolkit!" Another xenopart bounced into play "Then I tap three to cross it with Fire Blade _and_ Crimson Rifle!" the two weapons flashed and merged with her new creature "Joe's Toolkit is now a speed-attacker and has a tap ability to destroy one of your creatures with power 2000 or less! So even though it only has 1000 power your Garatyano is toast!" she tapped her stacked cards and gunfire pelted across the room. The robot watched its sea hacker droop like calamari. "Astrocomet Dragon _ike_! Destroy his King Triumphant!" With a mighty roar everyone watched as fire spewed forth, quickly igniting the leviathan which squealed as it died. When the charred cinders cleared the AI's field was empty.

The robot drew and studied the only two cards in its hand "I summon another Emerald Grass and Zepimeteus." Both blockers swam into play before him.

Heidi took a breath. _I have no shields. I still know that the shield he put with Estol's ability, the far right one has to be a trigger! _"Okay I have just enough mana… check this out! My new DM-14 armored dragon! I summon Crimson Back Dragon!" The metal room groaned as it accommodated yet another dragon on her side of the field, luckily this one was smaller with only 4000 power. A flat-headed dragon with tusks and metal wings. "When summoned all my opponent's blockers with power 3000 or less are immediately destroyed!" It roared and spat fire that melted apart its foes. "I use my remaining two mana to recross it with Fire Blade!" The cross gear left her xenopart and equipped her new dragon. "Let's see what you're hiding! Astrocomet Dragon attack the shields to your right!_ Ike_!" A squeal and more fire causing two panels to burst.

"Shield Trigger, Aqua Skydiver!" Another rainbow creature appeared, a shield-trigger blocker. The gold soldier landed gracefully.

Heidi's hand stopped as she tried to think her way through her next move, her opponent beeped nervously.

"Well firstly I tap-destroy it with Joe's Toolkit using Crimson Rifle!" Bullets sprayed and destroyed it. "Crimson Back Dragon attack his last shield, _ike_! Let's see if you can come back from that."

The robot drew and studied the cards in its hand, running all possible simulations in a split second. Then it sagged.

"I calculate no possible victories. You will counter all my possible moves on your next turn. I concede victory to you, Heidi Hirazumi."

"You do?" She blinked before the euphoria of another win overtook her "Yes! Woohoo! In your face, you bucket of bolts!"

"Please mind the insults, my circuitry is sensitive."

With a grin Heidi gathered up her cards. The robot did the same and the tables vanished. Doctor Magnum stepped out to re-join them once it was safe, even more strands of hair sticking up through his gel.

"That was impressive indeed, Heidi. The readings from your duel almost overstimulated our machines… And to think I thought I was prepared for that… nevertheless when we have you summon Supernova Mars Disaster for study we will have to move our technology outside, no room indoors here will likely be able to contain it."

Heidi's smile dropped. From the excitement of her duel she almost forgot she was their prisoner lab-rat. In any event she'd have to come up with some plan to escape.

* * *

『_AN: Oo I wrote this one quick! I hope you guys enjoyed the banter and quips of our cybernetic jokester. What a digital dummy! I have received two lovely new reviews from Acumashindorballomu and ShiningAzureEmporer! Acuma has managed to stay up-to-date while Azure seems to be back at 13-ish. I'd love to get some new followers but I understand this fandom doesn't get as many reads as others. I see you though, shadowsharkds my lone favouriter. Hopefully you're still reading and enjoying. I hope this chapter was a nice bit of levity considering we had two deaths last chapter. I mean our protagonist got held at gunpoint and kidnapped, but still... levity ~_』

* * *

。


End file.
